Return to Heritage
by Adeleidhis
Summary: This is another story idea I've had for a long time and thought I'd try it out. I'm still using my same old OC Alicia. An islander from a long forgotten island is kidnapped by orc slavers and taken to the lands of Middle earth. A land of fantastical people with fantastical enemies keeping them from their own home.
1. Chapter 1- The Island

**This is an AU version I came up with a while ago. I shared it with KitKat12 who re-wrote her hobbit fic into and adaptation of the 'Alpha' Culture. I still used my same OC Alicia but with different background of course. It starts out kinda fast paced in the first few chapters just so we can establish the backstory. I also have been writing these chapters in a another program that does not point out my mispellings, so I might have missed some. I want to use this story to help improve on my 'fluff/humor/intimate genres' in the future. But of course there will still be action and drama parts no doubt.**

 **Prologue**

Three woman tore through the woods, panting and breathing heavily as they ran. They jumped, swerved and quickly picked themselves up if they ever tripped, not daring to look back or stop. Heavy pounding footsteps echoed behind them, spurring them into the chase.  
the blonde haired lady shook her head, tears streaming down her face as she tried her best to ignore the new voice in her head. " stop running from me. Come to me. Sate me and I will keep you satisfied." From a bite on her neck, blood trickled down. however it wasn't from the teeth, as those open wounds had healed over already. the blood came from her own nails as she lawed at the mark to try and remove it in some act of desperation.  
"No! Leave me alone!" she cried as she ran. One hand raised to swipe at her neck bite.  
Behind them, A dark green scaled dragon, much like a komodo dragon chased after her. with him came a black bear and a cougar all running alongside each other after the women. Their sizes were abnormally big for their species. Their eyes, gleamed with the thrill of the chase.  
The three womens' eyes on the other hand, were wide with fear. The brunette on the right yelped suddenly as she saw the cougar had caught up with them, running alongside them with a wide grin. on the other came the Black bear and from behind the reptile. They teased the women's efforts in trying to split up and run faster until they grew bored and pounced at them. The animals tackled the females to the ground as they screamed and clawed at the dirt to escape or kick and swing at the monsters. The animals laughed as they held them still in their grasps. the blonde shook with fear under the reptile's claws. His head lowered down to hers, tongue sliding out to lick at her bared neck and cheek.  
" Come now lassie. I wish only to love you." The komodo dragon purred in her mind. " Surely you know by now you need not fear me so."  
she shook her head and batted at the lizard's face. "Stop it! I do not want you! leave us alone you monster!"  
The reptile hissed and pressed down on her a little more. " Every woman wants to be loved. Submit to me and this will be much easier." He glanced down at her. " Submit to me and I will please you."  
The woman gasped at the added pressure yet it wasn't enough to limit her air, just a slight extra weight that subdued her efforts to escape. Corded muscle rolled above her and she closed her eyes to ignore it.  
"Stop struggling woman." the reptile growled more forcibly in her head. " You are mine." every time she would put up a fight to the best of her abilities, sometimes she fainted from her efforts, sometimes she had no choice but to give up. The komodo above her was an alpha. The bear and cougar two of his betas, and she was his omega. Tears sprung in her eyes as she still tried to get away, not able to even budge and inch from him until his presence seemed to bear down on her, physically and mentally, urging her to obey his will. Finally she could struggle no more. Above her, the reptile's clawed front foot shifted to the form of a large hand. It lifted from her shoulder to caress her cheek and jaw hinge. " Good Lassie." His real voice, husky in tone purred, dark eyes falling on her. He leaned down to nuzzle and kiss at her neck, working his way up to her lips and nibbling at her ear. He licked at the tears that escaped down her face.  
A gasp escaped one of the other brunette's as her captor grinded against her and nibbled at her neck. The other girls had whimpered or cried under the shifted bear's and cougars' touch. The blonde's body scooted up and down against the friction of the body above her. Under the constant attention of his caresses, fondling and growling or purring voice, her fearful whimpers turned to desperate anger as she wanted to get away, then with more time they began to turn into moans of pleasure under the foreplay. her knuckles brushed into his long thick beard as he kissed her hand. " So much fire ye have. Tis no better joy than to have such a strong lass. Makes it all the more fun." He chuckled above her.  
The woman made no response. She had already said every curse or beg she knew by heart. There was nothing left to say really, though she had made a promise to herself to keep fighting to escape whether he enjoyed it or not, whether it killed her or not.

 **Chapter 1- The Island**

The streets were alive with people. Music filled the air in the town square. Merchants called out their wares. wagons rode by or people just went for a walk. Large gears and machinery rotated, clicked or blew steam as they worked to run the city. Cobblestone streets clicked under the boots and heels of patrons walking about. Street signs blew or rotated in the wind, identifying streets and businesses.  
One girl walked down these streets. Her half skirt, knee length in front and calf length in the back, billowed in the gentle breeze. Dressed in the typical fashion that humans liked to wear, she strolled down the streets weaving around other citizens. Silver ear cuffs on her ears, hair in a half pony tail, hip chains adorned with charms swaying at the side, a black jacket that had buckles on it in the style of a straight jacket, she wore a tank top and a half length vest over it. Her strides carried her swiftly towards the apartment complex that her friends were also gathered. They were hanging out at her old school friend's apartment, located at the last building in the back corner that overlooked an open fairway and large river view. She grinned to herself, purple eyes gleaming with her mirth as she stopped at a door and knocked.  
It was opened by her friend. His dreads swayed at the bob of his head. " Alicia, good to see you." He wore his favorite red jacket, elbow long gloves and baggy pants.  
"Hey Jeremy. How are ya?" She smiled at him as they hugged.  
" Doing pretty good. Michelle's in the kitchen with Lonnie fixing some snacks." Jeremy answered as he closed back the door behind her. The two went into his kitchen where sure enough, there was Lonnie, dressed in black and silver like that of a ringleader at a grand circus, top hat askew on his head as he smirked and patted his large belly. Michelle poured cheese blocks on a serving tray. She dusted her knee length dress of intricate laces and matching corset. Long boots adorned her feet. She smiled as Alicia walked in. " Welcome back."  
"Suuup?" Lonnie greeted after her stealing a few cheese blocks.  
Michelle offered an apple soda drink that was popular amongst the younger generations to Alicia who took it thanking her. " How's work going?"  
"Going good. It's work. So off and on." She answered as she took a sip.  
"Do you still plan on going camping on the opposite side of the river?"  
"Yeah. Ya'll still coming?"  
"Well I think we should pick another place." Jeremy added his two cents.  
"Why's that?"  
Jeremy tapped on the edge of his glass idly as he spoke. " There's been some report about missing people over there." He watched Alicia as he spoke completely unsurprised at her unimpressed expression. " At least let's pick some other location."  
"Alright, fine, how about the north island chains instead of the east? and We'll bring some security just in case?" Alicia offered.  
" How about we don't go at all over the river? Why don't we go to the beach coast instead?" Lonnie smirked  
No one was entirely impressed with either Alicia's nor Lonnie's idea at the moment, so they decided to settle it by weighing all the pros and cons of both ideas and vote. Since the threat of too much sand getting everywhere was not very alluring, they decided to try out her idea, but the moment they started feeling uncomfortable or heard odd sounds they were leaving again.  
It was either that or spend the time up at the training grounds practicing their defensive training or horse back riding or whatever else they could get into. They made it a point to have these days off and free so they could hang out, might as well use it.  
"Tomorrow we'll leave early so we can get a good head start. How's that sound?" Alicia suggested as she grabbed her bag to go change into sleeping clothes. Everyone was bunking at Jeremy and Michelle's apartment.  
They made sure everything was packed and ready to go, then wore themselves out with practicing at the back of the building. Lonnie favored his rapier and dagger, but he recently bought a crossbow and everyone took turns with it.  
Jeremy favored the shield and sword and especially enjoyed challenging Lonnie as they traded trash talk too.  
Michelle and Alicia practiced with their staff and twin swords, though Michelle had the longer reach, but Alicia was a little faster at times with her double broad swords.  
In the large city called Zephyr in The Sundering Sea, boys and girls were encouraged to learn a wide set of skills, at least the basics of everything before they chose a specific craft that they liked such as defensive training, house maintained, basic building and politics. Only Jeremy really stuck with military training.  
the Island itself, was inhabited really only by humans, animals and their plant life. It had been this way for so many centuries that any other intelligent species besides humans slipped into myths and fairy tales. History tells that long ago, the first humans to settle the large island were from Middle Earth and fled it in the First Age to avoid wars and danger. As far as they knew, creatures like orcs, trolls, goblins and wargs had long gone extinct. Now they deal with only native dangers. Here people thrived and found more time to practice their crafts. For that, the island was very different looking than middle earth, as humans from all over middle earth had migrated here, started families and are practically a whole different ethnicity. The town had developed more, some places were beach houses on stilts, near the center of the island the cities were cobblestone, built and designed by architects and artists working together for a new style of their own.  
Generations later, the island had developed into it's own country. Having faded from the history of Middle Earth, and Middle earth fading from their own history. Today the Islanders have lived on the island of Zephyr Island for generations.

 **Yes, relatively short chapters too. Like I said, the first few chapters will be more fast paced so that we can get to the main story.**  
 **Anyway, I really hope to be adding more to this so long as I can make time to write! Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2- Untimely Visitors

**Good day! Sorry it took me so long to post this next chapter. I lost my tablet for a while, then i didn't have the cord to charge it... I was having technical issues...But it's all over now! Working on getting back on track now. As I mentioned the first chapters will be a little more fast paste, just enough to establish the background of my OC. I'm super stoked to hear that you like this story. I really have fun writing it, and you give me the motivation to keep at it! So thank you kindly. Please enjoy.**

 **Chapter 2- Untimely Visitors**

So, the plan was to leave early, get a great head start, and enjoy a wonderful vacation therev on the beach and a camping trip away for a little while. However, Lonnie's mother fell ill, and so plans re-directed towards the aid of hisn mother. Lonnie took her to the large colorfully painted building of many floors. Inside they were greeted by the local healers and found out it was a fever and headache she had. Herbal painkillers were given to her before she was taken to a Frequency room for her fever while other healers prepared some herbs to bring it down.  
The frequency rooms were very comfortable rooms painted in colors that promoted relaxation and peace. The patient would get comfortable on a bed or chair while musicians played certian beats on a very low frequency, (some were even recorded on music box tubes so that a healer only had to turn the wheel) and the tunes had healing effects on their patients. The patient is told to think of only happy thoughts and drink lots of water all the while. The four friends waited patiently bfr her to feel better. they too decided to take advantage of the situation and going into other meditation rooms for different frequencies. There were some that promoted better flow of energy, some for better sleep or altother healing of the body. Aicia convinced Lonnie to at least listen to one for calm. He and his mother had always been close and it made him worry whenever she fell ill.  
Alicia though, was having trouble pulling together the song tubes. Lonnie hovered by looking down his nose at her with his usual smirk. "Whiiiiiiiiimp."  
"Don't worry I'll get it open."  
"Whimp."  
"I just have to unhook the metal peice."  
"Whimp."  
"Almost got it."  
"Whimp."  
The both of them snickered at eachotehrs' lame but silly joke until she huffed and gave up for him to get it. Which, much to Alicia chagrin, he did so with ease.  
"On the bright side, your futility is making me relax more." Lonnie snickered.  
Alicia snorted in bemusment.  
After the next three days, his mother had made a full recovery. She was released home with a few extra medicinal needs just in case.  
That just meant they had to re-schedule their holiday trip. " No matter, we'll just go next month." Michelle said as they ate lunch together.  
Since then, Jeremy had his duties in the military, office work and coast gaurd. Michelle, only had a part time job in a restauraunt and stayed at home with Jeremy. Lonnie worked at a catering service, one of the only two on that side of the island, so he was nearly always busy on the job. Alicia worked at a large book store that kept her busy.  
They used the time to work extra hours for more money and made doubly sure everything was squared away for the anticipated vacation.  
" You kids be careful out there." kathrine, Lonnie's mother warned. "I know you all know better than to go too far in the wilds but.. you still can't be too careful."  
"We'll watch each others' back." Michelle promised.  
Lonnie simply offered a carefree shrug like he always did in response.  
"Don't worry, we'll tell each otgher the best scary stories" Michelle half joked.  
"And then we'll crowd around Lonnie fo extra warmth." Alicia joked at Lonnie's bigger size.  
The eldest friend made a mock offended look that quickly broke into his usual smile. "Go jump in the ocean." he retorted.  
Kathrine only partly shared in the joke. " it's funny now, but I am serious. Camping is a great way for people to go missing. " She wagged her finger at them to accentuate her point.  
Jeremy rolled his eyes in good humor. " I promise I will keep an eye on the monkies."  
Lonnie's mother gave her warm smile at the reassurance. " I know ya'll will. Go have fun tomorrow."

The next day Lonnie had secured a boat they could rent to sail to the neighboring isle that was often like a tourist attraction. The waterfalls on it were beautiful array of blues and greens. They emptied out into small indentions of the ground that looked like four to eight foot ponds until they all poured out into the sea. The beach, forest and meadows in the center provided lots of possible camping grounds. They met up, geared up, packed up and sailed off.  
Making it ashore was the easy part, but finding a camp spot that everyone had agreed on and unloading everything was the hard part for them. It took nearly all day, so needless to say the first day was the friends unpacking and finding a campsite and setting it up, then just relaxing.  
Lonnie was first on campfire duty. Unfortunately for him and to his friends' great amusement, his fire making skills were horrible. He was lucky to get a spark.  
After that, his efforts in anything else hardly happened.  
Michelle enjoyed drawing down beautiful scenic pictures or birds she might have seen. Jeremy and Alicia were probably the ones who did the most work in securing ntheir camp.  
They explored what the beautiful veiws had to offer, ate meals and/or played games that they brought or fishing. It was all around a lazy day that day and the next.  
Lonnie, being the guy who favored laziness the most, always wanted a break every hour. Alicia got tired of his complaining and snuck into his tent to leave a fake snake in there.  
He didn't notice it at first, but when he did the whole tent threatened to come down on him with his wrestling and his screaming.  
Jeremy had many colorful empty threats of his own too. " Lonnie if you don't come help with something I'm goign to string you up like a puppet and make you dance the grass skirt dance for the sharks and if you're still alive after that I'm going to give you to the monkies if I find any!"  
Lonnie finally, with no small amount of grunting and groaning, did he finally get up to help cook meals. It still did nothing to stop Lonnie's harsh jibes and jokes at everyone.  
Michelle had gathred a few bamboo for a small project of her own and did not see Alicia standing near her before she swung the limbs around to slap her in the gut.  
On the eve of the third day though, the normal chorus of the neighboring animals had ceased to an errie silence. The place seemed abandoned almost and even the birds were chirping too much or flying away in large flocks. No one paid too much attnetion to it as it seemed just the slight change in wheather of colder stronger winds blowing about.  
Jeremy had stepped into the woods for a little bit, wanting some peasce to hiumself as he usually did. Being a trained soldier he knew not to venture too far from the camp. Quietly he walked, enjoying the silence. Instead of the errie feeling of being watched, Jeremy actually took comfort in complete quiet. It was almost theraputic to him. His dreads swayed with gentle rythm to his strides. His gold eyes nearly glowed in the pale light of the moon. Jeremy tilted his head back to look at the stars winking in and out behind the canopies of the inhaled deeply the smell of lush plants and sea salt. Stepping further inland, his aromatherapy was disrupted by another foreign smell. One that he couldn't identify, but that didn't mean to say it smelled good. Maybe some rotted fruit or dead animal was in the area. Still he was about to walk on until he heard odd screeches and hisses. Immediately he ducked behind a tree for cover, one hand wrapped around the hilt of his sword. That did not sound like any normal animal. Catiously he peeked around the limbs and brush. In the dark he could not see clearly what the sources were until they moved like sentient shadows, independant of any other species. They were bipedllers, gangly arms swaying sporadically.  
People (if that's what they were), clad in dark metals and smelly leathers with wicked jagged weapons had come stalking into the woods. They made awful noises and gurgling sounds and spoke in a rough language he did not recognize. The nasty stench that wafted from the figures as they came closer made him realize they were the source. Jeremy ducked behind the tree, staying still and silent until he knew for certain that they had left the area. With a second glance over his shoulder, he wasted no more time.  
Swiftly he ran back to the camp. " Get your things! we gotta go!"  
He urged. His dreads flopping behind him as he hustled.  
"What's happening?" Michelle answered. She was kneely by the fire to stoke it until Jeremyt kicked it out. " Hey!"  
"No time to explain. There are some dangerus people on here and we need to move." Jeremy repeated. As if on cue, a screeching howl echoed from somewhere into the forest of the mountain. All four had frozen from the abnormal outcry until Lonnie snapped them out of it.  
"Move." Lonnie commanded and grabbed his weapons. The others followed suit. They grabbed only the important things then ran as fast as they could back to the boat. Michelle had suddenly pulled up short with a fearful face. She pointed ahead of them. " Look! They're ahead of us!"  
Sure enuogh, black humanoid figures moved ahead.  
"We can't stay here. Let's go the other way and find someplace safer." Jeremy ushered them all the other way, which led to more beach and woods.  
Still they tried to manuever around, searching for a place to hide and muffling their sounds as best as possible. Suddenly, three of the black creatures had popped out, causing them to brace or flinch back at the sudden attack. They scrambled to get away from the creatures and pull out their weapons to engage in defense. Metal clashed around them and finally they could se their attackers clearly. The most grotesque things they'd ever laid eyes on. Large pointed and crooked ears, horrific peircings and rotted jagged teeth with beedy black eyes and greasy black, greenish or greyish skin. Like something out of a nightmare they behaved. The four friends had no choice but to scatter temporarily and reunite after they dealt with their sickening opposers.  
Alicia grimaced at the smell, doing her best to ignore it as they quickly bolted through the woods. No questions were asked, thre was no time to answer. Another group of the odd monsters had found them.  
The four friends pulled out their weapons, serious frowns on their faces as they launched into attack. They spun, swung, jabbed and even fought dirty to get away.  
They tried to run and stick together, but the wild and unpredictable creatures found a way to wedge them apart.  
The black, green and pale creatures came dashing out this way and that, forcing her and her friends to keep moving, yet through it all they had seperated. The face of one such creature jumped in her way, she pulled up short nearly running into him and backpedaled.  
It's grotesue features and protruding teeth leered at her with a dark smile as it girked and hissed a dark laugh. It tried to grab her, but she would not let it come too close. It lunged at her and she attacked wildly, slamming her body weight into it to throw it off balance, usign cheap and dirty tricks to break the nose, stick out the eyes, punch the throat, anything she could do to get the upper hand. It shrieked and fought back, landing a punch across her face which knocked her aside nearly senseless. Tears stung her eyes from the pain, she rolled with it and jumped at it with a hard kick to the gut, and another barrage at its head till he went down, falling on its own crudely made knife.( Not that Alicia was any kind of blacksmith, thats just how obviously bad the knife was crafted.) No dead animal in the world could compare to the stench that came from this horrid creature. Its balck eyes, jagged pointed ears and odd gait, was like a reminder of dark creatures she had once read about in scary novels. Alicia huffed to regain some oxygen and kept giong at a slower pace to look for her friends.  
Her mind raced attrying to think of what the next step should be. Fear gripped hre along with the adrenaline as she heard the echoes of the horrid monsters further into the forest they were at. SH ehad to stay clear of them and find her friends, that much her thoughts were clear on, but which way to go? She peered this way and that down each direction, trying to keep her heart steady. Jeremy as the one with the miliery training, not her. SHe was already getting winded from the running now. Perhaps when she got home she ought to look into a personal trainer for sprint running.  
In a fast walk, she went left. Judging by the location of the moon, that should be the general direction back to the water. If her companions were smart, they'd also try and navigate that way too. The woman constantly looked over her shoulder, strained her ears for any sound and most importantly, kept moving.  
Her palms were wet with a cold sweat at not being able to see as well in the dark. Even as her eyes adjusted to it, she couldn't make out the farther details of things and for that, she envied racoons for once. Well, now she knew she'd also be eating a ton of bilberries and carrots when she got home too.  
Finally though, the moon's light seeped through the trees more and more as she made her way back to the edge of the forest. Rough gargley voices met her as she came closer. Alicia stopped in the cover of the shadows and spied on the owners of the voices. Sure enough, ot was more orcs. They ambled about or listend to one much taller orc in the middle with a strange helmet and mantle of red and black feathers. No doubt he must be a leader of some kind. He called out in his native tongue ordering commands at the others. Alicia didn't want to stick around, and so she picked out another route and tip-toed her way around, sticking to the shadows and the quietest dirt paths. If she could make it to the bridge, or stay out of sight till these guys left the area, then things will have a turn for the better for her.  
The girl heard a twig snap behind her, instinctively she did turn to make sure no one was following her. The coast was clear. The woman took two more steps and was suddenly grabbed roughly by her neck, swung around to topple to the ground. Stunned, she merely grunted and tried to regain enuogh control to move, but her attacker was on her. It laughed and ripped her weapons from her. The two wrestled on the ground as she tried to fight back until a hard blow connected with the side of her head. The attacker, another orc, tied up her hands and flung her on his shoulder, a cruel smile of jagged teeth on his blackened lips.  
"We gots one!" He shouted gleefully. His dirty hand gripped her jaw to force her to look at him as he gazed back. " Human female." she fought as she tried to get free of him, her head throbbing with pain.  
The grotesue creature had her though. She couldn't beat him with strength. She couldn't cut her way free or squirm out of his tight grasp. She could only try and will away the headache she had.  
The monster carried her to where the leader was. " Caught one!" he called out. Some other creatures pawed at her body until the one holding her snarled in his language and brandished his crooked sword at them as he passed. So un unified were these walking nightmares, it was hard to focus on just one. They all clambored, beat or screamed at each other. Mix matche or completely defective metal strapped on their bodies in some semblence of armor. Some had swollen faces that puckered with blisters, or gaunt faces that was bone wrapped skin. Despite all their garish looks, the stench and the screams in her sensative ears were the most painful. With a putrid oder like that, the metal weapons seemed for of a decorum'. Further in the overwhelming crowd was she carried by her captures untiln they reached the middle where a much taller and more formiddable creatures stood. He stared down at them with sickly yellow eyes. a headdress of horns and feathers blowing in the sea breeze. Tusks jutted from his mouth, making it impossible to completely close his mouth. No doubt this one was their coordinater.  
The leader grinned down at her with his own ugly smile. " One is still better than nothing. We could raise the price on her. She looks different, smells different. We'll call her one of the rarities." The Leader said.  
'One is better than nothing. That means they haven't cuaght her friends! Yet...'  
The leader stomped up to her, grabbinger her by her hair. " Anymore of ya out here?"  
She didn't answer, only gazed at him stupidly.  
"Answer." The orc commanded gripping her tighter. She winced at the new pain. Words came out of her mouth in such a jumble she didn't even know what she was saying.  
The leader let go and huffed. " Bah! Can't speak common." He grumbled. " No matter. We can still get a good price from her with other men  
' A good price? Oh no.. she was going to get sold into prostituion or some kind of slavery!  
The orc called out again in his language, then came back around to deliver another hard blow to her head. She was aware of nothing more than black after that.

 **0_o Oh No! Spoooooky! I can't seem to help myself... I know... horror/drama stuff AGAIN...Bear with me, I do want to expand my horizons. Thank you again for reading and reviewing. As in all my stories, always appreciate hearing your thoughts. (^_^)**


	3. Chapter 3- The Ship

**Surprise! Update! Woo! Thank you for sticking around and thanks for those awesome reviews!**

 **So like I said, I needed some way to throw Alicia into M.E., and this is what I came up with. I honestly had fun with this chapter. I hope you have fun reading it and of course I'd love to hear your feedback (^_^)**

Odd sounds of creaking wood woke her up like a very foreign alarm clock. Bleary eyes slowly split open, blurry at first until wood came into a more clear sight. That stupid headache was still there. It made her grimace at the old pain and wanting nothing more than to fall asleep and not wake up again till it was gone. But that wasn't an option anymore. She just laid there, not rushing her thoughts on anything as she stared at the wood until her mind was fully awake and aware. Now the wood was more detailed, cut and nailed to look more like the boards of a wall. Somewhere on the left side of the wall, a lit lantern hung, gently swaying back and forth on it's chain. The room seemed empty of any nightmare creatures thankfully. Slowly she pushed herself up to get better bearings on her situation. Everything had returned to her easily enough. She was in a plain old room with two windows on one of the walls where dawn shown through. The air had a pungunt smell of lantern oil, saltwater, feces, and smelly animals.  
Where on earth was she?  
Alicia looked around the room for something she could use to free her hands. On shaky legs she stood up, eyes trying to adjust to the dark dank and horribly reeking wooden room. A rocking to and fro had her frowning at the dirty floor in confusion. Why was it moving so?  
Lifting her eyes to the small circular windows, all she could see was sky, but the sound of the sea waves or picked up quickly. She was on a ship.  
The swaying of said ship made it even harder for her to steady her legs. The woman glanced irritably at them, and thats when she noticed just how messed up her clothes were too. Torn at the edges, caked with dried mud, salt and sand, Alicia shifted around, did her best to pat herself down as horrible thought of what might have happened made her get a little panicked. Thankfully logic set back in. Her captors did not do the worst they could have done, but rather just searched her for more weapons and whatever she had that might be of value to them. Luckily she was on a camping trip, there wasn't that much valueables on her to begin with.  
Around her were more cages and chains. A few more people who looked like they had been there a while. Actual people this time, humans. Some cast lazy gazes at her, or ignored her completely.  
Alicia scanned every face she could see, none of them recognizable to her. These were not people from her homeland.  
"Where are we?" she dared to ask quietly. Her voice as rough and dry.  
No one answered.  
She sighed. At least she did not see her friends amongst them. they could just be in another room, or they were never captured at all. Relief and worry were both in her head, along with more questions about her current situation. Alicia shook her head, worrying and panicking was not going to help if she wanted out of here. The islander forced herself to close her eyes and breath slowly to try and calm herself. Suddenly there was the sound of jangling metal and a loud lock. Around her the people gasped. Her eyes flew open to the source of the sound which was the door. The old door swung open and one of those ugly creatures cam in. Acting before thinking, she sank to the ground again, feigning unconciousness.  
The monster grinned as he stepped in. " Slaves.." he gargled. "Bread and water for you fleshy wretches." He pulled behind him a crate on wheels filled with loaves of bread. it reached down and tossed them carelessly around the room. The people dove for them. tearing them from each others grasp in order to get more. The orc was enjoying it, as he only threw a few loaves at a time so he could watch them scramble. Alicia did not grab for any bread though. One, it was dangerous with people in this mind set, and two, she wanted to grab for something else.  
After that, the orc walked out and came back with a large basin. In the middle of the room was another one that he made his way to and poured water in it. He did this twice. Once the creature left, the people dove for the water. They dipped their faces and hands in it to get a drink. The orc watched in dark glee at the people acting like desperate cretins. His beady black eyes scanned the room. They came to rest on two people that had not moved, her and another woman.  
The captor walked up to the first woman. He sat with her back against the wall, knees brought up and staring at nothing. "What's wrong human? Not hungry? Not thirsty?"  
"I've already had my fill orc." Shee replied in a deadbeat tone.  
Orcs! that's right! These things, they were real orcs! In her store the slender woman had only ever read about them in scary kids' tales and mythical fiction books or legends.  
Why did such creatures have to exist? Like humans didn't know how to be evil enough...  
The orc sneered. He suddenly kicked her over. " You not but skin and bone. I should feed you to the wargs now and be done with it."  
The woman glowered back up at the orc. " You'll be losing business if you did that. Feeding all your slaves to the wargs leaves no money from your trade. Bad business."  
The orc snorted irritably and stormed off. He pounded past others, kicking at whoever did not move out of the way in time. Finally his eyes came to rest on Alicia's stilll form. The orc stalked up to her and gave her a hard kick at the side. She gasped and reeled in the pain. " Wake up she human." It snarled above her. SHe hissed in pain, slowly pushing herself up. Ugh, the sheer presence of this creature made her want to throw up more than anything else in that room. Nothing about this entire situation really felt right.  
He grabbed her and hauled her to her feet. His breath made her hold her breath. "New slave." He said in her face, at this point Alicia was only half acting, the other half was real.  
" I am your master now. You do as I bid." The orc gave a jagged toothed grin. " You obey, you get rewarded. You disobey you get punished." His black tongue lashed around his lips as he grinned evily. " Understand?"  
She'd begun to gag. her hands shakily reached upwards.  
"What was that human?" he snarled. He responded, squizing his grip more at her unintelligable mttering.  
Alicia steeled herself for what may come, then drove her unclipped thumnbnails into the creature's eyes. The feeling made her quiver. The orc screamed out and pushed her back roughly. Her back collided with the wall.  
Shut him up! Shut Him Up! SHUT HIM UP! Her mind screamed at her. Her body jolted into action,(albeit clumsily) ramming down the orc who flailed about. His hands found her as she scrambled to straddle him. The creature was able to grab her in a painful vice grip with one hand and fisted the other to wail on her. Alicia took a hard blow to her shoulder,hard enough to make her eyes sting with tears. It was hard enough to knock her off him. Painfully she tried again. More hands suddenly shot out to grab at the orc and hold him down, while another burly man came up and finished the job for her. Others stared at the still form of the orc.  
"Great, now there'll be an even stronger one to replace him." One man grumped across the way. He looked at Alicia. " Look girl, if ye want to survive, then don't make 'em wanna hurt ye. Just play along."  
"Play along? And be another cowed slave?" she scoffed. Her shouler throbbed with a dull pain.  
The man, a kind of scrawny guy with long black hair that needed to be tied in a pony tail to be kept out of the way. " Yea' a slave. Just accept it now and it'll be easier down the road."  
"Easier how?" She looked at him like he was crazy.  
The man suddenly held up a small knife. " Easier to be less noticed o'course."  
The burly man frowned. " Nevak, why don't you steal things more useful, like the keys perhaps?"  
The man, Nevak huffed. " Because what happens after we get the keys Raoul? We get out, we run into more of the scum, and we die or get beated back to our chains. We need more than just the keys if we're gonna get outta here alive boyo."  
" I thought you've given up on trying to escape." the grumpy woman from before talked. " The orcs are stupid folk that live chaotically, just give them some lie that appeals to them better."  
"Some of us do not fancy having a sliver tongue Miss Sabrya." Raoul replied, searching the orc's body for the keys or anything useful.  
"Always the gentleman." Sabrya lulled her head. Her light brown hair sticking to her face and neck. " You think any form of honor is going to gain you any favor here?" she asked rhetorically.  
"All it did was save the little girl from any more harm."  
Alicia raised a brow. "Little girl?"  
"Oh I'm sory you're a big girl. you clearly have your big girl panties on don't you? Your chest wraps snug enough for you?" Sabrya continued.  
Alicia Stared at her with a dead panned look then rolled her eyes. She didn't have time to worry about anyone's insults.  
She shook her head and turned away.  
Raoul held up the iron keys. " I've got them. let's get out of here quickly before the alarms go off." Raoul undid his chains, then Alicia's and moved to the next people, making quick work of freeing them. Alicia tip toed to the door, peeking out to search for any signs of more orc gaurds.  
Soon everyone was free, but only the outher three really moved about.  
The woman spotted the key in Raoul's hand still." Will that key also unlock the other cells where the other slaves stay?"  
"Aye it does." Raoul replied, already knowing what she intended. He followed her to the door. " You keep a look out. I will free the others." he said.  
Alicia did as told.  
Sabrya came walking up casually, with a half bored expression on her face. " Don't know why you'd bother. The rest of these poor sods are broken and not likely to fight back should there be an uprising."  
" At least now they will have the choice given back to them, as free people again." Alicia said resolutely.  
Sabrya rolled her eyes. " Wonderful. Another do-gooder-noble-heart."  
Alicia turned her half glare at her. "You have the same choice you know. You can go on by yourself if ya want to or wait for us, and make yourself more useful than being another wench."  
" OH the little girl shouldn't say such foul lang-"  
" shut up." Alicia growled before she finished.  
Sabrya's thin brow quirked up. "You best get out of those bloomers before you expect me to take any orders from you seriously. Talking is my best skill hun."  
"oi blokes?" Nevak said behind them. " Are we tryin' to escape or have a kitty brawl?" He slinked his way past the two women. The slight man looked both ways and started down the hall.  
"Where are you going?" Sabrya asked.  
" To the bar o'course." He called over his shoulder.  
Sabyra huffed, back to her half bored expression.  
Alicia blinked in thought as she watched down the opposite side. He wasn't really looking for drinks right nw was he? She couldn't tell yet. Finally Raoul emrged from the opposite side. " I just fond out we are still a two day's sail from Middle earth. Even if we escape now we will not get far."  
Alicia's shoulders dropped. " Then we wait."  
"Genious idea hun." Sabyr commented. Alicia ignored her and continued. " Nevak has the right idea at least. we have a chance to gather things that may help in our escape when we reach land again." Alicia started down the opposite hall.  
"You must not go by yourself." Raoul whispered as he followed.  
Sabyra shook her head and went the same way Nevak went.  
Raoul glanced down at her. " Where are you going?"  
"Searching for useful things. Maps, weapons, supplies, knowledge on the ship." Alicia whispred back.  
"Sooner or later the orcs will notice all the slaves free. And whatever we have stolen." He replied, head ducking under an arched beam as his eyes watched every shadow like a hawk.  
"Sabyra said orcs are creatures of chaos right? We could find some way to throw a bone and have them distracting each other, ruining whatever form of order they might have for a while. Something to make them forget about us more often than not." Alicia replied as they peered into one room that housed all the brad that was given to the slaves.  
Raoul went silent, silent enough to make her turn and regard himin question. " What? It won't work?"  
"Nay. It just might, and that is what is surprising to hear such a strategy from a youth." The big warrior commented.  
The islander let out an exaspherated sigh. " Not that young folks." she grumbled. " And that's not that hard of a strategy to come up with."  
"Pehaps not." Raoul hummed. " And how do you suppose we 'throw this bone'?"  
"Still working on that." She replied. " Feel free to add any helpful suggestions." SHe said as they peeked into another room. This room had extra chains and crowbars, metal rods, whips, maces and whatever odd pain cuasing devices that she did not know the names to.  
Alicia searched the place to look for things that she could easily hide on her person while Raoul stood watch. once done they switched places while he picked a few things.  
"They will fight for any reason, logical or not." Raoul said. " One can be accused of stealing from another, you can throw something shiny and watch them all dive and kill each other for it. They'll keep at it until a leader comes in to break it up."  
They kept on, searching rooms quietly. they found one where a few norcs were sleeping, and they quickly tip toed away from that room. Raoul held up his hand swiftly, stopping Alicia right in her tracks. She tensed up, hoping they wouldn't run into trouble. Peering around him she could see shadows moving.  
The shadow dissapeared and he motined to follow quietly close behind. She did as signed and watched their back. The big man was surprisingly light on his feet. Sowly, he stalked forth, hand gripping his light mace that he raided from the room. Alicia gave plenty of space, not at all wanting to hinder his movements.  
The man gripped his weapon in a tight grip, then after releasing a steady breath, he rushed forth and swung out towards the owner of the shadow. Alicia stared in surprise, not at all expecting that. She satred as she listened to wood getting pummeled, rush of wind and grunts. Then curses flying. "Agh! Raoul you blumbering boyo!-"  
"Nevak! Sabrya! I thought you were orcs."  
"You sayng I look like one of those filthy foul creatures. The nerve. I oughta' clout you in the head for that."  
Alicia crept forth to see the three standing around, Nevak rubbing the side of his head.  
"If it wasn't for his quick reflexes no doubt he'd be unconcsious right now. Of course he did bang his head onthe wall trying to dodge your attack." Sabrya went on with a hint of teasing.  
Nevak, grumbled and rubbed his head trying to shake it off. he gave Raoul one last glare before picking up a burlap bag that looked stuffed.  
"What's all that?" Alicia asked.  
"Nessesities." Nevak answered casually, hefting it over his shoulder. Sabyra had one on hers as well.  
Alicia grimaced in skepticism, wondering what exactly his idea of 'nessecities' was.  
"If orcs are creatures of chaos, you think there might be a way to make them fight each other until we reach some land to escape? You have any, neccessities that may help with that?"  
Nevak sniffed and scratched his bearded face. " Hmm, ya want to cuase chaos on a boat, our only source of staying alive?"  
"Yes." Alicia answered with a snide smirk of her own.

 **CLIFFHANGER! Worry not, more shall come. Like I said I'm using the same OC Alicia and one of her main trademarks is 'cunning'. Also another reason why I had fun writing this chapter and the next to come. Thank you again for reading. Really happy to hear you like it so much thus far and I do hope not to disappoint. Cheers to a good week!**


	4. Chapter 4- Change of Plans

**The long awaited chapter 4 is here! I suppose on this story is where most of my inspiration is at now. I haven't given up on my older ones though, not to worry! Thank you all again for your support and help and I do hope you enjoy this latest installment.**

Nevak glanced at the shiny large ring in his hands. His eyes flickered at the table, then he threw it and ducked. Sure enough the ring hit one corner of the room with an audible clunk. The few orcs that saw it looked after it with curiosity till one picked it up and started smiling. Another scrawny one came trying to grab it from the first. Then needless to say, a fight broke out and weapons were drawn and now a bloody brawl.  
The two stared in both disgust and shock.  
"By Orome'." Raoul shook his head. "That was much easier than I predicted."  
"Come on, before they see us." Nevak advised, ushering for the bigger guy to follow.  
Alicia also offered to poison the food, to which Raoul turned up his nose at the foul play, but Nevak didn't care. Sabrya still used her coercive tongue to either talk the slaves into keeping quiet or convincing whatever orc was charged with feeding them into an oblivious lul. Whenever that didn't work though, someone was quick to put an end to that orc and throw the body in the sea. It was the leaders that posed the biggest obstacle. After all they were a little smarter. They had some orc taste their food before eating it, or would jump in to try to break up the fight before too many of their men died.  
"Any bright ideas hun?" Sabyra turned to Alicia. During the past three days she had subtly stopped so many snide remarks and actually went along with ideas. By subtly, it meant she at least tried to help as she complained instead of just complaining.  
" We shall be hitting land today. What if more orcs are there?" Raoul pointed out.  
"We take what we can and leg it outta there before we get caught."Nevak quipped.  
Raoul pouted. " And what of these other folk? We cannot simply abandon them after we've freed them of their chains, only to be thrown into more."  
Sabyra sighed. "We don't know for sure if there are any or not, but even if there aren't we can't hope to save them all ourselves."  
" We're not, at one point they need to save themselves." Alicia responded mater-of-factly.  
" If we can find some way to at least take over the ship, keep it headed towards the land, and we can see if its safe to even dock."  
Nevak pursed his lips. " Sounds as good as any to me. That still leaves us with the leaders though."  
Raoul groaned as the leather straps he fashioned around his hands creaked. " We may have to fight them."  
"We can still arrange the odds in our favor first." Alicia said again with a smirk.  
"And how's that?" Sabrya inquired.  
"Use your charm to lure a leader into a trap." Alicia stated simply. Sabrya gave her a deadpanned look.  
"Brilliant. Why didn't I think of that?" Sabrya replied. She drummed her nails on her knees then stood up. " So if I'm the bait here, who's gonna be the trap?"  
Alicia looked pointedly to Raoul. " You can have your fight."  
Raoul gave a solemn nod.  
Sabrya sighed as he ventured out to the burly orc that acted as the Overseer who beat and whipped the slaves to make them obey him. He stopped and stared wide eyed at the human woman who swung her hips in a very sultry way, showing off a little leg as she talked to him flirtatiously. The burly orc was hooked the second he laid eyes on her. He followed her like a fly to honey. Then out came Raoul. The orc snarled and prepared for battle.  
While he battled though, Nevak and Alicia still took the opportunity to continue sabotaging the orc's living quarters, their food, etc. What ever it took to throw them into chaos they jumped on it. As the odds were turning more into their favor, more slaves had found their courage again and helped overthrow the orcs. Then on the day of arrival for land, the ship was manned by humans.  
Raoul stood in the main office of the ship along with a few other people including Sabyra, Nevak and Alicia. His arms crossed over his chest as he frowned atthe map on the table.  
This map was unlike anything Aliica had seen before. It was not a map of her home country at all.  
Middle Earth was what it was called. It made her both excited and fearful at the same time.  
"Well? What do you think?" Alicia asked as she looked up.  
The big man's barrel chest expanded with a heavy sigh. " I think we should find another place to dock. More slavers could still be waiting for us there. We must use this ship to our advantage and get as close to safety as possible, if not home."  
"And where do ye suppose that would be?" Another man asked. " Our only other options are the land of Gondor, The gulf of Lhun and Andrast. Andrast is full o' dunedain, dangerous men who use poisonous arrows. And the Gulf of Lhun is right in Dwarf territory. I don't fancy being eaten alive or made in some pleasure servant."  
The girl looked up at the old man. " What? Dunedain and dwarves?"  
"Oh yes." He said assertively. " Don't ye know? The dunedain. They act as rangers in some places, hired hands they are. And the dwarves. Dark, bearded creatures with a dark hierarchy."  
"Hmm, getting an arse full of arrows, enslaved by orcs, or eaten by dwarves." Sabyra mused while looking for split ends. " Can't quite decide which one sounds more fun."  
Alicia inwardly sighed.  
"How much supplies do we still have on the ship?" Raoul asked.  
" Once we hit land and go our separate ways? Perhaps two or three days worth." The old man answered.  
Raoul looked back at the map. "There is no sure safe place we can reach on such short supply."  
"Where can we get more?" Alicia asked.  
"In the lands of Gondor we MAY get some pity from those folks who will either hire us, shoo us away or treat us like beggars." Nevak answered. " But by the time we reach that we'd have run out of our provisions days in advanced."  
The islander looked at the map again and placed a finger on left of the Eren Vorn. " What about here?"  
"Are you joking missy?" the old man gawked. " Wild Men are said to live there! They'll capture us and do all kinds of barbaric things! No better than orcs!"  
Alicia gave him a withered look. " It seems to be the least populated place, which means the least amount of danger. We gotta take the risk somewhere."  
Raoul nodded. " She is right. The wild men are few in number unless we are in one of their few main villages. " He stopped a second. " one of them may be in the black forest, Eren Vorn."  
Nevak rubbed his chin. " But the river there, Brandywine, Rangers patrol it's banks, all the way to The Shire-"  
"The Shire?!" The old man balked again. " The shapeshifting wee folk?! They'll come after ye the second they smell ya. Just like the dwarves, but not to keep ye."  
Everyone stared at the old man. " Are all your facts based off rumors and suspicions?" Alicia asked.  
" It's true. You are not from these lands I donna' expect ye to believe it yet." the man harrumphed.  
Nevak simply shook his head.  
"Rumors or no, it is our best option. The rangers are dangerous but they are just and will help us." Raoul stated. " We make sail North which will take us to Eren Vorn."  
No one objected, and so he excused himself to tell the plans to those who steered the ship.  
Alicia took a drink of water." What did you mean by 'not keeping you?" She asked the old man.  
" The dwarves. At times they can get like animals during their mating season. Their race is low on females and so if they have not the means to sate their desires, they pray upon the unsuspecting human women. They entice her, luring her into their trap, and once she's caught, they claim her, marking them as their own and there's no escaping them." The man said in a haunted voice.  
Alicia openly stared in shock at the man.  
Nevak rolled his eyes. " Stories to scare the kids into obedience."  
The old man scowled. " Tis true I tell ye! They stole it from the Hobbits!"  
"Stole what from the hobbits?" Alicia blurted.  
" Their gifts given to them by the Lady Yavanna. She felt sorry for her husband's people and wanted to help his flawed children during the first age. And now they use it for their own selfish desires. Hobbits should be the only one to have it, as they know how best to use and control it." The elder grumped.  
The girl was still filled with questions, but wisely kept them to herself. For it seemed the more this man talked, the more confusing his story may get.  
She excused herself to go and get her own rucksack filled with any kind of provisions she thought she might need once they reached land Alicia had a habit of being a packrat though, and so had to go over and convince herself of what would be the most practical of things to carry. Once finally deciding on what she'd take, the islander geared up and patiently awaited for land ho.

Alicia stood at the nose of the ship, excitement and fear still dancing around her stomach as they all worked together to steer the ship as close as they could to land which was just inside the mouth of a large river. The ship hit the sand and gave a huge lurch forward that threw her to the floor with an ungraceful thud. " Ow." she muttered as she picked herself back up and peered out. Her eyes widened at the sight stretched out before her.  
On one side, the black forest as far as the eyes could see till it bent with the curve of the beach. On the other side was mountains of a blueish hue with open plains in the middle of both. the mouth of the river was in front of them, inviting-ly as if a blue path for her to follow deeper into this vast and unknown land she'd never seen nor really heard of. Blues, greens, browns of all different hues and tones colored the new land before the ex-slaves as far as their eyes could reach. Something lit inside her. Folks on her island would call it 'Adventurer's Call', when an elated feeling of excitement was lit as a person saw opportunity to explore. Oh and she had it bad right now. Alicia gazed at the seagulls with both admiration and envy, wishing she could fly to explore the lands like they did.  
People were already leaving the ship with whatever they were able to loot that might be useful. The woman turned on her heels, slinging on her own bag and jogging to catch up to the others. As her feet fell on solid ground, for a moment she forgot about getting back home, allowing the moment to take her thoughts elsewhere for a time. Quickly she paced up front to catch up with Nevak and the others.  
As she passed by other people she caught snippets of conversation. Some planned on going to Gondor after all. Some wanted to go to a place called Rohan, or Bree or some other towns.  
Raoul scanned the environment in front of them with trained eyes. " We should not tarry here. The longer we stay the more likely danger shall find us. Let us follow the river and hopefully find rangers before night falls."  
Stepping on the ground even had a different 'feel' to it. Looking around, there was just so much green. Everywhere she looked, green, brown or blue. Even on this small part of this new place she was on, the islander felt like such a small little spec.  
On her island, there was always a splash of colors nearly everywhere one looked. Given, her island was pretty big, but she knew it was not nearly as big as this 'Middle Earth.'  
The refugees mumbled amongst themselves for a while before they had begun to move out again.  
As quietly as a group of fifty to seventy odd people could move, they continued down the riverside.

 **Like I said, the first few chapters will be more fast paced so that we can get to the main story. It starts out with scary action because I gotta thrust her in the adventure somehow right? Anyway, I really hope to be adding more to this so long as I can make time to write!**


	5. Chapter 5- New steps, Old Land

**The Next Chapter! I'm on a roll! I have been trying to make it a point to update on Sundays, but, sometimes it just doesn't work out...like now.. So, I may change it back, but for now I changed the rating on this to T, so more people will notice it, and maybe take an interest? Yes I know You ar ewaiting patiently for the Company to show up, that's why I'm speeding up and writing shorter chapters on this till we get there. Please be patient with me! This is a whole new idea and setting and so there's a lot of new ideas I'm trying out. So for an extra bonus to say thank you I have made this chapter with extra content. And now...**  
 **SHAMELESS IMPORTUNE FOR REVIEWS!**

"Look!" One man pointed out towards the woods. " Look at the size of that fox!"  
Alicia actually did not see anything at first until something orange did in fact run across her line of sight. It was a fox, but the animal was the size of an average horse! Alicia gaped wide eyed again. She jogged closer to the tree line to get a better look as it ran across her field of vision. "That...That's huge. Are all animals here so big?"  
"Not all no. That creature is unnaturally big. But if we could catch him, we'd have nearly enough meat for half the camp." The hunter explained as they watched it dart away, easily avoiding other hunters pursuing it. Shoulders were dropped dejectedly when the animal escaped.  
"Pity." The hunter said with a sad smile and went off to join his own friends.  
Alicia was both happy and sad that it got away. The islander picked up an old dented up pot and went to the river to get water to boil for drinking. Some people had fashioned makeshift nets to try to catch fish. She returned back and forth to get many pots filled, finishing boiling and refilling water containers just as the hunters had returned.  
" Only a few raccoons." One grumbled.  
On the other side of the camp, a couple of hunters did manage to get a deer.  
"Still, if only we got that big fox, or at least an animal of it's same size." The hunter began to clean his game.  
The old man, Dorwin, lifted his grizzled face." Big fox? Good thing ye did miss it! Don't ye know those giant animals are naught but trouble?"  
"It was just a fox." The hunter rolled his eyes. " What trouble could he be?"  
Dorwin huffed. " That coulda' been a dwarf! Or a hobbit! Or some enchanted creature of the White witch!"  
"The white witch is half a world away. She's no reason to send her minions here." Another woman went on.  
" Ye'd think so, but that's how she knows so much of the world." Dorwin went on. "Good thing ye missed that fox. We'd have another nightmare of problems on our hands. His kin would know he's missing and come searching. Then we'd all be doomed!"  
Alicia's face still had an unconvinced look about it. On one hand she knew better than to believe any old rumors, but on the other she wanted to know the truth before writing it all off as ridicule. Well, it's not like she had any ways of really finding the truth right now, so all she could do was ignore it for now and focus on the present problems.  
"I know only a few of us are actually warriors, but we all have an idea of a hard life. We should push ourselves as much as we can without overdoing it until we get outta Wild men territory." Alicia said, although she tried to sound more confident, there was still the undertone of question under it. The others looked around either ignoring her thoughts or maybe even considering it.  
Raoul scanned over the crowd. " You do have a valid point. We must keep moving at all times."  
It was weird, anxiety inducing and awkward in nearly every day and night. It was tiring and grating on the nerves. No one stayed at any stop for very long other than to hunt or get a quick break. At night even sleeping was restless. It came to a point where She'd close her eyes in the evening and open them suddenly to the day without ever taking note of falling asleep. After a few days it had dulled down to a normal routine and the anxiety was easier to ignore.  
Although there were a few skilled hunters in the traveling refugees, none dared venture too far due to the territory they were in. Many were still tired from lack of proper diet or getting good rest on the hard ground, so despite being free, there were still many complaints mumbled about. It annoyed Alicia for the most part, but also reminded her what grace and patience is for. As long as the people had something to do for the most part they kept their complaints to a minimum at least.  
But that patience had run thin when the few hunters came running back, arms flailing about, face of fear and yelling. " Wild Men!"  
And thanks to their panic, the whole camp went into a frenzy. People jolted and scrambled over themselves grabbing things and each other and running in every direction. Few amongst them were trained warriors like Raoul after all. Alicia turned just in time to her the bellows of their pursuers come bursting through the woods. They looked quite fitting to their name. Spears were brandished and thrown even arrows notched. The refugees did not have protective clothing other than what they might have managed to lot from the ship and half the time, orc armor was defective. They did not have much weapons either which meant they only fought unless cornered. There was nothing that could have been done this time. With a heavy sigh, Alicia broke into a run to escape. Every man for himself. It was chaos. Adrenaline coursed through her veins, spurring her to move faster even though she was already going as fast as she could. She might tire herself out quickly if she didn't remind herself to be careful. The islander took to hiding in the brush as much as possible and only moving when she was as sure as possible that no one was looking her way. The calls and running about in their surprise and ambush tactics of wild men was really frazzling her nerves. She had to force herself to focus on one thing. Suddenly some spear flew past her and she ducked back behind the tree. Three wild men bellowed out in their guttural roars, coming straight for her.  
Alicia wasted no time and once again broke out into a run. Needless to say though, the men gave chase easily. That was when she did realize that she as still in their native territory. They knew how to function and maneuvered here like second nature. She did not.  
They would sooner or later catch up to her and catch her. Then, who knows what intentions of hurt they had in mind...  
They were gaining quick.  
She was getting desperate.  
Four other cloaked men jumped out from their hiding place directly in front of her, making her pull-up short. That is until she remembered she was still being pursued. On impulse the girl dodged left. "Milady!" some other unfamiliar man's voice echoed behind her, though she did not look back to find out. Behind her grunts and bellows were heard.  
"Milady! Wait!" the voice came again this time much closer. A strong hand grabbed her arm and stopped her.  
Alicia, on impulse again, swung around with he free fist. her captor saw it coming and blocked it easily.  
" Calm yourself please. I mean you no harm." the man continued. he threw back his hood to reveal a much more civilized looking man with a neatly trimmed beard and hair.  
Alicia stared at him blankly before calming down little by little." Who are you?" She demanded.  
" I am called Rohawk. I'm a ranger here with my fellows. One of our scouts spotted your, Traveling companions, along the river, and came as soon as we heard the Wild Men."  
Alicia nodded a small head bow to him. " Thank you." She replied.  
" You're most welcome my lady. Come let me escort you to safer grounds. We will rescue as many of your friends as possible." Rohawk smiled.  
Wordlessly she followed him, chancing about in hopes of finding her friends. After too many long minutes, she was escorted to a small group of rangers who stood guard over other recover refugees. Alicia sat with them or helped bandage any wounds that might have been obtained.  
She really did not want to know exactly who survived or who didn't. It was a morbid thought process that too much adrenaline in her veins right now would not allow.  
Some rangers ushered the refugees further down the river and away from the ambush site, to which the islander was very happy about.  
"Where are ye taking us?" Another woman asked.  
" We shall take you to our town. A ranger's town where we all reside when not on duty." Another ranger replied.  
Well, it was safer than staying out here waiting for more wild men. She was tired enough that she could drop right there and fall asleep in no time.  
As she looked around her, it seemed that their numbers had dwindled down from fifty to the thirties or forties. She sighed to herself and turned away.  
Out on her peripheral she saw a flash of something move. Alicia would have missed it if she chose to ignore it, but there behind a few trees, was the big fox she had seen earlier. It stalked a few steps more before stopping completely, eyeing the people as they passed, oblivious to the furred spy.  
Alicia stared at him, mild wishing she could even go over there and pet his fur. But this wasn't a petting zoo, silly girl. The fox turned it's head her way, it's big ears pointed forward.  
She watched him for as long as she could until her attention was demanded elsewhere.

(^_^)*****************************(^_^)

Hidden easily behind the trees, was yet another cloaked stranger. Clothed in dark greens, greys and browns, it was easy for him to go unnoticed by even the rangers. Not that the rangers would view him much of a threat if they did see him, but that didn't matter right now. He was on a mission, trying to find out where exactly certain illegal smugglers. They had such a tight hold on some things he was surprised that he was not caught yet. It was only a matter of time though. They somehow managed to catch his old friend, who really couldn't be suspected of anything more than the singing village idiot at times, more or less, and now he was captured, practically forced to live in the mines he worked in thanks to a threat over his brother's family. Shaking his head, sneering at the reminder of their situation, he turned back to the peculiar group of 'refugees' that the rangers appeared to have gathered up. They smelled horrendous! Clearly they had been out here for a long while, running from the orc scum that they also reeked with. He was originally coming to see if the orcs might have been in a partnership with the illegal smugglers in some way, and came in time to see these ragtag humans, desperate enough to try hunting down everything that moved, him included. They were of all various traits, giving him the suspicion that they were from different parts of Arda. At one point he tried to get closer, he was just able to make out a few accents that would help identify their origin, but that was that nearly cost him an arrow or spear in the side.  
And then if it wasn't the ragtag humans it was those blasted orcs with red blood, the Wild Men!  
He had to zip away, get out his trusty battle staff and beat them back.  
Thanks to the rangers though evening the odds he didn't have to fight for too long.  
He heard shouting and saw another young maiden running in his general direction, he changed and dashed off. She wasn't running to him though, he saw that she had pursuers. The spy growled and got ready for an ambush, then once again another ranger came to help. He cut them down before the spy had to do anything.  
She was even more different. Human still, but not the straight blonde or red hair from Rohan. This human's hair had ringlets of curls like a hobbit. Almond shaped eyes instead of the straight lined eyes she had. He looked over to the other humans passing by. None of them seemed quite similar to her, all were more creamy skinned instead save for a handful of the rangers. He turned back to her and caught her looking straight at him now. He expected her to alert the others of his whereabouts to perhaps try and hunt him again, however she did not. He tilted his head with much the same curiosity. Simply she just watched him with obvious curiosity until the rangers required her attention again.  
The spy hummed to himself. At least if there's anything suspicious with these folks the rangers could take care of that. Still he needed to go continue his own mission, and maybe he'd learn more the next time he came visiting the ranger's post.

Once he had recoup orated a little, he returned to his hidden camp, checking over himself and his wares. All was in tact. The spy strapped on his light pack onto the pony, which seemed near oblivious to all that transpired, and he rode off. It was nice to be off his own feet for a change. Swiftly as a pony would go without tiring it, he followed the trail that the tattered humans had left. Even a child could have pointed out that people were here. No wonder it was so easy for the Wild Men to find them too. Of course the WIld Men could find a garden snake in an elf's forest, being so much closer attuned with the forest world nearly as well as an elf.  
He could tell also that where ever they stayed, they didn't stay long. Campfire were shallow, half buried with few ashes. They were clearly trying to get out of here fast. Perhaps they were running from something else?  
He wasn't sure just how far he'd want to go to find out, still he trudged on, keeping his senses alert in case some unknown pursuer jumped out.  
Eventually he made it to the edges of the gulf of Luhn, where the deep blue sea lay stretched out before his eyes. Within the very few times he had ever seen the sea, it never amazed him how even the mountains could look like a mole hill. The air had a veil of salt on it. Out in on the banks of sand he saw smaller boats abandoned along the sides. Out in the deeper waters was a larger old ship, battered on some sides due to poor maintained.  
"Hmm.." He absentmindedly played with an accessory in his beard. Even here there was a feint stench of orc, but he found no signs thus far of the first smugglers he was searching for. Once examining the beach enough he got back on the saddle and turned north for home.  
Two and a half days later he stalked a hidden path, one that he actually created himself in order to get to and fro without no eyes finding him.  
He made it out into the side lines on the back side of most little shops on that side of the bustling town. He led his pony off to the small horse coral at the back of a specific building, sauntering around to enter from the back door. Usually the door was locked, but just because he knew the owner had small stash of ale in the back, he went through the trouble of picking the lock.  
Immediately the building was alive with a familiar voice at the front counter selling some of his own wares to the current customers. The back room as where the ale was kept, inside an old cupboard in the far wall it was all kept along with a few extra mugs and dishes.  
The spy found a nice seat and sat down, feet propped up on a crate, nursing a mug of it. What a refreshment. He tilted it back as he took another slow intake.  
Heavy footsteps he ignored came through the door followed by an audible. " Oi! What do ye think you're doing?! You cannot just break into a merchant's-"  
"MH." the spy interrupted with a finger raised so he could finish his pull.  
" Why you... If you didn't have your uses I'd ring your neck with your own beard right now."  
"Aaaah." the spy let out a satisfied sigh as she put the mug down. His hood had fallen back, revealing his three Mohawk style hair that matched his braided beard. Lazily his grey eyes drifted over to the red haired merchant. "Nice to see you too cousin. So glad you made it back in one piece. How's the family?"  
The merchant sighed heavily and pulled out his own mug, walking by to pluck the bottle from his cousin's hands. "Lad. You canna' keep breaking into hear like that, if people see you then they'll think us all a bunch a thieves and it's hard enough as it is." He sat down across the way. " If my brother were not a healer already then it would be nigh impossible!" He grumped.  
"Do you suggest I use the front door then? Where everyone can see me, even those who already might suspect me a shifty one?" Nori replied. " As long as you don't go hollering like an Oliphant so much then it shouldn't be such a bad thing for you anymore either. But enough about that. I've news to share." The spy said and begun retelling the events he had witnessed.  
When he was done he grinned a knife smile at him. " You ought to plan a trip to the Ranger's Post. I'll come with ya. I've got a message to deliver to the king too."  
The merchant took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. He reached into a small drawer on a small desk where a list of herbs was kept. "What is it then?"

******************these stars are helpful*********************

The merchant handed the list to his brother. " All ready."  
His brother, great healer that he was, looked it over and nodded with a grunt. He walked down the street, passing human and dwarf alike until he made it to a caravan that had just come in and was heading for home. Due to his lack of hearing he did not see a blonde headed dwarf that bumped into him carrying his own goods. The two stared each other down with disapproving looks and grumbles before the blonde haired dwarf re-adjusted his grip and loaded up on the cart.  
The healer grumbled as he made a turn to a raw herbs and material shop.  
The blonde merchant snorted as he jumped on the driver's bench and flicked the reins. The two ponies lurched forward, not taking too long to pass the main gates and towards the barns for the animals.  
Tired and ready for food, he entered the mountain. The few guards that were there had upset scowls on their faces, eyes glowering at anyone who so much as breathed suspiciously. Apparently this black haired young one with a running mouth was one of those as he was being searched by the guards. This allowed the blonde haired merchant to walk in unnoticed.  
Casually he made his way to the kitchens to grab a meal. He sat down at a table, glancing at this new list he got. A few letters standing out had subtle decorative dots on them. A servant came by and placed a pile of food there in front of him, with which he ate his fill and idly re-arranged the remaining food scraps. the servant came back and took the unneeded dishes away. He glanced at the scraps in a bored manner before taking it into the back kitchens where a portly dwarf was chopping away.  
" The king's ready for his lunch now." The servant said and left.  
The portly dwarf turned about, flipping his braided beard out of the way. He sighed at the dirty tray of food scraps. No need to fret he'll eat the rest later. So he made a new platter of an assortment of food, in the same pattern as the scraps, eating the scraps once the pattern was replicated. He put the lid over the platter. "Order for the royal family." He called out.  
His call was answered by a servant lass and two guards. They loaded it on a serving cart, briskly walking to The royal hall. The heavily armed guards examined her and the dinner, allowing them to pass once inspection was cleared.  
She knocked on the door of the King's office.  
"Come."  
The servant girl mutely entered, giving a little curtsied and wheeling the tray in. " Your dinner King Thorin. Lady Dis."  
The king looked up. His blue gaze fell over her and the tray. He dipped his head in one short nid. " Thank you. You may leave." He dismissed her as he rose.  
The servant bowed and scurried out.  
The King stretched his back and took off the top. It smelled wonderfully as always. Bombur never stopped being astounding at his cooking abilities, right down to the most miniscule of notes. " Hmm. Seems Nori has found something interesting." he said as he read the message hidden in the arrangements. " Orcs, wild men, refugees with rangers..." he read the hidden message.  
Another lady with the same piercing blue eyes, was sitting at another desk reading over other parchments. "Now skip to the part where he says something important."  
Once again Thorin was thankful for his newest ally Bard. The man was a master at utilizing a spy network, and taught these few tricks to him and his men.  
Thorin cast a look at Dis and picked dup the next lid. "He's going with Gloin on a caravan to the Rangers Post for trade to see what he may learn."  
Dis had a stoney look on her face. " So basically he has learned nothing new." She got up to make a plate for herself.  
Thorin poured himself some ale. " It's Nori. We would do well not to underestimate him. The rangers are a just folk. They will not turn Gloin away so easily because of rumors built of fear as others have, even without Oin at his side. It will be good for the both of them."  
"My sons are not home." Dis said once again. This time though in a chillingly calm tone. " Mahal help our cousins bring back the hides of my sons soon."  
Thorin turned back at his sister. She was always good at keeping her head on, even when Thorin raged. " They still no nothing of the world, but they have learned much since they left with me the first time." He re-assured her once again as he chewed a handful of grapes. The king stood near the balcony, looking out at the scenery below him.  
Everyone was scattered about his kingdom. It itched at his skin that it was taking longer than it should to re-unite them all. Things just were not the same without his best guard or his best advisor at his side right now. His heart sank at the reminder.  
It irritated him that he was stuck a prisoner in his own halls every so often, either called away to duty or to some kingly emergency. Thorin turned away to go sit back at the table with his sister.  
"Day by day. Step by step. We are regaining the upper hand."

(^_^)*************************************(^_^)

 **MORE SHAMELESS IMPORTUNE FOR REVIEWS!**

 **Was that vague? Yeah just a little, but It wouldn't be fun to give away everything, gotta leave something to the imagination for you. I know you were anting to know where the Company is in this, and so I added this last piece for your taste buds. Don't worry, more to come. Another reason why I'm asking for your feedback, I really want to know what you're getting from this new story experiment I'm trying out.**

 **As for the hidden messages: It's a concept I made up myself while writing this because I thought it was a cool idea. Globin and Oin have their 'shopping list' with certain letters that have subtle details on them like a dot or an extra comma, etc. The reader makes note of them all and pieces them together into new words that reveal the hidden message. Food is cut and arranged in and edible artwork to look like subtle symbols for the message. And since Bard had his own secret network going on, I thought it'd be cool for him to be the one to share it with the dwarves.**

 **And also I do hope you enjoyed this chapter and it was worth the wait. a huge thank you for your thoughts, that I would love love love to hear!**


	6. Chapter 6- The Rangers

**I have returned and updated! I'm so proud of myself... nah, actually I would rather make my readers happy. I'm a few days late on updating this story I know. My older story " My home is gone..") is temporarily on hiatus till I work out a few things (still open for suggestions) I can't help but get the feeling that not as much readers are interested anymore 0_o Anyhow, I hope this story is not too slow paced, maybe I'll combine a few chapters to make it go by faster and get to the folk you're probably really want to read about LOL. But I enjoy writing this too. So, please tell me what you think.**

Chapter 6- The Rangers

Further down the river, everyone had continued to travel, ushered by the rangers who constantly encouraged the tired refugees to keep going with the promise of a proper meal and slightly better sleeping arrangements. So instead of the ground, they might get to sleep on hay in barnes or cots in the healing wards. Anything was better than nothing right now it seemed.  
The rangers intyerviewed everyone about what had happened, where they came from, and how they got where they were. Many people were from various parts of the lands of middle earth. No one, that she could hear anyway, were from Ihoda Island.  
The town was a very well hidden town. covered with the branches of the forest. A wall lined with pikes surrounded the place. The town had really no impressive beauty about it. It was clearly a place built for practicallity and defense more than a tourist attracting place. Many more people were there too. None of them really looked that much like her.  
They had much more fair skin, not that she was really that dark but only a few really had the olive colored skin she did. The woman were slender build majority were shorter in hieght and long hair was appearently the style.  
The men were built stockier but not all were of muscular build. They watched the newcomers enter with mixed looks of curiosity or scrutiny.  
Alicia wasn't real sure how to accept these odd people. Yet on the other hand she didn't care too much about they're personal opinions.  
Rohawk showed her to some old wood built homes, scarcely decorated with but a small stove and multiple cots and a fireplace. Alicia claimed one.  
"I shall return with more people to join and something to eat." Rohawk informed with a smile.  
Alicia bobbed her head in kind before the ranger left.  
Not long after, he did show up with both refugees and other towns folk who had come to offer any kind of aid. Only women were assigned to this building. Alicia wasn't sure if she was happy or annoyed to see Sabrya join in. Throughout the day, they were brought food to eat, taken to bathe and get new clothes, and whatever other nessesities that a woman typically needs.  
That night, now cleaned, full and in cleaner clothes, Alicia felt even more exhuasted. Worry about whether she'd be able to go home and see her friends or whether she should try and make a living here swirled in her head until she finally fell asleep.  
Throughout her stay in the ranger town, she had taken her sweet time enjoying all the rest and lazy time she could get. Then she'd visit their little library and familiraize heself with the lay of this new world. Inside was an array of scrolls, portraits, maps and books along with two writing desks. Upon the back wall was a large and very detailed map of the world. The islander gazed at it with awe. Under the large map were symbols of clans of differnt peoples. " Humans, dwarves, elves, hobbits, dark monsters." SHe read aloud.  
" Good afternoon Miss. Perhaps I can help you with something?" Another lady from behind a shelf greeted. The lady had one hand full of books that she was organizing and a friendly grin on her face.  
"Thank you. I, well I'm not from around here, and so I thought I'd familiarize myself with Middle Earth." ALicia answered kindly.  
" Oh dear." said the woman. " Where should we start?" she smile as she file a couple of books on a shelf.  
That was a good question. Where should she start? Scratching her head, she asked the first question that came to mind. " Do all the people get along against the dark monsters?"  
" Most folks all agree that foul creatures must be destoryed, but there are some of wicked heart that could hire a goblin or troll to do some dirty work for them." The librarian answered.  
" How do the other peoples view humans?" Alicia cntinued.  
" Perhaps generally the same as we view ourselves, depending on wherethe human is from. Hobbits for instance are rather suspisious and perhaps a little intimidated by us 'Big Folk.'  
The elves belief us to be a weaker race, but have proven courageous allies in the past. Same with the dwarves. We are a good trading partner for sure. Dwarves are the slowest to ever open up to outsiders."  
Alicia listened intently as the lady summarized. "I've heard rumors and I can't tell what's true or not. Like dwarves stealing gifts that belonged to the hobbits and using it to steal women. What's that about?"  
The woman hardly batted an eye a she put away the last book. ' The gift is called The Alpha culture. It was first designed and created by Yavanna as a defense against the evil and corrupted creatures that befell Middle Earth at the time. Melkor and his followers never stopped destorying and corrupting the earth and it's goodly folk. In rightouess rage she created this gift for her people. There are multiple ideas of how the dwarves came to get it, but somehow they did. Whether it was granted to them or they stole it, people would debate."  
Alicia's own brow quirked up with interest. Her slender fingers grazed the top books on the table. "And what exactly IS the Alpha Culture?"  
"It, well it's can be a rather complex cultre." The older woman scratche her head as she thought of the ight words to say. " Hmm, well, you are aware of the heriarchy of alpha, beta, and omegas happen amongst the animals?"  
Alicia nodded.  
" It is quite similar for hobbits and dwarves. Sort of, integrated into their culture you could say." She asnwered. And then with a saigh she continued. " Seems everyone has something special about them except for humans."  
" Really?" Alicia replied with a frown. "That, can't be so true."  
The librarian brightened up. " Oh it wasn't like that all the time. I have been researching our own ancestrial roots you see." SHe tapped her chin and then darted behind her desk. Within a few moments she popped up again with another book as she elatedly launched into another ramble. " You see the elves have their beauty, immortality and even magic. The dwarves have their metalsmithing and great strength, hobbits have their tranquility. And us humans? The gift of mortality? Everything that lives really has that except the elves." She scoffed as she flipped through the book.  
Alicia simply smiled patiently until she other woman got it out of her system. She was obviously quite passionate about this particular subject.  
" Elves are so atuned with the earth that if the world were to start decaying or thriving the elves would be influenced in much the same manner. So would the dwarves eventually. Less and less women will be in their population. They bend to the nature of the world, but becuase humans are not so connected to the world, the world bends to us. And hobbits are mostly related to us so would no doubt have the same fate as us." She flipped open to one page and showed it to her. " There are a few passages saying that humans had the ability to master and conrtol their own energies. Some were so well practiced in it, that their strongest feelings could make the grass around them grow or wither." the librarian pointed to another page that had illustratins of what she summarized. The islandaer had no idea what the other woman was talking about honestly. " Well, that is interesting. How are you so sure about all that?"  
The lady gestured to the entire library. " I do not often leave the town, so when I cannot, I ask others to bring back books of our ancestry, particularly anything that may be considered 'lost texts'. I've been peicing them together for the past two years. I have gathered much research and yet there are still many gaps in it all." SHe sighed again though this time her smile remained. " I have not given up yet and when I find out the truth, and how to utilize it, perhaps I could help us regain the gifts we had once lost." Alicia skimmed thgrough a few pages that was in her old book.  
" I do know that meditation and strong willpower are also two important things to practice. And even certain tones are used for healing or strengthening their energies."  
Alicia looked up from her book. " Well, I can tell you that much is true. About the tones."  
The librarian turned a quizical look her way. " Really? How do you know?"  
The islander wasn't sure just how much she should be giving away. She licked her lips as she thought of what she'd share with the librarian. " There are people, where I'm from that have experimented with tones and practice them."  
The librarian's eyes went wide as if she'd just been told the secrets of life. "What- do you know the tones? Can you teach them to me?"  
At this Alicia offered a sheepish smile. " Sadly I do not. I didn't study them. But I could share with you the basics that I am aware of. Ever heard of a tuning fork?"  
The librarian shook her head.  
"Well, Let's start with that then." Alicia smiled and got up to draw what one looked like on parchment. " Tuning forks are used for something called sonic drilling. Sound vibrations are sent through a drill bit or even a metal pipe, so that the end in contact with the stone surface acts as high-frequency drilling tools. It works by shattering the hard rock."  
The librarian was so enthralled in this information she was learning, she practically locked Alicia inside her library, offering to feed her and provide with any matrials she needed. Alicia's poor brain was picked mercilessly. When it came to trying to teach a symplified version of vibrational levitation, both hers and the librarian were slouching in weariness. One from information overload, the other from patiance taking it's toll. The scholarly lady was true to her promise in providing a meal and pastries to snack on along with drinks to wash it all down.  
The librarian's quill was practically flying across the parchments as she recorded everything Alicia shared with her.  
"Tell me about the people of your isalnd, if you please. What do they look like in general? How long is their life-span, and their culture like?"  
Alicia reclined in her seat. " Generally speaking, people have a lot of different skin tones than here. No doubt becuase of the sun. Not all the women have to wear their hair long, or live the typical house wife life. Some go out to get jobs. Our clothes are generally brighter in colors, mimicking the lighttones of the island or the dark tones of the jungles. It's in fact, NOT abnormal for a lady to wear pants most of the time. " Alicia paused to allow the librarian to catch up in her writing.  
"Ou life spans are typically in the one ninety to two forty range-"  
"What?!" The other lady looked up in shock.  
"What?" Alicia repeated in confusion.  
"How-how old are you?" she asked.  
"I'm not at all so old. Only twenty eight." Alicia said as she looked at her for explanation.  
" That's... that's astonishing. Possibly very very important." The librarian babbled as she scribbled something down.  
"Isn't that normal?"  
"No it isn't unless you are either of Dunedain decent or have elvish in your ancestory, and i theorize it's the first." She went on, eyes wide like she saw a ghost dancing in front of her. She stopped and smiled at Alicia. " You and I must stay in contact if you don't mind. I do believe we'd be quiteteh benefit to each other."  
Alicia found the other lady's excitement contagious, as her own smile was forming. " Sounds like a good idea to me."  
" Oh dear how rude of me. I have not properly introduced myself. Brenada, a pleasure to meet you." The librarian said.  
"Alicia." The islander introduced herself. "Nice to meet you too."  
They shook hands properly and Brenada slumped down on her own chair, giving her hand a break before getting back to her writing.  
In the silence that stretched out after their lessons, the islander nursed at a cup of tea while the librarian jotted down the last of her information. With a sigh, she finally looked up, smiling at Alicia. "Truly I hope to visit your home one day. Perhaps I may even find more clues and lost texts in our past. I don't believe I have discovered words to express my gratitude to you for sharing your knowledge with me."  
"Knowledge is meant to be shared." Alicia smiled with grace.  
"If only the rest of the world agreed to that." Brenada sighed, resting her chin in her palm. " Still, you may have given me a whole new milestone to discover and for that I am overjoyed. If there is any way I might be able to repay you, pray tell me."  
The olive skinned islander simply smiled again in kind. Truly it did not feel like she really had done anything, but it did make her feel good to see she made some one else's day.  
Wait, they just went way off topic didn't they? What did she originally come to the library for again? Alicia frowned at a candleholder a she tried to recall what she wanted now...  
Oh yes. Where as she supposed to go from here..  
"On the subject of homes, is there a place where I could get a map for myself?"  
"Ah yes of course." the lady put up her book and led her to a place where all kinds of spare parchments were. "All our spare maps are put here. Take whatever you'd like. These are all free that no one else wanted."  
Alicia thanked her and quickly began sifting through the papers, taking advantage of it being for free. They had spots or rips but as long as they were still legible that's what mattered to her right now. "For someone who's new to these lands, what places would you deem the most friendly and safest?"  
"The friendliest? well that would perhaps be The Shire. That's where the hobbits reside. Suspicious of us 'big folk', they are mostly quite polite. The nearest town from here is Bree. It has humans but it's gone quite shady over the years sadly. I highly discouraged any sort of traveling without escort and even then do not go unless nessecary, what with all the orcs that have suddenly been running about these past few months. I'd say your safest option would be to stay here." Brenada answered in one of her long winded answers again.  
After selecting what she wanted to keep, she thanked the librarian again and set out throughout the town either looking for work to get a little moeny or better traveling goods.  
Most folks there were actually quite friendly. Some even gave her a few beginner lessons on other skills like archery, which she never tried before; or horseback riding and a few tips on basic healing.  
SHe found Nevak and Raoul digging into large turkey legs, also looking much better than before. The next few days she had taken her time familiraizing herself with the odd way people spoke here or behaved. Now that she thought about it maybe she was the oddity here after all.

 **POLITELY SHAMELESS REQUESTS FOR REVIEWS! So, I was hoping this story would be kind of like an RPG video game, where the main character would start in one town at a time, one level at a time and progress with different variety of people and places to meet and learning new skills. I hope I'm catching that concept...**

 **The ranger town is just an extra place I kind of made up. The wild men are a real Tolkien people, I just didn't do the research on where/if there is an actual Ranger Town. It just kind of fit with this story. I can't wait to post future chapters and I hope you will like them too. Thanks again for stopping by! (^_^)**


	7. Chapter 7- One after Another

**Hello Friends! I have updated again! I don't have much to say this time...But please enjoy this new chapter (^_^)**

There seemed to be a more limited number of jobs for women than the men. The men had most of the jobs that required one to leave further from the town, women were only allowed to go in the nearer fields and meadows for medicanal plant gathering.  
Women had the typical, house cleaning, cooking, inventory, animal care, and washing jobs.  
Men had the more heavier lifting, tedious and dangerous jobs. It was a little more segregated than the rules of her home, but beggars couldn't be choosers right now. She just needed to make some money. Alicia sighed and went to go do the first job offer. Cooking breakfast for the refugees and the residents. Alicia was in no way the fastest worker there, but at least the chefs there appreciated what help she did give. The most tedious part for her though, was having to work alongside two very loud chefs, a married couple who appearently had to yell everything to everyone including themselves at all times. It was difficult to tell whether they were yelling out of anger or excitement. They had the same voice for all matters. It had begun to hurt her ears after a couple of hours of them. It took the better oart of the afternoon to get it all done and she was properly paid for it.  
From there she eagerly jumped on the job to go gather some herbs, the silence would do her some good. Alicia checked out a horse from the stables, Snowdew, and saddled up to go to the nearest glade. She as given way too many warnings about venturing too far, enough to make her second guess leaving. Ugh but the thought of going back to the kitchens with the loudest mouths in the entire town was even more unbearable. Off she went. The horse was very patient and agreeable, but also a little skiddish. Any random sound that was too loud or sudden had it looing around or jolting. She had eventually helped calm it down as they ventured more. Finally she had a patch of echinacea, and not far from that dandelion. Alicia had to share some with the horse before it ate all of them.  
The skiddish horse suddenly looked up, ears twitching forth.  
"Uh -oh. Easy there." Alicia stood up to try and reach for the reins. A loud, short-lasting, bellow sound, unidentifiable, caugh her ears too. That was it for Snowdew. The horse was officially done and took off snorting and galloping.  
"Hey! HEY WAIT!" Alicia yelled and tried to stop the horse, but the animal was faster than her by far and easily outran her. The islander slowed to a stop, tossing her hands in the air with a frustrtaed sigh. "Wonderful." She muttered as she looked around. Well, might as well start walking.  
Alicia hoisted her small pack on her shoulders as she started trudging down the road, mood now soured a little.  
At least it wasn't much more than an hour walk, give or take another half hour.  
The forest trees casted nice shadows that helped shade her from the scorching sun. Sounds of chirping birds or squirels would break the silence. Her mind started to wander off. Just how long would it take for her to go back home anyway? How on earth was she going to explain her story too? Was she going to have to make up some story that sounded more plausible? The orc slavers though was way too imperative to leave out. What if more would come and this time come straight to the bigger more inhabited islands?  
Another sound caught her attention though. It was more hoof beats and for a moment she thought that the horse had decided to come back. But that was not the case at all. In fact, these hoof beats were coming from behind her. Alicia froze, looking down the road and straining her ears. The next second she dove into the brush, skipping a little further inside until she found a good spot to duck for cover.  
Within the span of two minutes the sound in question came forth in the form of a wagon being pulled by two ponies. On the driver's bench was a blonde haired hudled looking man with a very long beard. There was another rider beside him. The second was a bright red headed man, also with a fantastic beard and hair to match, muttered something and gestured for the blonde to stop.  
The wagon slowed to a halt, and the red head swung himself (actually more like threw himself, for there was nothing graceful in his movements) off the wagon. He walked to the edge of the tree line, searching in her general direction. Alicia ducked even further behind the large foiliage.  
"You can come out now. We mean you no harm." He called out. His accent was a thick and rough sound that seemed to accentuate the vowels. He shifted his weight to one leg, taking on a casual demeanor. "We know you're there. Will you show yourself?" He added when she made no move. "Or should I come fetch you?" He sounded mildy bemused.  
Alicia was armed with nothing but a hunting knife and the tools used to harvest some herbs. Maybe she could outrun the shorter man, but she couldn't run an hour to the village without getting winded and them catching up to her by wagon. Well, unless she did a lot of multi-directional zig zagging but that would tire her out too. So she got up to 'show herself'.  
The guy squinted his already beady eyes in an effort to see her more clearly. "There you are. Are you alright there lass? Have you lost your way?"  
This fellow talks a lot.  
"I'm fine, thank you." She replied. " Don't let me waste your time now." Alicia waved.  
The men looked bewildered by that for a second before the red head spoke again. " We are headed for the ranger's outpost just up the road. You may ride with us, tis no trouble at all." He said in a rather gentle tone. Although his stance, was more soldier-esqe, the axes hanging on his person were intimidating, his brown eyes were soft with kindness.  
The suggestion was probably a good idea, else she'd have to walk the rest of the way. Alicia did not get any bad vibe from them, so forward she walked until she made it on the road again. These men indeed were signifcanrtly shorter than her. The red haired one had to tilt his head back a little. His eyes squinted again, but this time due to a large smile that was still half hidden behind his incredibly impressive red beard. His ankles were brought together, then he bent low at the waist in a very formal manner, hands at his sides. "Gloin, at your service miss."  
The blonde up at the driver's bench grinned a toothy grin as he cackled. "Rorc, at your service!" He tilted his wide brimmed hat her way.  
A smile was easily spreading on her own face by their cheerful attitudes. " Alicia, a pleasure to meet you both."  
" The pleasure is all ours." Gloin said as he turned to the steps of the wagon. "We've one more though he's probably fallen asleep, lunkhead." Gloin held out a hand for her.  
"Here, who are you callin' lunkhead?" Another voice from the back of the wagon called out. Leaning up against the end of it was another brunette man, also with quite an elaborate hair style, one that reminded her of her island home. Though how she didn't notice him standning there before, she knew not. The man smirked and winked at her. " Nori, at your every service ma'am."  
Gloin rolled his eyes and groaned. " Never you mind him." He said as he helped her up the wagon.  
Rorc scooted all the way down to make room for her to sit.  
Alicia really had no response for Nori other than doing what Gloin requested. She got comfortable on the bench and Rorc flicked the reigns, motioning the ponies forward. " Thank you for the ride by the way."  
" Think nothing of it." Gloin said sitting on a crate behind her. " If you don't mind my asking, why were you out here by yourself?"  
"My horse ran away." She answered with a huff.  
"Sorry about that lassie." Rorc expressed his sympathy.  
Nori, who had also seated himself on a chest, lounged back. "Are you from the ranger's post then? I'm surprised they let a lady out by herself with no escort."  
"I was doing some errends for a little extra pay. Gathering some herbs." Alicia explained in a very straightforward manner.  
"The roads have become much more dangerous in just this last year. Foul creatures are found much more frequently. One should never leave town by themselves. Even for merchants like ourselves we are having to hire escorts." Gloin grimaced, his face darkening at the mention of dangers.  
Alicia's own face grimaced in reaction. " What's causing this sudden movement?"  
Gloin took longer answering this question. "Exactly why is difficult to tell. Let us say that the enemies have actually found some leaders that know how to rally them a wee more properly."  
"So they have stronger leaders now?" Alicia pressed. Rorc nodded with a grim look.  
"Where did these new leaders come from? And is there anything to do to counter them?"  
Nori's humorless chortle answered her first. "Perhaps we just need a new heroine to save us?"  
The lady merely offered a small smile at the Flirty dwarf's joke. It was thens he also realized that mybe the subject was too sad or serious of one to have. Maybe the merchants would prefer to speak of something a little more pleasant? " So do you come sell your wares at the Ranger's Post often?"  
"We try to some once a month, to every two months." Rorc answered in a much more casual tone now.  
"That sounds nice. To get to travel I mean, deespite...obstacles." Alicia tried to stay upbeat.  
Rorc merely shruggged lazily. " It's part of the job."  
"You're new to the Post too are ye not? I don't believe I've seen your face before." Gloin said from his crate.  
"Yes. I'm visiting some friends." Alicia asnwered easily. It wasn't a complete lie . She did have friends theer now and she was visiting them. Notlike they'd be traveling with her whereever she went. Where did she really want to go by herself anyway?  
"And making some extra coin on the side?" Nori rehiterated from the back.  
"That's right." Alicia shrugged her own shoulders sheepishly with a sheepish smile to match. " It was a simple enough job. Collect herbs and plants."  
"Oh aye. There's no fault in that." Nori smirked.  
Soon after they reached the gates where her borrowed horse had returned and being led back to the stables. It made Alicia inwardly huff at it. The posted rangers offered welcome greetings as the merhcnats were given entrance. Waves and head tilts were exchange as the wagon was driven to a left turn. They didn't stop until they made it to the little Inn not far from the local tavern. Gloin, ever the gentleman, hopped down first and again offerd his hand to her.  
Alicia smiled in kind as she accepted and easily got down. " Thank you sir."  
"Of course lass. Where are you off to? Perhaps I can escort you?"Gloin offered.  
"I was just going back to the apothicary shop from here. but I don't want to take up too much of your time." Alicia replied politely.  
Again Gloin waved it off. "Think nothing of it. Lead on."  
Alicia smiled in gratitude again just beofre turning towards the shop of the apothicaries.  
"How long are you going to stay if I may ask?" Alicia struck up conversation.  
"For a week, maybe a few more days if business is good. It ostly depends on how long we still have our wares." Gloin answered as he hobbled along beside her. " If you've the time, come and visit us. We might have something ye'd like too." Gloin grinned.  
"That sounds nice. I might just drop by one day." Alicia smiled back.  
"Oh aye. We've a good selection of boots to choose. Or even a new pack. I hear ladies these days are quite interested in new styles of satchels. We've a few of those too." Gloin rambled.  
Yes, he was a salesman indeed. He looked at what was on her person and offered new merchandise that applied to her.  
Alicia could only nod and smile once they reached the front door of the healer's corner. The islander turned back to the dwarf. " Here we are. I hope you make a good profit during your stay here."  
Gloin bent in a half bow to her. " Why thank you lass! Tell your friends of the Dwarrow's shop aye?" He chuckled.  
"I shall indeed. Thank you!" Alicia waved goodbye to him. Gloin's eyes did not leave her hand though, and instead of waving he held out his own hand. Alicia made to grab it for a handshake thinking that's how he prefered to greet. Gloin did not shake her hand. Instead he gripped it, took it to his nose and smelled, yes smelled her hand, then kissed it. He lifte his head to smile back up at her. " Take care lass." He greeted and finally turned to lumber away.  
'That was interesting.' Alicia thought to herself.  
She couldn't quite explain it, but that feeling one would get when they see or meet someone for the first time and they feel a sudden spark of inerest to want to get to know them more, Alicia felt that way about these bearded men that she hitched a ride with. She made a mental note to try to visit their shop if she could. Not that she had a lot of money to spend on anything yet.  
Still, they seemed a rather jocund lot.  
Alicia ventured inside the shop, exhcanging pleasentries and plants for money, then leaving as quickly as she came for the next job and the most boring...washing and hanging clothes.  
Nothing too exciting happened here. She moved as fast ass she could to get the job done. By the end of it her fingers were all pruny.  
At the end of that, it was time to go home finally.

 ****************These are useful*******************

So apparently, Brenada had never had pecan pie before. Alicia was going to fix that. She wasn't overly excited that salt was added to the pecans to help make them last longer since they were out of season for the most part, but all she had to do was rinse them a little better and that helped a lot. The married couple that were so loud (The Whales family was the fake surename she had secretly given them) were thankfully on the other side chopping up some game the hunters had brought in. She didn't have to withstand their bellow so much this time. Making them brought back some fond memories she had with her own family. Then at last they were done and ready to be delivered and enjoyed.  
Alicia was so excited about her pecan pies that she made. She was elated toshare them with someone.  
' I bet Brenada would love one.' Alicia thought in her head as she paced down the dirt street. Up ahead, some familiar merhants were anouncong their wares and chatting with passerbies. Those three, and their conspicious dress and hair styles could be recognizined anywhere.  
Seeing Gloin's face made her smile. She wonderd how much of a sweet tooth they had.  
'Only one way to find out!'  
Alicia tried to sneak up to them, sticking close to the sides of the buildings, until she was nearly right at their stand. Rorc stood nearest her, head down as he tinkered with some wares in his hand. "Hello!" Alicia announced herself.  
Rorc did not pick u his head. In fact he answered in a way as if he knew she was there the whole time. "And a hello to you too lassie. Instead of peeking around the corner there won't you come here already?"  
Alicia snickered and did as requested. " How are you today Rorc?"  
"As well as can be." He finally looked up at her from his seat. "What are you up to there with those pastries?"  
Alicia presented one. "Pecan pies. I made them."  
"They look delicious." Rorc complimented.  
"Do you like pecan pie?"  
Rorc shook his head. " Can't say I've ever had it meself."  
"Really? Well here. Have this one for you, Gloin and Nori." Alicia placed one on his counter.  
Rorc looke at it in surprise, bushy blonde brows raised up.  
"Why thank you lass!" Another voice, Gloin, beat him before Rorc could answer. " What a kind thing to do! Pecan pie you say? I shall enjoy this." Gloin eyed the pie like a kid eyeing their own favorite sweet treat  
Gloin lumbered right in front of Rorc, nearly pushing him out of his seat. Rorc half glared at him in return, mumbling under his breath. " S'not all for you, Dolt."  
Gloin was already rubbing his hands together, the biggest smile on his face Alicia had ever seen thus far.  
Rorc got out of his seat, one arm gestering to the racks about their stand. " Have a look at our goods while you're here Aye?"  
Alicia made a subtle shoulder shrug. " There's not really anything I'm looking for to be honest. I was just coming from the kitchens, and came to share the pastries I made."  
Gloin had finally found something that could be used as a plate, though he might have been overdonig it with cutting the pie with a hunting knife. " Very good this!" he said with a mouthfull.  
Rorc pouted at him. " Here! Ye best not eat it all 'afore I punch ye in the gut hard enough for ye to taste it again!"  
Gloin merely chuckled as he took another bite.  
Rorc looked back to Alicia. " Well it seems ye've gone and made afriend for life in Gloin. He's a grump, but when it comes to his food he cou;d easily be at youir beck and call."  
"Good to know." Alicia joked with him. "I'm just glad you liked it so much. Makes me happy. I had better go deliver this next one though. It was good to see you both again and give my regards to, your friend that isn't here." Alicia didn't ant to admit that she forgot the trident haired dwarf's name.  
Rorc, dipped his head, his wide brimmed hat bobbing with him as he bade farewell.  
The islander continued down the road till she returned to the library where the second pie was meant for.  
Brennada once again had her nose buried in another book when Alicia had returned.  
"This, Oh is this that pecan pie you mentioned before?" Brennada asked as she darted to grab utensils. "You've been so busy I'm surprised you had the time to make it." SHe cut a slice for herself. Her reaction was quite the same as Gloin's " Oh this, I would not be opposed to having this every day with a cuppa!"  
Alicia accepted the compliments with grace before switching the subject. "Some new merchants just arrived yesterday."  
"Ah yes the dwarves." Brenada said casually. " They tend to come every month or some."  
"Wait what?" Alica sat up. "Dwarves?"  
Brenada cast a questioning look at her. " Why yes. You can always tell when you've met one, becuase of their long beards and stouter build. It is said even their women have beards of their own."  
Alicia still blinked in surprise. " They, seemed so friendly. Even helped give me a ride back when my horse ran off."  
Brenada now looked at her with an even more confused look. "Is general kindness from others so surprising?"  
"Well, no!" Alicia corrected. "it's just, I've heard people talking, a bunch of silly rumors most of them, but some seemed to have an ounce of truth. And I was hoping I'd get the chance to ask and see for myself what was really true or not."'  
Brenada brushed hair behind her ear and cut a nother bite. " Thing is, dwarves are secretive, protective of their culture. There's many questions they will refuse to answer."  
"You think they'd at least clarify what was rumor or not?"  
"Perhaps." The librarian answered. " If you fed them some of this pastry they might." she joked.  
Alicia shared in the laughter. At last she was on a good start then.  
"One of them was kind enough to walk me to the healers. He then took my hand, smelled it and kissed it. What was that about?"  
Brennada switched to sit on one of her legs. "Ah, That is a type of greeting amongs the dwarves specifically. It is both a greeting and a 'promise of protection' in a way."  
"Protection of what? From what?" Alicia quirked a brow bemusedly.  
" Dwarves are feircely protective of their women and children, and in general they tend to have a desire to protect women and children in general." The librarian shared. "I wouldn't take it to seriously. It's just a greeting in their culture."  
Alicia tilted her head in thought. Still, it seemed kind of a sweet little gesture.

 **THE END! I'm kidding. I still have a lot more. The chapter was short I know. Bare with me, Give me suggestions, it'll pick up.**


	8. Chapter 8- Another New Start

**Yes! I seem to be getting back on track, sorta. I've been trying to make Sundays the day I update, since I've been a little late with that... Anyway. Here's the next! Thank you kindly for your amazing support in all my works.**

"So, where will you all go from here?" Alicia asked.  
Navak gave a usual nonchalant shrug. " aeah, I might try to go back home, or pick up a job at some other town to raise the money to go back home."  
Raoul trimmed his grisly beard into a much more cleaner cut. " I shall return to Rohan."  
Sabyra lounged back against her cot. " I know I shall be returning to Gondor as soon as I can."  
Alicia nodded idly as she looked back o the map tha was given her by Rohawk.  
Nevak swiped hair from his face, chancing alook at her. " What of you? are you going to try to get back to your island?"  
" I would like to try of course." She replied as a matter of fact. " But, at the same time, I've never been to Middle Earth before. Seems like an opportunity I don't want to pass up." She smirked.  
Raoul turned his head sideways to give her a sympathetic look.  
Sabyra snorted. " So you want to go see what this big beautiful new world has? Raoul you should go with this girl. Just to make sure her niativity doesn't get her into trouble." The woman sorted through the nessecities of a small bag that was given to her by the kindness of the townsfolk.  
"Twenty seven." Alicia said in a dead panned voice.  
"What?"  
"I'm twenty seven. Not the little girl you wanna stereotype me as. Old lady."  
Sabyra looked more surprised than insulted. " Really? You don't look the part."  
"Still better than looking the part of a bed warmer." Alicia replied without thinking of her words, but it was too late. they all heard it and Nevak made no move to stifle his barking laughter.  
Sabrya blinked in surprise again, torn between being angry or impressed.  
Raoul had excused himself from the conversation to finish his grooming.  
The islander looed back at the map. Really what was the best move for her right now? She felt no desire to stay at the ranger town, and certainly no desire to go back to the beach on her own.  
Well, according to the librarian it seemed the next best place to seek help would be to go to The Shire. But that would be further inland and further from her home too...  
It surprised her that she noticed her lack of urgency to go home. That was where she belonged yes, so other than orc slavers, what other reason did she have for coming here or staying permanently for that matter? Well, really none other than the want to explore.  
Was that good enough to stay away from home? Right now, a small voice of thrill for adventure was drowning out any voice of reason in her head.  
Then, it was off for The Shire! And see for herself what the librarian was saying and what was true or rumor.

The next day, all those who wanted to leave were getting ready to go. Some had already left, some chose to leave later becuase they were still bedridden. Alicia was one of those who was ready to leave today. The islander gave one last glance to her previous friends. " I wish you all the best and safest travels."  
Raoul smiled and held out his hand to her to take her forearm in a firm grip. " And to you Lady Alicia. The Valar watch over you and your journey. May we meet again on happier terms."  
Nevak, ever the casual man, simply offered a polite smile and wave. " Aye. Be on your gaurd while you're in these lands. Hope ya make it back home safely or where ever ye go."  
Sabrya flicked a lock of hair from her face in a nonchalant manner, not really having any words to share for a change.  
"Good luck to you all too and goodbye." She replied again with a broad smile. Hoisting her rucksack to tie onto her horse. Rohawk picke the horse for her since it was patient with beginner riders. He heard she was going to The Shire and decided to escort her, for he had a messege to deliver to the Thaine.  
Alicia gingerly swung herself up on the horse and got comfortable. She wiggled her feet in the stirrups then wiggled them again. the horse did not move though. She tried again and still the horse made no response.  
Nevak smirked. " ye got to give it a light kick."  
Her cheeks burned with a light embarressment, but before that could happen Sabrya spoke. " Let me help hun." she smacked the horse's flank, causing it to whinney then take off down the road. Rohawk guffawed and kicke his horse after her. Alicia cursed and managed to grip on the saddle horn, legs clamped around the horse as it galloped.  
She cast a dirty look back at the laughing trio she left behind.

Traveling with Rohawk was a much more pleasant trip this time. Especially with no smelly people or orcs. He was very mindful of his manners to a lady and entertained her with amusing stories of his own. He taught her how to take care of a horse and the saddle a lot better.  
One time they did see a nice orange tree with most of it's fruit higer than they culd reach. Rohawk thought to stand on his saddel for the extra hieght. It did work until he lost he balance and put down his foot a little too hard. The horse thought it was a kick to move and so trotted forth, sending him to the ground with a few oranges. He had to chase after his horse which thankfully did not go too far.  
"The river here is called Brandywine. Soon we shall approach Sarn Ford. Just beyond that are the borders of the halflings' home realm. My people keep it's borders patrolled and it's people protected from those who would wish ill upon the peacful hobbits." The ranger tugged at his cloak to adjust it. " What was it you wanted amongst the quite folk again?"  
Alicia did not asnwer imediately as he mulled over her answer. " I've only ever heard stories about the beauty of The shire and it's people. I always wanted to visit it."  
"So this is a leisurely vacation?" Rohawk raise one thin eye brow towards her.  
The woman replied with a small smile.  
"What of your home milady? do you not wish to return to it afte being takjen by the orc slavers?" Rohawk inquired.  
" My home isn't going anywhere. It'll still be there when I get back." She replied casually.  
The ranger hummed. " I would not be so sure if I were you. No to worry you, but a home could be easily taken within the blink of an eye these troubling days."  
" My home is across the sea. It's well gaurded and watched so if a ship of slavers even try to step on it they'd be hard pressed to be successful." Alicia replied.  
"I believe i understand now." The ranger rocked his head. " Perhaps you are also searching for sailors to take you back home? Hobbits do not ever go near water, even the river, anymore than they have to. You will find no sailors amongst them I fear." He gave a look of sympathy to her.  
"No." Alicia agreed. " But perhaps I an raise the money for it thre a lot better than in the ranger's outpost we were at. Or find better leads on other people I need to talk to."  
Rohawk was still skeptical of this still, but wisely chose not to argue.  
Alicia was glad of this. It wasn't a lie, but it certainly wasn't the best option either. Obviously the ranger had no intentions of sailing the sea so they weren't going to help her either.  
They rode in silence until Rohawk sat up suddenly and told her to stop. His trained eyes scanned about and his ears were strainde to listen.  
Alicia did not say anything but watche him with expectantly.  
"Orcs. Ahead of us. Wait here." Rohawk order as he kicke his horse forward.  
The girl inwardly groaned. She was really hoping she wpuldn't have to see anymore orcs again for a long while.  
Rohawk came riding back, sword dwarn and fresh black blood on his arms and blade. " It is clear for now. But we must keep moving. My kin are not far up ahead. We will join them at Sarn Ford. Swiftly now." He beckoned.  
Wordlessly she kicked her horse into running alongside the ranger. They had the horses runnig the rest of the way till finally a large bridge did come into view around a bend.  
" By the valar..." Rohawk swore as they were greeted with another fight scene. Orcs fought with more rangers and there were cages with animals pacing around to get out.  
Rohawk whirled on her. " Stay hidden. I must go and aid my kin."  
Alicia only had time to nod before the serious ranger took off to join the fray. It was both facinating and hard to watch the battle. She kept an eye on anything that moved around her too. The last thing she wanted was o be surprised ambushed again too. The cags down there racked with the animals trying to escape. She wanted to set them free but knew that going down thre was a stupid idea. Yes she was trained with the double broad sword but she wasn't a master at it yet.  
The longer she waited, the more antsier she became. The orc that held the keys was even found and slaughtered by another longsword across the throat. Black blood sprayed all over the ground.  
The ranger had scooped up the keys and frantically tried to unlock the nearest caged hound.  
Behind him came an orc, thrashing him hard against the bars. The ranger finally released the hound and it tore free to attack the orc and rescue the ranger. This cuaght her attention. If the animals fought on the humans' side then they stand a much better chance.  
The ranger was being attacked by yet another orc and had to drop the keys. Ali ia slid down her horse. " Don't do it." she told herself. " He'll pick it back up again."  
the ranger defeated that orc, but more came after him and now he was on the defensive.  
"Don't do it." she told herself again as her eyes never left the keys. " Don't go in there. It's dangerous. One wrong move and you could be ran through. What if the animal turns on you? How are you even going to get there without being seen by at least one orc?" The whole time she was arguing with herself, the girl had crept up to the battle under the cover of the last bushes. Then next animal was a tiger, and beside that was an angry mole.  
She waited one more second until t seemed all the orcs were distracted by rangers, then dove for the keys. The screeches were highly disorientating, but she took deeep breaths to steady herself and ram the key into the lock. The tiger let out low growls and watched her warilly until she opened the door wide. The tiger flew out and roared. Next was the mole. The mole had to be four feet something or even touching five feet! His claws were massize, roughly the lenght of her own hand from the tip of her longest finger to her wrist. It was much more calm, patiently waiting for her to open the cage. It did suddenly screech and pointed behind her. Without looking she darted to get around the cage.  
The orc missed her entirely and snarled to get at her. It followed her around the cage, mistakingly stepping too close to it. The mole shot forth, big clawed arms grappling the orc and holding it against the bars immobalizing it. The mole man snarled and held it still, looking at her expectantly.  
She knew what the mole wanted. Quickly she pulled out her hunting knife. Looking at just how easy it is to end the monster's life, suddenly she did the worst thing to do in a battle, hesitate.  
The animal squealed at the orc, struggling to hold it. the orc had broken a hand free, stabbing at the ole that cried out in pain. Alicia gritted her teeth and took the opportunity, finally ending the orc. Alic ia scampered around the cage to free the mole man who groaned and held it's side. Alicia was fille with guilt at seeing it's blood. Hesistantly the mole man moved out of the cage. It didn't look either impresed nor mad at her, just giving a small nod and lokoing where it should go next.  
"I'm sorry." Alicia choked out, but whether it heard her or not she couldn't tell. Now wasn't the time to feel guilty. there were more animals. Alicia freed a rabbit and a blue jay next.  
The last of the orcs doubled their efforts or tried to run from the animals. The last animal to free was a squrriel and finally the battle had turned for the better and the last of the orcs were torn down.  
"Search the area! Make certain we did not miss any of the foul creatures!" Another deeper man's voice ordered. The rangers and even the animals had spread out doing as was bid. Alicia looked around too, deciding to just go back to her horse. She couldn't help but watch the other animals that seemed to act more intelligant than normal.  
"Well, that wasn't so bad. Casualties seemed to have been prevented, for the most part." Alicia mumbled to herself as she walked back. The bushes raddled near her, making her jump outta her skin, arms flying up in defense and an unintelligable 'hooaaa!..' sounds coming from her mouth as sshe glared at the bush. " Who's there?" She said next.  
The islander narrowed her eyes suspiciously as she sidestepped along.  
There was a hiss, like that of angry cat, much louder than normal as if the cat was right next to her, but when she looked, there was none. The hissing continued, making her look all about to find the source, but the source found her. Two big yellow eyes glare right back up at her from the other side of the bush as she saw around it. It's bright eyes locked onto her in a very territorial manner. Alicia's own purple eyes stared unblinking until the creature started hissing.

 **Like I mentioned, it should be starting to pick up a little more, up and down... I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoy hearing from you.**


	9. Chapter 9- Angry Animals

**Well looky here! It is she-who-has-not-updated-in-so-long! I have returned! Heh heh. Yes, this story is much more AU, and so I know I must be more explanatory for the reader to understand what's going on. (^_^)** **But I'm having fun with this story... _**

A cat's head popped up above the tall plant, a huge head that looked like it could swallow her hand whole, practically the size of a lion with the face of an angry Main Coon cat. She stared at it for a second, not real sure how to act. The cat meowed angrily at her, back arched and ready to swipe at her. Alicia yelped and back pedaled quickly. " Woops." she muttered as she moved to continue on her way. The cat though, was not finished with her as it pounced out and nearly knocked her to the ground. Alicia gasped and dodged, arms covering her head as she ran down the path. The cat hissed and charged.  
"Beat it! Get outta here!" Alicia waved her hands in a shooing manner behind her as she tried to stay ahead. For a while she was until she weaved around the few trees in some silly effort to get away from it. "Leavemeleavemeleavemeleaveme!"  
The woman did not have the same agility as a giant cat though and the animal had no problems keeping up with her. Alicia took another turn too sharply and did not see the root protruding from the ground. Her foot caught on it and sent her tumbling to the ground in a very ungraceful heap.  
Behind her the cat hissed, ears back and tried to swipe once at her foot though she pull edit away in time to be missed. " Get away from me you overgrown grumpy hairball!" the girl snarled back. Her plan 'middle earth style' skirts made it hard for her to scoot back or get up without getting too tangled. Suddenly there was another roar and leaping between her and the angry cat was the tiger from before. The tiger centered itself between her and the cat. They looked like they were having some hissing competition. Alicia looked away to get her skirts untangled and back on her feet.  
"Hmph, filthy clumsy big folk." Some grumpy female voice greeted her as she dusted herself off. Turning around revealed another hobbit, a lady with a tight faced disapproving frown. She had the most ridiculous looking hat of flowers Alicia had ever seen perched atop her head, white gloved hands planted firmly on her hips, judgmental eyes narrowed up at her. " Look at her! she looks nothing like the rangers. She could be working with the orcs!"  
" Oh come off it dear cousin. If that was the case why on earth did she go to the trouble of freeing those still in cages?" A foreign male's voice argued back.  
Alicia whipped around, now seeing two of the shortest people she'd ever seen standing where she could have sworn were a tiger and a big house cat. The human woman could not help but stare. It seemed though that the short people were quite used to being stared at. Neither batted an eyelash.  
"Hmph." The irritated female turned up her nose. " Did you not hear the appalling lack of manners she had! Comparing me to that of a normal house cat! The nerve!" Her head shook irritably, like that of an angry hen. "Perhaps that what she wants us to think. Humans are more cunning than orcs after all. Even smells like a filthy orc!" The hobbit lady's harsh eyes flicked back to Alicia full of suspicion.  
"Weh... What?" Alicia stuttered, chancing around for the giant angry cat and tiger still.  
"That is because she has orc blood stained on her clothes Lobellia. Much like the rest of us mind."  
The male rolled his eyes. "Let us just bring her to the rangers and let them deal with it. You wouldn't want to ruin your lovely pink dress now would you?"  
The shorter lady turned up her nose again. " Mad Old Baggins. Ever since you left you've hardly been recognizable! Fine! But if she wreaks doom upon us it's on your crazy head!" The lady twirled on her heels storming off back the way they had come.  
The male watched her go before shaking his head and turning to face a slack jawed, bug-eyed woman. He offered a kind smile after clearing his throat and straightening his waistcoat. "Sorry about that. If it's any consolation sweet rainwater is quite nice. Those orcs have us all scatterbrained and riled. But my cousin has never actually been very pleasant company to have about anyhow. I'm Bilbo Baggins. A pleasure to meet you Miss..."  
It took the woman another second to realize the man was waiting on her for an answer. " A-Alicia Gardner. Nice to meet you too." She forced a smile.  
Bilbo had another smile on his face, eyes blinking at some realization. " Oh right. Shall we return to the others?"  
"Yes." Alicia answered, toy soldier marching to her horse again to bring it along.  
No doubt her face was quite priceless right now. A not-so-well blended mix of shock and unnerved expression. These little folks, hobbits, could transform into animals the size of small horses?! Real shapeshifting creatures walking and talking about. If Alicia felt insignificant before, now she really felt like a waste of space despite having some helping hand against the orc creatures.  
The little man walked with her silently as they returned to the others. He no doubt could tell she was very tense and thought to give her some time to collect her thoughts.  
Again she chanced another side glance at the person beside her. He was half her size, much more curlier hair than hers, large hairy feet and dressed in a fashion she hadn't seen very often before. His ears were also large thicker and pointed and he had soft kind hearted brown eyes and smooth features of his face.  
So this was a hobbit. A real hobbit. So far he didn't seem quite like the rumors she had heard. Unless those rumors were actually about Lobellia and they just didn't know her name at the time.  
"What happened?" Alicia worked up the courage to ask.  
Bilbo frowned a little more. " There was a small gathering in hobbiton, a little party and the orcs were stalking around the outskirts. They had attacked the rangers in a large number that not all could stop before they had some folks caged up. Those of us who went to investigate suffered the same fate until the rangers were able to get reinforcements. Terrible business."  
Rohawk strode up. " Thank the valar you are well. Both of you." he greeted Bilbo with a head bow and looked back at her frowning. " Are you uninjured?"  
"I am." she replied.  
"Good. Do not think I do not know what you did milady. I bade you to stay where it was safe." Rohawk said sternly.  
"Good thing she hadn't." Bilbo spoke up before her. " Or some of us would still be caged up and some of your people would be dead by now."  
Rohawk glanced at him, acknowledging his words before looking back at her. "This time we were lucky yes, but next time, should you disobey an order again, what if it did result in yet more deaths?"  
Alicia gave him an unimpressed look. " Then hopefully the person who gives the order will give out smarter orders."  
Rohawk's jaw tensed as he looked at her angrily. "I am trained in this. You are not, You are not even from these lands. You think you know of these matters better than I?" He nearly hissed.  
Bilbo cleared his throat loudly again. " Excuse me. We needn't fight amongst each other right now. Not after we won the fight. Why don't we all take a break and rest shall we?"  
Alicia didn't stop her hard stare that she was locked in with the ranger. " Like I said, give better orders, to someone who's yours to order around."  
" You are under my charge." Rohawk clipped back. " If you did get hurt it would be my responsibility."  
Alicia still did not let up on her stare down. "Alright hotshot. You're so manly." She said sarcastically. " Just like you, I did what was right, to make sure we won."  
Rohawk looked on the verge of lashing out again before another voice interrupted the argument.  
"Rohawk. It is good to see you here and unharmed during the fray." The leader of the rangers came up. His face was weathered with age. "Who is this young lady?"  
"This is Alicia. an escaped slave from the orcs slavers. I am escorting her to Hobbiton." Rohawk gritted out.  
Bilbo smiled up at the leader. " Gordian. I must thank you again for your aid."  
Gordian smiled down at him. " Tis my duty Master Baggins. A pleasure to meet you Lady Alicia. Well done Rohawk for looking after her."  
"Yes, he was good company." Alicia smiled to the both of them. Rohawk quirked one eyebrow and gave a jerky nod. " Thank you for helping me and escorting me." Alicia replied genuinely.  
"Of course." Rohawk replied calmly.  
"What's this about orc slavers i hear?" Gordian questioned.  
Rohawk explained all what happened and his missions to bring his letter to the Thane. Gordian's face was creased with many more wrinkles from his deep frown after the news. "So now they are taking ships to gather more innocents into their captive." He shook his head. " We must send word to every city and every ranger camp across Arda." He turned back to Alicia. " It does my heart well to see that you and those among you were liberated. I must tend to my men. You are welcome to stay with us if you've no other place to stay."  
"Sure. Yes thank you." Alicia answered before turning to Bilbo. " It was very nice to meet you Mister Bilbo."  
The hobbit smiled up at her. " The pleasure is mine Miss Alicia. Perhaps we could share in a pot of tea while you're here."  
"That sounds wonderful thank you." She smiled to him before Bilbo excused himself to tend to the other hobbits.  
Alicia had excused herself too to go see what she might be able to help with. That help mostly ferrying medical supplies from one person to the other.  
"We've done all we can here." Gordian announced. " Let us retire for the day."  
The hobbits hobbled away to their own homes while the rangers went to the Green Dragon Inn.  
As they walked she noticed that unlike the hobbits, the rangers seldom spoke and moved swiftly while still being alert of their whereabouts. Their destination was a large log building painted green matching the theme of it's name. Inside it was run by mostly hobbits with furniture that accommodated for human height too. At one side was a very large fireplace that was being lit for the night. A few patrons were there and mostly workers doing their duties. It was then Alicia realized. " I don't have money."  
Gordian waved it off. " Worry not. You are our guest during your stay with us."  
"Thank you." she said again to him. While she normally didn't like people to have to pay for her too much, she knew she had to relent this time. The hobbit at the front bar greeted them under his straw hat. Alicia as given her own room and a nice dinner before bed. Again she made sure to always voice her gratitude in anything that was given to her, especially at the mention of a bath.  
Her bath consisted of a large metal bucket, just big enough that she could almost stretch her legs out completely, with water that was heated up in the fire place and she'd fill the tub with it. Even bathing was done slightly differently. On her island everyone had running water to their homes and filtration systems using the elements of the island, and heating water would be available all day in large vats for clean water storing. At night, without the sun the water would cool down to where one would have to heat it up with a fire. Still, the bath was refreshing, the silence was comforting and it all allowed her to relax fully. Alicia glanced at the bar soap. It was a lovely lavender smell and she wondered if people often took toiletries from this Inn like guests at Inns on her island did.  
The woman was one of those people sometimes who looted the free complimentary bar soaps and little shampoos provided by the runners of the inn. She would certainly be taking all the free stuff she could get at this point.  
One thing she did not like about this new land (besides the orcs of course) was their sleep ware. The girl was given sleeping 'gowns' at the ranger town to keep. She didn't like them then and still didn't like them now. Sleeveless shirts and short pants were her preferred sleeping attire. That or an oversized shirt and pants.  
The bed looked like heaven on earth to her, but still she hesitated for a second. How often was this bed cleaned and it's sheets changed out? Would it be rude to ask for clean linens?  
Tip toeing up to the bed she stared at it as she got on her knees to check for a layer of dust either on the bed or the nightstand. she saw none. Both objects passed the finger test too. The fresh smell that wafted from the bed was the ultimate deal sealer for her. These already were fresh linens and Alicia jumped right onto the bed, sighing in contentment at not having to think about the world for a while.

 **It's Bilbo! And he's a tiger! I know, not the first animal people would pair with Bilbo. I chose a tiger because tigers were one of my favorite animals. They are sneaky, cute (to me), loving, playful and funny too as well as independent and creatures of solitude. So I thought it might be a better fit than a rabbit.**

 **And Lobellia is just an angry main coon cat who don't like Big Folk. lol**

 **So thanks for reading! Ya'll have an awesome week!**


	10. Chapter 10- Plan A

**HIIIIIIII! I've slowed down a little on updating, schedule got a little tighter. Eh but better late tan never some people would say. I have something interesting to share real quick. Something I learned that gives me an extra motivation through this year and by sharing it I hope it has the same influence for you. "The steps that you're taking to achieve your career choices may seem more like a hobby and less like your job. So view your job as your hobby, and your hobby as your job, and so that one day you'll be making money off your job (career choice) instead of your hobby (current job)"**

 **No it's not one of those " new year new me" things, rather this would apply to your whole future choice. It gave me that extra motivational boost to help keep my head up when I feel like my life isn't going anywhere, and so I share it with you as a 'one friend to another' with hopes that it helps you too with whatever you may be struggling with. If not then that's okay too. (^_^)**

 **Here is my next chapter for you, please enjoy!**

 **(Special thanks to Missreadstoomuch! thank you for your encouragement and support.)**

 **And thank YOU READER! for visiting my story and taking time for feedback.**

Once again, the woman slept in as long as she could,willing herself to try and go back to sleep whenever she woke up. Sadly it didn't work so well. She laid there for an hour just vegetating until it was time to give up and get up. Eventually, she did force herself to get up and get dressed. After trying to smothen out her hair to makeit look more presentable, she walked downstairs to the main hall. There weren't that much pepole this morning, but at one table sat Rohawk and two other rangers. She went up and greeted them with a good morning.  
"Good morning." He greeted back, sipping at what smelled like apple cider. " What shall you do today?"  
Alicia sat down, and one of the others politely poured a cup for her. SHe thanked himbefore taking a pull and answering. " I'm not real sure entirely. I know thgat I need money if I'm going to try to make it back home. Maybe I'll get a temporary job somewhere for a while till I reach a certain figure I guess." she took another drink of the warm drink. " Maybe I'll see if they're hiring here."  
One of the others beside him odded in approval. "A wise choice. There are rarely any questionable travelers that come this way with ill purpose. It s a safe place for women to work."  
At first that didn't matter to her, but when she thought more on the logic, it made sense.  
Her purple eyes flickered back up to look at the three rangers. " I'm not sure I expressed my gratitude for your help. So, Thank you all. I know it's part of your duty, but it's still appreciated." She felt a little silly saying that but it was true and that's what mattered.  
Rohawk simply smiled politely. " You are most welcome."He replied cheerilly.  
Once they had shared a nice big breakfast, Alicia did get up to speak to the owner of the inn. A portly, quiet and reserved hobbit who had wide eyes. He tilted his head back to gaze u at her like she was a giant. Well, maybe xompared to him...  
She smiled and introduced herself, politely asking for a job. He rubbed his chin, asked a few questions but decided to give her a chance.  
She shared the good news with her ranger friends, enjoying the last day with them. They were even kind enough to buy a few basic nessecesties like a brush and comb. A couple of extra outfits and another pair of shoes and a simple purse.  
The hobbit manager said she had a free room and meals, which was also a nice perk. He gave her a tour of wehere everything was and the typical work schedule and pay and everything a boss's responsibilities to a new employee.  
The rangers got to stay for a week longer, during the time,when she was off, she spent more time with them chatting, walking the beautiful scenery, seeing the nearby shops and library. Alicia asked a lot of questions, knowing some of the information would no doubt slip away due to information overload. At another shop thatsold things like journals, ink and office supplies, is where she found out how surprisingly expensive paper was in this land. It surprised her, but her island was a very independant country after all.  
With her first pay, she kept as much coin to herself as possible. Alicia was a tight wad when it came to money to begin with, but she did splurge on a new journal. It would seem like a great idea to journal her experiences in Middle Earth.  
Only a few days were normally busy. The beginning of the week, Sunday through Tuesday. Eventually she as able to fall into a routine and know how to do everything it took to run an inn. She found that she did rather like the cute hobbits and the humans that came were mostly merchants and rangers, so true to Rohawk's word, the place was pretty safe.  
Alicia tried doing a few extra work to try to earn some extra coin if she could.  
A little over a month had passed with not much unusual hapening. Zinnia, a friendly hobbit lady that she befriended while working atthe green dragon, walked with her to the markets to help her find a few other supplies Alicia had been wanting to obtain.  
Zinnia was a chattery little lady. She seemed to have something new to talk about nearly all the time. That or she had finally found someone who would listen to her thoughts. Alicia though, had really appreciate her company, having someone who knew the area helped a lot especially when it came to the markets. Now she didn't have to worry about being ripped off easily.  
" Don't get me wrong, he's a nice and sweet man, but I'm really not looking to settle down just yet you see." she went on brushing curls out of her hair as they walked. " He has a nice scent and very proper beta. I just cannot see much of a romantic relationship with him is all."  
Alicia glanced at her thoughtfully. " Beta? And nice scent you say?"  
Zinnia smiled and nodded. " Ah yes I forgot you are new to theses parts, being a human and all. I don't suppose anyone's told you that much about hobbits? Of course not. We're a bit untrusting to big folk, or well most outsiders actually." She gave a soft smile as the hobbit went on counting on her fingers. " Well, there's three classes. I'm sure you might have heard of it with animals? Alpha, Beta and Omega. We hobbits go by that heirarchy too you see. I myself am a beta."  
The woman watched the hobbit with open interest. " Really? Do you get to choose with class you fall under?"  
"Mmm. Not exactly. Firstly you are born as an omega, then as your personality blossoms that what determines your more permanent status. And in some occasions, an omega can become a beta and then an Alpha or vice vers due to certain circumstances. For example a fight between and alpha and a beta and if the beta wins he or she becomes the alpha and the previous alpha would stay where they're at or become a beta depending on the results. Hee hee, but hobbits rarely fight so violently. In the Shire one's class can change depending on their business and family reputation too. For instance, the working class of hobbits are called Noakes, and most all of them are betas and omegas. The Alphas are generally the heads of the house holds." Zinnia happily explained as she made a trade with a fruit seller, buying four manderins for two coppers.  
"Interesting.." was really all Alicia could think of to say at the time that was more polite than 'that's weird'. Becuase that's what she was truthfully thinking. " How do you know the difference?"  
"Well by their scent mostly, or the way they behave." Zinnia asnwered happily. Thank goodness she was the patient sort. " I know humans have to be much closer, practically standing in their homes to really pick up a person's specific smell. Has anyone ever told you yours?" The brunette leaned closer to Alicia taking a deep inhale of her nose. " Yours smells like sweet rainwater."  
"And what does that make me?" Alicia smiled in bemusement.  
" Hmm, by your personality, you could be either Beta or Alpha. It's harder to classify humans since they are so diverse. Perhaps the only ones who could multiclass if they were a part of the same culture. Dear me wouldn't that be confusing." Zinnia smiled apologetically.  
Alicia smiled broadly back, indicating she held no ill will for it as they made their way to a place that sold sweaters, coats and cloaks. The tailer got Alicia's measurements and said he'd have a travel coat ready for her in ten days.  
Just as she bade farewel to the tailer, she saw movement in her peripheral and looke over to see familiar short brown curls and a red waist coat. " Mister Bilbo!" She waved, smiling happily as the hobbit looked over at hearing his name. His head was buried in some parchment as he was walking by. He switched directions to come and greet the two ladies.  
Zinnia let out a startled gasp next to Alicia, looking up at her as if she'd suddenly started floating away. "What are you doing?!" She whisper yelled. " Not mad old baggins!"  
Zinnia quickly tore her gaze away and plastered on a huge smile once Bilbo had approached them.  
" Good afternoon Miss Alicia." He looked at the new hobbit lady and smiled. " Good afternoon Miss..." He left the greeting on an unfinished note. He bent low at the waist, presentingn his palms outward that swept as low as he bent.  
"Zinnia Maplewood, nice to see you looking well. I heard what happened with those awful orcs."  
Zinnia greeted.  
Bilbo dipped his head. "Ah yes. Such a dreadful mess it was. Thank Yavanna, no one was too badly wounded. The trouble that day as enough to make anyone a little fussy I daresay."  
The two ladies nodded in sympathy. Zinnia flashed her white smile again, seemingly having run out of things to say suddenly.  
Alicia didn't quite understand her peculiar behavior. To her Bilbo seemed rather friendly, but she might be speaking too soon since she did not exactly know him all that well.  
Bilbo looked back up to Alicia. " How are you doing? I haven't seen you in some time. I thought you might have gone back with the rangers." He said to Alicia.  
" I got a temporary job at the Green Dragon." She replied. " It's my day off so I came to the markets."  
"Ah yes. It's a beautiful day for it isn't it? I do hope I am not holding you back on anything important." Bilbo said apologetically to the two.  
Zinnia simply smiled kindly. " We were just taking a stroll through the markets was all."  
" How have you been Mister Bilbo?" Alicia asked him.  
Bilbo gave a humble shrug. " Oh not much to complain about anymore. To me, that's a good day in my book." He had a small smile on his face. To Alicia though, the smile was too short-lived...  
"Would you still have time for a cup of tea one day?" Alicia offered.  
"Why I always have time for a cuppa'." Bilbo smiled a little more. " Would Miss Zinnia wish to attend?" He offered politely.  
Said hobbit shook her head kindly. " Oh no thank you. I'm just too busy you see." She answered very quickly, even casted an odd look at Alicia for some reason.  
"When would be a good time for you?" Alicia turned her attention back to Bilbo. What ever Zinnia was thinking Alicia was sure she'd hear about it soon.  
Bilbo absentmindedly pulled at his waistcoat. "Well, I usually have tea at two, though anytime is well enough for me. Perhaps on your next day off?"  
"That sounds great. Friday?" Alicia asked.  
Bilbo confirmed with a yes and that he'd meet her here again around two.  
They bade their farwells and left. Once Bilbo was far out of sight, and earshot, Zinnia predictably looked up to Alicia with her whipser-yell as if they weren't far enough away. " Tea?! With Mad Baggins?! Are you mad too?!"  
" What? Why are you calling him mad?" Alicia frowned down at her. "He doesn't seem so crazy to me."  
"Oh!" Zinnia balked and bristled. " Of course not to a human, but to hobbits. He's become a few seeds short of a full core. He went on an adventure." she said with wide eyes as if it were the most horrid thing in the world. " Hobbits do NOT go on adventures. We live peaceful lives ignoring the world and happily being ignored. The world doesn't bother us when we do. But Bilbo? He was perfectly respectable until two winters ago."  
"What happened two years ago?" Alicia couldn't help but ask.  
"He had the most peculiar of guests come over at his smial one eve. Dwarves and the old man that sold fire works anually." Zinnia started. "Then the next morning he went bolting out of his home and didn't return for months later. He was presumed dead and his things being auctioned out just as he returned home. Not sure how he got all his wares back, but ever since, he's not been the same. Neighborly enough as anyone still, if not a bit more lippy than his usual quiet politeness. But I suppose he's always been that way since his fauntling years." She made a half hearted shrug.  
"What was that odd bow that he did, should we have done that too? " Alicia asked.  
" Ah, that is a bow mostly alphas and betas do to present a much more friendly and approachable greeting." Zinnia explained. "Do be careful around him Miss Alicia. He is an Alpha too."  
"What does that imply?" Alicia scratched at the side of her head.  
"Alphas. They are the highest class as I've mentioned before." Zinnia wrinkled her button nose."You see, when Alphas find something that they desire, they can be a little harder to deter from it. Any respectable hobbit Alpha would know how to pursue what they wanted in the most reputable and honorable way. I just warn you because Bilbo 'Mad Ol' Baggins is different. Very different."  
"But he's not dangerous right?" The islander prodded again. "I mean, you seemed qiute openly friendly to him."  
Zinnia lifted her chin. " Well of course! We hobbits always mind our msanners in the public.  
I wouldn't say life threatening, yet. But Madness can be quite the contagion though. If you hang around a mad person too long you yourself could start going crazy too."  
Alicia bkinked at the hobbit's odd logic. That did sound a bit too supersticious for her to completely agree on, but it might be rude to voice that so she kept it to herself.  
The hobbit lass looked up at her again. "Regrettng your future tea party with him now?"  
"No." Alicia answered quickly. " It's just a small visit. Should be completely harmless. Nothing really 'desireable' about a small visit."  
Zinnia did not seem convinced in the slightest, but at least she had stopped with her rumor bouting.  
Alicia curiosity was piqued though and she found herself wanting to know more. About anything and everything she could really, and so spent more time subtly eavesdropping on the patrons that came by or the people she passed by in the markets. Mostly she got squabbling random gossiping, but it did entertain her some times.

 **I always thought the zinnias were pretty so I chose it as a name for a hobbit lady. Zinnia is mostly here to be the 'explanatory guide' in the story much like Brenada was, who was there just for the basics while Zinnia adds a little more details. I was thinking it would be belter for the readers too if details were added a little more at a time instead of thrown at them all at once. Again, sorry if the story seems a little slow. It's a work in progress, especially since a lot of this I'm making up as I go. But since this is AU, that also means whatever ideas this may spark in you, I am open for feedback!**


	11. Chapter 11- Tea for Travelers

**I have returned! But not with a vengeance...In fact, my stories might be put on hiatus. Hopefully temporary hiatus but it's hard to say right now. Still, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

The day before the tea party, Alicia had a large family of kids to help serve. They made so much noise that Alicia was already inwardly grimacing at the idea of getting allthese kids, who seme to be on some kind of feild trip, to sit still enough to eat and not make too big a mess.  
The few adults there certainly didn't seem bothered in the slightest as they kept envious calm demeanors as they delegated.  
Alicia had never before made so much soups, cut so many slices of pies or refilled so many glasses of apple juice before. But that was not the worst of it. The worst was when the dreaded cat lady, Lobellia, came in with her kids. Alicia was not sure if tey were all hers or if she was watching some too. But her merciles demands to have 'exactly two bites of tangerines in each child's plate', and to split half orange juice, half water to dilute the strong tangy taste' was really grating on Alicia's nerves. Not to mention that her little group of 'angelic handfulls' were really just moknies in clothes. There wsn't really any way Lobellia could have known Alicia worked there, but the hobbit lady certainly took advantage of it!  
Alicia took some comfort in seeing that she was not the only worker peeved at the chaos of today.  
During the day of the scheduled tea party, Alicia thought she'd try to dress a little nicer than a bar maid, and maybe bringing a nice deser for the two to enjoy. Alicia bought an apple pie from the inn and went down to go see Bilbo. Food seemed to always be a nice gift as far as hobbits were concerned so It's not like she could go wrong with the treat right? Well, unless he didn't like apples or already had too much pies in his kitchen already.  
Wait, did presenting food have someother hidden meaning she didn't know? What if she could be inadvertantyly trying to impress Bilbo and he took it as her trying to ask for a date or something? Or what if it was an insult to bring food to the Host's house implying that he didn'tknow how to provide for his geusts? Was she over thinking this? Of course she was. Alicia rolled her eyes at herself at her silly thoughts, strolling down the bright road until she saw her familiar friend lounging against a tree, humming his own tune. His features brightened a little more at seeingher approach.  
"Good afternoon Miss Alicia." He greeted.  
"A good afternoon to you too Mister Bilbo. Look I brought some apple pie if you like. If you don't that's fine too really I just thought it would be considerate to bring a little something. It felt a little awkward showing up empty handed and all-"  
The Hobbit went through three different reactions from her justifications. Deleighted, confused and now amused. He chuckled and waved it off. " That's quite alright Miss Alicia really. It's a kind thought thank you. It shall be a nice compliment later." He held out his hands to take it from her. "Allow me please."  
Alicia smiled and obliged as he kindly took the parcel from her to free up her hands.  
"What do you think of the Shire thus far?" Bilbo started the conversation lightly.  
"It's a beautiful place. I don't think I've quite seen so much green before. I usually see blue where I'm from unless you go further inland." Alicia recalled. " It is such a peaceful place."  
" Really? Where you from if I may ask?" Bilbo asked.  
"The ocean." SHe said simply, earning another odd look from the hobbit.  
"The ocean? As in straight out of the water?" he inquired. " I'd expect to see fins and gills on you otherwise." Bilbo joked.  
Alicia snickered lightly. " You're right. Heh, no I'm from an island called Zephyr in the Sundering Sea."  
"Zephyr.." Bilbo hummed. " No I have never heard of the place. Is it before or after the Undying lands?"  
"The Undying lands?" Now Alicia was echoing him. " I'm afraid I've never heard of that place either, though I've seen some maps that point in the general direction. But my island isn't on a map I've ever seen while being in Middle Earth either. I suppose I'm somewhere between the two? Maybe even further?"  
Bilbo pursed his lips as he held open the gate to his home. " How sad. it sounds as if you're in quite the predicament. If none of our maps can show you the way home, and am I correct in assuming you do not know the way by memory?"  
"Yes." The islander admitted. Once steppig inside his little gate, she had stopped suddenly at the sight of the garden that was spread about his home. At the front all the plants were in pots, small sprouts or wide blooimg flowers that lived better in the pots were organzied in a way that allowed him to reach every one. "What beautiful plants you have. I've never even seen some of these even in plant encyclopedias." Alicia awed at the colorful variety. A pleasant smell wafted up to her as she approached them for a better look.  
Bilbo seemed to puff with pride at the compliments. " AH yes. I do quite enjoy my garden. Once they've matyured enough in the pots, I take them to decorate my fence in the back, or near my garden." Bilbo tilted his head as he pondered aloud. " Hmm, being from an island I can only imagine you must have flowers exotic to that of the Shire too."  
Alicia smiled to him. " Yes, indeed we do. Many of our flowers are two toned in color in an ombre' style, with leaves that are like rippling fans or long grass." SHe turned back to gently touch one of his brightly blooming flowers. " Your flowers here have bigger heads and are single toned. What are these?" She pointed to the ball of yellow pedals beside her.  
" That is called Dahlia." Bilbo said near her. He smiled proudly at his collection. " It was a favorite of my mother's too."  
Alicia's smile stretched a little more. She could tell that he was very close with his parents by tge way he smiled in fondness at the dahlias in front of him. Near the round green door of his home was another pot. In it was one long straight stem with only a few leaves on it. "And what is this one? Or rather what will it be?"  
"Ah, that is an acorn tree sprout." Bilbo answered. " I collected the acorn during one of my...travels, and I brought it back as a keepsake and reminder. One day I plan to plant it just over my hill." The hobbit's head craned upwards to gaze just at the roof of his home, no doubt to imagine where exactly the sapling would go. There was a subtle change in tone between the mentioning of the different plants. This time he spoke of the acorn tree with a meloncholy undertone, and eyes that looked distant. She wondered what the real situation was, but chose not to inquire in something that wasn't technically her business.  
Bilbo cleared his throat as he opened the door. He walked inside and sat the pie on the table. Behind him, Alicia closed the door. She turned and marveled atthe beautiful and homely sight about her. She smiled at how everything was so, round in shape.  
"First time seeing a hobbit's smial too?" Bilbo smirked from the archway to his kitchen as he watched her.  
Alicia offered an apologetic smile. "Yes. sorry for staring. It's a lovely home."  
The hobbit merely chuckled. " Thank you Miss Alicia. Please do make yourself comfortable. I'll have tea ready in a moment. I thought a nice cheese stuffed chicken lunch with fresh honeyed rolls and mixed vegetables would be a good choice."  
"Oh that's sound wonderful. May I help with something?" she offered.  
"oh no no. I have everything taken care need only kick up your feet and relax." Bilbo called out in return. The hobbit seemed quite excited to have a guest over. Perhaps he didn't often get visitors. Zinnia's words echoed in her head as she thought about this. 'Mad old baggins'. He didn't seem all that crazy to her. At least not now anyway.  
Looking around she could easily tell he was a fellow of goegraphy. He had books stacked on te ground or shoved on bookshelves, chests that didn't seem to want to close and papers that had maps drawn on them.  
" You must love to travel." She said.  
"Hm? Oh well. I've always had a love of maps, ever since my mother was around. She always brang back keepsakes during her travels and of course, the most detailed maps." Bilbo answered. " I no doubt got the interest from her."  
"Do you travel a lot?" she asked as bilbo served tea and buiscuts on a tray and sat across from her.  
"Not nearly as often as my mother, wonderful lady, but yes I have been outside the Shire."  
The hobbit nodded with a light smile on his face. "A part of my heart will always be here in the Shire always."  
Alicia glanced at him side long. WHat an oddly nostalgic thing to say. " Are you planning on leaving anywhere again?"  
She noticed he was quiet before answering. " Yes. Soon, I shall be venturing to a few friends' home."  
Alicia wasn't sure if it was a good idea to press it. Maybe if she used a more tactful approach. She smiled and complimented the tea.  
"I rather enjoyed adventures myself. My friends and I used to go on smaller ones when we all had the time."  
"What made you want to come to Middle Earth?"  
"That was completely accidental." She started. " We were just suppose to go on a camping trip, but then it took a turn for the worst." She explained all what happened with the orcs, her friends, the ship and right up to reaching the Shire with the rangers.  
Bilbo was quite attentative as he listened. His brown eyes wide with interest as she spoke.  
"You don't sound like you were very frightened." he asked at the end.  
Alicia merely gave a small shrug. " Frightened? Not that often as I expected to be I guess. Worried, yes."  
Bilbo had a contemplative look on his face. " And what now? Are you going to try to get back home or make a new life here?"  
At this, ALicia's shoulder's dropped. " I, I really don't know. I don't feel in a big rush to go home, as I know what's there already. This place is new to me, and I'd like to know more about it. That may sound weird or ridiculous I know.."  
"Not at all." Bilbo interupted her. " An adventerous spirit, not so uncommon amongst Men. You should take the chance of discovery while you still can. Worry not about what others think too much unless it happens to warn of dangers of course." He only half joked.  
Her eyes flickered up to him from her tea cup. Both had fallen silent until Bilbo spoke again. " You have the most curious eyes I've ever seen. Does everyone where you're from have such peculiar purple eyes?"  
"Not all have purple." She answered casually, then with a small smile, " The people from my home are known to have colorful eyes."  
On that note she did think more about just how, different, she was. She had a gold/olive skin tone, was tall for a woman and more muscularly built, her hair was a dark brown curly top, and of course, even her accent was different. She must stick out better than a sore thumb.  
It wasn't nearly as important as her first train of thought to her though and so she asked. " If you don't mind my asking, is that why they call you Mad old baggins? Doesn't seem to be a very good reason to consider you crazy."  
"Ah, well partly. The other part was becuase I actually went on my own adventure. Oh excuse me a moment." Bilbo got up to check on the meal before coming back. "My mother was very respectable around the Shire and so despite her adventures they still treated her with a polite respect for the most part. Then, a year ago I decided to go on one and I come back to see I was presumed dead and all my wares being auctioned off! Hmph!" The hobbit bristled comically before sitting back down.  
"Oh, and for that now you're considered, unusual?" Alicia asked in disbelief.  
"To a human that is nothing un-ordinary, so I understand your confusion." Bilbo offered a patient smile. " Things are different amongst us hobbits is all. So yes. I am considered, a 'less respectable hobbit' for it. Anything even slightly unusual is generally frowned upon and avoided for a ranger to investigate instead. The rangers are hired to help keep The Shire safe you might have noticed."  
" Do you regret going?" Alicia asked in a softer voice before taking another sip.  
"I certainly do not in the slightest. Respectable reputation be stomped upon." Bilbo answered, sticking out his chin proudly after pouring another cup.  
"It was not just an adventure, a quest unlike any I have ever read in my books. One that certainly taught me a great deal about experiencing life rather than just reading about it. It's nicer to have real friends rather than heroes in a story." He stated, though it was obvious there was sad notes in his story.  
"What kind of quest? What happened?" She couldn't help but ask.  
The hobbit's hazel eyes went misty and sad as he looked back up. " A quest to take back what was unjustly stolen...and It failed."

 **dun Dun DUUUUN! It failed?! Don't beat me, I know that's the last thing we want to have happen to everyone, but if you know me then you know I looooves me some unexpected twists. And this one is a doozy of a twist I know. So You have a wonderful week/rest of the week and see ya next time.**


	12. Chapter 12-Ambitions

**Why hello! I have reappeared after falling off the face of the earth. How ya'll doing? I missed you, did you miss me? XD**

 **Next chapter, here we are.**

"Failed how?" Alicia asked slowly as she followed him to the kitchen when the meal was ready.  
The hobbit looked as if debating what he wanted to share and not share. With another quiet sigh he started again. "It was, at the time, a secret quest. One in which Thorin Oakensheild led a small group of his kin to reclaim their long lost home from the evil Smaug. At first I refused." He started.  
"But I joined in as their burglar. I was meant to be their Burglar and steal back something that belonged to the direct line of Durin's Folk."  
"I'm sorry." ALicia politely interupted. " Who is Thorin? and what is Durin's line?"  
" Thorin Oakenshield is a dwarf who is the current leader and rightful heir to the throne of Erebor, their rightful kingdom. He is a direct decendant of Durin the Deathless. one of the first dwarf lords to have ever been given life by Aule. Or Mahal you could call him." Bilbo explained as he re-adjusted his back against his armchair. "The front gate was sealed long ago however, so we had to find the secret entrance that the 'last light of Durin's day' would reveal." He went on.  
"There was a key, and a hidden clue that we needed. Once we found out the clue in a map, our time to get to Erebor was cut shorter. We had much ground to cover and not much time to get there. We had to be there by Durin's Day. Despite many a dangerous trials, we did in fact make it to the lonely mountain, but we were late. Durin's day had already passed. You see Durin's day does not fall on the same exact day every year. It is when the sun and moon are in the sky at the same time and this happens any time between a month's span." Bilbo explained the logic. " We got there as soon as we can. We waited. and waited til the last day." Bilbo shook his head at the sad memory. " No door was found. After everything we'd done and been through. All for nuaght and the dragon, should he still be alive, keeps the mountain for at least another year."  
"I'm sorry." was all Alicia could really say, even though it was sincere, she felt as if it really was nothing of real value.  
"As am I Miss Alicia." he said remorsefully as she stared out his circular window.  
Alicia sat in the silence, listening to the fire crack before breaking it hesitantly. " Is there a possibility of trying again?"  
"Yes there is." Bilbo said more resolutely. " We can try again and by Yavanna I will go to Ered Luin myself and convince them to go again. And this time we will have a much better head start to go. In fact that is exactly what I plan to do." he said standing up. " Balin did promise he'd come to visit me every two years at least, but I think I shall go visit him first. It was hard, Miss Alicia, to see my friends in such despair and broken heartedness. If we can try again then we must! I will go there and rally them back together. Gandalf had the same ideas as I before he left, so I'm sure I'll be seeing him again. Wizards."  
Alicia noticed how much more livelier the hobbit had become, it was even inspiring she'd say.  
"When do you plan to go?" She asked after taking the last sip of her tea.  
" My hope is the end of this month. I'll have everything cleaned out of my pantry that could spoil. I've installed locks on my doors and windows to keep from coming home to my house being auctioned off again. My gardner and cousins have even agreed to keep an eye out in my absense. More tea?" Bilbo gestured to her cup.  
Alicia held it out for him to take and refill. " That's a smart move. You seem much more knowledgable about the world compared to the previous people I've spoken to. If I may ask for your input?"  
"I shall answer as best as I can." Bilbo encouraged as he handed back her tea.  
" I don't have a permanent residence myself unless I want to stay at the inn, but honestly I don't." The islander started. "By now I'm sure my face is on the 'missing' board at home too. I've no illusions that it will take me a long time to find the opportunity to get back home. Where would you recommend I'd find the best work? Also what are the worst places for me to go?"  
Bilbo pondered on her questions, one hand on his chin the other on his waist. "The safest place for a lady would no doubt be right where you are now. The next would perhaps be Archet. It's not too far from Bree but it still has a better reputation than Bree itself. Rivendell is certainly the second best. Home of the high elves, Lord Elrond welcomes all wo have no ill intent to his homely house. Rohan might be the next place. They are usually fair to their maidens too. Assuming you ever had to leave that far."  
The woman's head tilted back, looking at the curved ceiling. A small grimace on her lips as she digested the new information. None of those options really sounded appealling to her. Bu what other choice did she have anyway? "Any of those places happen to be close to the sea?"  
"Rivendell is located on a river that leads to the sea. When they feel it's time to leave these lands, they sail along that river and into the sea towards their Undying Lands." Bilbo tilted his head. " Although, I did hear rumor that The Blue mountains has opened up it's doors to more humans to reside. Or rather they have built the human town in front of it to accomodate more refugees. They are right on the Gulf of Lhun and you might find opportunity there too."  
The hobbit waved a hand towards a very large map that decorated the far wall, pointing out every place he had mentioned.  
The lady got up to take a closer look, some semblence of a plan finally coming to mind. " Hmm, the Blue mountains... We passed by that range upon arriving here. I didn't know people other than the wild men actually lived there. "  
Bilbo responded with a tiny smile. "Oh yes. Men and dwarves alike live there. Ered Luin is one of the more accessable dwarven homes to go to for trade or purchase of their craft."  
"Are you going all by yourself, or will you travel oth the rangers?" Alicia inuired.  
Bilbo answered ith a nonchalant shrug. "Mostly likely by myself."  
Alicia rocked her head subtly. " I imagine I'd be traveling myself too."  
"It's dangerous you know, but that never stopped my mother either." Bilbo called from the kitchen where he scurried off to clean out his tea pot. " Will you not travel with the rangers?"  
" If they're available. If not, I don't have time to wait very long." Alicia asnwered back, staring at the colored beverage in her tea cup.  
"Really? What has you in such a hurry? I thought you were not in a big rush to go home." Bilbo inquired as he prepared two plates of the chosen lunch.  
The lady made a one shoudler shrug. " Why would I sit around for no good enough reason? Seems a waste of time when I could just go myself."  
"It's dangerous."  
"It's dangerous for an army too."  
The hobbit looked neither convinced nor skeptical. It was hard to tell whether he agreed or not. He and Alicia sat at the table in silence until she broke it with her compliments of the meal. Finally Blbo smiled again. " I cannot fault you for wishing to go. After all am I not doing the same?" He chuckled quietly. "Where ever your road takes you, Yavaana wtch over you."  
The islander couldn't help but smile, not so much his words, but the genuine kindness behind his words.  
She couldn't really explain it. Maybe she was being too trusting, but for some odd reason she did feel like she could trust this 'mad' hobbit. It seemed like despite different details, they understood each others' plight.  
In a way she also admired Bilbo of his deermination and knowledge of where and what exactly he wanted to do, and also how to get there. Alicia was still asking those questions.

The lunch though, proved that Bilbo knew a little more about human serving sizes than most hobbits. He did not pile a mountain of food onto her plate, offering thirds and 'snacks' and rows of sides to have along with the main course. Bilbo merely offerd seconds and dessert with a choice of drink and that was all. Of course that didn't stop him from eating like a 'proper' hobbit, dish after dish.  
Bilbo too, was a wonderful host. He entertained her with funny general stories of the happenings around The Shire. When his gardener came for a visit that was also a most entertaining visit too.  
" Hamfast I don't want those lilacs growing on my fence, no matter how lovely they make the fence and gate look. They grow so terribly fast and out of control I'll not be able to open my gate without hacking them out of my way." Bilbo reasoned again.  
Hamfast's own proud smile hardly faltered. He seemed to rather enjoy giving Bilbo a hard time. " Alright alright. Ivy it is."  
Bilbo spluttered. "Ivy?! Are you trying to get my whole home so buried underground I can never find it again? Ivy will swallow my home forever. Is that your idea of keeping an eye on it for me? Covering it up so no one can find it without diggers?"  
Hamfast laughed heartily, enjoying Bilbo's slight flustered look. " It's an idea! But I'm only joking with you. I wouldn't do that to something Master Bungo made himself."  
"My father." Bilbo clarified to Alicia when catching her sidelong glance of question. Bilbo turned back to Hamfast. " Yes thank you. I'd like to believe you, but I feel a growing skepticism every time I see you passing by and smirking."  
Hamfast chortled aloud. " Not to worry about a thing friend. I'll take good care of your home. You'll come back to find it just the way you left it, not a single spoon missing."  
Bilbo smiled back at him in good humor. " I thank you for your kindness Hamfast."  
The chortling hobbit waved his good bye and carried on about his business as he walke on down the soft dirt road.  
Bilbo smiled after him before shaking his head. 'We've been friends since we were fauntlings. He's supposed to be older than me, but sometimes I question if he truly is or he was just a litttle taller than me."  
The two enjoyed the beautiful day talking and trading information. The more she listened to him though, the more she had whistful thoughts od wanting to do the same thing he had done. To take the unkniwn plunge of faith into something in which one has no idea the outcome, and yet it just feels right to do so. If only she had a way of telling her friends that she was safe at least. This hobbite here, he willingly left his home and friends to take this plunge and see it all the way through no mater the cost. Even now as the guest was done, he was not done. Even as so many people around him look down on him and his reputation completely 'unrespectable', he didn't allow it to stop him. He was a traveler by heart.  
Alicia had a secret admiration for people like that.

 **Who doesn't love a good tea time with a good hobbit? I do I do I dooo ooo!**


	13. Chapter 13- Plan B

**Hello you amazing and beautiful (or handsome) Readers! I don't want to speak too soon, but it seems I have a little more time on my hands for awesome stories for awesome readers and reviewers. Bare with me, the company is coming soon. This time, the OC goes them instead of the more popular OC waits for them or meets them in their travels...because I am a breaker of traditions sometimes 0_o Right! Here we are.**

Chapter-13 Plan B

Alicia breathed in as she felt suddenly warmer than usual that morning. She heard odd sniffnig noises and felt shuffling along her bed that wasn't her own doing. Slowly her eyes creskedn open to a black eyed furry face qiggling it's nose in front of her. It wasn't until seeing it's sharp teeth did she finally register there was this huge animal on her bed. A squrriel with a head as big as her own head stared intently down at her.  
He went bug eyed, yelped and pulled the covers over her head. That seemed to be the best plan of action. The creature pawed and chattere above her as if trying to find her.  
"Getoffgetoffgetoff!" Alicia kicked and bucked, wrestling to get the invader off her bed.  
The squirrel's chattering went fromit's rodent noises to a familiar, barly controlled gail of laughter.  
Slowly Alicia peeked out from under her blanket to see Zinnia sitting at the edge of her bed laughing to the point of her cheeks turning a pinkish color.  
"Seriously?!" Alicia huffed, dropping her head back on the pillow.  
"Oh don't be frightened! The big bad squrriel is gone now!" Zinnia said in mock drama between her giggles.  
Alicia snorted in amusement, really unable to be mad at her. Instead she lightly shoved the hobbit lass, preteneding to push her off the bed. " Get off." She said in mock grump.  
Still Zinnia was giggling. " Oh I couldn't help myself. You looked much too comfortable!"  
"Beds have that effect on people." Alicia mumbled sleepily.  
"Look I made us some tea That should wake you up." Zinnia said smiling proudly at the little table at the center of the room where a serving tray was. "So? How was your visit then?"  
"Hm? You mean with Bilbo? It was very nice. He didn't do anything at all that even hinted toi Madness." Alicia started as she finally rolled up out of bed. " I think peole say that more out of envy than him being dangerous."  
Zinnia blew on her cup before taking a testing sip. "Mm, perhaps so, perhaps not. You must understand we hobbits are quiet, simple living folk and as creatures of habit, we don't accept change very well. It also why we hire the rangers to help keep us all safe and oblivious to the world. For the most part, the world stays oblivious to us."  
"What about when the world changes?" Alicia asked next after thanking her for the raspberry tea.  
"We've never had to worry about that before. This way has always been the best and happiest way of living for us all. And, should we ever have to make any changes, the heads of the houses and our Thain will do their dutiy in seeing the best course of action." Zinnia explained.  
"Don't you have a say in it?"  
"If we did have any complaints of course we are encouraged to take it to the Thain." Zinnia answered.  
The human loved the aroma of the tea, and drinking it of course. A smile played on her lips. " The Shire is such a nice place and you know it kinda reminds me of home on the country side."  
Zinnia smiled encouragingly to her as they ate their breakfast before the day got started.

Alicia had just barely put the dirty dishes in the wash basin in the back room when the door swung open and in came the crowd of people. Ranger and hobbit alike just all decided to come eat at once it seemed and suddelny the whole staffs' hands and feet were flying everywhere. There was one table with a particularly grumpy man that Alicia already had an unfreindly experience with. He sat down at the table with a pinched face as if he had been waiting an hour and not just arrived.  
Please some one else take that table, please someone else take that table. She chanted in her head. Maybe this time the islander could stay in the back and help cook instead of dealing with them.  
Alicia purposefully waited behind, casting side glances and hoping someone else would. Thank the heaveans above, other workers went to wait on the tables. She laughed triumphantly in her head as she made herself busier in the kitchen.  
While she chopped up carrots, Zinnia came bursting in. " We'll need more of that soup made once you're finished with that batch, and if you don't mind doing me a favor while I run these drinks out? Could you start on the dough for some more loaves of bread? Thank you so much."  
Zinnia zipped arounbd the counters, grabbing up stacks of cups her short arms could carry before bustling to where they all kept the various beverages.  
Alicia bobbed her head, pumped up to get some work done, so long as she didn't have to deal with screaming voices in her ears, she'd be glad to do nearly anything else.  
At the end of that party's dining, they had nearly run completely out of apple juice and sausage links. So the keeper had to send another worker out to buy some more to hold them over until next shipment came in.  
Alicia cleaned up her mess and was sent on her lunch hour. Up she went to her room to organize a few things. Zinnia passed her on her way, changing out a few sheets in a guest room. " You getting ready to go somewhere?" The hobbitess aske as she saw Alicia's table of provisions.  
"Yes. I am planning on leaving for the blue mountains. It's closer to the sea and possibly better opportunity for me." Alicia confessed.  
Zinnia frowned in worry. " Oh dear. The blue mountains? Thats where the long beards live. The dwarves."  
Alicia barely stopped herself from rolling her eyes. "Yes. Any rumors you want to share about them?"  
" Well, it's just dwarves are secretive, and not a very welcoming or friendly lot. Not unless they want something from you. And don't give me that exasperated half-hearted smile I'm quite serious. They go by the same classes we do you know."  
"Yes yes, alpha beta and omega. I get it. I don't plan on disrupting any of that or talking to anyone I don't need to."  
Zinnia chose to fold up the newly dried linens in Alicia's room. "They may go by the same class but some of them go by less friendlier and more dangerous rules. Why on earth would you wish to go there then?"  
"Becasue, ALthough this place is safe, Nothing here is going to help me get back home. To me, lovely as The SHire is, It's not my home."  
"Hmph. And a bunch of smelly hairy battle crazed dwarves are?" Zinnia said over her shoulder.  
Alicia couldn't help but chuckle. " No, but they're right there by the sea."  
Alicia retold a summary of her plans to Zinnia who listened, but had an arguement for every point.  
"Zinnia." ALicia interupted. " I'm going." she said resolutely.  
The hobbit lass huffed but finally let it go. She resigned to just presenting a humorless smile. " I suppose if you feel you must, then you must."  
"Thank you for understanding." Alicia said, knowing full well Zinnia did anything but.  
Alicia wanted to raise as much money as she could though, Having slowly learned the style of currency. On her home island, shells and traded goods were the currency instead of coins. Her next pay day would be in at the end of the month which was still three weeks away. That would also give her time to prepare for the trip. Zinnia was such a kind, honest and helpful friend just like Brenada was.  
Sometimes, Alicia would wake up to find the giant squrriel in her bead, sleeping peacefully or bunting her head on Alicia or playfully tickling her face with that unbelievably bushy tail of hers,to wake the human for the morning. There was a rather sweet 'goodnight nuzzle' that happened whenever Alicia was woken up by the sound of her door opening or her bed moving.  
During a lunch break Alicia brought up the questoins that came to her mind since this had been happening.  
"Why have you chosen to come stay with me, at night I mean?" Alicia asked her hobbit friend. SHe had hoped it didn't sound too chary.  
Zinnia's smiling face took on a rogueish look. " I always thought you smelled good. You smell even better when you're sleeping. I like to watch your eyelashes flutter like butterflies and I want to catch them all to myself."  
Alicia stared. " What?"  
"Oh you have the cutest smile when you sleep. Do you know that sometimes you laugh in your sleep?" Zinnia said as she leane closer.  
"Stop it." Alicia had a lopsided smile at her friend's antics.  
"I just desire to be close to you." Zinnia whispered.  
"You stop that right now." Alicia mock sneered still unable to stop snickering. " And you tell me the truth."  
Zinnia leaned back in her seat. "Pity. Usually humans are easily disturbed. It's rather entertaining at times. Unless I confess to you that not everythign I said was just for jests?" SHe paused to gauge Alicia's reaction. Naught but quirked eyebrows was recieved. " You do, on occasion laugh in your sleep. Quiet little giggles. You are much too light of a sleeper. You do not smell that different other than morning breath, and I do like spending time with you. I can't place it myself, maybe you're just a good hearted person, but it's definitely something about you I feel as though I can trust you. In our animal forms, our instincts are stronger of course, so is our defense when we are hurting or in danger. It's a little easier to get a sense of a person's intents you see, but we're not mind readers mind! So if you've heard that rumor you can dash it out right now. Nonsense it is." Zinnia prattled on.  
Alicia had learned real quick that whenever she could never ask Zinnia a question unless she had tme to sit there and listen to a lecture becuase if how thorough Zinnia tended to be. The compliment however, was kind and humbling. " Well, thank you. You help me out so much and I'm glad I got to befriend you too. You're an amazing friend too."  
Zinnia made a peculiar purring sound, almost dancing ing her seat joyfully. "I try."  
The islander chortled  
Yes, Alicia truly counted herself blessed to always have someone to truly rely on. There for a moment she realized this may not be the case all the time. One day she'll be completely on her own and Sabrya will be there to rub it in her face. That made her reluctant to leave. What if she did get there and life was so rough that she was working twice as hard for even smaller pay than here? What if she could not find a way back home at all?  
Alicia shook her head from those fearful thoughts. If she let those govern her mind for too long she'd hesitate till its too late. So for the next two weeks, Alicia had made a list of all things she'd need to pack. Little by little she gathered proper provisions and thanks to Zinnia's kindness again, she only had to buy half the things herself as Zinnia had helped her gather her things. The hobbit lady even packed a few extra things in her fret over the islander and within no time Alicia's pack was full of lumps.  
At the end of the month, Alicia was ready to go. The day of her chosen departure arrived, and she bade farewell to the few friends she had made.  
Zinnia wrapped her litle arms around Alicia, nuzzling and making that curious purring sound that had Alicia quirking a brow bemusedly as she hugged back.  
Zinnia giggled at her facial expression. "Purring is a good thing, so is nuzzling. And now you also have my scent for a while."  
"So do I smell like zinnia flowers now?" Alicia smirked.  
Zinnia playfully slapped her arm. "Yes! Hooligan! I could throw mud at you if you prefer." That was what mischevious hobbit children were called. Alicia laughed again and when she was done Zinnia took on a more serious tone. "Now you take the upmost care! If you want to come back, let me reprase that... You had better come back if you don't find what you're looking for out there."  
" I promise." Alicia said sincerely, enveloping her friend in one last hug before leaving for who knows how long again.  
She hurried down the dirt packed streets of Hobbiton. Alicia wanted to say goodbye to her last friend, Bilbo, before she ahd left. He had his own adventure to go on too afterall. He was always a wonderful host and served the most flavorfull teas she had ever tasted before. Not to mention, the most unusual combination of ingrediants for pastries she's never tasted before too. Up to his front gate she made it, where the islander was greetd by a hunched over Hamfast.  
"Hello!" SHe greeted to him.  
Hamfast hummed and looked over. His wrinkled face folding upwards with his smile. " Well hullo there Missy." He greeted dusting his hands on his pants as he stood up.  
"Nice to see you again. Is Bilbo available?" Alicia asked as she stood at the gate.  
Hamfast's smile receeded a little as he scratched his ear. " Sorry Missy. Bilbo left nearly three weeks ago. Left me in charge of his home and garden while he's away. Don't want folks auctioning off all his wares again."  
Alicia's smile had dissipated completely to be replaced by a sad frown. "Really?" She couldn't help but ask. She as really hoping to get to see him one last time.  
Hamfast simply shrugged and smiled apologetically. "It's true. Sorry about that." The gardener replied at seeing her crestfallen face.  
"Oh..." Alicia replied. " What a shame." She sighed as she glanced over at the assortment still gathered around in pots. "Well, thank you." Alicia turne to leave back the way she had come.  
Alicia pouted a little at notthinking ahead to wish Bilbo off before he was gone, but no use crying over spilled milk. She redjusted her pack and returned to the crossroad where she'd take a right instead of a left to go to the blue mountains.  
Downwards she continued, with a spring in her step and a song on her lips she hummed as she took in the last of the sights of the Shire. Then on the outskirts is when she stopped. This was it. SHe was leaving the safety of the quiet hobbit town and stepping into the wild, and without a horse even. Why didn't she buy a horse? Oh wait... becuase they can be expensive and Alicia is a tightwad.  
Alicia pulled out the map she had bought. On it were tiny tick marks she had made a while ago to mark certain distances and areas she had been already. According to the little meter at the bottom, it takes four hundred fifty eight (give or take a few) miles to reach from Hobbiton to Rivendell, and judging by the map it was equal distance between hobbiton to the blue mountains.  
Averagelly a person (human) can walk seventy two miles a day. with the math done that estimated to a week before reaching the mountains...  
Did she do the math right? Alicia frowned and recalculated based off the time it took for her and Rowhawk. Well, they were on horse back and it only took two nights.  
So maybe she wasn't as off as she felt. " One week. I can do that easy peasy." SHe grinned to herself, bolstering up her confidence and finally started walking again.  
Onward she went. Believe it or not, traveling by oneself is perfectly a perfectly acceptable excuse to talk to oneself. It didn't matter that anybody thinks, since no one was around to begin with.  
The first two nights, she got little sleep, probablymore like cat naps if anything. A strange noise or some scary imagination the unjown would influence her mind to conjure up made it hard to stay comfortable enough to sleep. But afterthe thrid day of not getting enough sleep she was grumpy with it and decided enough was enough. She made herself try to go to bed earlier and mentally berated herself every time she woke to an unusual sound.  
Despite the peace that the trip offered, she was under no illusions of all the dangers people had stressed to her time and time again of what could be just around the corner. Thinking about those things also annoyed her, still the islander refused to let herself be lulled into a deusional sense of security by the serenity of the world around her. To make travel easier, she dressed in what people around her would consider 'men's garb', but no matter. Dresses were for casual and formal parties, not labor and travel in her mind.  
It was different, being alone in a place you're familiar with versus a place you've never been. By far it could easily be much scarier. Thge way so many people had spoken about how tricky it was to travel, as if she should expect a bear to just randomly jump out and maul her right now. The thought did make her look around habitually. Even though that could happen, logically speaking, if she played it safe, like staying off the main roads, keeping an eye on her surroundings, make noise for the wildlife if she thought she might be at risk of animal attacks, and stay out of visiual contact, then her chanes of making it safely increase. Alicia was under no illusions though. As much as she did love learning new servival techniques at home, she was not a proffesional at it.  
It was both exciting and frightening. Alicia decided that even if the world wasn't all it cracked up to be, still she would appreciate her own adventures around it.

 **And they're off again. Like butterflies man, can't stay in one place for very long XD XD XD, but I'm one to talk. Like you would stay in one place for too long while you have the chance to explore Middle Earth? I know you're probably asking 'where is the company? what's happening to them?' They're coming! I promise it is just two or three more chapters from here. Thank you for your patience. So comments? reviews? Ideas? :)**


	14. Chapter 14- Gambling with Strangers

**Hello you beautiful and awesome reader! I have a new chapter for you. Hooraaaay!**

 **CHAPTER 14**

During one evening, after she found herself a sufficable place of camp hidden off the road, Alicia set her pack aside so that she could get some firewood. The forest around her was a peaceful calm with only the occasional buzzing bug or bird chirp that made another noise besides herself. She was alone, but not lonely. It was very easy to find dead branches scattered a bout thatshe broke with her feet or hands into smaller bundles to carry back. Easily her mind wandered to just what her friends were doing, or just how exactly was she going to get home. So easy was it to fall into automatic movement that she almost didn't notice that she was no longer alone. Alicia looked up just in time not to walk right into camp, but too late not to be noticed. Sniffing at her bag was the biggest wolf like creature she had ever seen. It never took it's eyes off her as it's large elongated head lowered to scent the air then back at her, it growled. Alicia was frozen as she gaped back at this grey and black furred creature. Was that what was called a warg? It certainly fit the description of 'huge wolf like creatures.'  
It Growle even louder, eyes alight with clear 'i'm hunting you' gleam. The wolf let out a gutteral bark at her, making her flinch violently enough tp drop her wood. "Don't growl at me. Youre on my territory." She grumbled under her breath, eyebrow twitching.  
The wolf prowled closer, ears flicked back, head lowered as he ventured even closer.  
"Um, um.." Alicia stuttered, eyes scanning for something to use. On her though, she only had a knife and her hatchet. " Hey! back off!" SHe yelled at the wolf in her best imitation of a growl.

The wolf snorted at it, as if laughing at her attempt to scare it off. He jumped after her, forcing her to have to move or run. Running was the last thing she wanted to do. There was no way a human could out run a wolf, let alone a wolf big enough for a human to ride! What was she going to do squirrel her way up a tree?!  
"AH!" The islander yelped when the wolf came too close. It seemed to be playing with her. So clearly the thing didn't even see her as much of a challenge either! How rude.  
Alicia had no choice, to avoid it she had to move. To move meant the wolf got to chase her like prey.  
She skittered around, trying not to get lost in the woods and stay away from the wolf at the same time. The warg or wolf like creature was really enjoying itself. It moved almost like he was herding her. If she went too far left or right it would jump ahead to block her. At one point she tripped over her own feet, tumbling to the ground.  
As if her heart wasn't racing before, now it was going way overtime. Trying to get back up, she risked a glance over her shoulder.  
The wolf behind her had this wide toothy grin on it's furry face, short barks emanating from it. The creature had the nerve to laugh at her! She sneered at him taking it's time catching up to her until she got up. Once again she tried to stand her ground, but the wolf forced her to move again.  
She was beginning to get winded when suddenly she had burst into someone else's camp. A hunched over, bearded brunette man suddenly looked up at her in surprise, hand wrapped around his own weapon. They stared at each other for an awkward second until the growl of the wolf jolted her. " Run! Giant warg behind me!" She demanded.  
The man stood up quickly, which turns out wasn't that tall, taking some defensive pose. Alicia went around the fire, turning to face the beast too. Guess this was where the stand off was going to be.  
The beast easily pounced into the camp. It continued to growl as he eyed both the people with mild curiosity.  
"Away with ye beastie!" The man yelled.  
"Already tried that." Alicia huffed. She was about to say more until the man met the wolf head on. He brandished his mace and roared at it as the wolf howled. Alicia could only stop and stare at this crazy guy who just met a wolf that stood taller that him head on, but it turns out he was doing pretty well. They wrestled until the beast yelped and shook him off. It snorted at him and bolted back into the woods. " Well, I didn't try that."  
The man's head whipped this way and that. " Humph. Ye best not come back or I'll have me a new cloak!" He grumped as he stowed away his weapons again. Dusting off his hands he peered up at her. " Are you alright there?"  
"I am thank you." Alicia sighed in relief. " That warg thing. What did you, er, how did you make it go away finally?"  
The man shrugged his shoulders. " I wouldn't go attacking any big beastie ye come across." He started in a warning tone. " But since it was but one animal, I just give it a few good hits that'll teach him what-for." The man slowly walked over to stand in front of her, eyeing her up and down.  
"Are ye injured? Looks like ye took a scratch to yer leg there."  
She looked down at what he was indicating, and saw that in fact there was a tear in the fabric on her right leg. "Oh. Just a scratch."  
"Well, let's take a look at it lad. Don't want it getting infected." The man said as he kneeled down.  
After a few seconds of his prodding the scratch and pulling out some jar to rub it's contents on her leg, he broke the peace. " What are ye doing out here by yourself?"  
"Probably the same as you. Traveling." She said casually.  
The man tilted his head back to give her an odd look, but changed expressions when he realized something else. " Oh! You're a lass! I thought you were a young lad! Forgive my lack of manners." He said, quickly looking back down to finish his job, stand up and grin. "Humri, at our service Miss." He said with a bow.  
"Nice to meet you. Alicia, at yours." The lady smiled tiredly. " Thanks for helping my leg too."  
Humri waved it off. "Think nothing of it. I just ate, but i can get some bacon cooking if yer still hungry."  
"No thank you." Alicia smiled. " Actually, I ought to be going now. That warg probably scattered my pack all over the place, I should go back to my own camp." She said as she started to make her way. But Humri was frowning at her. "Are there others at yer camp then?"  
"Uh, no." Alicia answered hesitantly.  
"Then a lady should not be on her own. I may have scared that beastie off, but there are more about these woods." Humri insisted.  
Alicia shook her head. "Then I should find a new place. I really don't want to intrude-"  
"Nonsense! Come and stay." Humri interrupted. " And in the morning I can escort ye to where ever you were going." He smiled reassuringly at her. Something about that smile though, she didn't quite like how smug it was looking. Or at least smug was what she perceived it to be.  
"I gotta go." Alicia insisted in a more serious tone.  
Humri stood eerily still. " No my dear. Or the big bad wolf will get ye again. Stay with me, I shall keep ye safe." he almost purred.  
Alicia grimaced in disgust, then turned on her heel and took off running again.  
"You owe me lass!" she heard his voice behind her.  
Alicia didn't bother looking back she ran into the woods in the general direction of the road. Suddenly her feet came out from under her, but this time it wasn't herself tripping up. Humri scrambled on top of her, grinning down in a greedy sort of manner. His nostrils were wide as he breathed deeply through them.  
"Get offa' me you squinty eyed, screwed up in the head, sick freak!" Alicia bantered.  
"Where are ye from anyway?" Humri ignored her. "Ye smell human, but of a different sort. Are ye from Rhu-ugh!" He received a very hard kick to his own groin making him groan and loosen his grip enough for her to push him off and scramble to get away.  
However, just as she climbed up to make a get-away, the wolf had returned out of nowhere, purposefully running into her and knocking her back down. It was much quicker than Humri and was able to pin her down before she recovered enough to fight back.  
The wolf snorted at her as she glared up at it. Then to her astonishment, the creature's form had begun to shift quickly. In three seconds the wolf was in the form of another shorter man with black and grey hair peering down at her with a studious stare. Alicia had no words to describe her shock other than to stare back.  
The man's nose wrinkled. " For the record, I am a wolf. Not a stinking warg. I'd be dead 'afore an orc rides on my back." He growled. "You however, that can be negotiated."  
"Uh no." Alicia issued. She reached up and gave his beard a mighty tug, causing him to grimace at the pain. She jabbed at his gut and leg, anything to make him get off but he was unmovable, and once again easily overpowered her to pin her down. Her hand accidentally caught a few loose strands from his long beard in her struggle. The dwarf jerked his head back to avoid her hand getting more tangled up. "Oi now. Ye must never touch a dwarf's beard without their consent lassie."  
Humri recovered and walked into her view. " We'll teach her some proper manners." He grinned wickedly. " We should keep this one for ourselves aye?"  
The grey and black dwarf hummed in agreement, one hand running along her arm. "Awful skinny wee thing."  
Humri chuckled at her panicked look his chest expanding in deeper breaths he took as his shoulders rolled in an odd sultry manner that the rest of his body followed. The two stopped whatever they were about to do and looked up as if hearing something that Alicia didn't catch. they sniffed loudly and looked about frowning deeply. Humri glared back at her now with one hand around her throat. " I thought ye said ye were alone. WHo else is here?"  
"What? No one." Alicia replied in confusion, she begun to gag as his grip went tighter.  
"Who else is here?!" Humri demanded.  
The stench was suddenly released tenfold in her panic and squirming.  
"Ugh.." the other dwarf sneered. " Is that you?" he asked incredulously.  
" I don't know." Aliicia replied.  
After a few seconds she too could smell the horrid stench now that it was much stronger and she could have swron she just saw tiny pebbles dropping around them. One looked like it hit Humri's shoulder.  
It was enough to make her pull a face too. The dwarves looked at each other then back at her. "Oh gross. Filthy human! Couldn't ye have taken care of all that 'afore ye bedded down for camp?!"  
the other dwarf wave his hand in front of his face.  
Alicia just blinked at him.  
Humri pulled his own over exaggerated look. " On second thought, she's all yers." He got up and quickly backed away.  
His companion gave him a deadpanned look. " This was your idea! You get back here and take her!"  
More tiny pebbles were dropped, this time she saw a few. Now the other dwarf could take no more. The both of them flinched as if they were now in physical pain. His companion jerked off of her as if she had suddenly combusted, even looking at her as if she did, before joining his companion and the two hobbling away in disgruntlement still with hands over their noses.  
Alicia sat up gaping after them. She had to move from her spot too, not wanting to smell the stench anymore either. " What...what just happened?" She asked herself.  
More noises of footsteps heralded the approach of two more people completely shrouded in black , one tucking away a slingshot while the other shouldering her pack.  
Alicia's hands flew up in defensive fists when they stepped into view.  
"Don't fret now. We mean no trouble." The first said. The person took off her mask to reveal a middle aged woman. A human woman thank the heavens. The other figure took off his shroud to reveal a middle aged man. He was pocketing more of the tiny pebbles into a belt pouch. The man offered a small nod to her.  
"Name's Nora. this here is Dremard. We saw this pack and heard the wolf howl, then your cries no doubt it was." The woman said. She held up her hands palm up when Alicia didn't relax. " It's alright I swear. We were on the road when we heard you."  
"We should be getting back on the road and find a new place for camp before we lose what little light we've got left." Dremard said from the side.  
Alicia sighed and finally dropped her defenses. They were truly being sincere. " Well, thank you. very much for coming to help."  
Nora nodded. " Come. let's get back to the wagon and we can talk more."  
Dremard offered to carry her pack again but Alicia politely refused. Wordlessly she followed them, a few steps behind sp that she could watch them. Thankfully they were fine with it. Sure enough, there was a small wagon there with a horse waiting patiently for their return.  
Dremard took the driver's seat while Nora took the back and offered a spot for her. Hesitating only a second, she climbed on.  
"We're going to find a new spot for the night, but you're welcome o leave if you truly wish. Though I advise against it." Nora said as she watched Alicia. " What's your name?"  
"Alicia." The islander muttered. She glanced back down the road. " Those, what just happened?"  
Nora swiped loose hair from her face. " Those dwarves." she said with a hint of distaste. " Their kind have been in a rather browbeat mood these recent years. And yet I can't seem to complain too much with the new jobs they made available for many folks." She sighed  
"Never stopped me." Dremard said up ahead as he flicked the horse into a comfortable canter.  
"You complain all the time about everything. The day could be just fine and you'd complain about it being too perfect." Nora retorted in light humor. She picked up a flask and took a pull.  
"We caught them just in time before they used you for their sating rituals."  
"Rit-rituals?" Alicia looked at them as if they were speaking another language. " What sating rituals?"  
"They got four different names, but all are generally the same if you ask me." He said grumpily. "Most folks will call it sating or bonding. The dwarves don't have a lot of womenfolk in their community, so they like to come groping for ours. They say it's not the same as hiring a moll, but it really is." Dremard started ranting. " It's the alphas and the betas in their culture you gotta watch out for. They'll flirt or try to seduce you into becoming their own pets for one night of pleasure. that one night however, can turn to the rest of your life as they 'claim' you and you're 'marked'. All thanks to Thorin and his thirteen, his people think they own everything they step foot in or around."  
Alicia was rigid in her seat. That name, where did she hear it from again? Her mind had other questions that demanded being answered first. "Claimed? Marked? And that only happens to all the women?"  
Nora shook her head " Most dwarves are male, so you mostly hear it happen to women, but a female dwarf can come in and try the same thing too. They all need to be 'sated' every once in a while after all."  
"Why? What is it and what happens if they don't?" Alicia really couldn't help but ask.  
Nora swallowed a bite before explaining again. "Sating is an 'act of love'. That's what they'll tell ya.  
Supposedly they can turn feral and their animal side takes over more, but from what I've seen anything could set that off."  
"Eeegh.." Alicia couldn't help but grimace. "And what is marking and claiming imply?"  
"Marking. There's two types. Scent marking and Bite marking. The scent marking is exactly that. They can put their scents on you and it stays depending on how often ya bathe of course and how much they slather on ya. Then there's the bite mark which can only happen when they're in their beast forms. Not sure how they change the difference between marking and just wanting to take a chunk out of ya, but that's the worst one. For if they bite ya, they've claimed ya for themselves and you must obey them. You become their slave."  
Alicia did not care to hide her squeamish reaction to that. "Is that what they were going to do to me? How do you undo it?"  
Nora sadly nodded her head. " Yes Miss. They wanted that, or at the least, some 'bonding time', with ya."  
Dremard shook his head in disapproval, choosing to take the conversation from there." And aye. the bite mark is permanent. The only way to undo it is if you or they die. I heard that maybe if another alpha bite over the first one's successfully that could do it too, but I'm not sure about it. And plus that's trading one master for another really." Dremard cast a nasty scowl at the road.  
Alicia had a haunted look on her face as she absorbed the information she had just learned.  
Nora was quiet too, regarding her carefully. She leaned forth an inch in her own thoughts. " I've never heard of a human having such purple eyes before."  
"Yes." the other lady's lips turned up just slightly. "Runs in the family I suppose."  
Of course it ran in the family. How else did she have them? But the islander didn't really feel like explaining all her origins and such to anybody who didn't seem like it would help her situation. No offence to Nora and her apparent boy friend of course. Did they even call each other 'boyfriend' or 'girlfriend' here? At least they were a kind lot and once again she gave thanks to having helpful people around.  
"Perhaps in you may have a good idea dressing as a man you know." Nora's voice tore her from her thoughts. "If you keep your head low, might be you could fool a few unwanted eyes."  
Alicia's head bobbed subtly, eyebrows twitching with a one shoulder shrug. " I'll keep that in mind. Then maybe another name too? Like Ran, or Leto?"  
Nora took another pull and passed it to Alicia to share. "Either is fine."  
"Leto it is then." Alicia affirmed. she looked at the flask for a second, daring to take a small taste. At first it was a smooth taste that had a strong alcoholic burn to it. Alicia passed it back right after that first taste. Not quite her favor in alcohols but it wasn't horrendous either. " So what did you use to deter them?"  
"Oh the stench pebbles?" Leo patted a pouch at her side. " Dwarves and hobbits have sensitive noses as you might well guess. A bad stench to us is bad to them too." She dug out a few and handed them to Alicia. "These are made from a red and white flower, biggest flower ya ever seen but the most horrid smellin' one too. So you smell a, certain stench, they'll leave ya alone like a plague."  
Alicia examined the little pebbles and made the mistake of bringing them to her nose. Quickly she pulled back making Nora smile mischievously. The little pellet like pieces had awful odors that reminded her of rotten meat or bodily functions. Alicia half glared at Nora upon the realization.  
"...Eeeew...You made me smell like I didn't make it to a privy?!"  
Nora's head tilted back from a mirthful laugh, even Dremard snorted in a dry chortle.  
"That's one way of putting it." Nora said between laughs. "But that wasn't the main intention no. Usually they just smell like rancid meat, but I suppose over time their smells can change."  
"Uh huh." Alicia deadpanned, not believing her entirely. " I guess that's what Humri meant when he asked why I didn't 'take care of all that before I bedded down for camp? Apparently I had too much beans or...some accident.."  
"Oi those longbeards were ugly. I'd soil myself too if I had those faces comin' to snog me." Dremard remarked.  
Alicia's whole demeanor dropped sullenly, though she wouldn't complain too much. It was either that or whatever horrid things the dwarves would do...well, smelling like rotten eggs isn't so bad in comparison. After comfortable silence in riding, Alicia brought up conversation again. " So how much of all that you think is actually true and what's actually rumor. Because I've heard a LOT of rumors recently and it's getting hard to tell what's true or not."  
Dremard pursed his lips. "Everything save what I disclaimed of being uncertain of already."  
"You've actually seen all that happen?" Alicia tried again.  
"We're not going to stand and watch longbeards have their desires met by unsuspecting folk for a night or such if we can help it." Nora answered. "If the person goes of their own accord though, well there's little we can do for that. But from how others come out of the inns to speak of it, often many behaviors being similar to the next...is hard to deny the proof there."  
The next stretch of silence wasn't so much comfortable as it was awkward. Alicia's eyes trailed back towards the way she had came. A voice of indecision had her questioning if this was still a good idea. But the whole point of going was because it was by the sea, which implied there was some port somewhere which she could get to and hitch a ride. Were dwarves good sailors? She didn't remember hearing anything about it before.  
When Dremard finall found a place he was 'less vocal' about, they all got down to set up, which also didn't take very long. The two had fallen into a familiar bantering of idle plans or nick knacks here and there.  
While Alicia stretched her legs on the other side of the fire, more questions came to mind. "If they were bad dwarves, why did you let them go? why not arrest them? And you mentioned Thorin Oakensheild?" Alicia asked as she helped set up camp.  
"Well, I wouldn't be completely adverse to laying those arse-munching-"  
"Dremard!"  
"Those bottom dwellers into the ground and save the world of two less shmucks, but that would also have made things more personal. Eventually their shmuck kin would find out and search for the culprits. Dwarves are like bees in that sense. Ya mess with one then the whole nest could come own on ya."  
"And we could have tried to arrest them aye, if they kept harassing us. But I don't have much faith left in the constabulary of the town. They probably get paid a little extra to turn a blind eye if the longbeards overstep a line, to a point mind." Nora sighed.  
"Thorin Oakenshield and his thirteen aye." Dremard moved to the next question. "Two years past they came back here, of what purpose for leaving at all I know not. Upon their return however, they had made plans to try to increase trade and pay and so forth in Ered Luin. It worked in significant increase in paid work. Paid work also led to more homes or better constructed homes being built. Many more Men came for the chance of a better life or refuge from orc raids. Some months later there were squabbling's happening about and now there is tension in the town."  
Alicia frowned at the news. No place was perfect to begin with. " By tension you mean?"  
"The dwarves have this haughty behavior about them, and the Men have an irritated behavior about them." The man said.  
Nora stirred some beans in the small pot. "Aye. Two things that don't mix well."  
Inwardly, Alicia groaned. Was she going to have to deal with that now too? What a drag.  
Turning back now wasn't illogical, but if she had learned anything from her time here in Middle Earth thus far, it was to never believe or dash anything until you've seen for yourself. So onward she would go to see for herself. A familiar sound coming from on the other side of the fire spurred her into wanting to move faster, especially when this time it wasn't due to pellets.  
"Aaaaw come off it Dremard!" Nora groaned.

The islander secretly smirked at the two's bickering before turning away to try and get some sleep.

 **Yes. I did it. Fart jokes. Honestly I got the idea when Naruto used to be real popular and i watched an episode where he had to fight Kiba(or Kiva?) and Farted in his face accidentally. (sorry if I got the name wrong, it's been years since I last saw that show)**

 **And Yes! The flower that was used is a smaller, generic version based off the Indonesian flower 'Rafflesia arnoldii' which is the world's biggest flower and has a 'rotted meat' smell to it instead of aromatic smells most flowers do. And before anyone says anything about that not being the 'correct plant life of Middle Earth'... Guys...It's a fanfiction...we can have whatever we want. Don't worry. It's okay.**

 **And don't worry guys! more of the company is coming up real soon!**


	15. Chapter 15- New Faces

**I have returned! After much exploration and blood shed with tears, many zombie orcs to fight against and the invasion of aliens from a nearby Keplar... yeah I'm kidding. I was just busy, but making myself sound like a hero just sounds cool. Hither is the next chapter for you. Enjoy my friends!**

Six days of traveling on her own she had met Dremard and Nora. One day with them finally brought them to the blue mountains. It was easy to tell why they were called that too. Alicia could see that she had not been far from the right track at all since there was a well worn road in front of her that led down towards a much busier town than Hobbiton. The place was much more populated than The Shire. Nearly every road she could see was occupied with people and wagons passing by. From a distance, the town looked energetic as if everyone had a spring in their step including the animals. It appeared pleasant enough at least.  
The closer they came, the more details was added and she could see that there was a healthy mix of both jovial and dour looking folks.  
This town had wooden buildings littered all about and people walking every which way. Way off on the opposite side of the town was a slow incline upwards that led to some other large gates. No doubt the entrance to the blue mountains themselves. Her eyes trailed back to the human town. This place looked nothing like the Shire as far as construction. Wooden buildings littered the ground, some decnt looking, some old and shabby.  
"Here we are. Welcome to our hometown and the dwarven home Ered luin. We can take ya to the nearest inn if ya want." Nora offered.  
"Which way is the sea?" Alicia asked.  
Both other humans looked at her oddly. "The sea?" Nora echoed.  
Trying to hide her blush Alicia thought of some quick answer. "I was told, since the blue mountains was by the sea, that the town too would be by or near it."  
"Hmm, you must follow the gulf of Lhun to reach the sea. That would be another days' ride from here southbound." Nora replied.  
Southbound? which way did that lead? Was that right back to the Rangers Post or some other town not far from it? The islander hid her grimace from the others, but inside she was mentally groaning. Either she'd try going that way or she could stay here and raise more money. No doubt it would be expensive just to hitch a ride on a ship somewhere that might be going nearer her home. Wait...but no one from middle earth has ever come to her island before or more poele would know about it unless it was kept under wraps... OH but what if they didn't dare venture out that far and she'd haveto 'row boat' half the way back? She wasn't a sailor. In fact her isalnd was big enough that there wwre people further inland who had never been to the beach before  
Alicia turned back to the town. "How do I go about getting a more permanent residence here?"  
"Depends on how much money ya got. If you have much, you could get a nice one there on the far left side of town and the further right you go, the more like slums it becomes.  
Alicia barely hid the daunted look. No she didn'thave a lot of money, and although the 'slums' looked more like a clustered group of sheds, it still didn't seem like a great place to be if one did have valueables. "Where can I go search for jobs?"  
"We'll take you to the town square." Nora deicded.  
On high alert, the islander rode into town with her new aquantences. The people here dressed almost the same style and colors were usually of a more darker or earth tone colors. In the Shire people dressed in bright swatches of color, same with her home island though it was a mix of both.  
Like they promised, Alicia was dropped off at the town square and directed towards where the job board would be. They had their own business to attend to after all.  
They bade a farewell greeting before leaving. Nora gave a knowing smile over her shoulder before turning away again. It was such a simple notion and yet it sparke a flame of enthusiasm in her that she utilized search for a suitable job.  
There were jobs as tavern ladies and barmaids, but that didn't sound like something she was interested in again, despite that being where some of her experience was. the job listings were categorized by lowest to highest paying. Farmhand was a good one. She knew a thing or two about that and it fitted perfectly. So did another one, errand boy, that caught her interest. As an errand runner she could get familiar with this town better. So she ripped the job offers off and searched for said employers.  
A man working on new fence posts pointed right down the road where the folks would be when she asked for directions. Down to the larger house she went knocking on the door. On the other side she heard the cackling of chickens and stomping feet and even dogs barking. It made her question was she at the house or the barn?  
The door swung open where a pompous lady stood, she stepped sideways as if in second nature with a broom in her hand. Alicia was about to say something until she balked and stood frozen in shock as chickens came running by. Then after the chickens came two big dogs and a little dog barking after them.  
"Goodness me!" the lady went smoothening out her skirt. " I told him to make sure the back door was closed tightly. This is why! Now how can I help you?"  
" Uh, hello. I was interested in a job and was directed here." Alicia went on.  
"Ah yes. We do still have openings. Come come, I'll show you around. Watch your step. Hope you don't have any animal allergens." The lady went on.  
Alicia tried not to hink too much on a mess it would be to have chickens sneaking in one's house.  
She found out the the farmhand leader was a married couple who were a more lively couple, happy to hire her and gave her a tour of the place. She was even given a small shed sized shelter of her own. Inside it was furnashed with nothing more than a stool, a type of chimenea, and the frame to a cot. She was told that all beding maerial was kept elsewhere and she could stuff her own mattress later. The other workers out there mostly kept to themselves, but in general had a neighborly atmosphere about them. They were patient in showing her the few things she was not familiar with and pay was decent enough.  
After familiarizing herself with that job for a few days, not to mention scatting off nosy animals from roosting in her home, she used some money to buy clothes that would give her a more male appearance. Satisfied that she looked passable as a young man she looked for the errand boy employer. Being a farmhand was a nice and safe job, but Alicia was an ambitious lady who really reeeeaaaaally wanted to make some money.  
He was in an office not far. A scrawny looking older man sitting at a desk organizing letters and scrolls. He took one up-and-down look at her with scrutiny before giving her a few simple tasks.  
Needless to say Alicia had no idea where most of these places were without asking some passerby. One place in particular she kept passing up becuase it was so small.  
The scrawny man didn't seem dissatisfied or happy about how long she took to complete them, but he didn't fire her either. He was a businessman. In fact, she probably could have walked in there as a lady, and yhe man might still not have cared so long as the job was done.  
It wasn't so hard, navigating the town, as the shops were far apart enough and identified by the business signs hanging out, and the streets wide enough to give a wide berth to many horse wagons passing by.  
She had a small parcel to deliver to some lady down the way who worked at a mill. On her way there, agrevated voices cuaght her attention. Voices if different accents she had never heard before till visiting this new land. just ahead of her was a small group of people, dwarves and humans. They glared at each other angrily.  
" You had best step aside laddie." A dwarf with many beads and shiny things in his hair and beard.  
"If trouble is what yer tryin' ta prevent, yer doin' it wrong."  
"My family is not yours to judge! My home and business not yours to meddle!" One man yelled back.  
"And a fine job you do with both!" The dwarf shot back. he glanced at the woman stganding in the back, a grin slowly stretching his hairy cheeks. "Can't ye tell tge lady ain't happy where she's at? Now if she had a real man to take care of her she'd want for nothing."  
"Stop looking at my wife like that you animal!" The man stepped between, gripping his wood axe tight which, judging by his build, he knew how to weild.  
"Look who's talking. Where'd she get those new bruizes eh?" the dwarf mocked.  
Alicia frowned in worry at the scene before her. The smart ting to do would be to walk away, or in her case walk around. they stood between her and her destination after all. As she watched though she began to see that more people had gathered around in a small encircling crowd, dwarves on one, humans on the other. They began spitting out insults of all kinds that seemed to have nothing to do with the issue at hand but rather old insults the folks had kept to themsleves for a while.  
Things were getting heated until another loud voice boomed over them all. Over the heads of most the dwarves she saw yet another one, glad in fur and greys and a bald pate. " What is the meaning of this?!" he demanded. He swept his steely glare over the dwarves and landed on the humans. This one was well known, as the crowd parted to give him space along with a much older dwarf with an impassive and calculating gaze.  
"Your kin are getting bolder by the day!" the same man ordered. " They threaten to take my family and business."  
"It's not our fualt you cannot make your monthly rent! That's just business. I was about to offer an alternative." The dwarf with all the decor in his hair defended.  
"An alternative meaning my wife you scum!?" the man yelled. just like that the argument was about to take place again before the bald dwarf barked at them to shut it. H ehad to shove back the dwarf and the man before they got in each others' faces.  
Then the old dwarf behind him spoke up, looking through an old book in his hand. "When exactly is your rent due?" he asked the man.  
"At the end of the month." he mumbled angrily.  
"So you are a week past." The old dwarf said and casually turned to the offending dwarf. " And you are?"  
"I am the rent collector of course!This is the third month in a row he has been late on his due, never paying them until we come knocking on his door. I come offering to strike a new deal that might be beneficial to the both of us. His wife came up with the idea of a small cut of their goods to us in payment instead."  
The white haired dwarf did not look impressed. instead he pursed his lips and looked the other up and down before saying, " You are not Master Seridus, who is the only one permitted to collect rent. Were you even working for him you'd have shown me the papers proving it by now. Taking another man's wife is not how we collect rent in Ered Luin. Such ways are severly frowned upon by the king." The old dwarf sneered over his shoulder.  
"You arse-licker, thinking to shake me. Get your old arse out of my face-"  
"My old arse will be the last thing you see, begging for it to return and not leave you rotting in a cell!" The old dwarf whirled so quickly back on him that at first all Alicia saw red and white. In the next second his sharp quill was at the carota arteryof the opposing dwarf. He had an equaly angry look on his pale face. On his right side the bald dwarf was growling at the others that tensed as if to defend their friend.  
The tables had turned in just those few words. The offending dwarves finally backed away, grumbling in disgruntlement as they dispersed.  
A few of the humans had stayed, not happy still. Some of them even looked down at the two new dwarves as if it was still their fault.  
"Your kin are getting much too arrogent." The man complained. " Many times I have seen this happen around the town."  
"I do profoundly apoogize for the misconduct of those scoundrels and shall have them brought to justice now that I am aware of them." The old dwarf replied easily. " Your wife is to be cherished, gaurded and happy." He turned to look at her. " You've every right to tell the gaurds about the next unjustified adornment on your fair face milady, whereever it comes from." Without waiting for another word from the grouchy man he turned on his heels down the road with the duanting gaurdsman beside him. Alicia blinked out of her stupor when she realized they were coming her way. She swiftly ducked between the space of two buildings to go around them instead of in front of them. She went all the way around the building, peeking around the buildings to memorized them a little better. Those two dwarves needed to be avoided as much as she could. One knew exactly what to say when to say, the other knew exactly who to punch and where. Anyone could throw out threats, but when it actually made people back off meant either the person was just some trash talking fool to be ignored or they were in a high enough positin to carry out those threats. The latter is what she was leaning more towards. She spared a glance at the woman who had an all-too-familiar look of something that just dawned on her too.  
It felt like this place was getting more and more hostile. She'd have to keep her head ow and her eyes open.  
Upon finally reaching the point of destination, the lady expecting the delivery was a quiet and neighborly sort, a nice refreshment from the near street fight that almost happened. Alicia given a kind tip and she scurried off back to the old bussiness man's office. Taking the scenic route of course, Alicia people watched in case anymore unusual 'shows' want to happen.  
Her days' pay was collected and finally she was released from work to go back home. And by home, that meant the shed sized little houses that the farmhands got to live in so long as they were employed to that farm.  
"Out out out!" Alicia said shooing away some lose chickens again before going to stoke the fire to life and having a small meal, she sat on the cot, thoughts of home drifting her to sleep.

 **Yes! So she's made it finally, and things are already happening fast. There's a lot of notes from different references in the making of this town. The slums is like a south American vibe, the farmhands was a way of life back when African American/Chinese slavery was still a thing. Now why would I use that? There is a method to my madness, have patience with me still please.**

 **On that note I've a question: Is the pace of my story going too slow?**

 **Thanks for readings and those lovely reviews!**


	16. Chapter 16- Rough Day

**Look who has returned! It is she-who-has-not-updated-in-forever! Blame it on the video games. I regret nothing. I give you, my latest chapter. (makes a flourishing bow)**

Upon the next morning, Alicia was assigned to being part of the wagon team this time. Which she did secretly enjoy because it had rained last night, and the ground was still mostly mud. In some places, giant puddles of water had accumulated and if they weren't gone, they would drown the crops that were there. Now was also the day to prune off all the dead leaves too.  
Some plants were particularly hard to pull even when dead, and her back was aching, begging not to have to bend down again. "There's got to be an easier way than this." she groaned. Alicia resulted to just grabbing a board to kneel on. Of course that made it harder for others around her o notice sometimes, resulting in dirt flung right at her." What? hey.."  
"Oh sorry." The other lady said before turning bak to her work. Alicia was able to shrug that off pretty well though. It was a farm. One did not simply leave farm work without a little dirt on them.  
In some parts, the mud was too slippery to get very good foot holds. The overseers had a pretty good idea in using the empty barrels to fill with as much extra water as they could manage to save for the hotter months.  
Yes this day was grueling for everyone.  
Wagon duty meant latching on the horses, and taking the wagon out there for the workers who had bundles of wheat and the like ready to be picked up and hauled off. She brushed down the horses, which was a nice little relaxation to her too, before jumping up and driving them out o the fields. while the men loaded up the heavier bundles, she would replace any dull farming tools with the newer ones for the old ones.  
Two boisterous workers, laughing at some silly joke shared between the two, or some unofficial contest, but one of them, getting a little too crazy with his comical arm flailing, got a little too close to the horse and lightly slapped its rump...while Alicia was still on the driver's bench. The horse jolted so quickly, whining as he took off, pitching the girl back in the far wagon nearly tumbling right out. She hit the old wood hard, bouncing about until she could stabilize herself. The horse was in full run by then, she vaguely heard peoples' distant cries behind.  
She finally looked up, hoping the horse would just stop of his own accord. The horse did not stop however. It just kept running on, right off the fields and kept going. Alicia tried to scramble to the front. " Hey! Woooaaah! Cease! Easy there!" The woman went on rambling all kinds of commands. All of which were lost on the horse. The road had now stopped, so no more smooth path. Alicia was jostled all over the place. The reins now dragging on the ground, making it difficult to reach without risk of tumbling over. Luckily she didn't have to. Fortunately the horse ran over a large hump that had the wagon buck so badly that it slowed the horse down. Unfortunately the buck was so bad it pitched the wagon side ways too much that when the wheel met the ground again it shattered.  
The horse neighed in protest at being halted suddenly. Alicia was pitched from the wagon and splatted into the mud. Let no one be fooled, mud is NOT that soft of a landing. The first couple of inches maybe but then you're sliding about until a hard stop. And of course, being covered in it was the next fun thing. It fell from her face and body in clumps.  
Lopsided and heart pounding, horse and farmer stood there catching their breath. Guffawing was the only sound to be heard after that. Her comical spill and impersonation of mud monsters and a agitated horse was probably a funny picture. Then she realized it wasn't her laughter.  
"Now that's a high flying spill if I ever saw one!"  
Alicia looked over, head still spinning a little. "Who's that?"  
There sauntered a dwarf, grinning ear to ear with a knife like smile. That three trident hairstyle, laid back demeanor and sharp nose.  
He was still chuckling in short barking laughter as he stood right at the edge of the mud pool.  
Alicia could only respond in a lopsided smile of her own. "You...heeey."  
Nori.  
Shifty, teasing, and sanguine, Nori the traveling merchant she had met. He looked down at her, grey eyes alight with mirth, his gloved hands on his knees and dressed in simple browns and greys with a dark green sash. " Ya alright?"  
"Are you seriously asking me that question?" Alicia stared at him, stuck between mirth and irritation.  
Nori guffawed even more. Even Alicia couldn't be too mad about it at the time. He finally, carefully, stepped closer and offer his hand. With an easy yank he pulled her up, not letting go until the two of them were safely on dry land and no more slipping hazards. "Dare I ask? You seem to have a difficult time working with horses."  
"It wasn't my fault this time. Another farmer spooked him and he took off." Alicia tried to justify herself. "Fancy meeting you here anyway."  
Nori hummed. "Aye. I went for a walk 'round the markets to get away from, rambunctious relatives. Missed a spot."  
The islander wiped at the cheek indicated, but she also forgot that her hand had mud clumps on it and ended up adding more wet dirt to her face. Nori chuckled again at her soured frown. " You have jokes today huh?"  
"I have jokes every day milady." Nori said, hand on his chest artistically. "Most are reserved for the less innocent of ears." He winked at her.  
The islander snorted light-heartedly. That actually didn't surprise her.  
"Aww mantis.." Alicia said at seeing the damage.  
Nori made a squishing sound with his mouth. "It coulda' been worse."  
For the most part the wagon was okay, the wheel was no more than fire wood now. Nori helped detach the horse from the broken beams that held on. He walked it over to her. " The bloke that spooked the horse ought to be the one to pay for the new wheel wouldn'tcha say?"  
The islander had a thin smile. "Eh, someone will. But it won't be me."  
She took the reins from Nori with a grateful smile. "Would you like to walk with me still?"  
The dwarf dipped his head, falling in step with her. "I am beginning to think you make a habit of this, so you could be escorted by handsome dwarves again."  
Alicia rolled her eyes, unsure if she should laugh and encourage that silliness or frown in disapproval. Instead she said, "Still waiting for them to show up."  
"Oh the rejection!" Nori said in mock drama. "And here I thought I was doing rather well. What with the pecan pie and all."  
"Oh you liked it?" Alicia did finally smile at him. "It's one of my favorite treats." She beamed happily.  
"Aye it is." Nori who smiled. "It didn't last long. You must share the recipe."  
"But, if everyone made it I wouldn't have a reward to lure those handsome dwarves, when I find them." she smirked.  
Nori quietly chuckled. It was them she did notice that he was a rather quiet individual, as far as dwarves went of course. As far as anyone Alicia had ever met he was of the more quiet nature.  
They made it back to the edge of the broken fence where a few were already working on repairing it.  
"Oh I'm right sorry for that!" The man, not so happy now, came apologizing when she made it back. Alicia didn't care for the tears and drama right now, all beat up from bouncing around the wagon. She showed a small smile an waved it off. " The wheel broke on the cart."  
some polite 'good day's' were thrown towards Nori, or subtly disapproving glances, both of which he gave the proper greeting to.  
Another older farmer rubbed his fuzzy chin. " Mmm, we don't have anymore spares in the barn. We'll have to go get another in town. If we're quick about it we can have it done 'afore the Misses finds out and has something else to cluck about, on top her many other worries."  
"Alright. I can get it." Alicia said without actually thinking about her words before it was too late.  
The man pursed his lips. "Aye. My group will take a wheel off another wagon and go fetch the one out there. Then you can have the day off." He said to her.  
Alicia nodded once, and headed back into town to go do so. She was given a little coin to pay for the new wheel before leaving.  
She turned to regard Nori once again who was helping lift a beam upright and into it's intended hole in the ground. The dwarf dusted his hands, also looking at her with a knowing smile.  
"If I'm not putting you out your way, care to show me where I can a new wheel?"  
"Of course milady." Nori answered. With a spring in his step he led the way.  
"So how's life been?" She asked him after a silent stretch.  
Nori quirked a brow up at her, as if that was an odd question to ask. " It's alright."  
"Making good sales as a traveling merchant?"  
Nori chuckled again. " Sales could always be better, but yes. All is well. How's your farm life?"  
"Never a dull moment, you might have noticed." She half smiled. " How do you get your hair to stay in that style so well?"  
Nori's chest visibly puffed up with pride. "Braids, a few pins, beads and the like. It gets faster the more it's practiced."

Alicia so wanted to see for herself his 'fast reflexes'. She waited a ew beats to try to catch him off guard, by distracting him with conversation again. Then Finally she zipped a hand to catch his shoulder, but Nori still saw it coming. Easily he dodged it, carrying on his talk as if nothing ever happened. It made her laugh and she couldn't help the fun in it. She tried again and again he dodged airily. Even the third time when she tried to psych him out, he still remained untouchable.  
"Hmm." Alicia bobbed her head. " Not bad at all."  
Nori made his prideful smirk. "I don't know why you wouldn't believe me." He held open the door to the shop. The business was simple and quick, with Nori offering to carry the wheel back.  
Man she wanted those fast reflexes. "How did you develop that so easily?" she inquired.  
"It's simply learning to anticipate your opponent's move." Nori started. "Readying yourself now so you'll always be ready. Trusting your body to know how to react once you've learned how to dodge of course. If someone is shorter than yerself ya don't wanna lean forward when they're swinging."  
"I want to learn more about that. How did you learn it?" She rubbed her chin. Sure she knew about it already rom her own general training back home, but maybe Nori could offer more lessons on it she hadn't heard before.  
The dwarf hummed, stopping at a T in the town to set down the wheel upright. "Fast reflexes? Like with anything else it just takes practice and you'll get it in no time." Nori suddenly jabbed two fingers towards her arm, which she back stepped to avoid. " Ya see? You suspected I might do that, but did you think much about it? Nah, you trust yourself to know how to react, and that back pedal wasn't bad. It's really simple."  
Alicia grinned." I see."  
She tried again to touch him, but still feigned it and pulled back half way to see if he'd still flinch. Then follow up with her other hand. He did and it made her giggle at his little jig. She just barely missed him by a hair's breath. However, her grin was cut short when the mud under them gave way, making them both lose their balance. Nori gained his, but in his pin-wheeling arms, he hit the wheel, sending it rolling down the slippery slope.  
"Uh oh!" Alicia wasn't thinking either when she started for it, and was now also sliding down the slick slope. Behind her Nori had barked something in another language. She didn't look back though, now trying just to stop herself or catch the wheel. The mud under her boots started to gather up, slowing her decent for only a few seconds. Then with a breathy 'Oof'! she was propelled back down the slope again, now with an extra weight behind her.  
It would have been a fun ride, and she was enjoying it a little until at the end was a large wall of some other building. The cartwheel hit it and thankfully bounced off without busting to pieces. Alicia tried again to slow their decent. The guttural language behind her head made it obvious it was Nori trying to do the same but only made them spin. The ground leveled out and they slid through grass before finally smacking against the wall, both grunting heavily as they landed in a mud covered heap. Alicia hit her shoulder, knees and side pretty hard. Nori smacked the back of his head one shoulder against the wall too. She was sandwiched between the wall and Nori's groaning body.  
"Uuugh." She winced, moving slowly to make sure nothing was broken. Oh but she'd be waking up to bruises no doubt about that. Actually what concerned her more was her friend's head. He could have a concussion from that. Alicia gently maneuvered enough to reach her hand behind his head, feeling for any kind of 'egg' on it. " Nori? You still with me buddy?"  
"Mmmmgh." His eyes fluttered open then closed. his own grimace on his face. Gently she rubbed the back of his head. He had A LOT of hair. He once again groaned in that other language.  
Unable to find words yet, she continued her soothing circles and made a cursory glance for any signs of blood. Luckily there was none.  
Nori's eyes suddenly flew open. He let out a comically shrilly squawk as he pin-wheeled his arms and violently flinched from Alicia as if she was about to club him over the head. " Agh! Di-Did you just touch my hair?!"  
Alicia stared at him awkwardly. "Yes?"  
"No!" Nori yelped. " Nononono. That is very improper!"  
"Improper? You like to crack flirty jokes what do you care about improper?"  
"I wouldn't dare go so far as to, to toouuuch your hair!" Nori looked as if he had seen the scariest ghost ever.  
"I'm sorry. You hit our head enough to get dazed and I just wanted to make sure your head was alright."  
"It's fine. my head and everything about it is perfectly in tact and functioning with nothing in it to question about." Nori quickly popped up, dusting himself off, though it didn't do anything to hide the sudden bright red coloring of his face.  
What on earth?.. "Okay...what about the rest of you?" she looked him up and down. "Seems alright."  
Nori bristled, his cheeks almost glowing red. "Yes yes I'm fine. Let's just get this wheel back before you throw us into any more trouble."  
"Don'tchu blame all this on me!" She quipped. "You coulda picked a better spot!"  
Nori grumbled again as he swiped extra mud chunks off. the dwarf paused a second, his sharp angry features softening a little at seeing her wince and grimace. Nori held out a hand to her.  
Wordlessly she took it to help her stand. the pain was still there but had now dulled to a small throbbing.  
"Are you uninjured?" The dwarf asked.  
"Yeah. I'm alright thank you. Round two will be without the wall." she joked.  
Nori didn't laugh though, but shook his head, quenching any humor she tried to muster up too. When she walked her knees made her wobble before she regained stability.  
"Here." Nori said rolling the wheel to her. " you hold onto this. I'll transform and give ya a ride back."  
"No no it's alright. Not that bad." Alicia waved the offer off.  
"It'll be fine. Easier on the both of us and quicker." Nori took a deep breath. Suddenly her hand had shot out to grab at hi shoulder.  
"No I said! You've done enough for me already. You can call it a day and wash up." She had said in a more firm voice.  
Nori froze in his stance, grey eyes shifting from her grip on his shoulder to her face, searching for something. "I'll see you back to the farm at least." he concluded, relaxing again.  
At this, Alicia was also able to relax. In fact, she frowned to herself. Why was she so insistant on that? Was she scared? Worried?  
Now didn't feel like the time to ponder on it yet. " Thanks." she mumbled.  
"Round two yer on yer own by the way." The dwarf said after companionable silence.  
"You didn't think that could have been fun?" She grinned again.  
"If I was a dwarfling." Nori scoffed.  
"Oh please. Never to old to have fun like that. Adults go sledding in the winter time. That's basically the same." The islander play argued.  
Nori mutely smiled.  
In the silence was also when she noticed more of where they were at. And how Nori rolled the wheel on his right side, walking a little closer to Alicia's left. " This side of town..."  
"Is the slums." Nori finished. "Not all the folks here are bad. But they all got sticky hands. I'd stay away from this part if I were you." His eyes sharp once again as they rolled about their environment.  
"Other than thievery, what else happens here? and how did it get like this when the other side seems, a little better?"  
Nori shook his head again. "Anyone's guess what someone might be willing to go for money. Nah, This is the oldest part of the whole town. Over the years it became this way for one reason or another. Recently it's been due to underhanded activity. Supposedly illegal landlords trying to scare money from folks, smuggling goods in and out of the town...bed warming..."  
"Is there no way to restore the place?" Alicia asked.  
Nori shrugged one shoulder. "Depends really on the people if they want it restored or not. Best case is they have the money to hire good dwarven masons to build better homes. Worst case is they can't afford it because their money has been stolen and not yet returned, and so they cannot afford to renovate their living conditions. They could pack up and leave anytime though."  
"Does King Thorin know about all this?"  
"Aye he does. But this town ain't 'officially' owned by the dwarves. Humans built it and legally still own it. So it's the mayor's real choice in the matter." Nori explained as they left the place behind them.  
"How sad. Is there nothing the mayor can do either to fix this?" She asked sadly.  
Then the dwarf laughed humorlessly. "The mayor has done other things to improve his town. Farms are much bigger, businesses have grown which means more work, as you know. But I suspect he's paying a price he doesn't even realize for it."  
"What price is that?" Alicia asked again. "How do you know?"  
Nori was slow to answer. He rubbed his nose. "Simple dwarven intuition. Nothing's free in this world Miss so you keep an ear to the stone." He winked at her.  
They strode up to the farm again where the both of them now had inquisitive looks thrown their way. The supervisor's brows were wrinkled in a look of an obvious 'what happened here?' question. He politely kept the questions to himself as he accepted the wheel to return to work with a nod.  
"Alright. That means I'm done for the day." Alicia grinned. She shared her smile with her dwarven friend. "It was nice to see you again by the way."  
"The pleasure was all mine my lady." Nori made a half bow. Alicia did the same gesture for the fun of it. " Until next time."  
"Until next time." She waved bye to him, watching him stroll down the road before she went to the bathing room to wash up a little. Really she didn't even care that the water was not heated. the sun actually had warmed it up a little anyway. She filled up a couple of buckets, got all her cleaning supplies and sat on the wooden bench to rinse herself little by little, free of the grime. Alicia had bought a bar of soap for her own personal use that she takes in and out. It was a small thing that helped remind her of her home and being able to smell like something else besides earth or sea water. Her cot never looked so better once she returned home. Tomorrow she'd have to go buy an extra pair of work clothes, and wash the clothes she had. But that was all for tomorrow. Tonight, she sleeps like a baby.

 **I lavas Nori. Loves him to bits! I had to break this chapter in half because it was too long. And I wasn't entirely sure which way I wanted to go for a while. Hopefully that's cleared away. Yes Alicia is a curious lady, askin' all them questions. I do hope that this funny chapter has brightened your day a little bit too. Until next time!**


	17. Chapter 17-One thing after another

**Hey guys! Check it out, another chapter update! I finished this one a little earlier than usual and I couldn't wait to share it. I would like to start picking up the pace a little more too, so then I can finally get the others into this story. I probably should have introduced them waaaay sooner and more people might be still reading this. But the reason why I had started off on such a slow build was because I am trying to get the story to mimic life more. We want things to happen so fast all the time (myself included). We have to take the time to learn whatever it is we need to learn in the season that we're in right now before moving onto the next big jump. So my apologies for that. Also I want to give a big THANK YOU to Missreadstoomuch. You've been so supportive of me every chapter and step of the way and I probably wouldn't still be writing this, at least not as a story anyway. So thank you again for your amazing support. And I am going to speed this up a little to get everyone in this story! WOO HOO!**

As screechy of a sound it was for a rooster to come crowing right outside one's door, this morning she was grateful for it. Last night was rough, to her disgruntlement.  
She had dreams of various howls and hisses echoing around her as she ran through and abandoned town trying to get away. At one point she fond Nori, but when she went to him for help, he dodged her and jumped from rooftop to rooftop to escape her. Not to mention, those first dwarf creeps from the woods. What if Leo and her husband did not show up when they had? Then she'd have been at their frightening mercy. Alicia scrubbed at her face fervently. This morning she wasn't feeling quite as upbeat. Alicia shook her head and sighed. No matter, she'll get her wind back and make it a good day. No silly nightmare is going to bother her!

Thankfully it didn't rain again either. Everything had dried up. Also today they had a full load to deliver around town. The day did start out well enough, until everyone neeed help that she barely even got her section done. That of course just meant more work for tomorrow of course. No worries. she was off now so work was not something to think about. Now, it was shopping and washing clothes. Scooping up a small bag of money, she went on into town.  
Alicia was a tight wad, so it wasn't hard for her to know how to shop for deals. Of course that was what nearly every girl was good at doing afterall too. She got her new clothing, after being very indesicive between green and grey. She did finally settle on the green.  
Happy with her perchase, her stomach reminded her of how late in the day it was. Especially when she passed by a small restauraunt that had always piqued her curiosity.  
A nice little place that always had som tantalizing smells had been tempting her for the past couple of days, so now she'd treat herself to it today.  
The place wasn't crowded, but the staff was still very busy perhaps preparing for the evening crowd. Good, she was going to miss it. Alicia took a spot at an empty table, deciding between two options she could have, when three more bodies approached the place. Alicia would have ignored them if one of them didn't look so familiar.  
"Hand over the coin purse girly." The Tattooed dwarf said in a gruff manner.  
"I'm not the owner of this place." Alicia said, raising a brow at him like he was crazy for thinking she was loaded with money.  
"That's not what I asked. Coin purse. Now." He growled out.  
"I'm a patron here just like you. I don't owe any taxes." The islander argued again. This dwarf's eyes squinted into dangerous slits the longer she took and it wasn't hard to tell he was losing his patience fast. It was a surprise at seeing him here. And where was the white haired old man that was with him last? Also, up close he didn't look exactly the same as she quite remembered. Maybe because he didn't have to yell out this time, but his voice even sound a notch or two off. She fought to maintain control over her spiking fear by this imposing dwarf. She saw his nostrils flare he inhaled and exhaled, leaning an inch closer. "Do you know to whom you speak?"  
"A hairy bully." She deadpanned.  
He snorted. " I am Dwalin, son of Fundin. One of Thorin's Thirteen girly. My job is enforcing the peace and, discouraging possible trouble makers such as you."  
"I did nothing." Alicia quipped back. "But you, standing over me, bullying me for my hard earned money. What kind of peace keper is that?"  
"The kind that is still giving you the chance to behave yourself. I've not heard good things about you. Many tell me of a shady looking woman, a smuggler perhaps wandering from place to place."  
"Not me. I just came here for a meal." Alici tried to reason with him.  
"Look lass. I don't have much time to argue. I'd like to believe you, so I'm willing ta let yeh off with a warning and a payment. Will ye comply or shall I go ahead and arrest yeh?" The barrel chested dwarf left no room for argumeent. His muscles bunching whenever he bent his elbow.  
Alicia looked worried. She made a show of looking at the bar where the food was being prepared looking at it longingly. With another defeated sigh, Alicia stood up and reluctantly handed over her small pouch to the tattoed dwarf.  
He had a humorless smirk on his face for a second as he took it with a nod. The dwarf stuffed it somewhere in a pocket of his own before looking back at her, face smoothened to a more solemn stare. "Good Lass." He rumbled.  
The lady made no response. Instead she walked out of the little restauraunt, shoulders bowed.

Down the road she went, ignoring the smells of fresh bread or another restauraunts, inns, and stands. There was an old bench and table that very few, if any, still used since it was more in the back of the buildings. She sat there and sulked a little at not being able to now enjoy the big hot meal she was looking forward to. Nora and her husband weren't just stating opinions, those bearded boot-stompers really did have this 'I'm better than you' attitude. Like Alicia needed any reminder that she was not special in any sort of craft. Anyone could learn how to wield a weapon with a the right trainer. There were many people who were better at farming than her or better at any field she really wanted to try her hand in. Through her life she was the person who set her standards high, but never actually made it in the top of any class. If she was brutally honest with herself, she'd admit how completely average she was. Alicia sighed to herself again, making sure no one was watching again, she made her way back to the farm. There she ventured into the barn where the other workers would gather for breaks and the like.  
The islander made herself a sandwish with the food provided for the workers and sat heavily on a bench. at the end of the table two were playing some dice game. Two guys around her age who were a friendly pair to chat with. SHe talked to them a few times before.  
"Can people around here charge you some sort of fine when they'e letting you off with a warning?" Alicia asked them.  
"How do you mean? What warning did you get?" One guy rose his brows at her.  
"This dwarf, he says he's heard people talk about me, that I cuase trouble and he came to investigate, then took my pouch of coin, letting me off with a warning." She summarized.  
The two boys frowned in confusion. " That's a load of rubbish." One said.  
"What dwarf did that?" The other asked.  
"Said he was Dwalin. Son of, some other dwarf." Alicia shook her head once.  
The boys stopped to look once at her now.  
" Dwalin? Son of Fundin..." The first said. "Now I'm not so surprised."  
"He does that often? Why doesn't anyone else stop him?" Alicia asked.  
"Because he can. He's one of Thorin's thirteen. One of the closest ones perhaps, but certainly one of the most dangerous." He went on, stopping to take a drink.  
Alicia was also frowning. "Who is he exactly? That he thinks he can make up his own rules?"  
"He's one of the king's right hand men, er, dwarves. His older brother is also one of Thorin's Thirteen. But Dwalin's business is more into the law enforcement." The second answered digging a finger in his ear. " Because they helped build this town much better than it was. Trade started coming in much more often and people are beginning to pull themselves out of an early grave of poverty. So everyone owes it all to them." The last part was said with a hint of sarcasm.  
"Oh." Alicia groaned. " So I am to expect this attitude from all the dwarves here?"  
"Aye. If you stay out of their way, they usually won't bother you or ask too much more of ya. What sort of trouble are ye starting?"  
"None!" Alicia shook her head." I work on the farm. I shop for necessities. But I don't talk to anyone else. I stay out of peoples' way. I don't know where he's getting that from. In fact, I'm pretty sure he's just making it up to take my money." Alicia crossed her arms in frustration.  
"I'd try a little harder to stay away from him if I were you. In case he might try to take you for himself." The first boy warned.  
"Take me where? The jail?" Alicia couldn't help but ask.  
He snorted. "Take you to Claim you I mean. If he transforms, bites you and takes yer life blood, you become his servant."  
"WHAT?!" Alicia blinked rapidly at the boys in shock. "Whatchu' mean my lifeblood? Like a bat? He drinks my blood?"  
"Not enough for you to bleed out of course. That would defeat the point. Actually I'm not real sure how much they take. But once it happens. It's permanent. The only thing to break the spell is by one of you dying or maybe being claimed by another. But now you're attached to them." The second boy explained.  
Alicia could only stare. So they could turn into big animals and they drink people's blood and make servants out of them... "Dwarves sound ridiculously overpowering. The hobbits can change too but they're such kind people to be around." Well most of them. Lobellia was always the acceptation there.  
"I know. that's why they run this town now. When I raise the money, I'm going to move my family and I out of this place. We could go now, but we don't have a lot to our name ye see." The first boy went on, taking his turn in the game.  
What. On. Earth?! The islander thought in her head as she ate her plate. That was A LOT to sink in. But surely not all dwarves were so bad right? Nori and his friends when they first met in the Ranger's Post weren't so unfriendly. But then they were not hanging out with Dwalin either.  
Her mind entertained random scenarios about how she would handle another confrontation with Dwalin.  
She smiled to herself at finding some ways to make him look ridiculous in some free running chase through the town. But in reality he'd probably still win unless she could him earlier. Oh wait, but what if he wanted to go all ooga booga monster on her. What would he turn into anyway? A mutant troll under the bridge?  
"Tsh...Bugaboo dwarf." Alicia grumbled to herself on her walk home, kicking at dirt rocks as she went on. Yeah that's what she'd be calling folks like him now. Bugaboos.  
Unlocking the door and starting up a little fire in the cheminea. While getting some water boiled for a little tea, her eyes drifted towards her old travel bag. Inside it was the rest of her funds. It wasn't as though she couldn't afford a meal, but she did like to treat herself to a really nice one every so often. And too she was fortunate enough that there was a mess hall/barn on the farm too. The girl drank her hot tea, looking at the dark sky sprinkled with stars. This place was losing its charm. " How did this outrageous turn happen to me?" She said allowed. It was hard enough keeping her head up at home when her parents wanted her to do one thing, and she wanted to do another now that she was out of school. But many other teachers have said. 'appreciate the contrast. Because with contrast comes focus. With focus comes asking. With asking comes receiving. And during the contrast in one's life, they are weeding out the things they need to get rid of, and learn the things they need to learn before the desires they wanted so much could come.  
All the lessons and encouragement she got over the years she tried to remember, to help keep her head up. she tried even meditating on these things, repeating them in her head until she grew drowzy. but it was late afternoon, if she tried to sleep now, she might not be able to sleep the night. So instead she went to see if he might do a couple of extra hours as an 'errand boy'.  
it actually stretched to three hours before she decided to collect her pay in the mid evening.  
The day was cloudy, which gave it a pleasant feel, but man she missed having a nice pool to cool off in. She had never realized how much of a luxury that was till coming here. But she hadn't known this place ever existed either. Running errands this week had also become an easy job. This place did not have the winding roads or was nearly as big as some of the towns on her island.  
Alicia seemed to have made it a habit to buy a cinnamon streusel sweet bread after a hard days' work. It was a nice treat and not expensive to buy. In a show of carefree attitude, she weaved down the streets, looking for a quite place to sit in the shade while enjoying her treat.  
From her shaded spot, a wagon had come rolling by, pulled by a trotting horse. There was old large sheets over the top, but what really made the object stand out was the fact that a peculiar sound was coming from it. A rather disturbing muffled, long moaning like a disturbed woman in distress.  
One of the three men took some club and jabbed at it, muttering something Alicia was too far away to make out. The same man turned to the driver to speak, and in response the driver flicked the reigns to make the horse move faster. Alicia stilled, following their trail with her eyes. Curiosity piqued, she wanted to know what that was about. Logic did set in however, making her second guess whether following them on her own to find out was a safe idea or not. Of course it wasn't safe, yet she found herself getting up and scattering to hiding place after hiding place as she followed suit. Her dark browns, greys and blacks made it easy for her to be more unnoticed. In an effort to stay hidden, she had to stay out of ear shot too. The wagon took a left turn, down a direction of forest she had never been to. Crouching behind trees and staying low, avoiding too much dead leaves if possible, she followed the wagon until they came to some hidden grove where some run down hidden old shed was. Slunk behind some trees, Alicia watched, glued o the scene of the three men grunting as they jumped off the wagon. One pulled off the old sheet revealing a very large and bound up cat. This cat was not like a typical house cat. it's fur was a beautiful pattern of yellow with elegant black spots. It's body more lean and long compared to that stockier build of most cats.  
It made the same disturbing cry that had Alicia's skin crawling as it bucked and tried to break free from it's bounds. The men merely laughed mirthlessly at it. One guy grabbed more rope while the other unhitched the horse and took it aside. The apparent leader went to the back of the wagon, dropping it's gate.  
Still Alicia couldn't tell what exactly was going on. The big cat looked vicious. Maybe it needed to be disposed of because it was being a danger, much like the two dwarves she had run into before.  
Quietly she snuck a little closer to overhear what was happening.  
"Dead or alive, so long as the coat don't get ruined, we could still make a handsome profit." One man said.  
"But she may be worth more alive anyway."  
"But what if her other feral friends find out we finally got one of their own, us three alone can't take them all on. Where are the others?"  
Alicia narrowed her eyes at the scene, still unsure of what was happening exactly. On her now was only a good hunting knife. She pulled a pout at the loss of her double broadsword, dearly missing it right now. If these three men could take down that big cat, what chance did she have with just one knife?  
"OI! You there!"  
Alicia quietly gasped. Uh oh. They spotted her!  
The men frowned at her, a couple hands reaching for daggers at their belts. They stalked closer to her direction. Alicia mustered up her courage and came out fully from her hiding place, hiding her own dagger in her sleeve. She took the stance of a more masculine figure as she stared hard down at them.  
"Who are you then? What do you want?"  
"To ask the same of you." Alicia responded. " We've enough trouble around here. You wish to start more?"  
"There'll be no trouble here if ye mind your own." The leader said. "We were hired to get rid of trouble ourselves. Now be off with you!"  
Alicia glanced down at the big cat, still unable to think of the right name of it's breed, then back at the men. "And what trouble is that?" she jerked her head to the cat. "Looks more like a kidnapping. For where is the sheriff?"  
Suddenly the form of the large cat rippled and reshaped itself to a bearded lady. " They've kidnapped me! They work for the blac-!"  
"Quiet you animal!" The man closest to her threw some cloth around her face and gagged her. She fought to tear away from him, but the other man had jumped her and re tightened her bounds.  
Alicia glowered down at the man still watching her, putting on her best look of intimidation. " Let her go."  
"Think you can make us boy?" The man challenged. He pulled out a many notched short sword.  
Shells and hooks. She certainly bit off more than she could chew this time hadn't she?  
The leader didn't give her much time to decide. He came at her ready to run her through so she'd never talk again. The man started with a straight jab, easy enough for Alicia to dodge, but a short sword was a weapon designed or optimum maneuverability. In other words, she needed to keep moving or get hit.  
"Why are ye running now?" the man taunted. "Ye coward of a man are ya?"  
Alicia rolled her eyes. Taunting was easy to ignore when a blade was threatening to skewer her. The two other henchmen were having their hands full with the fighting captive, so at least Alicia didn't have to worry about them coming up behind her.  
Alicia had to think quickly. She started by just trying to let the man get wore out, or watch his movements to guess his pattern.  
the man took wide swings, covering a large space around him. She'd have to try to block the swing and knock him down, or take a hit to hit back.  
Onward the man kept on, but he did start to slow down around the same time she was. She needed to think quickly. Her foot slipped once, which was all it took for his blade to bite her arm. Her reflexes alone kept the blade from going too deep. It stung enough to make her hiss from the pain. The man grinned and pressed his attack, forcing Alicia into more defense. He kept up with her until she did pull a surprise attack she learned from Jeremy. It involved a pivoting motion where one used their defensive motion to continue on into an attack.  
He swung out again. Alicia readied her dagger to block his sword arm. Once his arch was at it's end, she stepped into his defense, using the dagger to block his reverse arch and her free hand shooting out, choke hold style, to give a hard jab at his neck. The desired reaction was achieved. He staggered back, gagging and spluttering. Alicia had to press the attack now. So again she came at him with a hard swing to his head with the hilt of her knife, knocking him unconscious. Alicia stole his short sword, turning her attention to the other two men and ignoring the burning itching pulsing from her injury. Spontaneously, she moved behind one to deliver the same blow with her hilt. He grunted in pain as he slumped to the ground at her feet. That left one to deal with the big cat. He did not receive the same mercy. With an angry cry, the cat latched her sharp teeth onto his shoulder, pulling him over he rail. Alicia winced and looked just as his screams were silenced.  
"Egh..."Alicia muttered under her breath. She turned around to see the cat's head nearly in her face, watching her with a eerie unblinking stare. She stared back a second, slowly reaching out and dropping the short sword again. The cat followed her movements, then groaned as it squirmed uncomfortably at it's bonds. The islander swallowed drily, inching her way to the cat with extreme caution.  
Alicia held her knife where the big cat could see it, slowly going to the ropes that her front paws still hindered enough that she couldn't step properly. The cat watched her with intelligent eyes not moving too much while Alicia cut the rope. There was a groan from one of the men, making her pause. The leader was coming to.  
Guess she didn't hit him hard enough. As the man clumsily staggered to his knees, his words slurred.  
"Why ye... I'll cut ye down and feed ye to that creature.." he groaned, pulling himself up.  
Suddenly another large animal, wild reddish fur flung about, pouncing on the man. The thing let out a loud screeching sound that even had Alicia's hands flying to her ears.  
The man did try to put up a fight, but the creature did not give him much mercy. He was quieted just as quickly.  
Alicia tried not to stare and go back to cutting through the big cat's ropes. That was until the animal turned it's angry gaze at her. It let out a loud feral roar and charged her, giving her no choice but to retreat and use the wagon as some defense.  
Up close now she could make the red furred monster as a wolverine. The cat made some odd crying sound that was lost to the wolverine. The creature was locked on Alicia. The islander tried just backing away, not making any sudden moves. That didn't last long, as it jumped across the wagon, seeking to lunge at her.  
Alicia gasped, spurred into dodging the fierce creature. Alicia tried to scramble around to get at another weapon, but the wolverine was faster and cut her off, stomping on the short sword and hissing at her. No dog she had ever met had more scary looking teeth than that wolverine that gave her a front row view.  
Alicia felt the hair on her neck stand up at the snapping of those teeth. So focused on them she did not see the powerful swipe of his paw. It smacked hard against her, sending her flying aside. Alicia left out a loud grunt from the impact and another from the impact of the ground. Her head was spinning as she scrambled to roll and get back to her feet before the creature descended upon her again.  
Despite her head spinning, she did still try to run, not caring in which direction she was going but just to get out of there. "Get the hell... Get the fuck away from me." Alicia panted.  
The Wolverine pounded the ground with his front paws in challenge. The thing charged at her again, it's teeth. By some unexplainable miracle, the animal's teeth only caught on her clothes and not her skin, but it tore through them, a huge hole as easy as rip paper. On unstable legs she still tried to get away despite the new breeze at her back.  
It roared at her, or hissed, or screeched. Whatever the screaming sound it made, it wasn't pleasant, almost mocking sounding even. The thing actually waited until she got to her feet to run again. How chivalrous. She thought sarcastically. This was really no time for weighing options now, her own movements were automatic, flailing and running like a terrified turkey to get away from the beast.  
The creature bounded up to her knocked her down again roughly. Hitting the ground hard enough to cause some bruises no doubt, her head was hit hard enough to blur her vision as she went down. she hurt all over and was ready to throw in the towel, out of cards. The wolverine had his maw wide open as he ambled over to come down upon her.  
Just as he loomed over her, the large cat dashed over, screeching at the wolverine with her own teeth bared, as she jumped to cover the islander. The wolverine reeled back quickly.  
Her head was swampy, unable to clear it enough to stay attentive. the yellow and black cat above her shifted it's form into the bearded woman she saw before, scolding the wolverine. Words sounded like someone talking under water. Alicia cast an angry scowl at them both for being knocked unconscious for the second time. Dwarves! She should have registered that from the beginning! So now what? What were thy going to do to her? Her mind was getting cloudier by the second, her body seemed sluggish. "Crazy people.." was the last thing she mumbled before darkness fell like a curtain.

 **(*^*) Oh what a world! what a world! The things we put up with just to lend a helping hand sometimes. Yes I am aware that there's a lot of build-up too. My goal was to fill the audience in on the needed logistics before too much confusion happened. How am I doing on that? I know this chapter raises a lot of questions, and they will be answered, but is it at least flowing well? and at least making sense as far as the chain of events? Just checking. Thank you again for staying with me like you have! I love love love hearing how perceive my stories! YOU ARE AWESOME! don't let anyone tell you otherwise!**


	18. Chapter 18- The Family

**Hi! Hi guys! How's it going? It seems as though my chapters are getting a liiiiittle bit longer recently. That just means more fun to read about. (^_^)**

 **Sooo I know I took a long time in getting to this point, I'm sorry, but like I said. I am working on speeding things up so that we meet everyone, and more about what's going on too. I probably took longer than I should have, but I was also trying not to rush into things, which is probably what resulted in my feet dragging so much. Still! Thank you again for your patience, from here on out I really will be trying to get on the ball.**

Breathing in deeply, the islander sighed as she slowly woke up. The soft old sheets insulating her in warm comfort as she relaxed in her bed.  
Wait... her bed? She didn't have a bed. She had a cot. She didn't have warm sheets. She had one old blanket and layered in clothes. Her eyes opened now.  
Above her was not the old wood roof of her little shelter. There was a window. this was not her bed. Wait a minute! she wasn't at her shelter at all! She was in the woods being mauled by an angry wolverine! How did she get here?  
The woman sat up abruptly, and immediately paid for it. Her back and head suddenly was coverd in throbbing pain. her arm hurt a little too but not so bad. Her face twisted in harsh grimace she slowly put her feet on the wooden ground. Her shoes were at the end of the bed. her eyes scanned the knotted pine that formed the room, straining her ears to listen for anything. Ignoring the pain she tried to put back on her shoes. As quietly as she could, she meandered to the door to try to hear for anyone.  
No doubt there were people there, as she heard unfamiliar voices.  
"You'd be lucky boyo if she hasn't become inconsolable when she wakes."  
"I thought she was a he! and I thought she was one of the scum that took ma!"  
"I told you you needed to learn better control. You're an alpha so you must learn to control yourself better."  
Alicia's head shook from the confusing banter. she shrunk back to her bed, now looking for a means of escape. She sure didn't want to be around people who couldn't control themselves. Their strong accents and talk of 'alphas' made her immeditaely peg them as dwarves. They might even be the two she saw before. Alicia grabbed up her torn clothes and wahtever she could salvage, until another voice came up.  
"You will make up for this my son. I know not why she is here, but I have broken a promise with her now. So we both have to prove ourselves."  
That voice...was that the dwarf she had met at the Ranger's Post?  
The talking stopped and the door was opened. Inside walked a red headed woman, the same woman that was the hostage to the men in the woods. She looked a lot better now, not covered in dirt and her hair back to a tamed style.  
Alicia looked up at her with wide confused eyes from her kneeled place. It was a little hard not to stare at the beard on a woman's face.  
"Oh!" The woman gasped. "You're awake." She said asked she stepped closer. Her eyes were so full of concern, much like a real mother, it was hard to for Alicia to stay on alert.  
"Uh, um.." Alicia stuttered with a dry throat.  
"It's alright now dear. You're safe." The lady cooed, gently she came by Alicia's side. "Come, let's get you to the bed. Easy now." Alicia was at a loss for words, but did not resist as the lady helped her to sit on the bed. Actually the islander probably could have gone limp and the bearded lady would still have just as easily picked her up to the bed. She had a surpising amount of strength.

" I am Nadhia. This is our home. We brought you here once you fainted.' She explained, her brown eyes searching Alicia's face. "What ails you?"  
"M-my head...and back." Alicia stuttered.  
Nadhia nodded her head knowingly. "Aye. My brother in law said you would still be in pain when you woke. If you'll come with me to the kitchen, He'll have another look see and perhaps give you something to kill the pain."  
Alicia pursed her lips, really unsure about it, but Nadhia did not give her much chance to say no, gently she urged Alicia to her feet, guiding her out towards the kitchen. Alicia spotted a small,young teenage looking boy with a lot more hair than one his age typically had, not to mention the start of his own beard. He was a furball of a kid. He ducked his head down, looking sheepish and grumpy when she looked his way. Then to the kitchen there was another old grey haired dwarf with his back turned to them. He was in some grumbling conversation with another red heairded dwarf who looked at the two females with a smile. "Milady." he greeted her.  
Alicia smiled back once she recognized who it surely was. "Mister Gloin. How are you?"  
Gloin put down a stack of dishes in his hands. " Ah fine. Mahal bless you lass, but what are ya doin' here?" The red head dwarf questioned in a tone as if he still didn't believe she was standing there.  
Gloin had a very strong face. Or maybe the right word is stony? It seemed to not be a very mobile one when it came to expressions of most emotions. Almost always he seemed to have this hard stare pre set. Had she not met him before in such a kind manner, she might have guessed him to be a very dour, rude arse. All that red hair nearly reaching his belt, obscuring his features even more made him harder to gauge properly.  
" I came in search of a good job." She answered him while trying to be subtle at her observations of his features.  
"A job?" Gloin quetsioned with furrowed wiry brows. "What happened to the one you've had at The Post?"  
"It was temporary work." Alicia repolied airily.  
As she sat down, the grey bearded dwarf had put hung the dish cloth over his forearm, observing the whole scene. He broke into a small smile when their eyes met.  
" Ah." Gloin said as he noticed. " This is my brother Oin. He's a healer. You've already met my wife. and that boy there is my wee lad Gimli."  
"I'm not wee!" The pouty boy said from the couch.  
Nadhia turned a disapproving look his way. " You still owe this lady an apology."  
Gimli's fur ball head ducked even more as he sheepishly got up to stand before the gathering at the kitchen table. " I'm sorry Miss." he said after taking a deep breath. " I was so angry at anyone harming my ma. After I challenged twenty men-."  
"Two." Oin interupted.  
"I was caught up in the moment, just happy to finally find ma. I made the grave mistake of thinking ill of you. And I'm right sorry for it." Gimli finsihed without missing a beat. He rose his head a little and his hand palm up.  
Alicia satred at it, unsure of what he was doing. A handshake? Sure.  
Alicia rose her hand, locking thumbs with him, giving it a shake. she clapped it palm side, then back hand, made a fist bump and fluttered her fingers. a common fun gesture from her island.  
By the stunned look of Gimli's face, that wasn't a thing here either. Nadhia's eyes went wide and she stiffened as if in worry.  
Oin loked confused while Gloin cleared his throat pointedly.  
"Lassie. he is just a boy. My brother is an excellent healer. We don't need to be rash." Glion said in a more calm tone.  
Now it was Alicia's turn to look confused. Gloin sounded as if he was trying to calm a raging bull.  
But she was smiling, and didn't do anything aggressive...Did she? "I, I thought he wanted to shake hands. So I made it fun in an attempt at exemplying no hard feelings."  
"Looked more like rejection to me." Gimli grumbled.  
"Really?" Alicia breathed out, still a little confused.  
Nadhia sighed. " Now everyone. We are of two different races and cultures, so let's clear things up a mite aye? Miss Alicia. My son was offering his hand, so that you take it and he makes the greeting promise to earn your forgiveness." She explained.  
"Greeting promise? Oh is that, when you smell my hand and kiss it?" Alicia looked to Gloin when she remembered it.  
"Aye the very one." Nadhia smiled. Her shoulders bunched slightly in subtle amusement. "What was, all that you did?"  
"It's an informal handshake you could say. Mostly the younger audiences do it in comradery and fun." Alicia taught. " I was just showing that I'm not mad about it at all." She said apologetically as she sank into a chair.  
Oin still looked bemusedly puzzled while Gloin snorted. "Well, just to advise you. That is not something people do here. You may wish to reframe from it until more people understand. Slapping at hands while someone is trying to regain retribution means to deny them it in the culture of dwarves you see. Speaking of, I too must beg your forgiveness. I have made that promise and here you are, injured by my own family."  
Alicia now looked at him like he was crazy. " 'Snot your fault. How could you have known?" Alicia smiled at him. "No worries friend." This whole ordeal and honest misunderstandings had her inner self scowling at the awkwardness that accompanied it. It was all so weird, over a simple hand manuever. Still, Alicia forced the friendly demeanor on display.  
"Alright go on and get us supper ready." Nadhia shooed away her husband. "Shouldn't be much longer now." She called over her shoulder to the three remaining.  
Oin replaced Nadhia's spot in front of Alicia." Humans." he half-joked. Up close he looked even more grizzled. A downward pointed beaky nose, two large braids in front of his beard that curved upward, (Alicia suspected that had a much more practical intentiuon than just for the style), huge ears at the sides of his head, deep set eyes that still looked as lively as someone her own age, and all wrapped up in mostly wool clothes. "How are ya feeling Missy?" He asked in a noticable louder voice than the others spoke.  
"Not so bad. Only a little pains."  
"Only brittle rains? Nay, it's supposed to be clear skies this week." Oin anwered suddenly sticking what she first assumed was a drinking horn, in her face.  
"She said only a little pains uncle!" Gimli yelled.  
"Ah." Oin said. " I've got an herbal mix here we can re-apply on your wounds after dinner." Oin rose a mittened hand to her head to gently touch at the wound there. He observed how her eyes squinted a little in a subtle wince." Mm-hm. We'll keep a close eye on that one. Do ye have family or friends ye must inform?"  
Alicia shook her head." I just have work tomorrow."  
"Aye? what kind of work? You ought to take it easy for two days at least. " OIn advised as he lumbered towards a small kettle. The dwarf worked at draining what was in it into a cup, then turning back and handing her the strong tea. "This will help with recovery and pain killing."  
"Thank you." The isalnder accepted. " It's farmwork and errend running usually."  
Oin's brown eyes flickerd up to her with an unreadable glint. "Mmm, try not to do too much labourous work if you can help it aye?"  
"Alright." Alicia said after another drink.  
The healer turned back to his little work station. Above the desk were rows of drawers and two cabinets, no doubt that's where all his medicinal wares were.  
In the silence Alicia's eyes roamed the place. It seemed that weapons served as decor as well as combat here. Everything that was needed for a daily use was resting or hanging out in the open in easy reach. On one side were wooden weapons, axes and staves mostly.  
"That was my first axe." Gimli said suddenly, interupting her thoughts. he cuaght her staring at a small wooden one hanging at the end of a row of weapons. "When I was actually a wee lad, Da had it made for me. Then he gave me his old axes as I progessed so rapidly." The son beamed proudly.  
This guy liked to exaggerate. He reminded her of Lonnie who liked to do the same for luaghs.  
Alicia smiled at him anyway. "The axe hasalways ben your facored weapon?"  
"Aye. I did try the hammer for a while, it's fine too. I donna' care too much for the sword or staff." Gimli went on. " Know you any skill in battle?"  
Know I any skills in battle... people have funny dialect here.' she snickered in her head. "I like the double broad sword myself."  
"The what?" Gimli perked up. "What kind of weapon is that?" His eyes lit up. This must have been a subject he enjoyed talking about very much.  
"It's a single blade sword that splits into two swords." Alicia summarized, smiling at his elated reaction.  
"Really? How's that work? Can you show it to me?" Gimli pressed. " Perhaps, when you're healed up of course, we could dual each other?"  
Before Alicia could answer, Gloin and his wife came back in, all hands full of dishes and food.  
Oin turned about to help and Alicia got up to follow his lead, but she was waved away by Nadhia. "Sit sit my dear. You're our guest. Gimli go get the rolls in the kitchen."  
Gimli quickly hopped up to do so. Lots of cooked meat cuts with potatoes and carrots and grapes and oranges.  
The islander was amazed at just how much meat was served. Did they only save meat for one meal a day? Or did they actually have such a carnivorous diet?  
Nadhia sat next to her, Gloin on the other side of Nadhia. Oin was on the other side of the table with Oin.  
Nadhia led them into a prayer of thanks before they tucked in.  
Each of them stuffed their faces with gusto, as if the food wouod run off their plates at any moment. And the islander thought she was a fast eater...  
She did try to maintain manners at the table, but when she got her first bite of real food, that was thrown out the window too. So used to living off a minimum wage diet of dired meats, vegetables and occasional fruits, it was almost heaven to have juicy meat again.  
Nadhia, who was watching her, smiled as she chewed. "She eats like a dwarf." the kind lady joked.  
"Perhaps because she don't get enough of a decent meal." Oin said.  
Alicia blinked at him. " I eat." She corrected. sure it wasn't as big as this one, but, she still ate when she could.  
Oin snorted in disbelief. He was the one who had the closest examination, since he had to patch her up, so his opinion would be the hardest to change.  
"About that double broad sword.." Gimli changed the subject. " Would you like to duel with me? Ill go gently on you of course."  
"Thing is I don't have it anymore." Alicia said with sorrow. "I used it till I lost it to the orcs."  
Gimli's face fell and turned sour. "Scum. You shouod get a new one."  
"It's in the plans." Alicia replied.  
"Orcs you say?" Nadhia frowned. " Not around here surely?"  
"No it was orc slavers, almost three months ago." The woman replied idly. The table went silent, and she looked up from her roll to see all eyes on her, wordlessly begging for the entire story.  
And so she obliged starting from how they were ambushed to arrival at the Ranger's Post.  
They clearly had mixed feelings about it all. most were quiet except Gimli who was now looking at her as if she had just become some hero.  
"You came here a slave to the orc scum?" Gloin rumbled. His face had suddenly made a darker turn.  
"Poor lass." his wife breathed.  
Oin shook his head while still stuffing his mouth.  
Alicia pursed her lips, now really beginning to regret what she shared. " It's over now. They, those particular orcs no longer exist any more."  
"Aye." Gloin agreed. " That is one good thing. But how in Mahal's name are orcs getting and learning to man ships now?"  
They all had a far away look except Gimli. It was as if they were reminising over similar situations. But they had never ben enslaved have they? One of them would have mentioned it by now if they had surely.  
Alicia wasn't sure if she should ask about what was bothering them so, or if she should let it go. Either way, she tucked it in her mind for later, clamping down another bite of the roll. " That tea you gave me was lovely." She attempted to change the subject. " Thank you for it.  
Oin nodded once. " I'll have more for you to drink when you need it."  
"And this dinner is splended. My compliments to the chefs."  
A kind smile graced Nadhia's beautiful features. " Thank you deary. Eat as much as you can take."  
Alicia thanked her by following that invite.  
'Which farm do you work?" Gloin asked.  
" The one run by Miss Freya and her husband."  
"Ah. I know where that one is. I shall escort you there in the morning." Gloin planned.  
"Well, thank you." Alicia replied, but looked back up. "In the morning?"  
"Of course!" Gloin replied. "It's nearly dark out. You can stay with us the night, and I'll take you to the farm in the morn." The dwarf popped grapes in his mouth.  
Alicia dipped her head, smiling in gratitude for the generosity her friends have shown her.  
Gimli asked for every detail involving the double broadsword and it's fighting style until Nadhia shushed him up to change the subject on Alicia herself. Nadhia thought her eyes were like the 'most beautiful violet flowers' she had ever seen.  
They seemed unsure how to take of her 'lost island', Gloin in particular was very vocal and even brought out a few of his old maps so they could try to pinpoint where exactly it was.  
Even for her it was difficult to gauge exactly where, since she was knocked unconsious after all. The only real direction she had to go by as 'East'. Gloin scratched his head, grumbling about it until Nadhia declard bed time.  
As subtly as she could, she observed the family without openly staring. Nadhia for instance, her hair compared to Glon's was a little brighter and wavier. She had brighter eyes too and a shade darker skin color. The mother was also more outgoing of the bunch too. Oin had the darkest skin of the four. His hair was a wooly grey, even his beard that wasn't braided. He was the most taciturn of them all. Gloin was the most talkative, entertaining with some funny traveling stories he had. His son Had the same hair shade as his dad, and the more enthusiastic attitude as his mom.  
"Come deary. You can sleep in the spare room you were in. I've some sleep wear for you." She said kindly.  
Alicia pushed in her chair to follow her. " Goodnight and thank you for letting me stay." She said to Goin.  
"Think nothing of it." Gloin responded, waving away her thanks.  
Oin had not said much more since dinner time, still not getting much more than a head dip and wave when she bade him good night with Gimli too.  
Nadhia had laid out a nightgown and a set of sleeping trousers for her on the bed. "Will you need anything else?"  
" No thank you. I appreciate this." The islander gently stripped off her outer shirt, careful not to tussle the bandages.  
The mother watched her, lips pursed in a thoughtful manner. "I've been meaning to ask you, why are you dressed as a male?"  
"Easier for me to get jobs sometimes." The islander replied. It wasn't a lie nor was it the whole truth. But why should she spill all her concerns out to this kind and generous family who have already opened their home to her? It didn't sit right with Alicia to tell her all her own personal problems.  
Nadhia didn't look entirely convinced though, as if she knew the islander's tactics already. "I understand."  
Alicia quickly changed the subject. " If you don't mind my asking, what kind of, cat are you?"  
Nadhia's cheeks bunched up in a smile. "I am what you call a cheetah. For some of us our fur has a little more value in the black markets. That's what you rescued me from. Brave attempt to try to take those men yourself I might add." Nadhia dug out a couple extra candles from her apron to put by the stand. "Surely you have someone who'd be worried sick about you if you were to be in danger?"  
At that reminder, Alicia surpressed a sigh. She hid it with a smile instead. "I've made a couple friends on the farm." She said, hoping that was some consolation to the generous mother.  
Nadhia tilted her chin down, in some look of disdain. "Do you stay with them then?"  
"Not in the same hut." Alicia answered.  
"Hut?" Gimli echoed. " You live in a hut? Why?"  
" It's an extra deal some of the large farms can do. There's a space on the farm with little sheds that some workers can stay in exchange for labour." His frown deepened. " Not a very secure home."  
"No not at all." Nadhia agreed. She took a sip from her cup. Alicia noticed that in that silence, they had all been looking at each other, as if some muted conversation was happening. Then she sopke again. " You can come live with us."  
Alicia was so surprised at the offer, it took her a mment to process it. "Is that not imposing?"  
"If it was I wouldn't offer it. After work, gather your things and come back here. That guest room shall be yours." Nadhia prompted.  
Alicia wasn't sure exactly how to take that. On one hand she loved the privacy and having her own house rules in her littl ehut. On the other hand she was touched, but not surprised that this family just opened up their own home to her. However when she did weigh the options, of course it was smarter to take their offer. " Thank you. I appreciate it."  
"Of course. It would put us all at ease if you stayed here." The mother continued.  
Dinner was done and it was time to retire for the night.  
In the dark with one candle as a light, Alicia changed completely. the trousers stopped just below her knees, implying that it might have been Gimli's.  
She climbed into the bed, sighing at the feeling of a real bed under her. The warm sheets caressed her skin, lulling her even faster into sleep. The islander thought about any figure she might want to hit before she looked for another ship. Well, this place wasn't by the ocean like she once suspected. Maybe she'll just have to keep her search, raise more money until she found the place she was looking for.  
'and where is that?' she thought to herself. "If you are in no rush to go home, but eventually do, what do you truly need then? where does your urgency lie?'  
Turning on her side, she stared at the shadows in the room. Alicia thought about all the people she had encountered. She wanted to know more about the dwarven culture, but was too polite to just ask right now on the first day. She was reminded to not get too comfortable too fast around here. What may be a good thing or greeting in her home may not mean the same here.

 **I don't actually know Gloin's wife's real name to be honest. I was first under the impression that it was Nidhi. So I changed it to Nadhia because I thought it sounded prettier. But Yes! Kid Gimli is here! and He's a wolverine! *O* hahaha! I had fun writing this chapter and I hope you had as much fun reading it. You know what would really be cool? hearing your thoughts in some reviews! Please?**


	19. Chapter 19- Got Issues

**What's up What's up My Friend! How's the summer going for you? Hot? Busy? I can relate. I KNOW I haven't updated in a while, so I hope this chapters makes up for it.**

The next day, Alicia was awakened with a rapping at her door. "Miss Alicia? Tis time to get up. I've a meal that will be ready in a few minutes." Nadhia's voice beckoned on the other side of the door.  
Due to the yawn, Alicia couldn't form a nicer responce than, " Eeaaaaaaaaahhh..."  
Nadhia opened the door gently enough to peek her head through. "I'll take that as a yes?" She mused.  
"Uh huh. Yes I'm getting up thank you." The human stifled another yawn as she clumsily sat up. The islander smoothened down her hair, just dressed and made the bed. She ventured towards the kitchen, greeted by the sounds of dishes clanging, food cooked and grumbling voices.  
Gimli was already seated at the table, excited about something.  
Nadhia came to the table with a large bowl of something that looked similar to oatmeal. Alicia rolled up her sleeves. " I can help."  
Nadhia waved it away though. "Nonsense. Come and sit."  
The human did as bid instead. She wathed Gimli with sleep amusement. " You're in a good mood."  
"Aye! I've been waiting for this day all week." Gmili said. " I'm going to face Rosk. He's the best axe weilder in my class. I'll be the new champion from this day forth!"  
"Oh? Well then. Show him how it's done then, champion." Alicia humored.  
Gimli beamed so proudly. " One day can you show me more about that double broad sword you mentioned?"  
"Yeah, sure thing." Alicia agreed when Nadhia set down a platter of ham, bacon, and buttered rolls.  
Gimli smile as he helped himself to the served food. Another door was kicked open and in came Gloin with his arms full of chopped wood. He stacke it on the metal plate and dusted his hands. "That should last the rest of the day till I can chop more." He smiled at the three before cleaning his own hands.  
"You got splinters in your beard." Nadhia said to him, making him look down so that she could flick his nose.  
"What?" ALicia giggled when she saw that. "I didn't know anybody still did that." She continued to smile at Gloin's mock pout.  
"Oh no trick is too old for my wife to try and pull." Gloin mock grumbled.  
"Someone has to keep things lively in this house." The mother retorted.  
"Yea." Alicia agreed comically.  
"No no, don't you encourage her. Or you too may find your toes rubbed with oil." Gloin said.  
"W-what?" The islander cuoldn't resist.  
Nadhia had an innocent smile on her face. "Ah yes. That was a classic. Gloin can be a sound sleeper. If you rub oil around a person's toes while they sleep, their bodies will try to rub it off all night long. They'll wake up feeling tired in the morning not having any clue why. But watching them wiggling about at night is hysterical."  
"No it's not." Gloin replied.  
It was too late though, Alicia shoulders were shaking with boisterous laughter. " I gotta take note of that." She said after finally sobering.  
Gloin shook his head at it all until after they had finished eating. " Alright, let's get you to work then."  
She led him to the large farm where she worked, the place just startign to come alive with workers.  
Casting a side glance over at Gloin, he looked about the place and grunted once, as if giving his own odd approval. " A good day to you lass." He greeted.  
"Yes, thanks for the escort." She replied, earning another grunt. It was hard to tell if that was a 'you're welcome', or a 'now stop bothering me' grunt. 'you're welcome now stop bothering me' maybe.  
Gloin turned about and sarted back the way he had come, not a man to waste time. 'Dawdling' was what she had learned it was called by the co workers on the farm. Funny word that was, it sounded too close to doodling and made her think it was associated with random art. She giggled aloud to herself, going on to work on the farm again.  
She actually was ahead of schedule on her farmwork, so she went to go to her second job as and errand boy.  
On her way to the office as the errend boy, she noticed her emplyer was swamped with work. Head down and hands flying to either write stuff or sort stuff. The minute she walked in he is head bolted up. "Oh thank Eru! Come boy I've got a list of tasks for you today!"  
She wasn't sure if she ever saw him so, enthusiastic for anything. He must really have been swamped, becuase Alicia had never before seen him move about so briskly. "Here. deliver these to the tailor down the road. these are letters that go to the mayor. this parcel is for the folks down by the town square. And this goes to the house down the other side by the butcher's shop."  
Alicia barely was able to grab all of them at once. " Uhh.." she droned out quietly. The man got the message though and found an old throw over bag to suff them in and hand back to her. With that she bolted out the door to quickly carry out her newest tasks.

Alicia planned her route in her head. The mayor was the nearest, so she could start with him, and just loop around to the tailer and the butcher. Excellent! Quickly she paced down the road, pumped at wanting to get everything done in record time. 'I got this. I'm fast!' She encouraged herself as she weaved through the streets and crowds. She had memorized all the important places. Alicia tried to wave at Oin in his shop when she passed by towards the butcher, but he was much too engrossed in his work to even look up. She snickered to herself. " I could have had a jelly bomb and threw it at him."  
She would probably never actually do that even if she did have one. On her home island, there was a treat one could buy that looked like squishy jelly balls that one could squish on breads or the like. She hadn't seen them here thus far though. She passed by a floral shop and saw these beautiful gerberas of a magenta color that reminded her of Nadhia. Wouldn't that be a lovely little house gift?  
Once she was busy running around, she was nearly worn out and slightly winded rom errend after errend, but the man paid her properly for it. So she went to the floaral shop to buy them. One coin for the potted plant. easy peasy. Maybe if she still hurried she could sneak it on the table before Nadhia noticed, aaaaand maybe her own little prank...  
In her haste to get the erreands that The old man had given her, Alicia didn't stop herself in time to preveny from crashing into someone. The person was also carrying a large crate in his hands, and it smacked between the two, causing tools an things to drop and him to lose his balance as he fell back on his rump with and audbible 'Agh!" A few things, including a sheet had blanketed her and him.  
"Oh dear. Oh my." Alicia scrambled over to the man to se if he was alright. Hammers, small axes and a few other tools were scattered about, concerning her. She pulled the sheet off the man's head. " Oooooooh there's an axe coming out of your face!" She mildly panicked. The poor man had got injured by one of his own tools and it was all her fault!  
He groaned as he sat back up, grmbling in some incohereant speech. Alicia rushed to his side. " Ah here, don't move too much. I know a healer. Let me go fetch him real quick. Just stay still, he's not far." Alicia was talking a hundred miles an hour. She'd pay fro the damages but first she had to make sure she wasn't paying for a funeral. She helped him to a sitting position, then rushed off back down the street to their house.  
"Oin?" she came in through the door of Oin's bussiness. "Oin I need help!"  
The dwarf straightened up from his hunched over position. " Hmm? what is it lass?" he raised his ear trunpet.  
" A man is hurt! I ran into him and he's got a terrible head injury." She summarized, nearly out of breath.  
Oin's face was pinched in concern. "Eh? A hut's got a head injury?" Oin lifited his ear trumpet.  
"No a man!" Alicia repeated. " I hit a man and one of his tools is stuck on his head."  
"What?!" Even with his trumpet OIn still looked at her like she wasn't making any sense. He could see the urgency on her face clear on her face though, and so scooped up his medical satchel  
"What kind of injury?"  
" A blade is stuck in his skull." She said as she sped down the street, Oin right on her heels.  
"Shouldn't you be telling his family of their loss then?"  
"He's not dead yet!"  
"Is he in shock?" Oin asked, deciding to just roll with it then.  
"I don't think so. He was dazed and I helped him to a sitting position before getting you." She said pickig up her pace. Alicia veered around the same corner, just time slow enough to make sure no one was there. " he's just around here." Only, he wasn't. Alicia gaped. Even the mess had been cleaned up. "Where did-? He was just here!"  
Oin looked about the ground. " I see no blood.." His head lifted as he sniffed, then turned to a small stand that had wares set out for sales. He walked over it and knocked on the counter. From around the corner came a bright eyed and smiling dwarf with a pipe held between his teeth. "Hullo there Oin. Fancy meeting you here." He smiled a broad smile at the healer. " Here to see about my poor cousin?" he grinned as made a pointed look at Alicia's way. It confused her, maybe even a little offended her, that he was smiling like he was if it was really his cousin.  
The grinning dwarf pulled out his pipe and called over his shoulder. " Oi! The lass is back and she brought Oin!"  
Out came the injured man she had bumped into, moving about as if nothing was wrong at all. Except, there was still an axe in his head. Alicia blinked at him, rounding on Oin with that shocked look.  
"Aye." Oin hummed knowingly. "This is Bifur. Don't worry you didn't do it. He's had that axe years before."  
Alicia's mind was just blown.  
it took her a second to recover. The other dwarf started chuckling again, catching her attention. "Aye Miss. My cousin told me what happened. He can't speak the common speech so he couldn't tell ya before you ran off see."  
Alicia heaved a slow sigh of relief. " Well this is embarressing." She said, earning quiet chuckles from the others. "Glad everything's okay though." she smiled apologetically to Bifur.  
The haggard dwarf smiled a kind smile back to her. He said something again in that gutteral voice that she now knew was an actual langauge.  
The other dwarf nodded. " He says yer kind for concerning yerself with him. Ya see, most folks don't come back when they run away from him. Oh! I'm Bofur by the way, at your service." He stepped away from the bar, taking off his hat to do a flourishing, sweeping bow.  
Oin grunted and turned to excuse himself. "Oh wait now, since you're here, maybe ya brought something for his headaches?" Bofur jumped back to the counter.  
" Not on me laddie. I'll have some ready tomorrow." The healer stuffed his hand in his medical bag and pulled out a pouch to hand for Bofur while he traded t with coin. "Oh aye then."  
Oin waved idly, nodding once to Alicia before leaving. Oin was never a guy for wasting time. On the bar though, was her plant she just bought with half the flowers missing. Bifur plucked off another head easily, examining it in his hand.  
"Are those my gerberas?" Alicia pointed at them.  
Bifur froze, looking up at her like a kid cuaght with an extra cookie.  
"Ah yes. Eh my cousin is, well, he likes to eat flowers ya see.." Bofur scrambled over to try to save the rest of the plant from his cousin.  
Bofur smiled back at her. "If I may have the pleasure of knowin' your name?"  
"Oh yes! Alicia. a pleasure to meet you both." She smiled with a small bow of her own. Did she really just forget to introduce herself? How silly.  
Bofur rested his chin in his hands. " Alicia. A pretty name that is." he said.  
"Why thank you." Alicia replied. On the table had things she wished she had more time to view, however she was in the middle of another job. "Sorry about the trouble and all. I have things to do still so I must be off." Alicia stepped back from the stand. She did turn to Bifur, waving goodbye to him.  
Bofur lifted his chin up as if snapping out of a day dream. " Oh yes. Good day to you!"

Alicia was more trying tot run away from her mortification than trying to catch up with ther duties right now. As embarrassing as it was, it also fasincated her in a morbid way. She didn't have as much time to think on it once she arrived at her next stop. SHe was quickly tipped and left for the next list of errends. There truly did seem no end to them today.  
Near the evening of the day she was nearly out of steam, now walking much slower than before. On the birght side, she made a killer in payment!  
Alicia passed by what looked like some training grounds for various activities and classes. In the middle were seven young adults all male, half were dwarves and the other human.  
Alicia watched them as she walked on by, wondering what they were about until she saw a familiar red head.  
Gimli!  
He was being held back by two other dwarves, a very angry snarl on his face. Uh oh, a fight?  
"You must think yerself real entitled now dontcha'?"  
"Just cuz yer father's one of the Thirteen, you gotta come an' bully us.."  
"My father has more honor than yours and your da's lives together!"  
"Oh ya getting mad now are ya? Well go on then turn into a beast!"  
Alicia passed the small gate, making a 'B' line for her friend. In doing so she made a cursory glance around the place...Where were the coaches or trainers?  
Gimli was the first to see her approach. he blinked in surprise and shrugged the others off to get to her. The way he planted himself in front of her was a clear indication that he didn't want her getting any closer.  
Everyone's attention was on the two of them temporarily. Her gaze roamed over them as her own face went stony. "What?!" She grunped in a challenging, manly demeaner. She was getting better an better at the male inpersonation.  
The dwarves smirked or snickered in bemusement, the humans snorted or frowned.  
"Let's go." Gimli muttered, flicking his wrist as an ushering gesture.  
She cast one last cynical look at the group, before pivoting to go back the way she had come.  
Gimli easily following her, and once they were far enough away she risked a glance at him. Her poor friend's face was still in a steely stare as he stomped alongside her. She couldn't tell yet if he was willing to talk about it, so she decided to just ask and find out. " What was that?"  
"Squabling!" Gimli scoffed. " Blunderheaded squabbling."  
"And you were going to retaliate in starting a fight?" Alciai asked with raised brows.  
She watched his cheeks turn a subtle shade of red. " They were talking about Da." He grumped.  
"Why though?" She frowned. " Why would they say all those random things?"  
Gimli's face looked even more pouty. It made her heart ache at seeing it. "Tell ya what, let's get something at the bakery and talk there. My treat."  
The young dwarf's face relaxed a little. "I could go for a treat."  
Alicia flashed him a smile. It didn't take long to find the bakery. Tantalizing smells coming from the shop.  
They found a lonely table that provided them semblence of privacy and shade while they enjoyed the day. "So.." She started. "Do they even know your father?"  
"They know of him, and not all of it true." Gimli answered.  
"I saw other dwarves there. Ar ethey of like minded opinion?"  
"Similar aye, not as open about it. They see my da as practically an outcast."  
"What? Why?" Alicia gawked. That was a little hard to believe. She always found him to be a kind man. His whole family in fact were good folks. Was that a bad thing?  
Gimli leaned back in his chair, releasing a small sigh. "Da gets much more disdain than the norm. Uncle Oin would too but becuase he's a healer, more people tolerate him better. People are much more wary of us becuase of our relation to the king."  
"Relation?" Alicia encouraged him to elaborate.  
"Aye. We are cousins to Thorin Oakenshield. My da was one of his best treasurers and a member of the Company." Gimli went on, leaning his head upwards to watch the sky.  
"The Company...of Thorin Oakenshield...I heard that before." Alicia muttered to herself until realization finally dawned on her. " Wait so he really is on eof the Thirteen?"  
Gimli's head had swiveled to watch her with an odd glitter in his eyes. Like a subtle cross between a threatening glare and pensive confusion. "Aye. So is Uncle Oin." he affirmed in a quieter mutter.  
Alicia herself, was too confused to take whatever he was trying to say with his eyes that seriously. "I've heard it so much around town like they are people to fear but, is it a bad thing to be one of them?"  
"No it isn't. In fact, it's an honor. Well, it was and should still be." Gimli corrected. "It's just, things have been happening since they left the first time to reclaim our home. Ma and I stayed behind here of course. Under the Princess Dis's rule, rebel dwarves started making illegal moves. They had been planning it for a long time becuase it took a few months to realize what was really happening." Her friend paused to see that she was still following him. " Two rival gangs had gathered enough power try cause one problem after another to make Princess Dis and her line look unfit to rule anymore. King Thorin and the others coming back empty handed certainly didn't help either. We all tried going back to our normal lives, using new industrial projects and trade aggrements to even distract us from the failure. Then, odd accusations pointing to The company of Thorin Oakenshield started happening. They were being blamed for things that were not their doing. By some unfair means, Father lost his job. Ma and Da agreed to move to the town here once Uncle Oin's shop was complete. We then turned it into more of a house and have been making a decent enough living here as a merchant."  
Wow. That was an unexpected coconut to the head. The islander was silent, soaking in this newfound knowledge. That was a sad tale and she could only imagine how hard it must have been for Gloin, a real family man, to suddenly be unable to support his family in the way he'd never thought would be compromised.  
"And the rival gangs? Have they been stopped at all?" Alicia picked at her pastry.  
"The king has been trying to do everything at his disposal to flush ou the rats. But as I've said, they've been planning this for a very long time. They've gotten crafty. And now the people here have this name for us and look upon us like playground bullies." Gimli snorted and ate his last morsal.  
"Being a leader is tough. Why would anyn want that responsibilty?" The islander asked.  
"The fame, the riches, the power to do whatever you want." Gimli answered raising his brows.  
"I guess so. But I can do whatever I want now too." She mused.  
The young red head had a smile on his face that died before it had much of a chance.  
She did not at all like seeing him so gloomy, even for a guy who was naturally grumpy. "Let's put it behind us for now shall we?" She hopped up. " Let's see if your family needs any help with anything before dinner."  
Gimli followed her back home with little improvement to his mood until they reached the house.  
"You know, maybe we could do something to spruce up the house more too." The islander spoke.  
"What? Sprce it up?"  
"Yeah like, make it look nicer, or homier." SHe smiled down at him.  
Gimli pursed his lips. " Homey how? What's wrong with it?"  
"Nothings wrong with it per say. but maybe doing something about the mud at the sides. Maybe a paint job, somethig to look less, dull." She offered.  
Gimli stared at the place as they got closer. " I guess so. You don't plan to girl it up on me do you?"  
Alicia snickered. " It is not 'girling it up' when you decide to add color."  
"But you're going to add bright yellows and pinks. The place will smell like cheap perfume." Gimli teased.  
"Oh please." she smiled. " Do I look like I like to throw up pink all over the place?"  
"You could if you got thte chance. You'll make everything look all cute." Gimli jokingly accused her.  
Alicia rolled her eye in good humor as they entered the house, welcomed by Nadhia and Oin bickering at each other comically. Nadhia tapping Oin's shoulder with a ladle in some chastising manner, and his face looking like some pouty old man.

 **Huzzah! As requested, I've added a little of what is going on for the dwarves. I can't put everything though it'll ruin the fun of suspense and guessing. Still, I hope to hear your feedback, thoughts, opinions, concerns, etc. It's what helps keep me motivated to write. You are fabulous!**


	20. Chapter 20- Surprise!

**Hi guys... Sorry I've been gone for so...ever. I was on vacation for a little, and Still working out kinks here and there. And I'm still not sure where I want to go after this yet...But hey, that's what awesome readers like you are for too right? (^_^) So anyway, please enjoy and share your thoughts with me.**

Riding out in the town to deliver the produce she had helped harvest on the farm was a nice break from the mundane. It was easy on the back. It was peaceful. Everything was going great until a very unnoticable and very large mud puddle disguised as the road suddenly appeared and got one of her wagon wheels stuck right into it. Yes normally most people could see a puddle and tell the difference between water and ground. But come on. Everything on the ground on the inner roads of this town was brown! And not different tints and shades of brown either but two! Brown and darkish brown.  
This was not entreily her fault at all.  
So here she was, frowning harshly with fists on her hips, at the wheel in distraught.  
She wasn't that surprised. This morning she almost let one of Nadhia's apron's catch on fire.  
Then the accident of almost hitting Gloin in the face with a pan in the morning.  
She burned some parts of breakfast and tried to keep them for herself so no one would know. However Gloin found a few black chunks in his serving. How embarresing.  
And now, there's this wagon.  
"Shells and squids.." Alicia grumbled allowed. She stared in disdain at the stuck cartwheel. No way was she going to get this out without being covered in mud. Well, it's not like she wasn't going to when she got these flowers and herbs in the little back yard. She adjusted her gloves and grabbed hold of the wheel and tried to give it her all in hoisting it out of it's dilemma. She started grunting within the effort, not noticing someone approaching until they spoke.  
"Need some help lass?"  
Alicia swiveled her neck in an awkward position in time to see none other than Dwalin smirking bemusedly down at her. Yes she surely must have looked like a monkey, but that wasn't the issue.  
Oh this money grubbing bully again. And why was his skin tone always a little off every time she saw him? He had his hammers on this time, and no unfriendly glower on his face. " Gosh you're everywhere..."  
One of his wiry brows slowly rose. "Pardon?"  
"And every time I see you, you're looking different." She said looking at the scar his let brow was suddenly sporting. he didn't have that when he took her money last time.  
Dwalin blinked at her. " Hm, yes well. ometimes people do that. Look differen't from one day to the next." he said awkwardly before looking back at her wagon. " I see you're still stuck. I can help ya with that." He took a step towards her spot.  
"Oh! No, no thank you." Alicia chirped. "I have no money to pay you. I'm doing this so I can get paid in fact."  
Dwalin slowly turned back to her. " I didn't ask for any payment lass." He rumbled in a sort of 'what's your problem?' look.  
"Theeeen...Don't let me take up your time, I'll just get back to work here, and you can go on about your happy day.."  
Dwalin snorted at that. He didn't move anymore than cross his burly arms over his chest, watching her like a statue as once again she tried pullling her wheel free. This time it was even more mortifying now that she had an audience. SHe turned with a small pout at him. " Stop judging me with your eyes."  
"And how else do I see, if not with my eyes?" Dwalin rumbled in a tone that subtly hinted amusement. Suddenly in her view came one of his large, decorated hands.  
"Ack.." she squeaked, flimching away.  
The burly dwarf paid no mind other than a grunt that was probably more of an involuntary response from his effort in yanking the wheel free from it's muddy captivity. Alicia ddi feel more than a little put-off by this. In fact she was angered by this. Was he going to turn around and demand payment for this deed when she told him that she didn't want it already? Of course she might have needed it, but she didn't want it from this grump. He easily moved the cart a couple feet away from the mud hole, dusting off his hands when finished. Alicia's lips curled inword in the tension. "Thank you." She forced out.  
Dwalin nodded once slowly." Aye. As you were." He said and turned on his booted heels to leave abruptly.  
The islander watched him go, half expecting him or his goonies to come back out and demand more money from her. None of that happened at all. Dwalin walked down the road at a casual pace, people who saw him giving him a wide birth and the same tense wariness or subtle unkind glares when he wasn't looking at them. How truly confusing.

After work, Alicia was greeted home by Nadhia.  
"Hello deary. You look more beaten than eggs for a cake." Nadhia had her motherly smile on.  
Alicia could onlly smile back. " Yes. I did have an eventful day. How's your's?" The islander asked as she went into the kitchen to get some water for her parched throat.  
Alicia's seyes fell on a littler platter that was on the counter. On it were cream filled cookie sandwiches. Ooooh yesss!  
Alicia plucked one up, admiring it for a second before taking a bite. Delicious oatmeal cookies stuck together with...something that was NOT cream.  
She gagged a little as she yanked the rest away, glaring at it this minty imposter.  
Nadhia laughed so hard her shoulders shook with the mirth. "Oh your face is priceless!"  
"Whadju' do?" Alicia mock leered at Nadhia.  
"Instead of cream I put toothpaste in the middle." She said in such a proud way, clearly she had been planning this for a while.  
"Yuck." Alicia mused. she scraped off the paste and still ate the cookies.  
"Donna' tell the lads aye? Their faces shall memorable." Nadhia clapped her hands twice and hiding away the rest for later.  
That put the mischevious grin back on her face too. Yes there was never a dull moment with Nadhia around. "Now come and help me with the dishes."  
Looking out the window, Alicia idly dried the dishes Nadhia would wash. This town to her just seemed, lacking in color. Of she knew how everything was built more for practicality than asthetics. Being on the farmlands was a nice change to it. Lush green replaced most dull browns, color from wildflowers replaced mud, it was a small refreshment. So far, she had yet to see much of the native plantlife from her home islands, but the flora here was still a pleasant sight. An idea ame to her then. "Nadhia?"  
"Yes Deary."  
"Can I plant some flowers around the house? Would that be okay?"  
"Flowers?" The dwarf mimicked. " Whatever do we need flowers for?" Casting an odd look over her shoulder at Alicia.  
"To add a little color? Beauty? Pleasantry?" Alicia flashing a huge smile at the mother.  
Nadhia pursed her lips. " You want to plant flowers, around a dwarven home?"  
"What's wrong with that?"  
"It's not exactly that it's wrong per say. It's just dwarves, don't normally partake in pretty things. It's an elvish activity."  
Now Alicia had an odd look. " Elvish activity. So only elves are allowed to do anything with gardening?"  
"No no. It just, not a norm for dwarves you see. We prefer things more, or rather a little less delicate. Precious metals, good fighting skills and crafts." Nadhia tried to explain as she sat down a load of plates.  
"A garden of metal flowers then?" ALicia joked, causing Nadhia to chuckle a little too. "Sooo, if that a definete no? Ooor a let's try it and see if we like it?..."  
"Silly girl." The mother huffed. " Fine. If you want flowers then you may try it, but I donna' have the money for things we donna' need right now."  
"I have a job. I wasn't going to ask you for money." The human said in an almost horrified tone. "All I was asking for was your permission."  
From the sink Nadhia flashed her a smile, though it wasn't as bright as it usually is. It seemed thin, or sad. Alicia tried not to read into it too much. She can brighten up the mood with some nice gardening! The islander simply grinned back. "Excellent." she said clapping her hands together. Already she had a vision of how she wanted to decorate the house.  
The islander sat on the couch after her chores were done. She went in her room, leaving the door ajar as she sat in the old chair, leaning her head back and letting her eyes drift close.  
She heard the back door open and the usual ' Hi ma.' from Gimli coming home. Then came Gloin's rumbly voice, greeting his wife and then going to the connecting building where Oin worked.  
She made a dep sigh, remembering how her family was when she'd come home once a week or so to visit her own family.  
Alicia was nudged awake from her dozing on the chair. "Mmmgh." she groaned.  
"Oi, don't fall asleep now. I just got home." Gimli shook her.  
Alicia turned away. " That's nice. Go take a nap too." She mumbled.  
"Nu- uh! You said you'd show me more about those double broad swords today." The young warrior pouted.  
"There's always tomorrow." Alicia grumbled.  
Gimli huffed. " You.. bah you're too skinniy for it anyway."  
Alicia made a face at him.  
"That's right you're so skinny you could swing a bracelet around your hips." Gimli said.  
Alicia stared at him a second. " Boy shut up." She mumbled and tried closing her eyes again.  
"I'm betting your ma's the same way too. So skinny she dissappears when she turns sideways."  
"You really talking about my mom right now?" Alicia spun back to him. " Your mom..." The islander had begun to mumble but then stopped in mid sentence, not really wanting another bad culture clash again and she end up insulting them to an unforivable level.  
"Look at you. you're so ugly you'd throw a boomerang and it wouldn't come back." Gimli showed off a smug smirk.  
That did it. " You're so ugly when you were born the healer slapped your mom instead of the baby." Alicia retorted.  
"Your ma is so ugly that the last time I saw anything as horrid, I pinned the tail on it." Gimli retorted.  
"Your mom is so hairy, you got carpet burn when you were born." Alicia said easily.  
"your ma is so dumb, she wanted to complain to the baker about her bagel, becuase it had a hole in it." Gimli pointed his finger at her.  
" Your mom is so bad at cooking the homeless gives it back!" Alicia turned to fully face him, now caught up in the game.  
Gimli stepped closer. " Your mom is so dumb when I told her she lost her mind she went actually looking for it."  
"Your mom is so dumb she brought a ruler to bed to see how long she could sleep!"  
"OI!" Nadhia's voice suddenly come booming up. " You all best stop talking about me! You both have the same gaurdian."  
"Gaurdian?" Alicia questioned out loud.  
Gimli pointed an accusatory finger at Alicia. " She's the one talking about you!"  
"Hey!" Alicia slapped at his hand. " You're talking about my mom!"  
"Is that so?" Nadhia came poking her head in, looking at Alicia. " And yes. So long as you're under my roof, and your birth mother isn't here, I am your gaurdian."  
"I'm eighty eight!" Alicia quipped.  
"Still but a child!" Nadhia wave it off as she entered.  
"Not by my peoples' standards. I'm a young adult now." Alicia said, posing an air of an imperial. "I'm a roommate maybe, not nessesarily a second Gimli."  
"Again. Whoooo's house is this?" Nadhia said with a rogueish smile of her own , suddenly shooting out her hands and was tickling Alicia on her belly and ribs. The islander did not see that coming at all. She flailed and jerked to get away, laughing at the fun of it. Nadhia was at least merciful enough to let her get a breath before grappling her once again. The mother stopped and pulled her close. Alicia thought it was just a hug, but then Nadhia had suddenly begun pressing her cheek against the side of Alicia's head, nuzzling it enthusiastically. Her hug was securing with no wiggle room at all. "You are new in this town, new to this whole world and living with me which makes you practically my own."  
Alicia's whole innards swelled with warmth at the appreciated comment. By her tone, she knew Nadhia meant what she said even with the smile on her face. Not only that, but the gesture she had just did. " What you did, that rubbing. It's called scent marking I think...right?"  
"Very good." Nadhia praised. "Yes it is. And I assume you know what it means?"  
"I do."  
"Good. Remember it." The mother dwarf said, releasing Alicia. "Now do me a favor and go get some more water from the well."  
" 'Kay." Alicia, now wide awake, hopped up to complete the request.  
Gimli watched her go. " You did hear her say eighty eight?"  
Nadhia waved it off. "Oh that's just humans trying to make themselves sound older. I'm sure the correct number is just twenty eight."  
Gimli shrugged and followed after her. "And after this, training time?"  
"I'm not sure if I'd call it training exactly." Alicia voiced as she hoisted the water bucket. "Did you actually want me to teach you how to use it?"  
"Maybe." Gimli shrugged. " But I was thining we might have a wee sparing match too aye?"  
Alicia shrugged one shoulder. " Sure. We can try it." To be brutaaly honest she didn't feel like her skills matched Gimli's. She'd never actually seen him in action but just looking at him gave the impresion that he was good.  
Alicia filled the pitcher up with water for Nadhia, then followed Gimli to a back room. Hung on the walls or on table stands were a few real weapons and more training weapons.  
"We have short swords." Gimli walked to the training weapons. "Or two staffs. Would they do?"  
"Anything between twenty eight to thirty two inches is what will work for me." Alicia answered. "Perferably thirty two."  
Gimli rumaged around for anything that might match her standards. He popped back up with two wooden weapons more designed to mimic a double blade sword. Double broad sword is a single edged weapon, but since they were training tools it shouldn't be too much of a hinderance.  
Gimli of course, favored the axe, and thus pixed a training axe. He wathed her, head tilted at a slight slant, as she took time to go through a few basic manuevers. "That's your technique? It's all, flowy and graceful like an elf."  
"I don't know an elf's technique, so I can't really agree with that or not." Alicia smiled. " Let's see yours then."  
Gimli grinned, always proud to show off his skills. yes it was very different than her own. Heavy, blocky, with powerful swings as required for a battle axe. He grinned like a loon with a proud laugh once done. "Come now lass! Think you can dance with a dwarf?"  
The isalnder chortled a little, and the two clashed. Gimli was obviously toning down his strength for her. Much appreciated. They were grinning ear to ear and huffing soon. Alicia landed absolutely no hits, although she did come close. Gimli had plenty of chances to just run her down. They were about to go at it again until Oin's booming voice halted them. "I think that's enough for one day. Supper's ready."  
Nadhia made a lovely dinner as usual. Everyone gathered around the table that Alicia helped set up. Gimli flicked a grape that hit Oin in the eye. The healer grumbled and snorted. " Little brat." as Alicia made her way around him.  
"You've not done much real fighting have ya lass?" Gloin asked around a roll.  
"What?" Alicia chirped a little confused.  
"I watched ye and me son. You've got skills aye, but in a real fight you canno' take yer sweet time makin' it look pretty." the father said.  
"Well, I've not been in much kill or be killed situations no. But I do train for it. Gimli is a way different oppenent and therefore more challenging." Alicia tried to justify herself.  
Gloin smirked. "Aye. You can join us then. On the eves that I train with Gimli. I'll teach ya a few tricks that might give you the advantage on an opponent much stronger than yourself."  
"Yeah! I'm up for it!" Alicia said pumping a fist.  
Nadhia put the plate of fruits and cookies  
Oin's brows rose inquisitively. Gimli aproved while Gloin merely chuckled. "Hm hm hm. We'll see how long you keep that high spirit once we get to training. We'll get that burned-oph, Gah! What the-" Gloin started spitting out the cookie he had scooped up. His beady eyes went from a squinted smile, to bug eyed shock. Alicia hadn't noticed either that he had grabbed the toothpaste cookie until he started spluttering.  
Oin looked down at his own and did the same Alicia had done in scraping the paste off to still eat the cookies.  
Nadhia and Alicia both busted out laughing at the newest victims.  
"NADHIA!" Gloin hollared out.

Alicia did her usual errend running, in guise as a male, thinking on just how she'd go about decorating the house. In the morning she had washed out an empty barrel to use it for extra rain water collecting.  
Up ahead is when she saw a familiar three braid hair style under a floppy hat. He was scratcing his head as if he was lost.  
"Hey there friend!" she called out. She said friend becauase she had forgotten his name already and didn't want to admit it.  
Bofur spun around, his grin back on his face as he waved back. " Hullo there Missy!"  
Alicia shook her head. " Nope nope." she peered around to make sure no one was watching them too much. "Leto. Call me Leto right now."  
"Lu-Leto? why? What's wrong with your real name?" Bofur asked.  
"My second job is an errand 'boy' and right now my name is Leto you see." Alicia explained to him.  
Bofur squinted his eyes, a mischevious smile spreading. "Hmm...Don't know why yer gon' so far to make a few coins, but I'm not judging. Leto. Say, have ya seen my cousin? I know he went with Gloin once but I have't seen him back yet."  
"Oh I sure haven't. I keep an eye out and tell him you're looking for him." Alicia responded.  
Bofur shrugged half heartedly. " Ah, he tends to get a wee side tracked when a creature or plant he's never seen 'afore crosses his path. Happens on occasion."  
The islander bobbed her head as they walked. " I see I see."  
"Anyway, heard an old friend's been askin' for us, and I'd like to surprise 'em." Bofur winked playfully.  
"See you later!" She waved bye to him before they parted.  
Alicia continued down the streets, she ran the last of her parcel delivery to another home of some two sisters who giggled when they saw it like girls talking about boys. She would be willling to bet money that that was exactly what they were so enthralled in. The islander polietely waited for them, as they had something in exchange to return to the office the old man worked at. It was actually a little refreshing to see some people finding something to be happy about. Once done getting to hear their happy cackling, she returned with their new request to the office. Finally she was off, already thinking of maybe surprisin the family with a cake from the bakery. Grinning to herself, Alicia paced down the road towards said bakery, thinking of which kind of treat she might get. Maybe too it might be a nice manner of redemption for the clumsy mornign she'd cuased too.  
Someone moved out the corner of her eyes as she passed by two houses. Alicia had to do a double talke before realizing that it was Bifur. She grinned and trotted up to him. "Bifur!" She called out.  
But the dwarf barely turned around. When she caught up to him, she tapped him on the shoulder. " Hey Bifur. How are you? I'm glad I found you."  
Bifur whirled to face her, a startled look that morphed to a glare.  
"Uh. So I just wanted to say your cousin is lookin for you." She tried to ignore the glower until her eyes dropped to a crate in his hands that looked filled with coins and a few shiny trinkets.  
Bifur's face wrinkled into a feral snarl. He rumbled out an anry growl as he was climbing to his feet. Alicia backpedaled. " I, uh, sorry am I bothering you? Didn't mean to.."  
He grumbled some harsh words out in another language as he rushed to hide away the small box of suddenly his free left arm came lashing out in a harsh back hand that nearly got her.  
Alicia didn't waste another second, she pivoted on her heels to run, but she didn't get too far as suddenly Dwalin stepped out from around the corner, also not looking very happy. He didn't have those twin hammers on his back but he didn't look any less dangerous. His eyes narrowed to slits. "You again. I might have known."  
"Nope not me. I'm trying to stay out of peoples' way." she countered.  
"Well, you know how to do that then." Dwalin said as his arms were unfolded.  
Alicia knew what he meant, but she really didn't want to hand over her hard earned money. Instead she played dumb, patting down her middle. " I don't have any money on me now."  
Dwalin sneered. "That's too bad. What else ya got on ya then?" he stalked closer.  
Alicia was grabbed Bifur just then in a very hostile waythat had bells going off in her head. "Let go!" Alicia reacted before she even realized it. Her free hand swung around, catching him on the axe embedded in his head. That should have spelled the end for the haggard male.  
But it didn't. Instead the axe moved completely. In fact his whole face did. His whole left side of the face looked as if it was torn off, revealing even paler skin under neath the torn one. It flabbed about unnaturally and the hairline even was lopsided. It didn't at all make sense how his face would move like that until it finally dawned on her when he adjusted it.  
That wasn't his face. It was a mask. And judging by how quickly the man had went from irritable to outraged, she wasn't supposed to know that.  
Dwalin cursed behind her. " Grab 'er!" he lunged for her then. he missed her only by a hair's length as she scrambled to get away.  
Masked Bifur was quick to follow, and she almost would have gotten away hadn't two other men showed up out of nowhere and nabed her. SHe kicked and fought to get away, but all four of them easily overpowered her, grappling her limbs and roughly gagging her.  
"She's seen too much. Come on let's leg it." Dwalin said. Without a moment's hesitation they hoisted her onto one man's shoulder and just started booking it through the narrow alleys of the town. The only place that had narrow allies was the slums, and they took so many turns that it didn't take long for her to get all turned about. Her hands and ankles were bound and she couldn't even try to leave a trail of anything. If she ever got free she'd have to just try and guess random paths to go and hope it wasn't a dead end.  
Much too soon, they had arrived in whatever run down building they were trying to get to. Everything was dark until a few lanterns were lit. The rooms she was roughly carried by, she barely had time for one second of a glance, and cuaght glimpses of what might be a privy, another some sleeping quarters with clothes and hair bunches hanging from the walls. Taken to the far back, she was dumped on the ground from the man's shoulder. Wincing from the pain, the islander forced herself up. Around her were the kidnappers and a few other people with confused looks on their faces.  
"What's this?"  
"She seen too much. She might blow our cover."  
"And just HOW was she able to 'see too much?'"  
"She knocked off...Bifur's mask."  
There was an altogether moan of annoyance from the rest of the group. "lunkhead."  
Alicia looked around while they griped at each other about having to wait for the boss to get back. There was no real easy escape from this, not like this was her first time but, the second time didn't really feel any easier at all. This time she was on her own completely.  
She heard two other pairs of footsteps coming in, when they entered her eyes went wide with shock at one of them glaring down at her. One was a human and beside him, red hair cascading down and eyes a very unfatherly, angry, cold glare at her.  
"Yer becoming more trouble than yer worth." He growled out at her, odd beard beads winking in the dimmed light.  
G-Gloin?

 **Dun Dun Duuun! Yes! Things just got serious. Sooo, I could really use some feedback. I have even entertained the thought of scrapping this and either starting over or letting it die... T_T Right! so! Until then I hope to continue writing anyway.**


	21. Chapter 21-Running from Chaos

**Oh happy day! I've finally posted another chapter! So sorry for the long wait. I want to say a special thank you to a few friends that have really helped me out and friends whom I have enjoyed talking to.**

 **Eldhoron- You da man! Your help has been a real blessing to me.**

 **Lalaithiel- The perfect example of good fellowship.**

 **BeautifullyBroken- You are amazing!**

 **SiriouslyPadfoot- I always have fun talking with you too.**

 **TruthfulNomad- Your writing is hella talented!**

 **Aria Breur- I gotcho' back friend.**

 **LadyLindariel- Don't worry, we're going to find some awesome ideas!**

 **MysticalElvenPrincess- Thanks for inviting me to your forum!**

 **Reader- Thank you too, for reading/supporting/and reviewing my stories. With good feedback I can know how to tailor my stories for the better.**

She could hardly believe what she was seeing. Gloin was here? He worked with fake Bifur? Was he fake too then? So many questions in her head and not one word was able to be spoken from her.  
he stalked around her, glaring at her the whole time. "Nothing? You've nothing to say?!"  
She attempted again to say something, but only spluttered. "I, they kidnapped me."  
"Maybe it was ill of me to have ever had any association with you." He spat. "Always running off, working long hours but you care not to show a wee bit of appreciation."  
"What?" Alicia shook her head thoroughly confused. " I never asked anything from you. You invite me! And I do help out! You never made mention of any other requirments anyway."  
Gloin crossed his arms over his chest. "Humans." he spat, ignoring the disapproving glances from the human men in the room. "Really only a two step difference betwen them and orcs."  
The men scowled at him in return, grumbling their own snarky comments about dwarves.  
"What is going on?!" Alicia demanded.  
" You know too much now. So when our trustee gets here, and hopefully in a good mood, you'll get a merciful choice. One between working with us, or...permanent termination." Gloin grumped.  
"Permanent...are you threatening to kill me?" Alicia couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her eyes narrowed to angry slits then. " You're not real. Your impersonation is horrid. Really. You gave yourself away the seco-"  
A large back of hand slap collided with her face. The strength behind it sending her reeling to the right. Her ace exploded with stinging pain. " That real enough for you stupid girl! Let me spell it out for you. I do not care for you, not the way you think. I took you becuase it was easy. This territory belongs to the dwarves. We built this with our own hands and once again humans are trying to establish their own rules. Not this time." Gloin roughly hoisted her up, forcing her to look at him. Tears stung her eyes, beginning to fall like small streams down her face. " I'll have my own collection of mud crawlers. You are mine now. I'll claim you for myself. You'll do as I bid." He stopped to scowl at Dwalin, gripping Alicia possesively. "Mine only."  
Gloin snorted and looked back to her. His inhuman grin stretched across his face as the pad of his thumb rubbed the tear tracks from one of her cheeks.  
"We'll teach you how to act right, and all your needs will be met. So long as you do as I say."  
Angry and scared, the islander did her best to keep her head on straight. No plan of action really came to mind. She had no idea what to do. So she didn't do anything.  
Gloin released her in a heap on the floor.  
She felt as if her mind had gone a little numb from the over exhertion of trying to logify everything.  
One thing she knew for sure was that this was not just some rag tag group of criminals.  
No. These people were clearly not just theives and bullies, but they had spies on their team, stalking the real Gloin and his kin to learn whatever they could about them.  
Mocking, dark laughter filled the room from the people around her. They pointed and traded cruel jokes while they did. Alicia tried to ignore it as best she could.  
Some other man came up, calling for some reinforcement assistance. " All of ya go. I'll stay hee with her." He glowered back down at her. Quickly the others had left. Gloin paced in the silence, looking as if weighing his next words. That was unlike him and it made her nervous. "Humans. Ya try to be fair with them and they just want more and complain that the shiny gold coin has a scuff on it. What appreciation do you show for our hospitality other than sticking your nose it it shouldn't be?" He turned back to her. "I can't imagine all the stupid plans you have in your head all the time, but you forfeited them the minute you came to this place." He had stepped back up to her then, leering down at her in such a way that made her want to cringe and shrink back. She did teeter and shuffle, but her fear was suddenly discentegrating. "I was going to try easing you in, but best come out with it now. Aye I've had my eye on you for a good while. I wanted to know more about this purple eyed cross dresser. Your scent is alluring to my instincts." His voice went a notch lower and huskier in tone as he leaned closer, one of his hands creeping its way onto hers.  
Anger replaced fear in her. It was too much now. Whipping her hand away, she planted a punch on the dwarf's face. It no doubt hurt her hand more than it hurt his face. She winced in the pain of it, picking herself up to high tail it out of there.  
The dwarf over-powered her quickly though. Grinning with a horribly stretched mouth, he yanked her back to him, tossing her easily back to the hay stuffed mattress against the opposite wall. She hit it hard enugh to gasp, but not enough to stop her fight. Scrambling back to her feet she glared at him, angry for this whole situation, angry that once again, she was at the mercy of someone she thought she could trust. How could she be so gullable?! Frustrated with herself, angry at Gloin as he continued taunting her, she let out a horrible sounding scream. Gloin rose his brows like she had lost her mind. His grin only faltered for two seconds before he slowly came to approach her again, fingers flexing in anticipation.  
"Got that out of yer system?" He said.  
"I think I'm about to get my lunch out of my system too." She said groggily. She looked up at him with a sour face. "Why not go back in your mountain then?"

Gloin chuckled in dry humor, one hand finger combing his beard. "You truly know nothing. We tried taking back our mountain, Erebor. Didn't work. So we make our lives better here in Ered Luin. You humans laugh and slam your doors on us in our time of need and have the nerve to still call us greedy and mistrustful. Now we have, improved The Blue Mountains. And still you come looking for your share. Well, you may have it, with a price. Work for us. Sate us. Then you can stay and have a fair living here. Ered Luin is ours and you will know the same rejection you show us."  
"Woah come on! I wasn't even there to slam no doors in anyone's face!" Alicia voiced as she got up again.  
"Doesn't matter. You're here now." Gloin replied. He came up to her again to grab her arm.  
"Shit. et away from me!" The islander kicked out as she screamed more at him, trying to focus her hits on key points. Gloin was having none of it for very long. Once again he had easily grappled her in an iron grip, laughing mockingly at her pitiful attempts and cries.  
The door burst open suddenly under the barrage of two hammers. Dwalin's hammers, splintering the door off it's hinges. Dwalin came stomping in, eyes immedietly found Gloin and Alicia. "Get away from her." His voice a deadly growl as he hefted his hammers in demand.  
Gloin looked surprised to see him. "You..."  
"Come 'ere lass. Get behind me." Dwalin commanded.  
Gloin growled, tightening his grip on her arm. "Not a chance! Always you try to steal everyone else's treasures. You'll go find your own this time!"  
"Do not speak as if you know who I am intruder! I AM Dwalin! An' I've had enough of you throwing about our names in the dirt!" His eyes glared with an age old passion that looked like it had been on his face for many years, the few wrinkles on his face would easily mold into.  
Gloin stared in tense silence, but did not have much time to think. Dwalin roared and luanched himself at Gloin, who in turn shoved Alicia at him violently. Dwalin had the quick reflexes to hold his hammers out of the way and just let her crash against his chest. Though to her, it was another wall. Alicia gasped in panic as she flaied from one captor to the next. "Run lass." Dwalin growled out. Oh she did not need to be told twice. Alicia pushed off to his right side to escape, the furthest way from Gloin.  
Gloin too, sought escape, but Dwalin did not allow him to get far. Hooking him with one of the hammers to yank him back. This cleared the way for her to bolt out. But what if theother dangerous men and dwarves were down the hall ready to snag her?  
Hard pounding on the ground reminded her of the wrestle that was happening not five feet from her, spurring her choice to run for it.  
Down the open hall she went until she heard yelling and pounding feet about followed by furniture being tossed. From behind her Alicia could see oddly shaped large shadows dancing on the walls of the hallway. One man staggered up the stairs. SHe would have been bowled down had the man been able to shove her squarely.  
"What?.." She breathed out. To answer her rhetorical question, a loud baying, barking laugh and odd screaming answered him from downstairs.  
Yikes...that sounded terrifying.  
Somethig big was coming right up the stairs. Then it showed it's face.  
A long snout showed first, followed by large eyes and long, curved horns on it's head that resembled more like a saw-tooth saber. Thick dark red fur hung from it's body. It's large nostrils flared out as it let out another angry baying that hurt Alicia's ears.  
The islander jumped into one of the side rooms, heart thumping madly as she hid behind the door. The creature's loud hooves thundered past her door, and so she forced herself to run out and make it down the stairs. The lobby down there was empty, save for a few unconscious or worse bodies and a very large spotted hyena with it's back to her and his head down, obscured by a table of what it was doing.  
Alicia tried to sneak againast the wall to not be noticed, but the stripped hyena looked up just as she made it half way. He let out that signature laughing bark when he spotted her.  
Alicia backed into the kitchen to avoid him. He walked around the table to the bar as he approached. Alicia balked and started throwng everything her hands could get on to discourage it. The hyena yelped then ducked away, dodging her flying objects that she aimed at him. He hid under another table across the floor to avoid her, paws over his head to cover it.  
Alicia didn't waste a second in using his temporary shock to run outta there.  
She ran out the back door in time to see some screaming man flying out a window and hitting the ground in a heap. Next a very large and actually a little familiar, fox jumped over the old fence, baring it's teeth at another attacker.  
She was jolted from her thoughts when a loud bellow erupted from inside. The islander scrambled to wrench open the gate just as the enraged red furred creature from before stepped out.  
"Bloodclots." She cursed when the thing spotted her.

 **I know it's kind of a weird ending, but I had to break the chapters right here or it would easily end up with a 6,000+ word count. But OH NOOOO! TROUBLE AT EVERY TURN! XD XD**

 **Reviews? Please?**


	22. Chapter 22- Jump Scares

**Oh my gosh you guys...should I even bother apologizing for the crazy long update?... This chapter did take a while anyway because there were just so many ways I could have gone and couldn't make up my mind. I hope you enjoy this chapter a lot more than I had fun writing it LOLOLOL. Truth be told I'm still not sure where I want to go with the next chapter. That being said if you have any thoughts, opinions, ideas, please please share them**.

Chapter 22- Jump Scares

Once it was open Alicia ran again.  
The ibex tore after her. She didn't need to look back to know it was following her. the thing sounded as if anything that stood in his way was broken to splinters as it pounded behind her.  
"Leave me alone!" she knocked down a small table behind her as she ran. It did little to slow him down however. " I'm not yours! Not for sale! Go away!" She yelped as she could hear the thing behind her breathing laborously.  
The ibex reached out his arm, missing her by a hair's length when she turned suddenly. Her turn was not a graceful one, as she bounced and sckidded off the opposite wall before righting herself. The ibex in his attempt to catch up to her, nearly broke it down.  
Some man up ahead stepped in the way. "You-!" was all he was able to get out befoer she shoved him aside.  
"Move it!" Alicia grunted. Nothing was more frightening than the thing chasing her right now.  
It caught up to her though, yanking her to a stop. She gasped and flailed about in a wild frenzy.  
The creature didn't give her any chance of even fighting back, picking her up as if she was nothing and clutching her to his furry chest. He bounded around a few close spaced buildings before stopping as if to listen for followers.  
"Let me go before I make lamb chops outta you! You're still edible by human standards!" She yelled as she kicked at him and tried to claw at his face. The ibex moved his head away as he growled, litterally growled, at her. He adjusted his hold to cover her mouth.  
Now her fear turned to panic. She was completely immobilized in every way, a muffled whimper escaped her throat, much to her mortification.  
In her blind panic, Alicia flailed violently. The ibex bayed, rearing back his head to protect his eyes from her sharp finger nails. His powerful grip never wavered, other than trying to subdue her better.  
Voices surrounding them, redirected their attention. His growl turned much more feral and his lips peeled back to reveal a sharp set of fangs. He had fangs and not just herbivore teeth too!  
Alicia was about the same as a rabbit would be in a person's hand. She had no hope of getting away from him now.  
Surrounding them were men and dwarves, some in their beastial forms. The ibex yanked her against his chest, bellowing at everyone. This confused Alicia to no end. She gasped again when his bellow was appeareantly answered by friends of his own. The large fox from before, the hyena too with a rider...Dwalin on his back. Dwalin jumped down easily, hefting his hammers defensively. That's also when she noticed another familiar face.  
"Oin!" Alicia called out impulsively. The ibex still not relentling his hold on her. Oin did hear her though as he whirled around, his eyes widening at the sight for a second, then squinted in an angry snarl. He whirled back at the crooks nearest him. "Sniveling bunch of orc kissing liars!"

"Garuk Khuzaad!" A gutteral hollar from another side. A long boar spear was thrown with such a force that it stabbed right through some barrels like butter, cascading them to the ground onto the vitcims below. Alicia followed the trajectory of the thrown spear and her eyes landed on the most angry looking Bifur she had ever witnessed. He stomped and yelled out in his gutteral langauge.  
Oin took in a deep slow breath. "I am done playing." He grumbled out ominously. From the corners of his mouth suddenly protruded two white teeth that went outwards to look more like tusks. Grey hair suddenly sprouted from his whole face. His body swelled and reshaped itself into a bellowing, bipedalling, angry wooly mammoth. His hairy fist banged into the wall, causing a ripples of cracks where he hit with a loud bang. He grabbed a metal pole to be his new battle staff and charged at the nearest crooks. Her eyes were as wide as they could be, gaping at Oin's monsterous new form, fighting back the surrounding attackers of both men and dwarves.  
Back at Bifur, her eyes fell on him just in time to see him yanking the weapon from one to use it to block another attacker.  
"Run!" Dwalin yelled.  
Then in that split second, she was scooped up by the red goat who went dashing away.  
They were making their way down the end of the slim road where it was blocked off by and old wooden gate. She knew exactly what was coming next.  
"Oh shale..." Alicia grumbled, closing her eyes and curling up as much as she could. The Ibex lowered his great horns and bursted through the feeble gate. Anyone on the other side quickly scrambled out of the way.  
"Eeek!" Alicia squirmed to be released.  
The ibex wasn't having it though. He held onto her, making some low baying sound. He grunted and bolted off once again. Jumping on a large cart, then from there on a low roof and then the highest roofs as he ran, hopping from one to the next. That ddin't take much effort though since all the buildings were so close to each other already. Alicia could probably clear the jump by herself too. But that wasn't really the scary part. For her, it was being held hostage by a monster on a whirling path. It caused her to have to shut her eyes for a moment to keep from getting dizzy.  
At the last building, he jumped off the roof, landing easily on the ground with his large hooves. Alicia was impressed that she did not feel any sort of jarring effects by it due to the way the animal must have been holding her. He clopped further down the road.  
There was an opening where he skidded to a stop. Alicia so wanted out of his grip, still trying to push away once he stopped. The red Ibex did not let her get far In fact, once he stopped running, he just stood there holding and watching her, ears twitching about.  
The islander looked up to regard him, her own heart beating rapidly. His eyes were very hard to read, but his lips were not curled back to reveal those fangs at least. Once she had stopped struggling he loosened his grip a little as his great head leaned in closer in a sort of 'inspective' demeanor.  
Alicia stared back at him like he was the craziest thing she ever met. (Right now he was the craziest thing she'd encountered.) His nostrils flaring from his sniffing. She had truly had enough of this thing. Leaning forward she bit his large nose and pulled at his ears like an angry kid. The ibex grunted, eyes crossing. He shook his face away with an agitated baying. He rubbed his hurt snout as he made another baying sound that sounded almost as if to say, 'why'd you do that for?' He nearly lost his hold on her except for one arm.  
The biped ling ibex wrestled with her for a few seconds until he was able to over power her without breaking anything. He had both her arms now, regarding her like she did something bad. Was he waiting on something from her?  
This was far too similar to the incident in the woods, her nerves were dancing like lightning and she couldn't think of a plan. Alicia tried kicking at his leg next, making him flinch from the contact, but still he didn't let go. He huffed. Then suddenly his form started to shift before her eyes.  
"ohshaleohshaleohshale!" Alicia shrieked.  
Desperately she tried to pull away. The large fured hand on her arm was shifting to a smaller size, though still quite strong. Only now grasping her wrist was Gloin.  
"Calm yourself now will you? Tis but me." He watched her under bushy, knitted brows.  
Staring owlishly at him, she fored herself to take a shaky breath. Gloin didn't move an inch as he watched her under red bushy brows, as if she might dash off the second he let go. Oh would she ever get used to the shapeshifting?  
Alicia didn't know what to think though. Other than the fact that she was hurt and confused by him. "What the hell do you want from me anyway?!" She gasped out. "No! Don't answer that. I'm moving out of this town! You'll never have to worry about the trouble I cause again. Asshole, why'd you even agree on letting me stay-"  
"Enough Alicia!" Gloin barked. "Whatever happened in that hideout it wasn't me. I swear on my beard."  
"Is there another Gloin?" She quipped wrenching her arm free.  
"Actually, there was. An imposter disguising himself as me. Perhaps the reason why I've got such a bad reputation on my head now." Gloin said in a sour tone.  
Finally, it did start coming back to her. She had run into someone dressed as Dwalin and Bifur in the first place. Then the red head she was fighting off inside the building was also a fake? Her questions must have been clear on her face, as Gloin patted the top of her hand gently for her attention. "Alicia. I can't imagine your confusion right now, but you must believe me. I can prove this to you. And what ever happened to you, it will not go unpunished."  
"How did you know how to find me?" She narrowed her eyes as she found her voice again.  
"We were getting worried when you did not come home. Oin and I set out to search for you and that's when we ran into Bofur. Then Nori who brought Dwalin."  
She noticed movement from her right, and looked that way just in time to see the hyena she had encountered from before. The creature rose his head, regarding them curiously. Slowly he approached in an almost awkward demeanor. Then his form too, also started to shift to another dwarf, Bofur.  
He shifted on his feet a little, looking unusually penitent. His face didn't have that jolly look she always associated with him. His face had an unexpectedly more solemn crestfallen gaze as he inspected the two. He did smile at her when their eyes met but it seemed forced. "Hullo lass." He said in a surprisingly soft voice that really caught her off guard. "Are ya alright?"  
The muscles of her brows bunched up at his odd behavior. "Uh huh..." Alicia made a cursory glance around the little clearing, still skeptical on how he even knew how to find her.  
"We ought to keep going. Don't want anymore angry mobs."  
Alicia jumped and whirled to face her left. Gloin's hand rose halfway in case he needed to grab her before she ran off again.  
Out from seemingly nowhere, (becuase she swore no one was there at all last she looked,) but there he was, seemed to have just materialized out of nowhere. Nori again standing near them. Behind him was a narrow alcove. Did he really just walk all the way, ten paces, without her detecting him? Alicia felt suddenly very helpless.  
Questions she wanted to ask wasn't coming up. Gloin took the liberty of speaking for her instead.  
"Nori is right. Let us keep going." He looked up to Alicia when she did not move, jerking his head to where Nori took the lead. "The others are worried sick. Nadhia's probably having enough trouble keeping Gimli from running off."  
He walked beside her, Bofur taking up the rear and Nori up ahead. That didn't really answer her question, so when she finally did get her voice back, she tried the first question. "So how did you find me?"  
"When we knew something was wrong, we traced back to the last place any of us had seen you. Then we followed your scent till it led us here."  
"My scent.." Of course why did she forget that?! Stupid! stupid!  
"Aye." Nori agreed. " Ya see I've been on the hunt for the fakers for over a month. Tricky bastards know how to cover their tracks well. I should thank ya too, even though you weren't trying to, you found one of their hideouts. Oin, Bifur, and Dwalin and his boys are taking them to jail as we speak."  
"Dwalin?"  
"Tattooed dwarf. Bald on top. Warrior and' captain of the guard. Can't miss 'em when ye see him." Bofur added.  
No he certainly wasn't a forgettable guy. Alicia mused. But now she wondered how she might tell the fake or real one was. " You all should wear bandannas."  
Nori snorted quietly in front.  
"What for?" Bofur asked.  
"So I can tell the difference between which Dwalin owes me money."  
Gloin cast an odd side glance look at her in between Bofur's quiet chortles. They made it out of the slums, passing by one of the few stone built buildings in the town where a group of people were there, some arrested, some doing the arresting. Masks were off, only genuine glares could be seen.  
"Keep the costumes in tack too." Dwalin ordered. "Once we're ready they'll be shown to the whole town, revealed for the crimes they have committed in our names."  
Oin turned around when they had approached, sharing a nod with his brother. His staff in his hand hinted that he had a fight of his own to confront.  
Bifur growled and spoke in his harsh tongue, things Alicia was both curious and glad she didn't understand. He stopped immediately when they had all reunited.  
"These are the few remaining that tried to escape when you flushed them out." Oin said. His eyes flicked up to Alicia. "Are you uninjured?"  
"Yes. Thank you."  
Oin grunted. His eyes lingering on her facial features for another second before rounding on his heels. "At last. Maybe we can get a minute of sleep for once." The grizzled healer stormed off. "I'll see you at home once we've wrapped things up 'ere."  
Gloin jerked his head to the group, one in particular who was staring balefully at Alicia and she realized that was the faker who pretended to be Gloin.  
The islander was hardly fazed by it though. She didn't care about his stupid looks. Too much relief washed over her, at the danger finally being subdued. Her eyes passed over everyone's faces, gauging what might be going through their heads. Bofur had a smoothened face of approval at the tables having been turned. Nori was always the hardest to read, other than having a dark smirk on his face. Gloin was an angry, firm father with his arms crossed as he conversed with Dwalin. Their eyes almost met each others' at the same time. Dwalin dipped his head slowly towards her, good at not breaking eye contact. He kept a pretty calm demeanor under Alicia's scrutiny, and she hadn't snapped to the fact that she was staring had it not been for Gloin's subtle movement at the side. Alicia blinked from her stare, returning the same head nod with lips pursed in a half smile.  
"Bofur. Take Alicia home aye? We'll be there soon." Glion ended the tense silence.  
"Right." Bofur smiled, tugging Alicia's elbow gently. "Best not tarry 'afore Nadhia comes hunting us down." He joked as they went on.  
The rest of the walk home was quiet and swift. Nadhia ushered them in the house, sitting down with Alicia to envelope her in a huge hug. "Where did you go? Oh poor deary."  
Seeing the mother in this state, It was one of the most foreign things to see Nadhia in no joking mood at all. No mischievous glint, no smile or anything. The fact that Alicia was so crushed to Nadhia's chest that it constricted her breathing didn't have enough humor to ease the situation either. It was actually a little hard to see her in such an unhappy state and Alicia secretly hoped to never have to see it again without having some way of cheering her up if possible. Gimli too, was not any better. His own face had taken a darker look on it.  
The mother once again scent marked the islander, as she calmed herself back down."Thank Mahal for his watchful eyes."  
The islander was at a loss of words, so touched by this open concern by a mother who was technically not her own.  
Bofur commended Gimli for standing guard over the house and his mother quietly to the side, giving the ladies their needed space.  
Alicia hugged her back, offering what comfort she was able to while the mother took the time to calm herself down. Quiet whimpers or cries would escape the she dwarf while she nuzzled Alicia.  
Alicia's empathy had her rubbing circles on Nadhia's back. Unsure of what rules about hair was when this was happening, Alicia did try to avoid touching it too much anyway.  
When she regained composure, Nadhia got up and put some tea on the stove, her own kind face shadowed with a grimace. Gimli sat right next to Alicia next. Close enough that he could have easily thrown his leg over her lap. He didn't, but he looked as grumpy as his dad. He seemed edgy as if ready to snap at anyone that ventured too close.  
"What happened?" Gimli grumbled.  
"I thought I saw Bifur, but it wasn't him." Alicia answered easily.  
"Everything is easier when there's a pleasant drink in your hand." Nadhia said to break the silence. Bofur tipped his head and rose his mug of ale from the table he sat at.  
Alicia took a tentative sip from her cup passed to her by the mother, eyes still cast upwards at everyone, though she was also beginning to lose her own patience in the awkward silence of just sitting there. Her eyes met Gimli, still looking like one angry furball. Offering a smile and a playful pat on his knee, Alicia tried to ease the awkwardness.  
Gimli's expression didn't really change much. He did suddenly wrap his arm around her waist, also nuzzling his face against her side. "Don't go anywhere without me." He mumbled.  
Alicia couldn't think of anything yet really to say. She humored him at least, embracing him tightly back.  
Bofur kept the silence at bay with idle chat of pleasant compliments or anything he could think of to help Nadhia feel better, stressed as she seemed to have been.  
Until finally the door was unlocked again, letting in Gloin, followed by Nori, Dwalin, and Oin who locked it behind him.  
The red haired father surveyed the gathering. His eyes landing on Alicia and made a smile so feint she might not have been able to tell he was smiling at all had it not been for the crinkle around his eyes. Gloin had R.B.F. after all.  
Nori ventured to the kitchen where he made some extra drinks for the others while Gloin took his usual place in his armchair across the way.  
Oin shuffled over with his satchel, his arm reaching up to cup Alicia's face, maneuvering it for his better reviewing. "Hm, just a bruise.." He mumbled. The others in the room had dispersed their attention to various things until Oin and Alicia had finished up. Thankfully Alicia did not suffer anything lethal.  
The islander had been trying to hold back her questions for a while, waiting to see when the best time to ask them might be. Her patience was warring thin now that everyone looked more relaxed, if Nori and Bofur prattling over some pastries and Dwalin chowing down on some of them wasn't proof enough.  
"Why would they go so far as to imitate you to give you bad reps?" Alicia finally spoke. "Did they start the whole 'Thorin's Thirteen' scary story to frighten people?"  
"They're not just a stage name lass." Nori said with a humorless smirk. "They're real folk."  
"Right, but not everything I might have heard." Alicia frowned. "And if they weren't bothering anyone, why go so far as to tarnish their image?"  
Finally Gloin spoke, his barrel chest expanding with a deep inhale. "Thorin's Thirteen. A group of dwarves that once ventured out to reclaim their rightful home, sadly returned unfulfilled. Ered Luin to Erebor is like and old inn to a castle and thus in need of much improvements. They tried to do so, in an effort to redeem themselves from their costly failure. Things did not go as planned completely, and now we are scattered. Myself, Oin, Dwalin, Bofur and Nori, we are members of Thorin's Thirteen."  
He paused then, waiting for Alicia's response. He probably expected her to gasp or scream in outrage or heaven forbid, faint. She didn't do any of this other than cast a small smile at Bofur and Nori. She didn't know they were part of the team either, but thanks to the time she got to spend with Gimli some times, she was not completely caught off guard either.  
Her eyes met Gloin's again. " You found out why you've been getting blamed for things. and now that they've been stopped it should start getting better from here on." She said softly.  
"Hmph. It'll take more than this to fix everything." Gloin rumbled.  
"Oh come off it. Tis still a good start to righting it." Bofur retorted.  
"A small start, but one none the less." Dwalin mused from the table too.  
"Right now, it's hard to say what their true motives behind it is." Gloin continued. " They've been planning these things for a long time though. Buggers. Most of us are related to the king you see. If the whole family looks unfit to rule, then naturally they must be replaced." The father said pointedly.  
Alicia took the time she needed to process this. " That... is a lot of trouble to go through..."  
Dwalin snorted. "Tis no easy task over throwing a monarch."  
A sullen silence befell the house until Oin looked up from his work at everyone. "The danger is passed. Justice is served. So stop your sulking now eh?"  
That was the ice breaker that people needed to pick their shoulders up again. Alicia and Bofur being the first to grin.  
"Tis late, stay over the night." Oin told Nori, Dwalin and Bofur.  
Gloin's hard stare had softened a little now, pensive as he watched the house mood turn from solemn to more of a light hearted gathering.  
Alicia felt Gimli tap her arm for her attention. "You still want to train?" he whispered.  
"Yeees." She answered.  
"Good. We start tomorrow. Not that I couldn't keep you safe, but it would be good to know a few things yourself." The son rambled in a coy manner.  
Alicia resisted the urge to roll her eyes bemusedly at him. She had gotten used to his boasts.  
When the others had fallen into conversation, Alicia quietly excused herself to the kitchen to get another cup of tea. She could feel eyes on her and turned to see Gimli regarding her. Only offering a smile of reassurance, she stepped out in the back porch for some silence.  
The night air was not as cool as she might have preferred but still it wasn't hot and sticky at least. The islander sat on a bench, leaning against the wall, not really caring to watch anything. Her eye even zoned out the moment her thoughts drifted home.  
She felt her own smile sag into a more solemn thin line. On home, Alicia knew she had much to learn before she could ever say she's a hundred percent leader quality. Once she became an older sibling though she naturally stepped up to become better. She was very good at keeping a level head in highly emotional situations and not too shabby with her unofficial counseling knowledge too. So to be rendered completely helpless, with not even an action plan or even figuring it out a lot sooner that the 'scary monsters' were her friends coming for her...that was a wound to her pride for sure. She didn't like it. From the point of view of someone who was always jumping in to help when someone else needed and extra hand on something, the rescuer being rescued left a bad taste of shame for her poor performance and unwanted begrudging for those who knew how to react to get desired results.  
She scowled in result of these thoughts. Come on! You're in a whole new world. You can either be the naïve young damsel in distress or be the knight. Be dependent or independent. Use your own common sense and brains or lean on everyone else's. She remembered the slap to her face from the kidnapper and it made her hang her head in shame at the tears it produced. 'Maybe I should learn to be more of a jerk. Maybe that way I can take and retaliate what people want to dish out.'  
Bitterness prickled inside her. How does one train to be an asshole exactly anyway?  
She sensed the door open more than heard it, and saw a shadow at the corner of her eye. It made her try to smoothen out her face subtly, very thankful for the lack of light.  
Light footsteps came tapping up to her, revealing the owner to be Nori. "Ya alright?"  
Alicia couldn't really find words, trying instead for a nonchalant shrugging of her shoulders, and pretending to blame it on a slow sip of tea.  
"Mind if I join you?"  
'Dangit! NOOOO!' She yelled in her head. If he joined her now he might see her cry. She was not at a very stable state right now. Alicia was still, hoping to get her voice in check enough to politely decline the offer. It took too long however, as Nori lowered himself on the bench. He didn't say anything for a short while, which Alicia was relieved. Maybe she won't need to say much and he'll leave after some small talk.  
Nori rubbed his pointed nose as he head tilted upwards. " It's alright you know. To be upset. S'not like you're breaking any rules by it."  
Alicia huffed, lazily casting a miserable look downcast.  
" People around here are all arses. One big herd of smelly chicken hearted cads with nothing better to do than foppling around." The shifty dwarf ranted.  
The islander started to smile. She really appreciated how her friend was trying to cheer her up. As much as she wished it would last, she couldn't keep the smile on her face for very long.  
Nori had stopped, watching her out the corner of her eyes. When she took too long to talk, he playfully tapped her on her knee, prompting her to try again.  
"It's just, I got a little spooked is all."  
"It's alright. That was a scary mess." Nori replied. "I'd be suspicious if you weren't spooked."  
Alicia laid her head back, sighing for what seemed like the hundreth time. "It feels like I've sailed onto a bigger wave than I can handle ever since coming here. Not like I haven't been warned from the beginning that it might be dangerous. But I thought if I could keep my head down and just mind my own until I got what I wanted, then it wouldn't be so bad."  
"Bad?" Nori said. " Living with Gloin and his family is bad?"  
"Gloin and his family are one of the few good things that's happened to me since...Are you trying to turn this around?" Alicia pouted at Nori.  
The dwarf smirked. "Nah, just askin' about how rough you have it."  
The islander bit the inside of her lip, choosing her words carefully. "Guess I don't really have it as rough as others might..." she grumbled, looking away when Nori didn't give a snippy comment. By now Alicia took that as a sort of 'approval or silent agreement' from Nori. "But I was hoping I wouldn't have made things worse for me and my own."  
"Ya didn't make things worse. Sometimes bad things just happen no matter how you try to avoid it." The dwarf stretched his chest.  
"Yeah. True." Alicia sighed.  
Another silence fell over the two as nothing but the first frogs and crickets could be heard. "For someone green to the art of disguise, I suppose you weren't so bad if you were just trying to fool humans." Nori went on, referring to her alias as Leto.  
Alicia side glanced to him, a hint of a humored smirk. "I gotta make more money. And women's jobs are a little limited around here."  
"While I do not like the idea of putting yourself in too much danger, I do understand. You'll need ta try harder than that though to fool a dwarf."  
Alicia turned another humorous smirk to him. "Like what?"  
"Walk like you're more top heavy for starters." He answered. " Not quite so light on your feet."  
"Have you mastered the art of disguise then?" the girl asked grinning a little more at his show of pride.  
"I daresay I have." Nori puffed out his chest. " I could show you a few tricks, for some more of that pecan pie?"  
"Deal." Alicia turned fully towards him. "So lesson one is stance?"  
"Aye. the walk and stance. We'll find you some more suitable attire that can hide your figure better. I'll bring some scent mask too, and you can practice on Bofur. He'll be the easiest to fool."  
The islander was back to grinning again during her little practice walks with Nori for the fun of it.  
It was an odd change of subject, but still a welcome one. She started to, notice, Nori a little more as she watched him, wondering if he was like this with everyone, or was she just lucky. Was this the real Nori, or was this his own second alias he liked to use?  
One thing was for sure, as Nori demonstrated a few of his examples between lessons. He certainly knew how to bring out his feminine side. When he twirled his body, arms out and made that comical flirty face, Alicia nearly lost it, doubled over in her giggles.

 **Well! I can confidently say that I know how to write an action scene pretty well at least. Truth be told, this story has not been going the way I might have hoped. Even for short chapters it's taking a long time just to get all the characters in. Sooo, I have three options I've been juggling: 1)Keep writing this how it is. 2) Start over. or 3) Scrap it entirely. Another thing I would like you to share your opinions on if you please and thank you so much. I have been thinking the same about my other stories too.**


	23. Chapter 23- New Lessons

**Soooo I've been gone for ever...soooooorryyyyyy. My schedule hadn't really been my own for a couple of months. I would really like to get back and try to finish this and my other story, but at this rate...fat chance of it. T_T Still, I do hope to get back to them. I want ot say a very special thank you to xSiriuslyPadfoot, dojoson41, and Missreadstoomuch. Your friendships and support has also made me feel a lot better about my stories too. I wrote this chapter to be a little more comical and fluffy for a little change. A lot of random thngs have been happening to Alicia, and truth be told I'm not going to stop! BWAHAHAHA!**  
 **Also let me say thank you to Eldhoron. He's been an awesome friend and big help to me too. I have joined his forum, The Three Readers, and I recommned this to everyone! If you like fun chit chat, or want help with story ideas, this is the place to be. I'm on there as well and would love to help/chat with you too if you're interested.**

 **"** ** _Hello, I would like to invite you to a forum I run. Its name is the Three Readers in the Hobbit section but the forum is not merely hobbit-centric. We have a Sindarin section, a chat thread, a section for prompts and challenges, as well as a RP section. It is a great place to hang out and I am looking for folk to join in if they want to. You are invited!"- Eldhoron_**

 **forum/The-Three-Readers/190455/**

 **NEXT CHAPTER 23**

Alicia stood in the backyard, still slightly disoriented at how fast morning had started. There she was, sleeping all nice and peacefully, dreaming of lovely things. Then all of a sudden her dreams took a nightmarish turn when it's ugly head came growling in.  
Only it wasn't some creature from her dreams. It was Gimli. He came into her room, shaking and prodding her awake. Even resorted to tugging her arms util she was sitting up. " Come oooon. Today we get to start your own training. Tailor made to suit your specific needs. Up you get sleepy bones. Ma's got breakfast ready."  
"Only cuz you mentioned a favorite meal time am I getting up at the butt crack of dawn right now." Alicia grumbled.  
Gimli snickered, finally releasing her arms. " I'll see you in the kitchen then. Hurry before I eat it all!"  
"Shut up Gimli!" Alicia grumped back.

So now here she was. Gimli standing in front of her, striking his proud pose as usual. "Alright. First thing you ought to know is defense skills. An enemy can come out to surprise attack you and you must be able to block faster than you can attack."  
Gimli spread his feet apart. "So you got a shorter opponent coming at you! What do you do?!" He started for her, obviously at a slower pace than he normally did.  
Alicia was not awake enough to start thinking about it, and her body just reacted of it's own accord. In this case, raising a foot in Gimli's face and kicking lazily.  
"Oi." The son spluttered. "Okay. Not bad for your first guess. But I'm coming again!"  
This time the human aimed low. She allowed him to get close enough that they could grab each other. She grabbed him and attempted to sweep his feet from under him. Not as easy as it wuold have been were it a human, but Gimli probably weighed nearly the same as Jeremy so it wasn't as tough either. However Gimli had a good grip on her too and he brought her down with him. He landed first which allowed her to scrambled on top him and sit on him. Then from there lay on him as a new bed.  
"Hey heeey!" Gimli whined under her. " You can't sleep on top your oppenents' bodies! Your enemies's bodies are for dancing on not sleeping on!"  
Alicia igrnoed him. Increasing her weight as she tried to struggle out.  
A chorus of chuckling from the porch disrupted their 'training'.  
Gloin, Oin, and Nadhia stood there watching them. One serious, the other two bemused.  
"Come now lass." Gloin walked forward. " You did agree to this, so let's take it seriously."  
"I think that's still counts as a win." Nadhia threw in her two coins.  
"Up and stretch. That oughta wake you up." Gloin ordered. "You too son."  
Once the stretching had did the trick, Gloin cracked his own knuckles. " You mentioned your skill with your own weapons, those swords. So I think You've already had your basic defensive traing done aye? So new lesson. What to do when having to defend yourself from dwarves!"  
"For someone like you, should you not have any weapons, it would be very difficult without playing a little dirty. And for once, I am encouraging that you do. But only IF there is no other means of escape." Gloin started.  
"In our alpha forms, we may seem invinsible, but there are still small weak points. Gimli my son if you will."  
Gimli grunted, then transformed into the familiar red wolverine. He wagged his tail once.  
"In this form, the animal side is a wee stronger, and it takes over ever more so if we do not practice control. Then we can go feral which is dangerous even for ourselves."Gloin went on. He jerked his head in some unspoken command and Gimli growled, then gently pounced on Alicia. When she messed up her dodge, Gloin instructed her the right way and made her do it again, ten more times. Then was how to defend yourself when you were already on the ground. Either she'd have to fight for her life or there was the slim chance that she might be able to soothe them to a more calmed state. Then, there was feild practice. Behind their house lay a stretch of woods in which she was intructed to venture inside. She jogged in there until she needed to catch her breath. Peaceful and calm as it was, she knew better than to put her gaurd down around Gimli.  
However it wasn't Gimli. It was a cheetah.  
"Hey!" Alicia barked at the hissing feline that snuck up behind her and caught her. Alicia kept staring at Nadhia with a confused look. "What are we doing?" She asked. Nadhia huffed and shifted form.  
"If I were an Alpha in a frenzy you'd be done for." Nadhia chided with a stern look. "You were expecting Gimli, but what if you had more than one to deal with?"  
"I'm not at that level yet!" Alicia protested.  
The red head half smiled. " No you clearly aren't. So first lesson, masking your scent." She went on in a hushed voice. " You can use nearly anything. But you'd want to use the next strongest smell in your environment. What would it be in this case?"  
The islander looked around. " Mud? leaves? wood?"  
" Mud and foliage aye. Don't think you want to rub wood on you." Nadhia said. "Well, go on then."  
Alicia blinked as she snapped to what she was waiting for. Looking down, Alicia bent to grab fists full of dirt. After a second's hesitation, Alicia rubbed the dirt on her clothes, arms and face. She kept doing so until Nadhia approved of her camoflouge. "Alright girl. Now remember the last thing you should ever do is fight, but never show fear if you can help it." She took a stick, drawing a large, messy circle in tha ground. " If they bring you here successfully you lose. there's a lone oak in the center as well. If you make it there you win."  
She stopped suddenly looking over her shoulder. " Someone's coming. Run now."  
She didn't need to be told twice. Alicia took off again, in an even bigger zig zagging motion. Not too much longer she heard the thundering foot falls of someone catching up to her. Then not much longer after that she saw her persuer. A red furred ibex.  
A kick of adrenaline flew through her veins as she gasped, trying again to shake him off her own trail. Gloin bayed, indicating how close he was behind her. Desperate she tried keeping the biggest trees between him and her. She knew he was taking it easy on her, giving her chances to think when in reality this wouldn't happen. All in all she was too slow. He snatched her up. "chumps!" she grunted now kicking about. Gloin heled her at arms length snorting. He shook his horned head.  
"YA DONE GOOFED!" Nadhia showd up suddenly. " Can you break free before he takes you back to the circle?"  
"How do I break free from this?!" Alicia yelped as Gloin and began to trott back with her.  
"Try and figure it out for yourself first girl!"  
"I already tried for myself. Didn't get very far." Alicia sifted through her previous training even on her island. " I would attack the eyes, the throat and behind the ears?"  
Gloin smiled and nodded his head. Alicia could not reach for those spots with her hands pinned to her sides like they were, so she brought her knees up high, faking kicks to his throat, collarbone and chest.  
Gloin bayed in approval. he put her down, and she took off again before he tried to grab her again.  
On her way to9 a new hiding spot, she grabbed more dirt, rubbing it on her face. and looke for a new place to hide. She found some one by som ethick foliage. Dropping unceremoniously to the ground, she laid on her stomach, catching her breath. Her eyes looked about every direction to make sure she was not getting any surprise ambush. Then she saw the next chaser. Gimli. the red wolverine hobbled intoview, grunting along. He kept looking at the ground and upwards at where he was going. At one spot he stopped to stare at it. His head rose and his eyes followed some trail till they met hers. Gimli grinned, showing off his large teeth and charged her.  
"Agh." She grunted in frustration as she clambored to her feet to escape. Gimli zipped around her little barrier, easily catching up to her. She stood no match against his fast pounce. Easily he had her to the ground again, pinned with one paw. He opened his mouth and lowered it to her shoulder in a mock bite. " Gaah!" Alicia yelled out in her failed attempt to get away. Gimli snickered, or at least it's sounded like some animal's version of laughing.  
Then Nadhia was there again. " What did yuo do wrong?" She asked her  
" I got cuaght." Alicia huffed.  
"You left too easy of a trail." Nadhia corrected. " scooping up all that dirt was good for masking your scent, but you left such and easy trail to track even I could have followed it without my nose and I am no hunter. Sometimes the attacker may not even try to kidnap you, but claim you or hurt you right here, just so."  
Gimli let her up again, and she picked herself up. "Right. Watch my trail." She repeated.  
"Again." Nadhia said jerking her head onward.  
Alicia took off again, though this time she scooped up earth to throw on herself before leaving. Ugh, but how was she not going to leave a trail without a body of water or flying?  
Alicia jogged onward until suddenly what she thought was just a mossy giant tree trunk, turned about bellowing at her. Halting in alarm, she pinwheel;ed her arms to balance as she changed direction.  
Large arms were raised and a trunk snaked upwards too, indicating the figure to be a wooly mammoth.  
He took adavantage of her shock, coming for her.  
However, Alicia didn't stay shocked for long. Scowling at him she dodged his attempt to capture her too. Even going so far as to scoop up a rock to throw at him. Oin grunted but didn't slow. She watched him moving, a strong and lumbering thing, but still there was not much she could use to slow him down.  
She whilred around him and took off again. Not stopping until her breathing demanded it, she leaned up against a tree.  
She didn't get much time to rest, as this calling sound caught her attention. in front of her came a huge red fox. It might have surprised her too hadn't she already been frustrated. Alicia pushed off the tree and ran yelling back at him.  
Nori, as it no doubt was, had his ears pricked up in mild confusion. She made to grab at him, but Nori was too swift fo her to catch. He skipped around her to gain the upper hand. Alicia turned with him to not make it easy. " I could eat you right now! Tie you on a spit and and roast you for dinner!"  
Nori made a small growl of a response. They wrestled for the upper hand until he overpowered her again. And once again Nadhia was there, looking at her in dissapproval.  
"Don't let your frustration get the better of you." The mother said. "It can make things much easier to for your opponent."  
Alicia sighed, sitting under Nori.  
"Again." Nadhia ordered.  
Alicia wasn't feeling it anymore, neither did she want to say training stopped becuase of her, but rather becuase they said it was time to stop for the day.  
Nori leaned down, nuzzling her shoulder. It was a small gesture that offered a little encouragement to her.  
So once again she bolted. trying to repeat all the lessons she had learned in her head.  
She ought to start thinking of ways to help her, something more than just dirt on her face. maybe a stick to use as club might help too.  
There were plenty of fallen sticks, but none that seemed suitable for a proper club. More heavy footsteps shuffling along and Alciia whirled back around, glaring at what she thought was Gloin, but it wasn't.  
This was a big grisly bear. Alicia stared in surprise.  
The grisly bear rumbled long winded grunts, stomping around as his great head swayed about. Alicia stared at the creature, trying to think what best to do. Running of course was the worst of options if it really were just an animal. The bear didn't give her much more time. He roared and charged. Alicia screamed back at him and flailed her hands, stomping on the ground. The grisly bear pulled left at the last second, revealing it's fake charge. The islander snorted, stomping again in a fearless show of standing her ground. "I'm not falling for it bear. Go on some place else and try being the dominant male there. This is my territory."  
The bear snorted, pawing the ground as if he was a kid who just got told no.  
Then he hefted his head once more at her and trotted her way. He did not look like he was faking anything this time. The woman tensed up, trying her best not to show any signs of fear right up to the bear's face in her face or from a body nudge that had her thrown off balance easily to the ground. Alicia grunted as she moved to get back up but the big grisly was standing over her, watching her expectantly. his burst of hot breath in her face. She didn't know what she was thinking or if she was thnking at all, reaching up a hand to scratch the bear's ear. But he liked it, a low growling reverberating from his throat; a bear's version of purring.  
He sniffed at her hand or face, big nose wiggling as he did so. Slowly Alicia was gaining more confidence. " There see? I'm not an enemy." She went on, stroking the course fur of the bear's hide. he even moved his head in a way that demanded an ear scratch. Alicia's lips were curling upwards in her own smile. The bear seemed all too comfortable to sit with her, docile in it's behavior. She amost forgot, this was a bear and could turn on her any moment after all.  
Calmly as she could, Alicia got up and casually walked away.  
She walked until she heard the heavy stomping about of Oin the mammoth.  
'Nope nope nope.' she ranted in her head until she successsfully escaped his detection.  
Her victory was short lived, as Gloin was not far. She tried whacking at him with a stick that shattered easily due to it's years of rot. She tried pulling her arm free every which way but to no avail. He did not hold her the same way, so she couldn't use the same techniques like last time. She had to think differently. With the small stub of wod in her hand, she poked Gloin in the side. " Stab! STAB! STAB! STAB!"  
Gloin actually stopped his dragging her and the confused look on his face was nearly as priceles as they come. She held up the stub. " I have a knife and I'm stabbing you."  
The ibex stared at her like she had truly lost her mind before sighing and releasing his hold on her.  
"Yesssss." she hissed to herself leaving him behind.  
Her next challenge was Gimli and Nori flanking her from both sides. One would growl and the other used the distraction to knock her down. She managed to grab hold of Gimli, but he shook her off and hit back in an ungaurded area. Scooping up a handful of dirt, she tried to use that in someone's eyes. It made them growl but did not halt their momentum, once again making her kiss the ground. Was she going about this the wrong way too? They seemed too hyper-active to be defeated like grisly bear. What on earth was she missing here?!  
Nori grabbed her by the ankle and dragged her a little when she was aking too long on the ground. "Not okay." she grunted. Good old fashioned well placed kicking got her out of that and onto her feet again. With Gimli, she resorted to just taking a few swipes so she could just haul butt through the woods. Try as she might to get away, they'd block her path.  
She was trying so hard not to get frustrated and act on impulse, but stratagize her way around.  
Nether Ginli nor Nori wer giving her much chance. She felt mor and more boxed in, desperate to get free.  
Then suddenly up ahead of her was Oin.  
His sudden rush at her made her choke, thus him grabbing her had a much higher chance of success with Gimli and Nori flanking her. His bellowing, combined with Nori and Gimli's loud noises of their own, sent her in near panicking. Oin stooped down to snatch her. Alicia angrily pounded his hand with her tiny fist after she was cuaght, as if wanting to just gather all he anger and frustation in her fist and pound it out.  
The mammoth suddenly froze, widened eyes on the spot where he had hit. Sure he might have felt it, but no way the impact was hard enough to hurt Oin, not in this form. He just stood there staring at her and her fist as if he couldn't figure out what was going on. Everything had quieted, so Alicia at least tried to take advantage of the surprise.  
With Oin however, she had no chance of escape. The best was to just squirm but even that didn't get very far. Oin shook his wooly head as if clearly it, then refocused on winning the game.  
There was the circle Nadhia drew. Oin stepped over it, winning the challenge. Not that she expected to master the training on her first day, but she did wish to have at least made a better impression.  
Oin sat her down, lumbered of to the side. His form shifted into his old dwarven self, arms crossed.  
"Ya let them flank you and lead you into a trap." He gruffed. "Common bad mistake."  
Alicia's eyes went downcast. That really was and she fell for it far too easily.  
From the woods came the ibex and cheetah, fox and hyena, grisly bear and wolverine.  
They had all reverted back, Gloin looking particularly un impressed. " We have a lot to work on. Now I let ya go the second time becuase it is good to be quick thinking like having a knife handy, but we'll not be doing that again. The object is to work with the limited resources that you have."  
"Kay."  
"You also forgot, fighting is the last reort. You rememebred it only once with Dwalin." Nadhia said next.  
Oh, so the grisly bear was Dwalin. The gruff warrior who stood a little off, facial expression impassive. She still wasn't too sure on what to think about him, but hey. He made a cute bear. Also not sure if she should voice that.  
"Well..." The islander huffed. " After I catch my breath, we'll try again."  
Nadhia smiled softly. " That's right we will. Time to wash up, becuase all that mud and leaves are not comign in my house. In the mean time I will get lunch started."  
The islander collapsed on a chair on the porch to rest a little, her mind drifting to how she might continue to decorate the yard. She hoped to make this yard colorful.  
Oin was the last to walk by her. Their eyes met and although she broke out into her usual smile, Oin had a more inquisitive expression on his face.  
He paused by the door. " What was that you did?"  
"What do you mean?" Now it was Alicia's turn to be confused.  
Oin leaned closer. " You hit my arm, then it felt as if a jolt of, something, going straight through my heart. Twas like a tiny sting, quick as lightning."  
The girl only stared at him bankly when nothing came to mind. " I don't know. I've never heard of anything like that. You sure it was from me?"  
"Hmph. Nothing happened until you touched me." Oin rumbled.  
"That, is weird. Sorry Oin." She said in sympathy of not having anything more to tell him. " Did you smell anything weird? That's actually a weird question."  
The grisled healer shook his head. "No, save maybe your vexation."  
'Well, that part was normal given the circumstances.' Alicia thought to herself.  
Oin dropped the matter then and hobbled on inside.  
It was true, he really had no way of knowing whatthat was. Although Oin did tend to be a little superstitious at times. For all they knew it was just a one time deal of perfect timing or aiming on his arm. her mind drifted back to gardening again.  
Wasn't Bifur and Bofur really good with wood? Maybe they could make some bed frames.  
Dwalin and Nori Had stayed for the lunch break, then of course had to return to the mountain to continue their own bussiness.  
So Alicia rinsed off a little and decided she'd go see just how much it would cost and maybe get started on the garden today. It would at least make her feel a little better about the mortifying fail.

"Hey there. How's it going?" She greeted Bifur  
Bifur chuckled as he greeted her with his bright brown eyes and gutteral language.  
"How's bussiness today?" The islander asked. Of course she couldn't understand a word he said, but was at least getting better with the cherades. It just felt awkward talking about someone who is standing right there looking at you.  
His shrug and smile hinted to her that it wasn't so bad.  
"Heh, well. I want to start an herb and medicianl garden for Oin. I was just on my way to get some." Alicia continued, habitually pausing for his turn.  
Bifur merely blinked at her. "If you're not busy, would you like to come with me?"  
The dwarf made a long 'hmmmm' sound, another smile breaking out on his face. He pumped his fists in the air, talking again in that language Alicia couldn't understand, then started walking off. He turned around back to her after a few paces and beat his chest twice, his own way of saying 'come with me' probably. So she did anyway.

Bifur hobbled down the road then stopped so suddenly that Alicia nearly crashed into him. He grumbled another phrase, raising a hand to point atthe little shop in front of them. That little shop was a type of plant store, but not the one she was looking for. " Not pipeweed Bifur. Herbs for sick people is what I need."  
Bifur's face had suddenly went blank in the middle of Alicia's short comment.  
Alicia waited a moment to see if he might snap back, though when he didn't fast enough, Alicia took his hand and started leading him away. Lookin gback over her shoulder after silently walking away, she saw that he had eventually come back and was smiling at her. She wasn't sure exactly why, maybe just the reminder of the simple pleasure in holding hands on the school playground or with family, but she rather enjoyed holding hands with Bifur. The dwarf didn't seem to mind either, as he walked in contented silence next to her.  
"I'm looking for things like echinacea, feverfew and marigolds." Alicia went on explaining. Finally they had made it the same place Alicia had bought the germanias from. She pointed out to Bifur all the plants she had mentioned. Alicia picked up some yellow marigolds, but just as she was about to move, Bifur's hand went to her elbow to stop her again with a frown. He shook his head and pointed to the sign that indicated the price. "Oh that's fine. I saved up for this."  
Bifur shook his head again, talking the pot from her to put back, then he started leading her away. As in, out of the town entrely. "Where are we going Bifur?"  
Not that he could answer in a way she'd understand, it was more out of habit that she asked. He led her to a quiet meadow where she recognized echinacea, dandelions and feverfew.  
Now it snapped to her. WHy pay when she could get them free?  
"Ooooh perfect! We'll just gently dig up these flowers, roots and all, and transfer them over to the garden by Oin." Alicia smiled in glee. " Thank you Bifur!"  
The gruff dwarf hmmed, idly meandering to a spot not far away that cuaght his attention.  
Alicia couldn't be sure just how many plants would survive the transplant, so she wanted to gather as many as she could. Along with the flowers she dug up chunks of the dirt thatthe flowers were already accustomed to. "Man Bifur you really knew where the jackpot was. Oin's gonna love his new stocks. Even if he doesn't show it."  
Bifur started tapping her shoulder frantically until she looked up to see a large flock of birds descending down upon them. "Ah!" Alicia scrambled with Bifur as they made a break for it before they were assaulted by feathers, beaks, talons and droppings. They scurried away from the meadow, flailing their arms to keep the annoyed birds at bay. Thankfully the chase didn't last long. They waited until the birds had settled down before sneaking their way back to the little wagon. They didn't waste any time though, peaking over their shoulders, throwing everything on the wagon and leaving as quickly as they could again. "Quick quick quick." Alicia hissed beside him as they scampered.  
From the safety of the town, then finally back to Gloin and Oin's house, they ambled to the back.  
"Fantastic. What do you think Bifur? You like gardeni-hey hey!" Alicia caught him just as he had plopped a second flower in his mouth. " Heh, hungry are you? Lunch break then."  
After the nice break, Bifur still hung around to help her transplant the new garden. Alicia was surprised at just how gentle Bifur really could be. How steady his hands were when he worked, and how focused he really can get when he sets to a task. Like nothing less than an emergency nothing could distract him from it. So with a partner like that, the task was done around six.  
Bifur gestured for her to pass the small hand shovel. With a smirk she made to hand it to him, but pulled it back out of his reach. Bifur looked up curiously, trying to reach for it again till he caught onto her jokes. He smiled at her little joke, then with surprised speed, he lunged for the tool. Alicia laughed as they played around. Bifur mock pouted or grumbled while Alicia kept trying to keep it from his grasp, which was successful until he made a gentle yank that pulled her to his side and wrapped around his arm. " Oh noooo!" She said until finally relenting the hand shovel. Bifur chuckled, took it and nuzzled her shoulder. She hugged him back, mindful of his axe head. Bifur had his own cuteness about him. The islander even placed a little kiss on his cheek. "Thank you for helping me Bifur. It would have taken me a lot longer by myself."  
Bifur growled in response. His grip tightened just a little more as he pulled her against him more.  
The dwarf nuzzled just hard enough to push her head to the side a little then there was a scraping against the skin of her neck. Both his hands were enveloped around her and he nibbled down her neck, licking at the base. The feeling was so diffrent, unlike anything she had ever felt before.  
Alicia tensed, so much so that Bifur could feel it in her shoulders and as she leaned back a little.  
The dwarf pulled back too when he noticed, a look of sorrow clear on his face.  
"Ilraz.. Varrlosig mi mizmeri." Bifur rumbled, his fingers fidgeting. He looked so genuienly ashamed, Alicia couldn't bring herself to stay mad or offended by him. The silence, she felt, was beginning to get too tense. Alicia bumped him playfully with her shoulder. Bifur's smile returned to his face.  
The haggard dwarf held up a purple flower, genlty twirling it in his large fingers. He turned to Alicia, offering it to her. The islander smiled as she accepted the little gift graciously. Bifur nodded a slow nod, turning his attention back to sewing the echinacea into the ground.  
He made a hugging gesture, as if asking for the embrace. Alicia never had a problem with hugs, so she answered in kind. " It's alright Bif. I trust you wouldn't do anything out of line. Especially right in Oin and Gloin's backyard."  
The ends of Bifur's eyes wrikled into a hinted smile, then gently he did his nuzzling again, and whenever he wanted to do something more, he'd pause and look at her with questioning eyes. He'd start cautisiously and only increase when he got the approval to continue. It was new, different to her, but pleasant. He held her in a warm embrace, gentle squeases that had massaging effects on her muscles. Then when it came to the nibbling again, Alicia was not so frightened of it.  
When he noticed she was ticklish, Bifur chuckled quietly getting her to laugh when he attacked. Alicia tried to get him back, but judging how he just let it happen with a shrug, he was not a ticklish person. They had settled down again to gentle touches under the shade of the tree. While she played with one of his hands, his head tilted back to gaze up at the sky. Alicia wished she knew what kind of thoughts a guy like him would have.  
Bifur's arm snaked around her waste, easily pulling her to his side to hold.  
'Why do things feel so simple, yet unbelievably complex all at the same time?' She thought to herself. She felt that only winged creatures could really have the best advantage of exploring this new continent.  
"Got yer heads out of the dirt and into the clouds now have we?" Nadhia had startled them out of their meditative state. Her hands on her hips as she eyed the both of them with an amused glint. "It is getting late you know."  
Alicia stood up, helping Bifur to his feet too. He greeted a farewell to them before going on back to his own shop to his cousin. Alicia was ushered to go wash up, eat dinner, bicker with Gimli, then of course, go to bed for work tomorrow.

 **HAHAHA AAAAAAW. That was funny and cute right? right? It's alright, I wrote this one kind of fast anyway. But still, hope you enjoyed a nice little something, and I do very much appreciate feedback. Thanks again for your time and support!**

 **"Duzkak. Meri."**  
 **(love. friend.)**

 **"Ilraz.. Varrlosig mi mizmeri."**  
 **(Bad...forgive me my friend.)**


	24. Chapter 24-New Problems

**HI FRIENDS! I know you couldn't find this chapter before. That's because I deleted it not long after I posted it. I realized there were things missing I wanted to add/change. But here is the fixed one. Once again I express my utmost gratitude to you who have supported me and really shared your thoughts on my stories. I know they are all kinda weird. ( I am even considering redoing my zombie fic again...0_o) Enjoy!**

Chapter 24- New Problems

Alicia sat at a far table at the inn, The Copper Eyes, eating a hearty meal that would satisfy her famished state. It wasn't overly crowded, but still quite lively.  
Suddenly two people had sat at her table, two unfamiliar men who looked like they had a hidden agenda. The one directly in front of her had a crooked smile that was the very definition of smug. The other guy's had a tired half grin as if he was more ready for bed than anything else. Being a large man, that was probably a good thing right now.  
"Hello there lad." The first man said. "Having a nice dinner eh? Don't fret we only want a moment of your time see?"  
Alicia kept a deadpanned irritable stare, tensed up for trouble.  
"We notice yer a quiet sort. Ye know how to keep secrets and keep them well. Yer observant or ye wouldn't always prefer to sit at these tables with yer back to the wall." The man said. "So we've a proposition for ye-"  
"No." Alicia deadpanned.  
The man waved it down. " Now now, ye must hear me on this. You and I both see how hard we have to work for a few coins, while the dwarves stow away all their wealth in their mountains, living off of our sweat and blood." He started, saying the word dwarves with a clear sneer. " It's not fair that they live so well and we crawl in the mud here for them. They could spare a few pouches of gold for us. Don't you agree?"  
"Not a thief." Alicia growled out glaring at them.  
"We are not asking ye to steal. We want ye to spy out where it is. Find out where they keep their treasure, report back to us and that's all." The man mumbled out.  
Still Alicia shook her head. "You're on your own."  
The man narrowed his eyes at her and sighed. " Fine." he said and waved to his friend. " Ye see if ye can convince him."  
The other large man yawned, mouth agape with no manners to even cover it. "Listen here boy. We need your skill. If ye don't do as we ask, yer friends will suffer." He paused to see her reaction, when Alicia showed none he leaned in. " We know of your dwarf friends. The healer and his kin? They already have a rough time in this town, the healer being the only reason they're still here. We can easily make things much worse for them and then they'll have no way of supporting their family. Either that or we just kill them off."  
Alicia's back visibly stiffened. They were really going to hold the lives of her friends over her head if she didn't do this. They took her silence as a yes. "If ye tell a soul about this, they die. If you abandon the job, they die. Are we at an agreement?" The large man asked.  
Still she did not answer, her mind was still going over the details and how on earth was she going to get out of this one. The other man grinned a weasel like smile. " I'll say that we are. Good luck. We should be easy to find." He said as the two got up to leave Alicia in her mental distress.  
The rest of her dinner did not taste so good anymore. What in the world could she do about that?! She couldn't steal from anyone without very good reason. Her friends' lives were on the line wasn't that reason enough? Maybe there was some subtle way to tell Gloin what was happening? But Gloin wasn't exactly a subtle guy. His wife could be, for a limited time. She heaved a heavy sigh. This would require precarious steps and copious planning. The first thing that came to her mind was perhaps getting some kind of temporary job in the mountain. It would be something, and there was no way they'd have hidden contacts in the mountain. Still, that meant they'd be lurking just around the corner to...erase...Gloin and his family. The islander couldn't allow that either.  
She went to bed, tossing and shuffling about ideas she could use until she fell asleep.

Each day came way too soon. Almost already in a grumpy mood as reality didn't leave her at all and she woke up thinking about the same problems. Her head hit her pillow. If she wasn't careful, the others will sense something is wrong. She had to mask this as best as possible, as in not even hint at her troubles. As long as she was in their company she just couldn't think about the annoying theives.  
She refused to ask Gloin for anymore help either since he was clearly struggling just to keep a foothold around here for his faimly. And now their lives were in danger becuase of her. Going back to The Shire was even MORE tempting.  
Reluctantly, she pushed herself upward, got herself presentable (manly), and with a hint of a glare on her face, she stomped back to town. Nadhia had left early to run a few errands, leaving a breakfast of bread with butter, some cheese and breakfast sausage under a cover for her. There had to be some other way. While munchign on the bread, Alicia tried to change her way of thinking. If she wanted to outdo a thief, she'd perhaps have to think like one. Theives were opportunistic. They generally didn't care where the loot came from as long as it was optainable. One becomes a thief either out of desperation to survive or simple selfishness. But what other option did she have if she would not find the dwarves' main treasure trove?

Alicia jumped from her thoughts with a start when the door from the kitchen opened. Oin came rumbling in. He nodded and mumbled a good morning when he saw her. Though normally an early riser too, he still looked half asleep for another hour or two. The healer poured himself a cup of coffee in the silence. Alicia flashed a fake smile to him while he mumbled unintelligable. She didn't know whether he was talking to her or himself, so she didn't answer. As an errand boy, Alicia watched everything pass by as if they were potential targets for a robbery, how easy it was to rob some people who got too comfortable in their redundant routines. Alicia shook her head at realizing something. The criminal activity here was so well covered up, that to most, there didn't seem to be anything worse than pies stolen from windows or small trinkets from booths. Those crooks that spoke to her were able to just walk right in and sit down as if the inn had always been such a place of crooked commerce. Was she really dealing with people who knew what they were doing or just bluffing their way around? She ought not to be so surprised since even she walked around as a man when she was and errand boy. On the farm they hardly cared when she decided to show up at work as a male too since most of them knew she worked two jobs. Alicia collected her pay after work, then went back home to finish up the last of the garden. There was something about gardening that was relaxing and made her feel better.  
By now the rest of the family had made it back home too. They greeted her with their normal warm smiles and light talk. After words she excused herself to the backyard. Alicia had one last thing to add to the garden, a piece she was also very proud of.

Alicia gently took the herb out of it's little clay pot. " Come on little guy. Yeah I know this is weird and new, take your time I gotcha." She said as she gently worked it out of the pot to transplant it into the ground. "There we go. This way you'll have plenty of room to spred your roots and grow bigger. I look forward to enjoying having your rosemary in my food or hair." She grinned happily, so engrossed in the planting that she did not hear anyone approaching from behind.  
"What are ya doing there lassie? Talking to plants now are we?"  
Alicia twisted her body around to smile up at the father's skeptical face.  
Gloin planted his solid fists on his hips, red head tilited as he looked down at Alicia.  
The islander grinned proudly up at him. "Ta-dah!" SHe said with a hand towards the little plants. "I'm making an herb garden for us!"  
"And what do we need an herb garden for when we get ours from the other shops about here? Certainly not to talk to them?" Gloin lightly teased.  
"Talking to plants actually does help them grow." Alicia said matter-of-factly. " They know when people are around them by their auras or moods and they feed off it too. Good vibes produce good harvest, bad vibes produce bad harvest."  
"The wee hobbits grew on ya did they?" Gloin commented. "Becuase that sounds like hobbit talk to me."  
"Of course it does." Alicia said with a half smile. "Doesn't change the fact that it's true though. But look at it this way, if we grow our own it saves us a little money on Oin buying them from the other shops. And they smell nice."  
"Mmm. There is that." Gloin finally relented. He pulled another pout when Alicia had lifted a stalk of rosemary to his nose to smell it. He shook his head from it. "No. Nope. I know what it smells like. Dinner will be ready in an hour. Ye ought to clean up before then." He said between her giggles.  
" 'Kay." Alicia affirmed, still smiling at her little project.

Gimli had his usual un impressed face as he watched her walk by with a pot of flowers. "Don't see why you gotta make our home so girly."  
"It is not girly." Alicia said swiveling her upper body to regard him. "There's nothing very pink here. The girliest color here is probably purple and that's from the lavender, which by the way, is an herb Oin can use. These flowers here are yellow and red." He presented the pot to him.  
"It's still a flower, and that makes it girly enough." Gimli grumbled. "And what about those pink flowers groing over there eh?"  
Alicia looked over. " Oh, the echinacea. I thought they looked a little more purple-ish, but still, they are for medicinal practices, not just looks."  
Alicia merely rolled her eyes and went back to planting them. " You can't deny that I've at least added some good color things."  
"You know what adds good color to things?" Gimli started. " Rubies. Emeralds, Saphires and Topaz. How about gold for yellow and amethyst for purple?"  
"Alright when you find a way to make mineral flowers then we can use that too." Alicia said casually over her shoulder, having grown quite used to Gimli's grumpy moods.  
"There is a way!" He said hopping from the log. " I've seen a few in Ered Luin. Not a common craft being requested but it can be done!"  
The islander half listened as Gimli once again went on another boast about the projects of his people. Oin had wandered to their back yard, casting a small smile at his nephew as he ambled to where Alicia had the little herb garden she had also made for him. Alicia watched from the corner of her eyes how he examined them with his own trained eyes before selecting a stalk.  
He grunted. "This is a nice gift." Oin said to her. One of the few times he ever really gave out compliments and it made her almost giddy that she was making such a helpful impact.

On break time, Alicia sat in the back yard making a crown of herb stalks she had grown in the little herb garden. The project had a theraputic effect on her too even though she wasn't making it for herself. Once it was done, Alicia walked inside scoutign out her intended reciever. As normal, sitting at his little work desk making poultacies and whatnot before dinner. Quietly she snuck up behind him and gently as she could place the herb crown atop Oin's head and scamper away before he could detct her.  
The healer did look up though, looking around curiously then back to his work, not noticing his new adornment yet. Not that she was going to tell him. It was a small vitcory, but still one she counted since dwarves might have better senses than most humans. Alicia decided that she'd continue practicing skills like that.  
Alicia helped set the table, having it ready just in time for Gloin and Gimli to come back insde after their little sparring session.  
" Aye you are getting better but once again, pay a little more attention to your footing. You're trying to step too wide again." Gloin informed as they made it in.  
Nadhia was humming a tune as they all sat down to enjoy the meal, carrying on in old familiar bouting once all was seated.  
Nadhia looked up, noticing finally the halo on her brother in law's head. She looked directly to Alicia, sharing a knowing smile with her and also choosing to say nothing.  
Gimli was the one to point it out. "Oi Uncle. You've got grass in your hair."  
"Grass?" OIn turned up his nose. " How am I going to get grass in my-oh. These are herbs boyo." He had reached up, plucking the ring off his head. His brown eyes flickered straight to Nadhia and Alicia who pointed at each other. "Hmph. Eh." He grunted, dropping it back on his head to continue his meal. Alicia broke out in giggles again at seeing the odd looks Gloin and Gimli were casting at Oin now.

Inside the small bar she walked. keeping to herself and thinking on some choice idly.  
Her thoughts were interupted by two voices growing in anger and threat. Her eyes were immediately drawn to them.  
Standing nearly in the center of the place was a man and a dwarf. A familiar dwarf with another standing behind him.  
She didn't hear all what they were argueing about, only snipets.  
"...Always over charging on everything." The man grumbled out.  
"And the more you waste my time the more expensive I get!" The dwarf snarked back.  
Alicia tried not to be obvious in her staring, just peeking under her hat and over her shoulder.  
After more snarky comments, they had finally turned from each other, the man leaving and the dwarf, hands rose to check that all his points were still in place, all his braids not starting to get loose, and sauntered to the bar easily swinging upwards on the human sized lady working there gave him a familial grin.  
" Hello fair maiden, hair like woven gold, oh enchanting beauty with brews like no other. This weary traveler has need of your divine drink again." The dwarf dramatised to the barmaid. Finally looking over her shoulders, she saw that it was Nori. Witty Ole' Nori. There was another a little behind him, little nose wiggling as he took in the surroundings as if he'd never been in here before. He didn't look impressed so far.  
In turn said barmaid giggled amusedly. " You always come in here with that sweet talk of yours." She laughed at his antics. " I assume you wish for your usual then Master Nori? And will he be having the same young master?"  
"I'll just have an ale too." The quiter one behind Nori said with a small smile.  
With a short nod the barmaid went to fetch their chosen drinks.  
Alicia wondered how long she could sit there before Nori noticed her? She smiled to herself, deciding to find out. Nori certainly would at least offer some ideas. Perhaps she could ask him for help... wait..no. Bad Idea. Especially in a public place.  
Well what could she do? Now that she thought about it more though seemed awful shifty to just even hint on to the dilemma she was in right now.  
"Already tired of the family are ya?"Nori's sudden way-too-close voice startled her out of her thoughts.  
It so happens he very much was close, now suddenly in the seat next to her, his 'usual' in his left hand as he smile a playful grin to her. His friend stood a pace away watching curiously.

"Nah, just taking a break to myself is all." Alicia replied indolently. "How have you been?"  
" Livin' one day at a time." Nori jerked his head in thanks, absentmindedly taking a small pull from his tankard. "My brother Ori here needed a break from his nose stuck in various books and the like. So I brought him into the town for some fresh air. Are you not thirsty? Share a drink with me will ya?"  
A drink, yes. That's what she wanted to begin with. Besides, If she bolted right now anyway Nori would definitely see something was up. "Hard apple cider sounds good."  
Nori grinned even more so, waving the barmaid and requesting politely for one. He waited for Alicia to enjoy her first pull in patient silence after a small toast.  
"Ori. This is Alicia. Alicia, my youngest brother." Nori introduced.  
Ori made a polite bow towards her. " At your service Miss Alicia. May we sit here?" He asked. Though Nori had already made himself comfortable in a seat. Alicia smiled at the quieter dwarf's manners. "Please join me." she said.  
Ori took his seat beside his brother. She noticed that every now and then his hands fidgeted as if he was nervous or missing something. Thankfully the barmaid helped with that when the drinks came.  
Nori knocked back his drink with more gusto than Alicia's tentative sips. She watched as some of the drink spilled out the corners of his mouth.  
"So.." Nori started again after a satisfied sigh. " I assume you're getting some good pay as a lad still? Considering you still dress as such."  
"I get more than I would normally. I try to give a little to Nadhia for letting me stay, but she keeps refusing it."  
"The dwarrowdam has a kind heart."  
"Yeah. I just don't want to feel like a leach so I try to help out in other ways."  
He turned to face the bar again. "Odd to find you at the tavern. Lookin' for more work or hiding from trouble?"  
"Listening to word on the street about new job opportunities." Alicia said easily. It wasn't a complete lie. Sometimes the tavern had more news on things than the news boards.

She let a small smile play on her lips. " Speaking of, is Ered Luin hiring? Do they even hire humans?  
Ori blushed a little when her eyes fell on him. He seemed to stare at her wide-eyed at first then quickly looked away when he noticed his stare.  
Nori smirked. "Yes they hire humans from time to time. But, we are protective of our women. Not without extremely good reason would we let our women take dangerous jobs. Not to say they are meek minded in the slightest mind you."  
"Of course." Alicia's lips quirked upwards. " They're just the ones that are the main baby makers."  
Ori blushed even more so.  
Nori wagged his finger at her. " So easy for you humans to joke about. When you're population is one in three, you'd want to protect your women too."  
Her head tilted back in better understanding now, not joking about it anymore.  
"Our women can defend the gates just like any other. But it is not done often." Nori elaborated. "And, should a human choose to come work in Ered Luin, they must take a vow of secrecy."  
"Vow of secrecy?" Alicia looked back to him.  
"Aye. It's nothing too complicated. You stand before our king Thorin, repeat the vow to him and he accepts you into his kingdom if he finds you trustworthy of course. That's not to say you're never allowed to leave again, just that you keep our secrets, OUR secrets." Nori went on.  
"Oh. Have people been trying to steal your secrets often then? And, if I'm not prying too deeply, why do you keep so many from the world?" Alicia asked.  
"Periodically throughout history." Nori shrugged carelessly. " But here recently, it's happened a wee more frequently. So a politician on Thorin's royal council suggested we do that with newcomers from now on. And for the second, it has always been our ways. Our maker Mahal is a bloke that keeps to himself most of the time. And it isn't easy finding a truly trustworthy heart anymore." He took a short pull. " I personally don't give a daaaaandy, whether you knew or not."  
"Damn. The word you're looking for is damn."  
Ori blinked in shock. Poor guy looked as if he might have a heart attack right there.  
"AN' here I thought you were a lady." Nori joked.  
"I'm Leto right now."  
"Then don't talk to me like that boy or I'll knock yer teeth out." Nori grinned. "Pick yer poison."  
Alicia chortled quietly at Nori's joking around. She always enjoyed his brutal sense of humor.  
Ori frowned a little at his brother. " But we know who she is and ought to address her respectively."  
"We are addressing her respectively. We are respecting her boundaries in her identity confusion." Nori teased casually.  
Ori merely heaved a resigned sigh, his own face smoothened into neutral expression, having known how best to deal with Nori's antics.  
Another question popped in her mind then. "Hm...but why? What's in it for them if they knew these certain secrets anyway?"  
Nori chuckled quietly. "People like to think every dwarf is a walking gold statue and they want a piece of it."  
Now Alicia was understanding it thus far. " Is it true?" She smirked jokingly.  
Nori shrugged. "Maybe. Most are made of copper around here though." He glanced at her a second. There was an odd glimmer in his eyes, one that was absent of the typical mirth that was usually there. His brother too, had a forlorn look about him. He may not say much, but his face, unlike Nori's was easy to read. Alicia wasn't sure if it was a hint meaning to change the subject or some problem they were going through. She took it as both, looking back at the shelves behind the bar where rows of tankards and glasses were.  
"How would one go about arranging that meeting with Thorin for the oath?" Alicia asked.  
"There's a couple ways to go about it really. You could put in a request and they'll schedule it during one of his meetings. There's another dwarf that usually frequents the markets here in the mornings. He likes to find the newest knick knacks about. Balin, son of Fundin is what he goes by. One of his duties is to post news from Ered Luin on the message board too. That includes job listings. White hair and beard, easy to distinguish and hard to miss him when you're searching for him."  
Alicia noted it all mentally, dipping her head in acknowledgement. "I'll keep that in mind. Thank you Nori."  
"My pleasure Leto. Whatever the blazes that means." Nori burped.  
Alicia mutely laughed. "It means hidden or forgotten."  
Ori nodded once when it all made sense in his head. Nori merely flicked his brows in minor interest.  
Alicia finished her drink. It did help a little when it came to preventing a tension headache from overthinking.  
Her gaze flicked back to Ori then, not wanting him to feel left out. "So are you enjoying the day off from your work thus far?"  
Ori blinked once. "Yes thank you. I, well, I didn't really want to come..." He slumped his shoulders. " Nori dragged me out here."  
Nori snorted in humor. "Had to. Otherwise you'd never get out of yer mouse hole on your own."  
"Can I help that I am only as worried as you or anyone else?" The young brother replied. " I am trying to help like you and everyone else and it doesn't sit well with me to just not help where I can."  
"You're a fidgeter Ori. Nothing sits well with you for long."  
Ori made a one shoulder shrug and pulled another drink from his mug.  
"So." Nori muttered. " You haven't seen anything suspicious happenin' again 'ave ya?"  
Alicia stilled, staring at him with a blank expression. Did he know...?  
"While we did catch a good handful, not all the crooks were stopped." Nori began to elaborate, making her more tense. She knew that thanks to the thieves.  
" Ori and I are here not only for a drink, but for further investigation. We need to make sure all have been brought down. You wouldn't happen to have seen or heard of anything relating to Thorin's Thirteen?"  
Alicia inwardly sighed. It wasn't the exact same predicament as hers, but that didn't mean the two weren't related. Still, someone could be watching her right now. Should she take the risk in telling Nori about it? There were just too many people around. The likelihood of not one of them being a spy was just too great. "I haven't yet. You think the rest would still be in the town?"  
"That we don't know for sure either, but we mustn't assume." Ori answered. " On our way from the mountain, people still look at us like we were bullies. Though, I believe they are starting to suspect something has just been brought to light. They are not so tense around us. But it is very delicate."  
Alicia looked between the two. " I always hear how hard it is to get dwarves to trust people outside their race. That people had to move mountains just to gain it. You two seem to be doing it reverse."  
Ori let a small smile show. " You still need to move mountains." He half joked. "However, we're supposed to be better than the 'oppressors' they believe us to be. Why should others work so hard to gain our alliance if we do not show that we are worth the trouble?"  
"Is it?" Alicia couldn't help but ask on a more serious note. She wasn't sure if she liked the way Ori had phrased that just yet. "Humans only have so much to give."  
"And dwarves do not like to give too much." Ori said. "But things can change. If we only keep trying then eventually it gets easier until it's done."  
Alicia also smiled now. Ori did not mean to sound as if dwarves were these mighty gods that people needed and owed them. He simply wanted a change for the better. She leaned back in her seat. " I admire your aspirations Ori. But, it is naïve to believe that people are just going to get along."  
"Hmph. We can't even get along when it comes to sharing an inn around here." Nori grumbled.  
"That may be so." Ori replied. " But if we keep doing the same things, hoping someone is going to come around and change it, nothing will happen. Because that someone is thinking the same thing as us. And then the real enemies win."  
"So you want to re-establish an alliance?"  
Ori pursed his lips, shaking his head. " No. I want real friendship, real peace and commerce."  
"Isn't that what an alliance is?"  
Ori looked away for a moment, and she could tell he was looking back in time at some event in his life. "Alliance just doesn't mean love any more than war means hate."  
Nori shook his head, but there was a subtle shine in his eyes that hinted at pride in his little brother. Alicia too would have been very proud to have a brother like Ori. His words, had re ignited a floundering fire in her. One she hadn't even noticed was depleting since the talk with the thieves. "You're right Ori. I wish more people thought like you do."  
At this, the younger dwarf's cheeks burned with a redness like shining cherries. She only smiled more because now he looked cuter than a spotted pup in a red wagon.  
" I will keep an eye and ear out for anything." Alicia promised.  
Ori suddenly seemed unable to speak, while Nori bobbed his head. "Aye. The more the merrier. Speaking of, I got something for ya." He pulled from his pocket a bottle with a small hose and pump attached to the lid.  
Alicia's eyes flicked up. "I smell that bad?" she joked.  
"It's scent killer." Nori replied. "Don't want too many people starting ta recognize you. It's potent, so you don't need it too much. If you walk around as a man, now would be a great time for it."  
Alicia pocketed it safely in her jacket. " Thanks Nori. That's great."  
"Speaking of, ya got any more of that pecan pie made?" Nori smiled.

If she did have any of that pie, Alicia would have smothered it in Nori's face. Firstly, the scent killer may work in killing her scent but it smelled awful to a human. Dwarves obviously didn't notice it. Secondly, if she got a coin for every short white haired person she had mistaken, she'd be making good money. There was a lot of old people walking around in this town. Why she probably already missed the one she was looking for!  
"White hair and beard he said. Easy to distinguish he said. I bet he knew this was going to happen." Alicia grumbled aloud to herself. "Nori I'm gonna punch you in yer big, pointy nose."  
She sat there, on an outside bench, people watching, making fake conversations in her head as they passed by until her eyes fell on a small booth. Alicia nearly jumped. Standing there, turning over some trinket in his hand was another old man. White air slightly spiked up with a long forked beard that rivaled Gloin's. Dressed in a large tunic sashed to his waist, breeches tucked into large pointed boots. Could that be him? And if not, what was a thirtieth 'sorry. I thought you were someone else?'  
Alicia got up and checked herself, clearing her throat and hiding away the scent killer. She turned back to walk to the man, only to find he was gone. "Wha?" Alicia frantically looked about, finally seeing a white head quickly walking away. Alicia paced after him. She weaved around people, trying not to look to suspicious when she had to squeeze by others just to be keep up her eyes on the man she was stalking.  
He finally stopped at another stand, greeting the merchant as if old friends. When Alicia was close enough now to see his face, she slowed down to a near stop. That was the guy she saw Dwalin walking with when she first came here! She warily glanced at his hands just to make sure he didn't have any hidden sharp tools within easy reach. Okay. Quick inquiry, then leave.

She checked herself, making sure her guise as a man looked convincing and believable. She cleared her throat, testing her voice before she mustured up the courage to go and speak to the dwarf looking at a few wares. Casually she approached the white haired dwarf, being sure to be in his line of sight.  
She approached him but not too close. "Pardon me sir." She said in her mock man's voice.  
Balin's brown eyes peered up at her from under his bushy white brows that quirked up in curiosity. Had she not had the habit of watching Gimli's nose, she might not have even noticed the elderly dwarf's own nostrils wiggle when he looked up. Alicia hid her smirk.  
"What can I help you with?" Balin repied in a practiced politeness.  
"Um..." She mumbled before finding her words again. " I was told you knew of job offeres in Ered Luin?" She still spoke in her fake male's voice.  
There was no missing the curve of his lips in a rather amused smirk as he watched her with analytical eyes. " Aye. There might be some. The kitchens are always looking for extra staff."  
Alicia's lips curved back downward in disinterest. "I was told you post new jobs, have you already done so?"  
"I was going to do just that." Balin said as he waved a rolled parchment that was hidden up his sleeve. Alicia Made sure to keep a distance. Who knows what else he might have?

"What sort of job were you looking for?" He asked, gesturing for her to walk with him. "Perhaps I might inquire about it for you?"  
Alicia did not have any particular skill that a dwarf would find extremely valuable out here. Maybe if they were near the ocean. She merely shrugged. "Higher paying jobs."  
Balin pursed his lips at the lack of information to go off. " The better you are at your craft, the higher the pay. What is your craft?"  
"Farmhand." Alicia said meekly. She knew dwarves had no interest in taking care of plants.  
"Well, a weaver might suit you better. I don't know if the wine brewers are hiring but I can ask." Balin offered. For scary 'old arse man,' he was really being nice.  
"They pay good?"  
"They pay accordingly." Balin answered looking up at her. He then passed her the papers. "Have a look see while I take the old news down."  
Nodding she did so. There didn't seem to be too much available as far as good paying jobs. There was mining, in which the miner would keep a small sum of the materials that were dug up. " What do they mine?"  
"Copper mostly. Aluminum, and occasional other finds." The dwarf answered.  
Alicia went down the list. " Scribe?"  
"Aye. If you can write, some councilors and merchants look for lads to keep track of their inventory." Balin said. Though Alicia did not miss his accentuation on the word Lads.  
"Storage transfer, merchant escort." Alicia heard escorts and body guards could make good money. She had some training under her belt to help with that.  
Balin's head tilted slightly as his eyed her. "You know we are rather protective of our women and do not give them jobs that could harm them too severely."  
"Yes. I can escort them." Alicia replied easily.  
"I believe the merchant would rather have a proper lad do that than another young miss." Balin smiled knowingly up at her.  
'Uh oh. Did he see through her disguise?' Judging by his raising brows and smile, he did.  
"Working as a brewer can earn you good pay given time too." He added.  
So, he saw through her guise after all.

Alicia hid her exasperated sigh. She didn't know whether she'd laugh about this or groan in frustration. She was already in a rather dangerous situation! It seemed that there wasn't really going to be much option for her other than cooking or sewing or whatever 'safe job' that was going to prevent her from resolving her troubles. The job could be lower paying than the ones she had now and she would only have a certain amount of time before the thieves would be losing their own patience. Alicia flashed a small smile as she handed back the papers to him. She didn't want him thinking anything more of her than some girl trying to get more money.  
"Thank you for your time." She bent slightly in a small bow to Balin before leaving him to his own.  
Well that was a waist of time! Even if she did take the job, that meant she could even be putting the other females that the dwarves were so protective of at risk, and the way Balin spoke so adamantly, that was going to result in consequences she couldn't afford. Plus, after she makes it into Ered Luin, what kind of excuse did she have as a brewer or weaver to go near the rooms where they kept their 'treasures'?  
Alicia scowled as she walked down the street racking her mind for some sort of solution. How was she going to get out of this one if she can't even bring herself to take the first step?

Unbeknownst to her; she was still being watched until her back finally disappeared from view. How peculiar, he thought. Though not an expert, she had a good idea of how to blend in with the crowd and use disguises. What kind of job was she looking for exactly? Balin lightly hammered the lists on the board, reading it once more for the fourth time to make sure all was clear and no mistakes. The very last one spoke of troll trouble. He wrote it last because he did not have very high hopes of anyone taking the job anyway. The elder turned on his heel again. Other troubles were on his mind, like these odd segregation laws the councilors are suddenly trying to shove down Thorin's throat. **  
**

 **Finally! Not perfect but better than last time. I know I might have made Ori sound a little different than normal, but that is also because this is after the quest and it had failed. So he's seen a few things these past years. Being an artist he is also very observant too. Aaaaand so is Balin! Typical. XD XD**

 **Well, thank you again and I hope your holidays are not too stressful.**


	25. Chapter 25- Random Remedies

**Hi my friends! Lookie here, I made a new chapter! I really had a lot of fun writing this one. I really hope you laugh as much as me (if not more) when you finish reading this. XD XD**

 **I also want to remind you of " The Three Readers" Forum. Very fun forum under the "Hobbit Forum" tab. Come join the chat or if you have ideas you want to share for other people's opinions or story help, it's a fun and friendly place to go.**

At the edge of the fence line a gangly man had suddenly appeared. " oi lad. How goes the farm work?" He smiled his greasy smile.  
Alicia ignored him with a scowl and had begun to walk off.  
"Got a message for you from the boss. About our deal of treasure?"  
Alicia halted. So he worked for the theives that reqruited her. Slowly she turned back around.  
"It's about to be some time now and you got nothin' to show for it. Except we been seein' you talk to other dwarves."  
Alicia narrowed her eyes at him.  
" You wouldn't be trying to rat us out are ya? We'll have to leave a reminder for you, right where your friends can find it too." He mocked.  
Anger burned up inside her. She stalked closer to him as if to whisper something, but instead rammed her palm upwards to his nose, cuasing it to break. "That's my reply for being so presumptuious." she growled out through gritted teeth. " I can't just walk right in the mountain and ask for directions to their treasure dimwit!"  
The icky man groaned from pain, looking at his fingers from the small amount of blood thn back at her. He grinned again. " Of course sir. But you think we got years to wait on you? Best be pickin' up yer pace. Or we'll keep sending reminders."  
Alicia smacked her teeth, staring the man down. " I'll be sending his messengers back, one peice at a time."  
The man simply guffawed as if she was the funniest thing in the world. It could easily make anyone even more angry, but she knew he was trying to bait her. She counteracted with a calm, unblinking stare till he decided to leave.  
Alicia glared the whole time, angrily shoveling hay onto a pile. Perhaps she should have knocked him unconcious, tied him to a tree and put honey or something sweet for predators to come after him. Or maybe a dwarf that can turn to a carnivor will eat him. Assuming dwarves even ate people in their animal forms.  
She tried not to let it bother her the rest of the day, and thanks to her friends on the farm it was easier. They always had a sort of happier and pleasant air about them.  
She got to take some of the crop home as an extra benefit from her job. Everything was fine until she arrived at the house to walk in on a mess. Gimli and Nadhia were cleaning up a broken chair and a couple of broken plates. The couch was turned over and a small table on it's side. " What happened here?" She asked.  
"Crooks." Gimli grumbled. " They came in while the lot of us were gone and ransacked the place."  
"And we have no idea who exactly did this yet?" Alicia asked as she helped clean up the kitchen.  
"Naught but a few wifts of unfamiliar scents." Nadhia replied.  
The islander gathered broken shards into a wicker basket. She could hear Oin's muffled voice outside. Peaking out the window, she saw her own favorite spot, ruined. They didn't...  
She went to the back porch and her heart sank even lower. Half of he garden was trampled on.

Alicia could only look forlornly at the wreakage. Her hard work, most of it ruined in uneven mounds.  
She knew the reason behind this, and it wasn't just becuase people didn't like dwarves. This was the warning the man spoke of earlier.  
Gloin walked around the perimeter of the house, looking for clues of the culprits.  
"We need to find the scum tha did this and return the favor." Gimli growled.  
"We don't know who did this for certain boy." Nadhia said with a strange resigned sigh.  
Alicia looked over at her. " You don't seem so bothered by it."  
"Of course I'm bothered by it Alicia. I am just not surprised." She bustled as she grabbed the broom to start sweeping. "One of the reasons why we moved here was to avoid this, and still it follows us. We cannot simply go on a hunt for who did this as it will only make us look worse."  
"And we can't keep running away. We are not some stray cats to be scatted off whenever people feel like it." Gimli grumbled.  
"Then your only option would be to stay here wouldn't it?" Alicia said.  
"It's not safe here either." Gimli replied.  
"Then, we can make it safe. And standing our ground will look the best for us too. We will not be moved and we will not take the bait either." Nadhia said turning about to look at them pointedly.  
Gloin had come back in, face in a deep set scowl. " I had an inkling that your garden might attract more unwanted attention." He said to the sudience regarding him.  
"Flowers and herbs? How?" Alicia asked incredulously.  
"Becuase it is eye-catching!" Gloin flicked his hands in irritation. " It pretty colors attract more attention and folks thinkin' we're wealthier than we look." He said, eyes wrinkled in anger. Though whether it was ALL geared at Alicia or not she couldn't tell. But the fact that neither Nadhia nor Gimli made any vocal objections, she was beginning to think that it was truly her fualt.  
Alicia chanced a glance out the window, she could have swron nearly every other house had flowers too; though maybe not to the same extent as Alicia had done.  
"Nearly all our savings, gone." Gloin continued, stealing back her attention. "They did not find every hidden pouch I made, but they did find a substantial sum. And not likely the town guards are gonna be able to recover it."  
Now Alicia's stomach dropped. Chancing a glance at Nadhia, even her face looked to have taken a subtle tint of pale tone. The islander's eyes dropped to her own hands. What could she say hat could even try to remedy this? It was one thing for the garden, now Gloin's family had taken a hard hit, all thanks to extendign their house to her. Alicia felt like packing up and moving back to her little shed on the farm, but what remedy was that?  
The elder brother had come inside in the middle of Gloin's ranting. He did not have much more to add, not that his own face didn't speak volumes.  
Alicia did the only thing she knew to do to help, going to her room, pulling out the floorboard that hid her own savings. Nadhia already knew what she was doing before Alicia had even spoken the first syllable. "No lass. That is your money."  
"I know, but this was my fault. And I can just save up again." Alicia was just as quick to retaliate.  
"I said no Alicia." Nadhia said firmly. She half glared at Gloin before continuing. " It was not your fault. T'was not anyone's fault. We all know there are still crooks lose out threre and not enough gaurds."  
"Not enough gaurds that aren't in cahoose with the crooks." Oin finally added. "There are plenty of gaurds. But half of them get higher pay to turn a blind eye than they are doing their job. The other half can't becuase people are afraid of them." He paused as he surveyed the gathering. "I will bring this matter up with the town master myself. Either he helps or he loses a healer."  
Gloin heaved a heavy sigh as he ran a hand threw his hair. He went to the backroom that their washroom was located. Alicia mutely got up to go salvage the back yard until daylgith was nearly gone.  
"Alicia." Nadhia stopped her, jerking her head once to her coin purse. " Do not leave here without that."  
The islander wanted to throw it on the ground, scatter the coins and make them clean it up so that way they could finally say they earned it too, but of course she didn't.  
Looking at her ruined plants forlornly, she wondered if it was even a good idea to fix it back. Wouldn't that just invite more theives again?  
Well, it's not like the theives will come back for more money or just to wreck some more flowers. That and the flowers would surely die if they stayed like this too long. So she pulled on her gloves, grabbed the shovel and worked till the last thirty minutes of daylight. Gloin's implication continued to hang over her head. She perhaps should know he was just talking out of anger. So one half of her wasn't so stung by his words, if only becuase he may not even realize how right he was. Alicia so wished she had the mind to run back home the second the sleezeball talked to her that morning. This was a warning and a result of her secret troubles. No, Alicia was not feeling guilty by this, she was seething. They had gone too far and this. meant. war.  
Alicia would be spending her savings now on reinforcement plans. She scooped up two practice swords that best resembled her favored instrument, and went into the woods to practice the routine. Why did they have to go and take it that far? No one ever mentioned a time limit.  
She struck at invisible enemies, practicing her footwork and swinging. Once she was done beating her frustrations out on invisible enemies, the islander turned back inside to wash up. Gloin had left to report the incident to the gaurds, so the four of them ate a meal that lacked the normal happiness. Although Nadhia did try to mask their worries as bst as possible. Alicia tried to help out by offering to clean or do any chores, but there wasn't much left to do, and she felt more helpless than anything else. She saw Gimli sitting on his bed, fidgeting with an old stuffed animal he must have kept from his early childhood.  
"You alright?"  
Gimli jerked and stuffed the toy under his pillow. " Don't come in! I was just stretching some sore muscles from a sparing practice earlier!"  
It was too late for that though, as Alicia was already standing there. A mirthful smile spreading on her lips at his blustering.  
The short redhead turned slowly to eye her. "You saw nothing right?"  
" Certainly not you playing with an old toy."  
Gimli huffed. "Wish I was here to send those crooks to the rest of the scum where they belong. No one steals from a dwarf."  
"I steal rolls from your plate all the time." Alicia half joked.  
Gimli grumbled under his breath. She threw an arm around his shoulder. "I don't know if there's anything I can say to make this better, but I am going to try everything I can to help recover the stolen money."  
The young warrior threw his own arms around her. He nuzzled her in the familiar way called scent marking. A growl emitted from him when she rubbed circles on his back. His hair sometimes got curly at the ends and she ran her hands through them.  
By the sounds of doors closing and the gruff khuzdul, Gloin had returned. The way they spoke sounded as if the three were argueing echoed about the house. It made Alicia want to ink into the cracks of the wood. Gimli stole her attention back to him when his breathing slowed to the steady rythme of a sleeper's breath. Gently she dientangled herself from him to go to her own room to sleep.

\- - -

"There's been a new post. This one concerning a troll." Dremard said after a pull from his tankard. " This one concerning a troblesome troll."

"Hmph." Nora grunted after a bite of bread. " Not even a warrior of Rohan woul challenge a troll. What makes anyone think we would?" She grumbled.  
"What's a troll?" Alicia asked quietly.  
"Horrid monsters. If they don't kill and eat ya then their stench will." Dremard replied. " They stand ten to fourteen feet tall, skin nearly as tough as stone. Not the sharpest of creatures at all but their strength is nearly unmatchable." Dremard replied. " Each of them have their own hoards they stow away in their dens. Treasure of various kinds."  
"Treasure?" Alicia asked incredulously. "Like what? Pretty rocks?"  
"Aye pretty rocks like diamonds, and jewels. Gold and other valuable artifacts is what they like." Nora empahasized.  
Alicia faked a grimace and shook her head at the nonsense. However, in her head was an entirely different track of thought. "Then isn't that really what makes them dangerous? people trying to steal their treasure?"  
"They steal their treasure from other unsuspecting victims. Trolls love to eat people, especially those with deep pockets. They only come out during the night or darkened skies much like today. he's probably got his eyes set on the dwarves' hoarded gold so that's why they've posted the task." Dremard added. He was always a neutral sounding fellow who didn't seem to care either way on a lot of things.  
Alicia returned ti the job board once more, there were new posts up. Skimming past the ones that she had no interest in she found the page that Dremard mentioned and rippe it from the board.  
Indeed there was a nice reward at the bottom and not only that, but the troll hoard that could also be ptoentially there too was so enticing. But just how was this one lone lady going to take down a huge troll?  
Alicia looked at the sky. It did look like rain would be coming in any hour now or it was just and overcast. She turned back the forest line. The trees looked ominous in this weather.  
Still she made her way out of the town and right up to the edge. Up close the forest looked even more un inviting and another thought just camet mind. How on earth was she going to track down a troll in a giant forest? Maybe it won't be that hard to find a twelve foot blundering monster, maybe it'll find her first. What kind of awful plan was that anyway?  
Did she think the thing was just going to give her some of it's hoard? Or was she ging to try and spook it like a frightened squrriel and take a portion of it before he came back? Alicia wandered through tehforest, marking her trail as she went so that she could find her way back. Maybe she could just spy on the creature and think of a better plan once she saw just what she was dealing with.

The troll couldn't have known he was being hunted by a lone woman, but neither did the lone woman know she was being followed by another curious creature. One who was flaberghasted at the madness that this woman was really portaying right now. Going after a troll by herself? Did this foolhearty woman not understand the trouble she was traipsing into? Putting back his eyeglass, determined to sate the curiosity, he had no choice but to follow suit from afar.

Alicia walked on, pondering over random thoughts until something out the corner of her eyes moved. Her breath cuaght in her throat and she quickly ducked back behind the large tree an bushes before she was spotted.  
Peeking hrough the leaves she watched this huge mass of grey lumber about until she could make out a form. The creature was juat as Dremard mentioned. Huge, ugly, smelly and made her easily reconsider going back. This was a bad idea. Why wa she even out here and even consider doing this? Quietly as she could she tried to turn around to go back. However just as she took a few steps, the creature behind her shuffled and groaned.  
His large head turned this way and that. "What that smell?" He rumbled as he got up. "It...human?"  
Alicia froze. uh oh.. The large troll stomped about. " Where you at?" he called out. " What you want?"  
Alicia refused to answer. Instead she tried to sneak away

"Oh dear oh my!" Alicia cried out impulsively.  
The troll narroed it's beady eyes at her. "Female human? Wut you doin' here?"  
" I've lost my way and I don't know wheeere I am!" Alicia went on, spiting out whatever came to her mind. The creature loomed over her. " I uh, I was runnign from bad men, and I've lost my way. Oh dearie me and my leg is injured." SHe went on, over exagheratting the small branch scratch she had gotten on it.  
The troll stomped a little closer. " Bad men? BAH! I ain't scare of no bad men."  
" Oh you aren't?" Alicia said in mock surprise. " Oh that's wonderful. Do you think you could scare them offfor me? They might still be searching for me."  
The troll stared at her then a wicked grin spread axross his face. " Don't worry little thing. I'll get the bad men. But I get you first!" The troll lumbured after her.  
Alicia wasited no time in skipping out of his reach, egging him on to follow her. " Oh dear Oh woe is me!" She dramatized.

the troll stopped suddenly as he sniffed again. "Oi.." he said as he looked up. " That not man. That dwarf..." Then he grinned elatedly. " I love dwarf!" And just like that, Alicia was forgottan as the troll turned to search for the 'dwarf'.  
Alicia frowned. " wait what? Hey!" SHe called after him. "HEEEEEY!" Alicia turne back around and started after the troll, scooping up a rock she threw it at him. " Don't ignore me!"  
Alicia was now runnign after the troll as it did in fact, ignore her. " Get back here! WHat dwarf?"  
The troll searched under a tree or behind a large boulder. "I smell dwarf. They my favorite."  
"But what about me?" Alicia huffed. " I'm a human! A female human, we're tender and tasty!"  
The troll showed no interest though. He snorted at her and continue his search. " Human females don't got no taste! They all bones with barely any meat on them. They not but for making more food. Dwarf is good. Where are you dwarf?"  
Alicia gaped at the troll. Really? he was being picky right now? Wasn't he supposed to be starving?  
The troll turne to the left, seemingly to have found the location of his new prey. "Mmm, curnchy dwarf..." ALicia scurried up to cut him off.  
"Okay troll!" she yelled out at him flailing her hands to catch his attention again. "I'll go get your dwarf! I'll find him faster and bring him to you!"  
The troll looked at her expectantly, not having an answer for that and so Alicia didn't wait for one. Turning on her heels into the thicket of the foilage she searched. " Dwarf...dwarf...dwarf.." she huffed. If someone was here they were really ruiing her chances right now.  
then behind another moss covered rock, she spotted the culprit.  
Yes it was a dwarf. A warmly clad dwarf with familiar white hair and fair skin that watched her with the same surprised expression she had. Alicia started pulling off her old coat. "You!"  
Balin nodded. " Aye. Me." His chin raised from his kneeled position as he eyed her like a scolded child, but Alicia was having none of it. Suddenly she bolted and lunged at him suddenly. Balin was stunned as he watched her dumbfounded by her odacity. His quick reflexes buffered the fall to a smooth roll.  
"Gimme!" she said in a harsh whisper-yelling.  
"Give you...what?!" Balin grunted, stunned by her vigorous attmept to suddenly steal his shoes.  
" Gimme these." she gruffed, yanking them off his feet. From there she moved to his coat, tugging at it and his cloak. "Give me this too and this too. Give it to me." She hissed in a rather comicaly aggressive way, like a school bully to another child. Though Alicia did know that he was defintely NOT a child.  
After that Alicia took off her own shoes and coat, shoving the articles in his hands.  
Weird as it was, the old dwarf seemed to catch on to what she was attempting and he smiled.  
"Clever girl. Lead the troll into the sunlight. It will turn him to stone."  
To stone? Ooooh, that's why they only came out at night or cloudy days. It finally dawned on her, making her smile a little at the realization. " Oh nooo!" The islander called out. "Oh no he's got me!" She skampered away from Balin's hiding place." He overpowered me and now he's running away to the left!" Alicia threw on the hood of Balin's cloak, hoping it was enough to trick the troll.  
By the sounds of thunderous footsteps nehind her it was. Alicia cleared her throat. "That's right ya clumsy dolt! Cath me if ya can Bugger!"  
Oh shells that was the worst attempt at mimicing a dwarf she had ever done, albiet the first but it was still awful. Hopefully nobody else heard that but the troll.  
"Come 'ere dwarfie!" The troll lumbered after her.  
Aliia was quickly running out of steam though, and every time she'd find a ray of sun, just as she'd reach it it would disappear. Some 'higher up' was having way too much fun.  
SHe had to stop for her breath until the troll cuaght up easily, then she'd run and finally when her legs were threatening to give out, the clouds moved and the troll was hit with rays of sun from every direction.  
Alicia, gasping for breath, stared in shock at the creauture turnign to stone right before her eyes. All was silent until she threw her hands in the air at the victory. " YES! ugh.." The woman fell to the ground, gasping for breath. " Ohh my lord I did it..." She closed her eyes and wille her heart to calm down now that the initial danger was gone.  
So now that the troll was gone, that also meant that his treasure belonged to her. The islander really wanted to see if that was true or not. If so, then maybe she'd finally have a pliable solution. In a speed walk, she went back to where she had first seen the troll. The thing wasn't very good at covering up it's own tracks, so she was able to follow it's large footprints around a bend and find a hidden cave. As she approached, a putrid stench attcked her nose.  
"Oh gross. Well this must be the troll's cave I found."  
"Yes you did." Balin's voice echoed.  
"Ah!" Alicia eyes popped open and she flinched in fright at how sudenlly this dwarf seemed to materialize all of a sudden.  
Said dwarf stood not far from her, greatly amused smile on his face reaching right up to his twinkling eyes. He casually walked out from the shade of the tree he was under to stand in front of her, blocking her from gaining entry. This simple movement had her a little on edge. Did he know what she was after and wanted it for himself? What if he was even working for the theives...well that was a little ridiculous but her wariness was undeniable, and she schooled her face so as not to show anything more than inquisitiveness.  
"Brave, or foolish. Some would say it's one in the same." Balin smiled. " Either way, I owe you thanks."  
"You owe me money!" She grumped in a half joking manner at him.  
Whether he took it as a joke or not Alicia couldn't tell. Maybe not if his lips suddenly turned down.  
"What on earth possesed you to pursue a cave troll by yourself, and with not one weapon?" He said in a concerned voice, changing the subject.  
Alicia stood in the awkward silence debating on how much of her stupidity she really wanted to admit. " I needed the money." Was the best thing she could come up with.  
"So much so that you needed to put your life in danger?" He inguired slowly.  
"Yes." Alicia quipped. She couldn't explain to him her situation, so let him draw up whatever judgement he wanted. it didn't matter, but it made her eye him suspiciously. "Were you following me this whole time? Did you set this up? Why?"  
Balin stood there calm and collective. " I did not set this up at all. I was told the task for the troll had been taken. Since it is my duty to see it was done fully and paid for, I came to witness if it was true. I did not have high hopes anyone would actually take it."  
Alicia still frowned at him. It sounded like a fabrication to her. She reached inside her under shirt and pulled out the folded parchment. Sure enough at the bottom was a signature, Balin, son of Fundin. "Oh."  
Her eyes glanced back up at the dwarf that still stood patiently, watching her with an almost smug thin smile. "You must have to write a lot." She could tell by the curvy chicken scratch of his signature.  
"A day in my life my lady. Now that I've witnessed your skill, perhaps you'd be interested in a job?" Balin clapped his hands together once. " I've in need of someone with good spy skills you see. And I do believe you fit the part."  
"Oh?" Alicia replied, watching his enthusiasm.  
"Aye. You'll move into Ered Luin. I'll have you meet with our spy master and you'd get a steadier pay than what you earn now I'll wager." Balin went on. " Interested?"  
"In Ered Luin... what are the terms?" Alicia wasn't quite as elated as the scholarly dwarf was.  
"You take an oath in front of our king Thorin, that any secrets of ours you're exposed to you must not share them. Nothing to be frightened of just a simple oath of secrecy is all." Balin went on with a smile that made a few wrinkles appear on his face.  
That oath though, was what she was afraid of. "Hmm, no. I'm sorry I have to refuse."  
Balin's face dropped. "Refuse? I thought you were looking for a new job."  
"Uh yes, it's just, some things came up suddenly. Human things." She dusted herself off.  
"Human things?" Balin parroted slowly. The way he was watching her, Alicia knew he was not an easy fellow to fool.  
"Yes. Important human urgencies that need my attention first. And money." Alicia bumbled along on her words.  
The dwarf didn't look the least bit convinced, but thank the heavans he didn't press it. Balin sighed, his wrists flicking to the side idly as he slowly started her way. " Well, I suppose there's nothing else for it then. Since I cannot convince you otherwise..."  
The closer he came the more tense she grew. His hand drifted to a large belt pack at his side where he produced from it a smaller tied pouch that jangled with the obvious sound of coins. Balin held it out at arm's length to hear with another sincere smile. " Your pay for killing the troll."  
Inwardly releasing a breath of relief, she smiled back and accepted the pay. "Thank you." Alicia replied.  
The old dwarf's smile remained as he dipped his head.  
"One last matter." Balin added just before she left, making her tense again. However,  
he merely gestured to her attire. "My clothes?"  
Oh. that's right. The woman looked down at her now mix matched attire. Her eyes flickered up to his with a hint of mischevious mirth. "You know what I rather like them. Maybe I'll keep them." She wrapped her arms around herself in her empty, playful threat.  
"Why would you want to keep a male dwarf's attire?" Balin asked rubbing the pad of his thumb on his jawline.  
Alicia, having too much fun of it, balled her fists in front of her to strike a wrestler's pose. "Makes me feel tough, like a hero."  
The old dwarf's head tilted back in reaction to his soft laughter. "Alright fine, if you want it so. I must have my eyeglass back however. It's in the inside pocket on the left side."  
Alicia dug around until she found it. " Aaaw how cute." She mused as she handed it over.  
Balin chortled, finding a new home for it while Alicia moved into the cave.  
She knew he was watching her still as she walked around, precariously stepping inside the small cave to explore it. The smell that that plagued her nose made her want to hold her breath and go in and out like she was goig under water. It wasn't hard though, to find the valueables that the troll had kept gaurded. In the far back corner as indeed four chests, one left open to see the treasure inside. Alicia kneeled by them, contemplating her plan of action and what to do with the rest if she had any. Maybe she could use it to pay a trip over the sea finally. Perhaps there was enough to even buy her own boat all to herself. Alicia picked up a medium sack that took both her hands to lift, weighing it experimentally in her hands. She saw the dwarf, his own face wrinkled in disgust as he stood at the mouth of the cave. Their eyes had met once again and it left her feeling as if she was being scrutinized. She didn't like it one bit.  
"The troll has not been in these parts for long. He was alone, but that does not mean danger is not still afoot." Balin broke the silence. His statement was highlighted by the way he serveyed the area, searching for anything that didn't seem to belong.  
Was he still here becuase he was watching for more danger, or watching her? Alicia wondered. He saw it through as a witness, got her answer, and he did agree on the clothing exchange. What was he searching for? It was enough to make her want to be out of there even faster (as if the smell wasn't motivation enough). The problem was, where else was she going to stow the chests? Even if it wasn't enough money for her plans it was still a really good jump. Her eyes drifted once more to Balin's back that was turned to her. He was casually stepping away from the cave, head still rotating back and forth.  
The islander suddenly stood up to follow him. "Mister Balin?"  
When she caught up to him, she held out another big bag of money to him. " Here. For you too."  
His face expressed clear surprise again, looking between her and it. " You don't have to share your hard earned treasure with me. Did you not say you neeed the money?"  
All Alicia really had in responce to that was shoulders shrugging.  
Balin had a thin smile on his face. "Keep it lassie. For your 'human things'."  
"But I would feel better if you took some." She pressed. "You could put it towards new clothes since I took these ones."  
Balin watched her again, for an unsually longer time than usual, like a whole four seconds instead of one or two. Until finally, his features softened into an almost fond grandfather or kind old neighbor look. " Most generous of you miss..."  
"Technically, by coming out here too you also risked your life." Alicia replied, ignoring the unfinished hint at the end of his sentence, with a subtle shoulder shrug again after handing it to him and backing away to finally leave him be.  
"I never got your name." Balin said before she walked off.  
Alicia paused in hesitation. He already knew she worked under the disguise as a man, so why not?  
Even though all dwarves knew how to keep secrets, but only when it came to their own. So was it wise to share her own with this particular dwarf? He already knew she was a woman disguised as a man.  
"It's Alicia." She said quietly, taking the risk.  
"Alicia." Balin breathed out. "Where are you from? Why do you hide?"  
The lady was happy about his want to learn more about things. Sadly, she couldn't tell him everything. A sad, tight lipped smile was on her face.  
Balin still waited for her to answer, but upon realizing he would get none, his shoulders sagged. "Human things?"  
"Human things." Alicia affirmed quietly.  
The dwarf hummed as he still had that look of scrutiny. Alicia didn't feel like standing there watching him ponder this time. She turned on her heel to go back to the cave.  
"Alright. Fair enough." Balin concluded. "Farewell then." The dwarf waved goodbye, polietely grinning as if all was normal, hefted the bag over his shoulder and dissappeared swiftly into the thickets of the woods.  
"Farewell." Alicia bade quietly, watching him go. Now she was once again alone in her thoughts and her plans. Each chest was at least half full of coins with figures that were foreign to her. So many ideas of how she could make her loved ones happy flitted through her mind as she juggled her next moves.

 **MONEYYYYY! XD Yes this last part was the most fun to write. You know I love to hear from you. Weather you were having a bad day and this made it better or you just had fun reading it, I'm happy all the same. Ya'll have an awesome Holiday now!**


	26. Chapter 26- Re-sparking Hope

**Hello and Good afternoon! I am sorry, I know this story is kind of an Alice in Wonderland vibe to it, one weird thing after another. Hope that's alright with you. I am not so sure where I want to go with any of my stories at the moment and so just adding as I go. I want to throw a big THANK YOU to Eldhoron again. he is helping me out with my ideas a lot. I encourage you to check out his forum " The Three Readers."**

 **Your reviews are very much appreciated and treasured.**

Alicia bagged up two more pouches of coins. This bag she would use to trick the theives that had her under their thumb. In the same place they had met before, she ad found the guy that requited her. He saw her coming before she approached the table and greeted her with his crooked, chipped and smug smile. No words were needed to explain why she was there, and he stood up too. "Oi boyo." he greeted and took her forearm in a deceptive act of comradery. He leaned in a little closer in their grasp. " Outside. the less people the better." he said spinning her half around to put an arm around her shoulder as they walked out as if old friends. Alicia had to hand this to him, they spent a lot of their time knowing how to put on an act. How long have they been in this town? She wondered. When they were finally out of the building she violently shrugged his arm off with the most murderous glare she could muster at him. " Don't touch me again."

"Or what boy?" The man challenged, shoving her shoulder again. Any normal male wouldn't think twice about responding to that and there'd be a fight broken out. So thinking on this was for females, she battled internally with herslelf if she should do it. Almost she did until the man's escort appeared, making the odds in his favor. Four of them in total, watching her expectantly.  
"Well? Ya got gold or not?"  
"He wasn't sapposed ta grab the gold, just tell us where it is."  
" Why not grab some too? The boss don't wanna share like he's s'posed to anyway."  
"Shut ap all of ya!" their leader griped. "Let the boy speak." He turned back to her.  
Wordlessly she produced one of the pouches, handing it to him. the man's eyes glittered with delighted greed as he dumped a few coins in his palm. " Well, well. This is a surprise. I knew I was right in askin' ye. Well done!" He showed the pouch to the others who cackled to each other behind him. Alicia didn't waste time in leaving again, but the leader wasn't ready to see her off yet. " Hold a moment. Good this is, but I wanted ye to tell me where the treasure room was to begin with. Where is it an' how did you make off with this coin?"  
"Stole the coin purse." Alicia lied easily. "Cuz I couldn't find the treasure room."  
" Hmm." the leader leaned back his head. " Well, now. resourceful ye are. But that means yer just goin' ta have ta go back."  
Alicia scowled at him. " You got your coin! Piss off and leave me alone!"  
The leader chuckled humorlessly. " Not a chance. We NEED to know where they keep their horde, an' someone like you is too valueable to just let go."  
Alicia spun on her heels then, taking off to run. Of course they were expecting that and easily followed her like a fox with too many dogs chasing them. She tried to weave around the buildings to throw them off her tail, knock down an unattended stands to obstruct their path. These guys, despit etheir dimwitted demeanor, were far too proffesional in this line of work though. She meandered her way ultametely to the jail house. Other folks had already called out for gaurds, tipping them off ahead of time. There were many calls of 'Halt' until finally all four were surounded.  
"What is the meaning of this?!"  
"Theives and killers!" Alicia yelped first. " They stole my purse and wanted to kidnap me and hurt my family!"  
The theives cursed out a colorful array of insults she'd be happier forgetting, accusing her of the same activity. The sherriff shook his head at it all and had them all thrown in a cell. Alicia grumped.  
"How long will I be staying in here?" she asked the jailer.  
"Until tomorrow morning."  
"What's my bail? If I pay it now can I get out?"  
"You got 20 silver?"  
Alicia dug for the second pouch, producing two gold coins to drop in his hand. The jailer's face looked mildly impressed, but the rule was the rule and she was freed, also thanks to her quick thinking and resourcefulness.  
She hid her own smug smirk until she walked out of the jail house. It was near dinner time now, Alicia hustled home, relieved to be able to keep that previous drama to herself. Opening the door she smiled brightly. " Good evening my lov-" Her words choked into a comical gasp when suddenly a bucket of water was spilled on her, the bucket thudding aside.  
Nadhia jumped out from her room. "There! That outta quench your annoying perky-chirpy babbling!"  
"If you didn't want me to be happy you could have just said so." Alicia smiled back at her.  
The mother only snorted for her reply, though she was still smirking about her little prank all the way to the backroom to wash more clothes. Her face wrinkled profoundly when Alicia went into the kitchen right next to it. "Oh by my beard but where have you been?! You smell horid!"  
" Yes, I was just getting to that." Alicia replied.  
"Well now you can get to the bathing barrel." She interupted again. " Stop smellin' up my kitchen." she bustled.  
Alicia burst out in laugter at her bristled state. she tried for the fun of it giving her a hug, to which she fled as if she was running from a fire. The bathing barrel was of course, exactly that. An elongated wooden tub crafted in much the same way as a wine barrel was made. Soaps at least, have always remained a product that any class could afford. One would be surprised at just how much of the product a dwarf could go through, and so there was a selection of it on a shelf to choose from. The washboard barrel was just behind the tub and so once Alicia was clean enough for Nadhia's poor senses, she had resumed washing clothes. "So, what DID you do today?"  
"Well, there was a job on the board, one that paid well and involved getting rid of a troll." Alicia said.  
"A-a troll? Oh Alicia you didn't." Nadhia breathed.  
"I did. And I won." Alicia replied with her chin up.  
The mother's silence was thick with her anger, though whether it ws at her or for her was difficult to tell. Alicia did not like it one bit when people she card about was anry with her. It made her feel as helpless as a puppy sometimes. As if everything of the matter was her fualt. In this case most of it was however.  
"I do not understand why you could not have told one of us about it first." Nadhia said.  
"You'd have either joined me or tried to stop me." Alicia replied.  
"And is that so wrong to you? I'd stop you becuase it is dangerous, and we care for your safety. Even more so if we chose to join you. Do you think you must do everything on your own?" Nadhia dotted. Her red brows creased. Were Alicia part of the Alpha culture, she might have the nose to detect the angry scent she no doubt was putting off. Not that the islander needed it just to see that for herself.  
"...I didn't break any laws. My choices are still my own to make. I might be living under our roof and when I'm uner it then yes your rules apply. Otherwise I am well old enough that I don't need permission for every choice I make." Alicia said, hoping to sound firm but not selfish. What she did say was true after all.  
"You are more than just staying under my roof." Nadhia replied. " You are a part of our family. I shall put a bead in your hair if you need more proof of it, though I know how much you like to stay inconpicuous. In other words, you ae partly our responsbility."  
Right now, Alicia couldn't think of an answer, but that last comment burned in her, setting off a rageful fire in her ches that had her glaring at the bath water, jaws clenched tightly as she tried biting back her venomous words. They did tell her, that regardless of whether one was part of the Alpha culture or not, everyone's strongest emotions naturally changed their scents a little. So it wasn't so surprising when Nadhia's hands slowed down a mite to ask her. "Why does that anger you so?"  
But Alicia still, had no answer, or either didn't trust her tongue not to spit out venom than the answer just yet. Maybe it was becuase deep down Alicia knew that their ill fated matters that recently fell on the family WAS her responsibily. It almost made her give away why she had gotten the money in the first place, the damnable theives. Telling her that too would only make Nadhia's protective grip tighten up, and since they were sitting in jail now anyways it seemed a pointless thing to bring up.  
The mother sighed through her nose and went back to washing up the last of the clothing before hanging it up. Alicia appreciated the silence that fell over them again.

 **GLOIN'S POV**

Work went by slow at some points, fast by others. Mostly becuase few words were uttered from my mouth. A rarity I know. The burdens on my shoulders t0 provide for my family has just gained an extra lead ingot or two. It's been a couple of days since the robery, but the gaurds hardly seem to consider it very important. I have some sympathy for a handful that clearly wish to do the right thing, over stretched in trying to keep the slums under control and the like. I personally think we ought to burn that side of the town to the ground. Purge Ered Luin clean of teh shoddy handiwork of humans stacking their buildings on one another, squashed close together. I cannot look that way without scowling balefully at it.

 _'Cretanous, craven, weaselly and ungrateful poor excuses for wastes of space.'_

While the ranting does pacify my frustrations some, I know doing it will help little in my plight. What would be the next plan from here though? We left the mountain due to too many accusatins being thrown my way and not enough evidance to fend them off, they threatened the safety of my family. I move down here, my brotehr joining me, Mahal bless him, for a safer restart. Most of our solidification being owed to my brother. Healers were valued no matter what the race. Then along came the lass. An admirably hard working lass with a generous heart. A sweet young miss who gave Gimli's own alpha instincts something to be better focused on than just being the brawniest in the training grounds. She probably does not know her subtle effect she is having on him. He has been slowly learning and maturing better now with someone to protect for himself. Thinking of his family also helped stay his temper. Perhaps he should consider working two jobs as well to regain their savings.  
The day was finally getting on. He could put back the wagon he was borrowing and go home.  
Alicia rode on his shoulders, much like any happy go lucky person would.

The husband poured himself and ale as he sat in his favoured chair. it creaked under his weight.  
"You won't believe what Alicia here was up to today." Nadhia started. By her demeanor, she didn't seem all too happy. Gloin blinked lazily, preparing himself for the worst. He did not believe Alicia a reckless individual, but the oddest trouble did seem to find her.  
"Alicia here decided to take on a troll, by herself, in the name of money." nadhia proclaimed, making the whole house fall silence and all eyes on the child of man. On second thought, maybe she was a wee bit reckless. To her credit, she hardly shifted an inch, though had the decency to look downcast for a second.  
"What?!" Gimli shouted. " You went troll hunting without me?! I thought we were friends!"  
Alicia blinked at him, unplussed face from the surprising reaction from him.  
Oin's own face went from smoothened to a slowly creasing frown. "And why would she do a thing like that? Money grubbing you say?"  
"Yeah, that's the gist of it." Alicia did not deny. Her non-chalant response had my own brow raising. His nostrils falred from the deep exhaled sigh. " What possesed you into ever believing that you neede to go that far. Are there trolls on your island that makes you and expert to hunt them?" He was so tired from the day, he had not the strength to yell about it right now. So my question sounded just as non-chalant.  
"Well, one reason being that I could use the money for my own endeavors of trying to get back to my island. It's not exactly as cheap as a travel horse. Another is to help get back the money that was stolen here, and perhaps enough to have you all better set off."

He sense no lie from the lass. Honestly He did not know whether to be proud or angry. Gloin trusted Nadhia had already given her a peice of her mind about it anyhow. Still, the lass now owns a wee troll hoard, and she was willing to share it with them, though they did not help attain it. Memories of the Quest, and the first three trolls that tried to eat us all came flashing back, their hoard was a very good find. One that they all went back for to add to Ered Luin's treasure. Bilbo got his own cut too, though he still only took half of what was his share. Hobbits seemed immune to the effects of greed. "Where is it then? That loot had better be worth it or I'll likely throttle you myself." he growled out.

She had a small smile playing on her lips then. " I brought some of it back with me, the rest is still in the hidden cave. I need help bringing back the rest."

"Fine. Tomorrow, lead on." the father grumbled as he finished my drink. He don't envy Thorin's job. Gloin would do anything for my family, but they'll be the death of him if they keep things like this up. Not to mention Nadhia's pranks. One of which he just found while cleaning his teeth...which are now stained with red food coloring.

In the morning, they used my brother's old wagon from the shed to take to the woods. Gimli was so insistant on coming that Gloin clouted him gently on the head to 'shut up now boy, you're coming.' The human led them straight to the place where the familiar stench of troll was still there. She told them about meeting Balin for the first time too. The old coot loved making a farce of being a meek scholar and then surprising folks with his silver tongue and warrior skills. His eyes softened around the edges at the thought of the girl having charmed the old dwarf from keeping his attire. Balin was an Alpha too, so to Gloin's guessing, he was following his own instincts when he saw the young miss enter the woods too. They turned one more corner, and there it was, hidden behind old foiliage that blended it well enough with the greenery around it. He watched her traipsie inside, grabbing a handful of the shiny coin to show off gleefully at the dwarf just entering.  
"Egh, disgusting! Does the treasure smell like this too?" Gimli talked in a slight nasally sound from covering his nose.  
"Most likely, since it's been here all this time." Alicia smiled wrily.  
Gloin laughed a short dry laugh at the two.  
Bofur's old joke from before echoed in his mind. 'Seems a shame to just leave this lyin' around here...'  
His eyes flickered up to the human smiling down at the gold. Then to the right where he noted the skewered rotting limbs of past victims. Gloin went there first, pulling lose the makeshift pikes. He heard Alicia gasp softly, knowing that she just noticed the sight before him.  
"The troll's pantry." Gloin answered her unspoken question. " Sometimes they save parts like the hands and feet to add to their next meal." He looked over at her then. "Start fillin' the bags, I'll take care of this."  
The dwarf exited the cave witout another word, finding a suitable place for burial. It was a meloncholy thing. These people could have been anyone from other theives to honest folk who earned their baubles. Baubles that he and his family were now claiming as their own. The father said a quick prayer of his own for peace over their souls and thanksgiving for their newfound riches. He shook his head before his on heart bean aching with present and past sentiments. Why was he getting soppy today? He grumped at himself. Returning to the cave, he saw the girl filling up the bags to their fullest capacity. He watched for a second, the shimmering light dancing from the roof of tha cave or flickering on her skin. He saw the cherubric smile on her face, looking like a dwarfling on their first treasure hunt. Gloin kneeled beside her, taking part in the task. He smiled in fondness at her pushing Gimli down playfully to move out of the way.  
She chattered on, asking about which coin was from which region, what kind of precious metal was the 'orange one' or the 'dark reddish one'. She stopped when she noticed Gloin's somber silence.  
"What's the matter?" She asked.  
Gloin did not immediately answer, earnign a sigh from her. " Look, I know it was dngerous. Nadhia gave me an earful about it already and I highly doubt you're going to say anything she hasn't already drilled. But the danger is gone and dead now, so can we move on please?" she rolled her eyes to the ceiling  
Gloin's chest expanded with another deep slow breath, then a slow smile creeping to the corners of his lips. "I am indebted to you for this finacnial rescue. You have given me the chance to move on. I am happy, and it surprises me of how long it has been since I have had reason to feel this happy before."  
The two looked each other in the eyes, purple eyes to brown eyes. " I am proud of you for facing danger, just like a proper warrior would."  
"Proper warriors don't go hog all the glory to themselves though." Gimli grumbled from behind her.  
"Everybody gets a turn in the spotlight Gimli, you'll have plenty of turns in your future too." Alicia threw over her shoulder.  
Gloin was beginning to get that familiar swealling feeling in his chest. The animal side of him was baying to be heard. It wanted to bond.  
"Come 'ere you two." Gloin growled, his eyes darkened as she scooped up the young'uns in each arm.  
"Daaaaaa!" Gimli grumbled.  
Gloin heavily scent marked both of them, releasing his spluttering son first. He engulfed Alicia in a deeper hug, inhaling her scent and closing his eyes in the bliss of happiness.  
He was especially happy when Alicia hugged back, a sign of trust. One thing he wanted to clarify as he picked his head up a little. "This doesn't leave the cave, or I'll use yer tiny bones as toothpicks."  
Alicia smiled back at him. "Not a word."  
Gloin smiled, chuffing her nose. That hug wasn't enough to sate him, but he can now at least hold off till they get home. The bags were stuffed and loaded on the small cart. Gloin had stepped outside and shifted his form into the red Ibex, stretching his muscles. He smiled down at Alicia and Gilmi as they exited. Scooping her up to ride on his shoulders (the longer way back home) as they carried their riches back. He bayed playfully back when she played with his ears or ruffled his fur. Gimli rode in the wagon, still examining a small saphire or coin.  
Oin welcomed them bag with his own big smile, helping unload the good in the back. " I bought this lock today and this chest from a dwarf merchant. Let's see anyone try to steal from us so easily again."  
Gloin made an odd sound like if a ram could laugh, and came up to hug his older brother. He wrapped his great arms around Oin and his large head on top the healer's. Oin balked once, being so easily picked up. Gloin easily balanced Alicia on his shoulders and Oin in his arms.  
"Oi you put me down!" The healer yelped with a smile still on his face. " I didn't do it for you and yer mush! Look! There's Nadhia, go love on her."  
Nadhia laughed at the two brothers' antics. She put down her pans and came to join in the group hug. Then of course Gimli came to jump on the pile. The red ibex hugged them all, purring loudly at the happy moment. All four of them were soon making a chorus of purs or growls that Alicia listened in with great curiosity. Gimli reached up to gently yank her down, guided by Gloin's free hand so she didn't just fall to the floor. " Come 'ere." Gimli said.  
Alicia giggled as she put up a fight to get away for a little bit till Gimli yanked her over again. She was swallowed up in his hug. The son held her as if she might disapear and nuzzled her. Scent marking.  
Gloin leaned down, licking his son and even Alicia's fore head. He tried the same with Oinn who made the most comical sour face like he just licked a lemon. " No!"  
Gloin snickered and patted Oin teasingly on the head. Oin glared at Gloin, all the while trying to beat back Gloin's attempts to mess with him. Alicia Playfully grabbed at one of Gloin's arms.  
The red ibex slowly turned her way. He smiled down in pride and kindness at her. 'Like the duaghter I never had'. He thought. He scooped her up with one arm, side hugging her to himself as he growled jovially.  
"Run Oin! Now's your chance!" she laughed.  
"Oh no he doesn't!" Nadhia snatched Oin with an arm around his shoudlers. "He'll take a break while he's got the chance to do so now."  
"Hold off now!" Oin grunted. " Ye didn't even ask the lass if she was comfortable with this." He gestured to Alicia.  
Gloin snapped to that. 'Hmph. If she wasn't than she'd have told me by now.' Gloin sent his thoughts to Oin.  
Gimli suddenly yanked her off Gloin's shoulders into his own waiting arms, making her yelp and try to hang on. He cuaght her off guard though, so she easily tumbled down. The lass tried again to fight out of his grip in the play fight.  
" Look at ye! Yer so weak yeh couldn't carry a tune!" Gimli taunted.  
"Shut up! You're so stupid I could put a lantern to your left ear and see the light shinning out the right."  
"I'll water your garden with yer own blood!"  
"I'd do the same with yers but only when I want to kill weeds!"  
Gimli's strength and endurance versus Alicia's speed and strategy was a good challenge for both of them since they were so opposite of each other. The three eldest laughed in a chorus at their banter.  
"No sparring in the house!" Nadhia hollared, shooing them outside.  
Gimli scrambled to get up, easily pushing Alicia back down before she got up after him. the two clambored over Gloin's leg that that didn't get out of the way in time, and Oin's head was used for support with a hand at the side of his face.  
Gloin smiled after them, one hand massaging his wife's sore shoulder.  
The open window allowed them apmle view of the backyard where the two went at each other.  
The score would mostly lean towards Gimli, naturally, until OIn or Gloin would step in. Then it was more about learning new lessons rather than besting each other.  
They always practiced with all the wooden weapons that they had. At first even Gimli got begrudginly frustrated with her becuase unlike most humans, Alicia did have a higher perserverance than most humans, and she was already experienced in certain combat training of a differen kind of course.  
Gimli finally found an opening and took the chance, tapping her rib where she was open. " My victory." He said in triumph.  
Panting Alicia smiled and relaxed. "Yes, very good. As usual."  
"Aaaw don't be discouraged. Everyone loses to a dwarf in combat." Gimli boasted, resting his training axe on his shoulder.  
His wife, snuggled down and lounging comfortably against his furry body, was only half paying attention. Oin had pilfered some honey cake to eat, but thankfully did take a break from his usual work.  
Gloin wondered if an oportunity to move back into the mountain was just around the corner or if they should stay where they are for a while longer.

 **Hiiii! Sorry not that much has happened. I wanted to take it kind of slow this chapter. Don't worry things will pick up and more of the company will show up soon. Thanks for hanging there with me.**


End file.
